Untouchable
by CatchingLightningx
Summary: What if the person that you love doesn't love you? Or loves somebody else? And how can something come between a bond or love that was so strong? And can problems so big stop the two of them from finding each other?
1. 8 Months and 2 Days

**Title: **Untouchable.

**Rating: **M (of course)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with High School Musical, or the High School Musical trilogy and franchise. I don't own Disney or anything of the sort. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

**Authors Note: **HI GUYS :) I'm back after a couple of weeks now. So I've already said Hello, and this is my new story, it's called **Untouchable, **and it's been in my mind for a few weeks now or a couple of months. But I have to admitt when **Just Can't Walk Away **was coming to an end I was like 'oh my god', I really couldn't think of another plot and I was really afraid that I wouldn't think of something. But I'm back and I'd just like to say that this story deals with **ALOT **of issues. And this story really isn't for the faint hearted, they are in depth real life issues that are going to be dealt with in this story. I don't want to give away too much. You'll find out.

So again I'd like to say that this story is giong to be alot different to the one's I have written before. It's not going to be as Troyella fluffy, at all. As you'll find out. It's going to deal with deeper issues like I said.

So before we start I just want to say that I am really, really, really nervous about this chapter, I don't think I've been as nervous about a chapter ever. So I would really apprciate you're feedback, weather you liked it weather you didn't. And what you didn't like please so I can work on it :)

So before we get started. I really hope you enjoy it! And I really hope you stick with me as it's really different. So here we go :)

_

* * *

_

_The glowing sun was blazing down onto the olive skin causing it to glisten a little bit with salty liquid, as she sat in the blades of long green grass and pulled them between her fingers feeling them detach from the earth. Her chocolate irises were focused on the ground and her two top dazzling while teeth were gently stroking her rosy glossed plump lower lip. She was supposed to be happy. This was meant to be a time where things were meant to be looking up for her. It was a time where she was away from the hellhole that was East High, High School Albuquerque, New Mexico for the next 3 months. And today? Was the first day of her freedom. She had her slightly sweaty palms rested on the top of her knees that were hugged to her chest. She could hear the giggling and the raised voices arguing over something or nothing in the distance but she couldn't bring herself to smile. There was a slight crackle of a fire behind her that she could hear. But she didn't know who's bright idea it had been to light the fire. It was stupid in her opinion. The sun was shining down brightly causing her olive skin to catch even more colour and there was a fire burning in the distance. How silly was that?_

"_HEY FOODS READY!" A loud booming voice rung throughout her ears. But her visions were now focused on the view that was infront of her. _

_It was absolutely stunning. She was sitting on a slight hill with her legs hung over the edge now and she was feeling the cool breeze slightly brush over her legs as she swung them slightly. Beneath her she could see the glistening water of the lake and off into the distance. There were wild flowers all over the grass which consisted of bright oranges and purples. This is where she felt at home. This was the place where she felt at ease, where everything else faded around her and it was just her. _

"_Hey babe, did you hear? Foods ready" The source of the calm, soothing voice came from behind her. She turned around to see his stunning clear spheres staring down at her. Her boyfriend of 2 years. _

_His hair was shaped around his flawless face. His bangs hung perfectly around his eyes but not enough to shield her from staring into his stunning pools. His nose pointed slightly at the end. And his heart shaped lips were thin. But her gaze floated down to his god like sculpted body. There was a defining line between his two muscley pectorals and further down was his perfectly formed 6 pack. It wasn't just a slight six pack where you could slightly see the faint lines. It was perfectly moulded like the lines were tattooed and burnt into his tanned skin and slightly below was the 'golden trail' leading down to where his swim shorts lay. _

_17 year old Gabriella Montez nodded her head slowly before she swept the stray bangs that were hanging infront of her face. Her long, black curled hair was pulled up into a pony tail to stop any chances of hot air causing it to frizz. "You ok?" Her boyfriend asked her before she looked up at him with an innocent stare and jerked her head slightly to beckon him to her. _

"_I have to tell you something." Gabriella innocently informed him. Within seconds he was sat at her side staring at her with slight panic written into his orbs. _

"_What's wrong?" An also 17 year old Troy Bolton asked her, his voice seemed slightly on edge. _

_Gabriella sucked in a shaky breath and ran her hand up to her raven hair before she began to speak. "It's back." The cloudy tears pricked her vision as she bit down on her bottom lip to stop her body from shaking. _

"_What? What do you mean?" Troy encircled his arm around her thin body and pulled her to him invitingly, despite the fact it was absolutely scorching and it was making Gabriella sweat more that their skins were connecting yet it comforted her. _

"_The cancer, it's back." She whispered and her boyfriend closed his eyes at the comment and brought her closer to his built chest if that was even possible. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to muffle her cries. _

"_Fuck, Gab I...." Troy began. His hand rested up on her head and rested it against his pectoral where she could hear the distant beat of his heart. Beating in perfect sync with her own heartbeat. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"_

_Gabriella shrugged her small shoulders slightly. "Its summer and I just, I didn't wanna bother you." _

_Troy gently cupped her rounded chin in his large hands so she was met by the gaze of his cyan orbs. "Hey." He spoke sternly. "Summer or no summer, your problems are my problems you hear me?" The seventeen year old nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes in the process. "You can always tell me anything, especially something like that." At this point he lifted her small body and placed her on his lap and pressed a hypnotic kiss to her temple, Gabriella felt the familiar shivers run down her body at the feel of his lips pressed up against her skin. "When did you find out?"_

_Gabriella smiled sadly. Her father had been taken into the hospital for a check up to make sure that the deadly cells had gone when they had found some abnormal cells again. And they had performed more tests and found out that the fatal disease was indeed back again, for the third time. "Last night." _

_The junior rested her head against his bare chest again this time the beat of his heart was much more intense in her ear. "You should have called me straight away." _

_She nodded slightly. "I know but, maybe I thought if I didn't tell anybody it wouldn't be true. Silly huh?" _

_Her boyfriend chuckled sadly. "It's not silly. But 3__rd__ time lucky maybe?"_

_Gabriella wasn't naive, she never had been. Deep down she knew that maybe he wouldn't pull through after all he had fought off the disease twice before what made this time different? When she had found out the previous night she hadn't even hung around to find out the extent of the disease she just went to the place where she felt safe. The place where everything went away. "Maybe, he starts chemo again on Wednesday." _

_His lips found hers in a sweet gentle kiss that made electricity transfer from his lips and to flow all of the way around her body, his hands game to rest on the curve of her hip until he pulled away and looked at her adoringly. "Then I'll be there."_

_Gabriella looked at him her face busted into a smile and she had to curb a happy sob, he had always been there. "HEY STOP FUCKING THE FOODS GETTING COLD!" She smiled slightly at she decided to bring herself back to reality, to try and at least enjoy it for the rest of the time they were here at least until Wednesday. Gabriella and her small group of friends would come up here in vacations and basically whenever they wanted just to have a break. It wasn't like she was going to Thailand or anything where she had always dreamed of going but it was a break and she was with her friends and that was all that mattered to her, at that particular time anyways. _

"_You gonna be okay?" Gabriella's fingers reached down to where his were resting on his hips and she laced their fingers together feeling them connect. _

"_For now? Yeah." She sighed, finally deciding to pull herself together. Troy adoringly peppered a few kisses to her raven hair and her temple finally pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Gabriella responded a little but not enough to take it any further. _

"_It's gonna get better baby, I promise." He spoke gently and took the opportunity to wipe away one stray tear that had fallen on her porcelain face with the pad of his thumb. He then shifted Gabriella so he could stand and he began to walk away. _

"_Troy..." Gabriella stared up at him, although the shining sun shielded her vision causing her to place her hand over her brow. Her boyfriend instantly turned around looking down at her small frame. "Promise you'll always be there for me?" _

"_It'll take a bulldozer to ever take me away from you. I promise I'll always be here. No matter what." _

* * *

Promises were a lie.

A friend could promise that they would meet you for approximately 12:00pm to go shopping or to the movies or to just do whatever. But then that friend could arrive at approximately 12:03pm. 12:03 isn't 12:00, therefore they were late. And the promise was broken. Same with other things. Another example is when two fiancé's are standing on an altar, in a church with God as their witness. Surrounded by their family and friends and a minister is present to bring the two souls together for life. The minister would then say "will you love them, comfort them, honour and protect them, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon them your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto them as long as you both shall live?" And both people say 'I do'. They then promise that for life. And then a few years later they divorce. Their promises were broken shattered into thousands of little pieces. Therefore:

Promises were always broken.

To promise something would just be a blatant lie.

The seventeen year old was mechanically; keeping a good posture and making sure her ears were over her shoulders and making sure her shoulders were cantered over her hips. She was mechanically keeping her chest up and out sticking out her plump breasts a little and keeping her shoulders relaxed. Her next step was to then rock her heel and swing her foot forward, in a natural swing. The cold air was causing the small blonde hairs on her arm to stick up as it had momentarily left her mind to pick up a jacket that morning. She was trying to hug the textbooks and writing books to her chest to warm her up. The temperature had drastically dropped over the past couple of weeks and people were walking around wearing scarves and ugg's and all thoughts of what to wear on a morning had slipped her mind.

"Hey, Gabs looking fierce today." An unfamiliar voice caused her slim black brows to rise in awareness and then knit close together in confusion.

Gabriella Montez looked at the girl, and mechanically controlled her cheek muscles to cause a smile to come onto her face. "Um, thanks I guess." She called back, reaching to caress the skin that was on her earlobe that she only did when she felt uncomfortable.

The girl was small, her hair was a golden blonde and her bangs were pushed to the side, she was wearing herself a baggy crop top with a white vest underneath with jeans and a pair of knitted Ugg's. She carried on walking until a warm burst of air hit her as she walked through the crimson doors. East High.

East High School stationed in Albuquerque. Gabriella had registered back as a senior 4 months ago. Gabriella used to love school. It was the one thing that she 'got'. She loved how everybody was so East High spirited, whenever there was a game day whether it be basketball or baseball or football, or even lacrosse, everybody would always be dressed in the East High colours of red and white. The two colours were plastered everywhere, the lockers were red and white, the bulletin boards even the trays in the cafeteria were red. And everywhere you looked there was a cushion of an 'E'. Despite all the disputes and disagreements that would happen under the school roof, everybody had that one same thing in common, everybody possessed the East High Spirit.

Gabriella's rounded head was telling her that she shouldn't have been in school that day. That she should have been at home sleeping. But Gabriella couldn't even recall the last time she went through a whole night without waking up. Without lying in bed on a night and feeling the same butterflies in her stomach of worry. On a night time, as soon as she lay in the bed the shadows came alive to her, it made everything more real, made her think of things a hell of a lot more. But it seemed that she didn't even need sleep to function anymore. Just as long as she had cups of coffee and energy drinks through the day. She was fine. Despite the purple shadows under her eyes and the slight swelling around them she was absolutely fine. But Gabriella's version of fine was a complete different definition to anybody else's. The definition of fine was "being in a state of satisfactory health; quite well". But Gabriella wasn't one of them things, well she was of a good health but she wasn't healthy in other aspects of her life.

"Good morning sunshine." A deep cheery voice greeted, Gabriella recognized the voice as one of her best friends from preschool. Taylor Mckessie. Her skin was silky, a chocolate shade, her black straight bangs were pushed to the side, drifting over her small brown eyes, and her short hair was styled into a bob that was rounded to just beneath her chin. Her pink lips were twisted up into a smile as her steps fell into sync with Gabriella's. Taylor and Gabriella had become best friends instantaneously when they were children; there was no one without the other. They told each other everything. Obviously, they had their differences Gabriella was stubborn and shy and Taylor was high maintenance and determined and sometimes their own personal qualities hadn't gone down well with the other. The longest they hadn't spoken for was around a week. Because Gabriella had been too stubborn to admit that she had been wrong. Taylor's own thick charcoaled colour sleeve brushed against Gabriella's skin, making her wonder why wasn't she feeling the cold?

But the past few months events had made her emotionally numb to everything that had gone on around her. From her father's diagnosis of cancer three times to other things that had caused her emotional pain she had been numb. The journey to Gabriella's destination was silent. Until she was infront of her own bright red locker. But to her it had turned dull. All bright colours had turned dull to her. Everything was dull. She twisted the knob hearing the slight clicks when she was entering the combination that she knew by heart to open her locker. Hearing the final click she opened it and placed the books inside, grabbing the ones that she would need for the next period.

"So what are the plans for the weekend? You up for the party everybody's been talking about?" Taylor was sending her a look of encouragement through her eyes, it was a look that Gabriella had been getting for the past 6 months when everybody was telling her that she had to do something, to keep her mind off things.

"Did I hear something about a party?" Gabriella's eyes glanced inches upwards to see a tall guy standing there. He stood around eight and a half inches taller than Gabriella seeing as in she was quite short. His hair consisted of an afro that stood about an inch off of his head it was a dark chocolate brown colour and it hung over his face. To say it had a life of its own was an understatement. His skin was a few shades lighter than Taylor's and was Taylor's boyfriend of around a year now. Chad Danforth. They had gone through the whole 'friends with benefits' thing for around 6 months before finally agreeing that they could fully commit to the other. And throughout the full six months Gabriella had been banging on to the two of them about how they were so perfect for each other and how sex with no strings attached didn't work for anybody.

Gabriella and Chad Danforth had been best friends since the age of around 4 or 5, but he hadn't known Taylor. Chad lived a few doors down from Gabriella so they had play dates from time to time and growing up if she had ever needed anything then he would be the guy to go to. Gabriella wasn't even sure if she would have made it through the last six months if it weren't for him coming to her house maybe once every two days to make sure that she was ok. He was also insanely protective over her and Gabriella loved the aspect about him. At first when Taylor and Chad had first started dating she thought that Taylor would have been jealous but now Taylor had come to live with it.

"I was just asking Gabriella if she wanted to come at the weekend. You know get your mind off things." Taylor's voice became more powerful towards the end of the sentence. Her eyes were wide, emphasizing how much she wanted Gabriella to go.

Gabriella spun around so her back was leant against the red and white lockers. "You know, I was walking across the quad to my locker and this girl I think she was a sophomore, and she shouted to me 'looking fierce Gabs' and for a second I thought she was making fun of me. See I spent all night last night at the hospital, I went home at 7am and had a half hour to get ready and that consisted of jumping in the shower to wash the hideous smell from me just ever so quickly putting the curling iron through my hair." Gabriella's fingers ran through the small curls that were in her hair that morning. "I think I have mascara on one eye and not the other and I'm dressed like it's spring vacation." Gabriella sighed and referred to her white sleeveless blouse that had buttons at the top and cut off in the middle of her thighs. She was also wearing dark skinny jeans that complimented her legs making them more muscular and a pair of flats.

Both Taylor and Chad sighed from the side of her and Gabriella saw Taylor's white teeth sink into her bottom lip. "Bad chemo." Chad asked, his voice laced with concern and it was more of a statement than a question.

Gabriella nodded her head as she felt tears swell in her eyes clouding her vision, she let out a shallow breath to prevent herself from crying. "The worst so far."

Her older brother figure immediately strode to her and placed a comforting friendly hand on her arm. "Why the hell didn't you call me?"

Her slim shoulders shrugged reflexively. "I didn't wanna bother you. It was late and I kinda wanted to be alone."

Taylor sent her a sympathetic smile and immediately brought her arms out that Gabriella fell into. They hugged for a few seconds before Gabriella pulled away to prevent herself from getting emotional. "Honey you could never bother me. Or us. You know that right."

Gabriella nodded. "I know." She responded sadly before glancing down at her nails that were in need of some polish or a manicure.

"What happened? How is he?" Chad referenced to Gabriella's father. Carlos Montez. He was only 38 years old. And had been diagnosed with leukaemia at the age of 35 which had devastated herself and her mother. Gabriella had only been a sophomore and at the age of 15 and 16 it had been too much for her to handle. The cancer had returned twice after that and at this particular time Carlos's frail body couldn't handle the chemotherapy and he had been really sick in the hospital. Gabriella had spent all of the previous night at his bedside after being encouraged by him to go to school because that's what he wanted. Chad had been deeply involved in the whole process of Carlos's cancer, he had been close to Chad and the Danforth family since Chad was a child and he had always been there for Gabriella whenever she had to go to the hospital so she knew he would have been shocked that he didn't call her.

"They say they might release him later on today, they said that it was something to do with the platelets in his blood and he started bleeding after his chemo and they couldn't stop it so." Gabriella shrugged slightly. "I just hope he comes out." She stated honestly.

"He will. He's a strong guy." The tall eighteen year olds afro bounced in relation to his head as he nodded encouragingly at the smaller girl.

"But sometimes strong guys give up the fight." Gabriella responded sadly, part of her knew it was the truth and if he didn't get better soon then he would give up the fight. It was the last thing she wanted but something she may have had to come to terms with.

"Ugh I hate Christmas...." A high pitched voice complained before Gabriella heard a loud bang echo on the locker next to her own, causing her to jump out of her skin and look at the blo... wait brunette?

"Brunette? Hair?" Gabriella stood dumbfounded her mouth wide open. "What?"

The edges of the girl's lips twisted upwards into one of her famous pout/smirks. "You mean what happened to my hair? If you would have been with us on New Year's you would have seen it a lot sooner. I just wanted a change. What don't you like it?"

The girl spoke honestly, the way she always had. Gabriella hadn't spent New Year's with her friends like what was 'socially' expected with her because she had spent it with her mother and her father at home watching the fireworks on the television. Because the truth was that she deep down she didn't think she would get another New Year's or Christmas with her father, it would be the last one they would spend together as a family."No, I like it. I really do. I just, it's different." Gabriella took the opportunity to run her fingers through her other best friend's new brunette hair. Two weeks ago she had been a blonde. A platinum blonde and she had lived up to every aspect of fulfilling that role. And now she was a brunette. It was a fiery brown, with a red tint as she lifted the tendrils through her fingers towards the light.

"Fabulous." Sharpay Evans beamed.

Sharpay and Gabriella had been best friends since seventh grade. The newly found brunette's stunning milk chocolate eyes then drifted towards the other two people who were standing around before smiling at them brightly with her shockingly pink glossed lips parting to show her whitened teeth. It was no secret that the Evan's family were rich. Sharpay must have spent around $4,000 dollars a year just on having her teeth whitened. Sharpay was like a human Barbie doll. She spent thousands of dollars on hair extensions, that now had been brought to Gabriella's attention was money well wasted. And every single outfit she wore made her look absolutely day she was wearing light denim skinny jeans that made her skinny legs look even thinner than they actually was. She was wearing a pink cami that stuck to her flat stomach and hugged around her swelled breasts, and over that was a beige cardigan. The truth was that Sharpay either always would be wearing something glittery or pink. Whatever she would be feeling that day.

"So why do you hate Christmas? Present you know I thought that would be something you'd like." Taylor playfully insulted, causing a smile to rise onto Chad's face, but Gabriella was far from smiling.

"Because like two days after New Year's I'm back at this little hole in the wall. Y'know finals graduation is all that seems to be going on in people's lives at the minute." This caused Gabriella's head to whip up and look into Sharpay's eyes who were looking at her almost apologetically. "Apart from you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gabriella whispered knowing that Sharpay didn't mean anything by it. That was the thing about her she would be upfront about what she thought, she was cocky but sometimes she said things and didn't intentionally mean for them to sound the way they did. She had to learn how to think before she spoke, it had been something Gabriella had told her many times.

Sharpay looked down to her manicured nails and began to pick out any dirt that may have been in there. "I saw your mom yesterday. She's getting big now huh?"

Gabriella nodded. Another thing that saddened Gabriella about her father's cancer was the fact that her mother was just over 6 months pregnant. Gabriella had been shocked at first that the two of them had decided to have another child, but then she realized that Maria had given birth to Gabriella right after senior year and she was only thirty five now. Carlos had been two years older than Maria and in college when she fell pregnant. Maria had described those days to Gabriella as the scariest of her life. They had provided all that they would for Gabriella but now Maria had had a stable career as a doctor and Carlos had been a CEO in a company. But Carlos had had to come out of work to deal with his illness, and Maria's career had also been disrupted. But before the deadly illness had struck the family it had made perfect sense for them to have another child.

"Yeah, yeah she is." Gabriella responded with a slight smile on her face although it appeared twisted.

"Hey guys." Another deep husky voice greeted. And despite everything that had happened Gabriella still felt a flutter in her heart and butterflies emerge in her stomach every time his voice spoke. "What's going on?"

"Nothing man." Chad shook his head at his best friend.

Troy Bolton. Gabriella smiled weakly at him and he returned the smile before walking over to her. Everybody at East High loved him. The guys wanted to be him and girls wanted him to be 'inside' them. Most people would have thought all of the popularity would have gone to his head but Troy was genuinely a nice guy. He got on with more or less everybody minus a few people here and there and he would try and help anybody he could. But to Gabriella he was so much more than that. He was the reason that she woke up on a morning and the reason she went to sleep at night. As cliché as it sounded he was. She needed to see him just to get through the day. She just needed to feel his touch, even if it was just a slight stroke on her arm or something more. Gabriella was head over heels for him. She couldn't help it.

Troy's arms embraced her causing sparks to erupt all over her small body. Gabriella's small arms wrapped around his torso, she inhaled deeply breathing in his scent and she felt electricity spread throughout her body as his thin lips pressed up against her forehead. It was what she'd need to get her through the day. "You ok?" He murmured before pulling away. Gabriella nodded before he smiled at her. He stood next to her in the circle of the people who had formed.

"Hoops you gonna be at practise at lunch?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded his head rapidly. " Yeah, I made a promise didn't I?"

8 months and 2 days ago a promise had been made to her.

And 6 months and 2 days ago was the day Gabriella stopped believing promises that came out of anybodies mouths.

Especially the ones that would come or ever came from her ex boyfriend. Troy Bolton's mouth.


	2. Brave Faces

**A/N: Thanks for the response to the last chapter guys. Alot of people said that they were confused or didn't get it but just stick with it, it'll al become cleaar don't worry. But I know you'll probably want to shoot me right now but I really can't say when the next update's going to be, got some really personal things going on at the moment with one of my friends so I really need to put that as my main priority so for that reason I dare to say that it could be around a week or something but it shouldn't be any longer than that guys. Really sorry and I hope you like this chapter, I'm really excited about this story so far so :) I hope you guys are too!**

* * *

Gabriella loved to swim.

She was like a fish. She had swum ever since she could remember; she had been born in a water birth so she had been told obviously she couldn't remember. Ever since that she had always loved water. She loved bath time every night and would always splash around when she was two she had seen the first thing she had ever fallen in love with. The ocean. She had gone on holiday with her mom and dad and she had been in the sea and she had instantly fallen in love. Ever since she had demanded to go to the water.

She didn't know what it was. But it was like she had a calling to the water, the way it moved slightly or the waves in the ocean made her feel at home. Made her feel comfortable, it warmed her in a way. Even if she was wearing a bikini in the beginning of January. She didn't feel the cold. Gabriella had a job to do. And doing that job was keeping her from falling apart. Throughout the whole process of her father's illness and her break up with Troy she had had her good days and she had had her bad days. Today? Today was a bad day.

"GUYS YOU'RE DOING REALLY WELL!" She called out to the bunch of small children who were paddling in the swimming pool. Gabriella loved swimming and the pool that much she was paid to do it. She had a small job on a Friday night after school, Saturday and Sunday morning at the local pool close to her house and she would instruct the young boys and girls how to swim. If she could instruct kids on how to love to swim how she did then it made her smile. It made her feel worthwhile.

After the final bell had gone on that Friday afternoon she had gone straight home, picked up her swimsuit made her father a quick cup of coffee and then gone straight to work all in less than 45 minutes. She had arrived at work grabbed a quick coffee for energy and got changed and there she was. "BILLY KEEP YOUR ARM BANDS ON!" Gabriella shouted. Billy was the naughty child of the bunch. He was always the one to cause Gabriella any hassle. But if she was truthful he always managed to bring a smile to her face. He would keep her attention off of other things.

"But I wanna try it without the bands." Billy whined throwing his arms in the air causing a splash on the clear water the waves splashed into one of the other small girls who seemed afraid at his actions.

Gabriella sighed and crouched down at the edge of the pool to Billy's level. "Look Billy, you're scaring poor Amy over there, she's new and she's scared. Why don't you go and help her? And then the two of us will talk about the bands tomorrow. How does that sound?" Gabriella tried to plaster an encouraging smile onto her face.

Billy nodded at record speeds. Gabriella related to Billy. When she had been a child she had been eager to get the arm bands off and she was always one step ahead than the rest of the group of swimmers. She had caused a few problems. Gabriella stood back up feeling the bones in her knees crack slightly. She reached up into her black curled hair that was pulled up into a pony tail so it didn't frizz and cause a problem that she didn't have the energy to solve.

What caught Gabriella's attention next was the sharp clicking of stilettos, but the steps normally wouldn't have caught her attention but they were slow and there were slight groans coming from over her left shoulder. Groans of disgust. Gabriella turned slightly to see a sight she never thought she'd see. She had to hold her hand to her mouth to stifle giggles that were threatening to erupt.

Sharpay Evans in a public swimming pool.

Her fluorescent yellow shoes were barely touching the floor and Gabriella knew that she was probably contemplating taking them off but then she wouldn't want her bare feet touching the ground. Sharpay stood around 5 inches taller in the heels she was wearing. They were peep toe and had around an inch wedge. She was dressed in an aqua blue thigh skimming tunic and her legs seemed to be miles longer than usual and of a golden colour. A long pendent also hung around her neck, finishing at around her belly button. Her fiery brown hair was curled slightly and seemed much longer than it was around an hour and a half ago when she had walked out of the school building with her.

"Gabriella..." Sharpay harshly whispered, but Gabriella chose to ignore her and continue to watch the children who were sadly finishing in around 5 minutes. "Pssst Gabriella." She repeated. But Gabriella still continued to ignore her. "GABRIELLA!" She called causing all of the children and Gabriella to look at her. Sharpay giggled slightly and motioned towards the wall with her head. "Can I talk to you for just one second?" She asked raising one of her fingers.

Gabriella nodded and walked to the side of the pool and leant herself against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here? Kinda trying to work."

"Well I came here to talk to you." Sharpay stated like it was the most obvious thing to do. Sharpay was too rich to understand the concept of work. Gabriella knew that she had her own ambitions of becoming a model or becoming something to do with fashion because she was like a walking Barbie doll herself. She was one of those girls who could go out wearing a bin liner and she would still look drop dead gorgeous in it. But despite her fashion sense Sharpay also had expressed an interest in performing arts. Around 6 weeks after Gabriella and Troy had broken up she had made her and Taylor travel down to Juilliard so she could have a look around and of course Gabriella's mind had been elsewhere.

"Well it will have to wait. I'm sorry but you can go and wait where you normally do and I'll see you there in 10 minutes, okay?" Sharpay's milk chocolate brown irises almost jumped out of her head at Gabriella's response. "Okay five now go!"

Gabriella could hear the distant clicks of the steep heels that were clicking on the tiles. Gabriella wasn't stupid, she knew why Sharpay was here, she knew that she and Taylor had been talking about it today, and she knew that if she wouldn't get out of school without an interrogation then it wouldn't be long before she would get a phone call or one of the two would turn up at her house. She had just never expected Sharpay out of the two of them would turn up at a PUBLIC swimming pool. Sharpay had once told her that she'd rather be seen dead than in a public restroom or anything like that. But yet there she was. After the kids had dissipated from her lesson, before Gabriella received a hug from Billy which she returned hesitantly, thinking that he had placed a kick me sign on her ass or something. She had walked into her changing room and Sharpay was sitting on what looked like her own magenta towel her legs crossed and headphones securely in her ears. Gabriella crept up on her slightly and pressed her hand lightly to Sharpay's shoulder causing her to jump.

"What the fuck are you trying to do to me? Seriously you could have given me a heart attack." The brunette complained. But then she looked around her surroundings. "Or maybe the smells of this place would poison me."

Gabriella smiled slightly before sitting down opposite her and looking at her seriously. "So never mind what the fuck I'm trying to do to you. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here voluntarily my Christian Louboutin shoes cost me eight hundred and sixty five dollars I didn't want them clicking against some floor where kids could have ran what have warts and dirty little feet. Ew." Gabriella's jaw literally dropped to the floor. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her best friend questioning their friendship at that moment.

"You spent eight hundred dollars on shoes! Sharpay my shoes cost me 10 dollars. Eight hundred dollars why?" Gabriella began to ramble.

Sharpay placed a gentle hand onto Gabriella's shoulder. "Honey. You can kinda tell."

"Okay never mind your Christian whatever shoes why are you here?" Gabriella asked bluntly. Shaking her head slightly and her eyebrows rose slightly. Gabriella suddenly felt a shiver roll down her spine as the changing rooms were quite cold and she was barely clothed.

"First of all honey, it's Christian Louboutin. I travelled all of the way down to Atlanta for these shoes. And my Vivian Westwood necklace yeah I bought that this afternoon. And you my little cherub, why I am here is so you quickly go home wash that dreadful smell from you, change and them come to the party with me." Bingo. That was the reason she knew that Sharpay was there.

"Can we just, stop before we talk about this party. Hair? It's miles longer than it was what about two hours ago." Gabriella pressed. Wanting to ease Sharpay into telling her she wasn't going to the party.

"Oh after school I drove to my hairdresser and he told me about the necklace and I got my hair done. So back to the party. Are we ready to go?" It wasn't that Sharpay was a snob and thought that she was better than anybody else because she didn't think that. She thought she was equal with everybody else, it was just the fact that the Evan's family were rolling in money. He was a partner in a clothing company and was on the board of directors for another company. And her mother was a part time doctor.

"Shar I'm not going." She stated, feeling another shiver roll down her spine she tried to wrap her arms around her small body to shield her from the cold.

"What? What do you mean you're not going? You need to keep your mind off things." Sharpay spoke out of concern. Gabriella knew that if she went to the party she would keep her mind off thing's for sure, she would get drunk. Totally drunk off of her face, then she would say something she would regret in the morning and then she would have ended up crying her eyes out and being taken home by Chad. She knew the routine too well. She had been through that routine too many times.

"Shar. I know you're looking out for me. I really do. But I just, I want to spend some time with my parents." She spoke truthfully. These were one of the times were things were calming down her father was home and she would just hang out with them, they would maybe get some takeout and watch some television.

"Gab, you're with your mom and your dad all of the time. You have to get out and let your hair down sweetie." Sharpay leant over and placed a comforting hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "You've been so good to them lately you know that right? It's one night." There was one side of Sharpay that you would rarely see. That was the side that was coming out now. The kind, caring best friend who had been there for her throughout her break up with her boyfriend of two years and a half years and she had always been there to cheer her up throughout her father's illness. Gabriella didn't know where she'd be without her.

"I know but it's one less night that we could have as a family. And I know you're looking out for me and I love you for that but I have to do this. And besides I don't wanna see Troy groping or making out with some girl right infront of my face." Gabriella knew the chances of Troy making out with some girl happening were very slim. He would keep his eye on her that night. She knew that, but there had been an incident a couple of months back where Troy had kissed a girl and danced with her and Gabriella had felt like her heart had been ripped out.

"You still love him don't you?" Sharpay asked.

"The clouds haven't stopped spinning." Gabriella admitted with a sad laugh. "But it's only been 6 months right? But he's clearly over me so why shouldn't I be over him? Why's it still hurting?" She asked. Gabriella never liked to be vulnerable, but the second she had walked back into school a single girl she had felt foreign in her own skin. She had been with a boyfriend for 2 and a half years, 2 and a half years of being protected and being loved and cared for had dissipated and her heart felt like it had been stepped on. And it still did, the footprint might not have been as hard but it was still there. "God" Gabriella laughed slightly. "My mother is almost 7 months pregnant and my father has potentially fatal cancer. I broke up with my boyfriend of 2 and a half years 6 months ago, he doesn't care so my life's great"

"Hey, he does care! And for the record I don't think he's over you. I mean he hugs you and kisses you on the forehead and stuff. Boyfriend kinda stuff." Sharpay tried to lighten her up. She knew her intention. But Gabriella shook her head.

"Then why hasn't he come back for me?"

Gabriella knew that question was going around everybody's minds.

* * *

Troy Alexander Bolton wasn't a cruel guy.

Normally it was cliché that the most popular guy in school which of course was inevitably Troy Bolton, anyways it was cliché that the guy would be a bully and order everybody else around. Or if someone was in his way that he would pick them up and literally 'move' them out of his way. But Troy Alexander Bolton wasn't like that. He was the nicest most genuine guy you could ever meet. He had everybody's best interests at heart. If someone was in his way at school he would either move around them or simply just say 'excuse me'. He always had his friend's best interest at heart. He would always give the best advice and he would divide his time equally to each of his friends.

He was also the basketball captain of the East High Wildcats. The team consisted of most of his friends and now he couldn't wait until the season was in full swing again and they finally had the chance to get the state championship. Since the breakup 6 months ago, Troy decided that he would dedicate every single free period or whatever time he would usually spend with Gabriella in the gym, or doing weights or doing some kind of workout to get in shape for the basketball season. It didn't really help Troy that his father was the basketball coach for the varsity team. So that made practice harder for Troy and made everything else basketball orientated harder for him because he would constantly be trying to stand out for his father to notice him so he wouldn't give him a hard time.

Another thing about Troy was that he was very modest. He knew that most of the girls in the school thought he was insanely handsome, or absolutely stunning. But he didn't believe it nor did he let the popularity go to his head. But Troy also knew that at every party or opportunity he had he could get a lay but he never took up on the offer. Currently sat at a party that he wasn't even enjoying. He took a sip of the beer bottle knowing that there was only one person that he wanted to see tonight and she hadn't showed up.

"You ok dude?" A tall, dark chocolate skinned boy asked him as he took a sip of his own beer. Nudging him slightly. Troy nodded his head a little, before swinging it to sweep the bangs out of his stunning azure eyes. Zeke Baylor was one of Troy's best friends, he was on the basketball team and was currently dating Sharpay Evans, they had been dating around a year now after the constant bickering which both Troy and Gabriella had considered as flirting. But Troy would always make fun of him by saying that he was 'under the thumb' or Sharpay wore the trousers in the relationship. But in Sharpay's case it would definitely be the designer trousers. "She's not here huh?"

Troy shook his head before reaching up to scratch his neck. "Nah, I didn't think she would anyways."

"Who wouldn't?" Troy's best friend Chad Danforth asked. Chad and Troy had been best friends for years. And despite Chad was always the one to have a fool around he would always be sensible. If Troy ever needed advice that he couldn't offer himself or take his own advice he would always go to Chad. Throughout the whole breakup period where Troy had been like the walking dead both he and Gabriella had put Chad as the middle man. Troy knew deep down that Chad would go to Gabriella's house and she would cry on his shoulder for hours. He just didn't want to believe that she was so broken over him.

"Gabriella." The name still rolled so easy from his tongue, he wanted her here tonight. He really did. But she had been going through such a hard time recently and he was kicking himself that he wasn't there for her. "She's not here."

"I know she called me earlier telling me that she was just gonna spend the night with her parents." Chad responded. Troy respected Chad, not for the friendship that he held with his ex girlfriend but for how loyal he had been to the two of them, Troy didn't expect for Chad to be on his side all of the way through it because it wasn't like it was a really bad breakup but Chad hadn't gone running from either one he had always held a friendship with Gabriella. And he was really happy that Gabriella had somebody that she could talk to. And Gabriella and Chad had been best friends before Troy and Chad so he knew that Gabriella would come first. She always had done with him. "Dude, what's going on with the two of you?"

Troy frowned at the question. But then his eyes closed in almost pain. He didn't still love Gabriella did he? He couldn't. It had been six months; he was supposed to be over for her now right? He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing at school." Zeke commented amusedly. And then his brown eyes locked on his girlfriend who just walked through the front door. "I'm outta here."

Chad chuckled slightly. And playfully hit Zeke in the chest. "Wear protection."

It was no secret that Sharpay and Zeke had sex like bunnies. But neither of them admitted it, however they would always leave parties alot earlier than everybody else and at school Sharpay would always be either sat in his lap or he would have his arms around her. Not that Troy and Gabriella's relationship wasn't affectionate because Troy struggled to keep his hands off of her but they were more secretive about the physical aspect of their relationship.

"So, Zeke's right. What's going on? Do you still love her?" Chad interrogated. Troy never liked talking about it though. He kept things locked up inside of him all of the time. He would let things eat away at him all of the time and then he would just snap. "Troy."

Troy shook his head to bring him out of his trance. "What? No. I don't, I don't think so. I mean I still care for her I'm bound to right?" Chad nodded in agreement. "But I don't know man."

"So I hear that Clarkson is pumping up for the game in May." Chad referred to the West High basketball captain. Bradley Clarkson. The two of them didn't get on. The reference of his name made Troy's face turn in disgust. Bradley Clarkson attended West High school which was on the West side of Albuquerque, ironically. Bradley and Troy had taken an instant disliking to one another and they had exchanged words a few times. To say they hated each other was probably an understatement.

"Clarkson can go fuck himself. We're gonna win that game." Troy reassured Chad. Troy was really competitive and he didn't take loosing well.

"Hi Troy." A blonde girl greeted him. She had tanned skin and platinum blonde bobbed hair, her eyes were blue and she looked like she was wearing fake eyelashes. She was on the cheerleading squad. And Troy was actually friends with her, she wasn't one of those evil vindictive people, she was a genuine nice person and her and Troy had become close friends as they were in the same Biology class that year.

"Hey Sarah, you okay?" Troy greeted casually smiling at her.

"Yeah I'm good. Troy have you met my friend Demi? She's new she just transferred here after Christmas vacation." Sarah motioned towards the girl.

She was pretty. Real pretty. Her hair was black straight and relatively long, with short layors cut into it which were styled giving her hair more volume. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a hazel colour. She was quite short around 5 foot 5 inches and she was thin. And also she had curves in all of the right places. But as soon as Troy looked at her he just saw Gabriella. God Bolton, pull yourself together it's been 6 months. She was over him; he had to get on the same page.

"Hey Demi. I'm Troy Bolton." Troy introduced himself. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, I've seen you around. Basketball right?" She grinned bashfully at him.

Troy nodded his head. "Basketball right."

"So you wanna dance?" Demi asked him and Troy instantly found himself nodding. He didn't know how and he didn't know why he had nodded. He thought she was attractive but was he really ready for getting into something? But Troy quickly shook the thought from his head. What was a dance? It was absolutely nothing.

A half hour later, nothing turned out to be a lie. Troy's hands were low on her small body pushing down onto the space between her hips and the top of her thighs, sweat was beaded on the top of his head as he held her hips so close to his. Pushing his groin slightly into her but. He had tried his best not to get hard, it was like he had Gabriella in his mind but he had to get over her didn't he. He had to move on. She had moved on so why couldn't he? So yeah, Troy had got hard. One of Demi's hands were rested on top of his own as she held them in place as the pair of their hips swayed side to side dangerously. The other hand was reached up behind the back of Troy's neck playing with the small hairs. And his head could dip down so he could see the line of her cleavage beneath her lilac halter neck.

And then suddenly she turned around.

Both of her hands snaked up behind the back of Troy's neck as she held them into place there. He looked up into her eyes. Oh no. He knew what was coming. He really did, he then looked down to her pale lips and then back up into her hazel eyes. Her eye colour was so different to Gabriella's. Wait, Bolton stop it. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of Gabriella. He was horny, he knew he was horny and Gabriella was absolutely stunning, that's the only reason why she was on his mind right? Demi's bottom lip was being pierced by her pearly white teeth as if she was writhing in anticipation; her eyes were locked on his. What should he do? He was getting over Gabriella, that's what he was doing.

And then his lips touched hers.


	3. Needing You

**A/N: Just a quick AN before you read the chapter. My personal problems are getting better so I am going to be posting regularly, around every 2 or 3 days. I am writing ahead so when I finish writing a chapter I will post the next one. The chapters I'm writing at the moment however are insanely hard to write, I'm trying to capture every moment, every detail and every emotion so it is really hard to document I keep changing and editing and deleteing things so please bare with me guys. I'm trying to do it for your benefit so you enjoy the story aswell and I am trying really hard! So anways, alot of you may get annoyed in this chapter with a couple of characters in this chapter but really hang in there it's setting up upcoming events that are going to happen later on in this story. Also I know that I noted this is going to be anything different to what I've written before so in that nature that's why there hasn't been any Troyella interaction yet but don't worry guys it's coming! So happy reading and really thanks for the feedback also if you havne't taken the time to review yet then I'd seriously honestly appreciate it. You guys keep me motivated, when I check my inbox and read every single review it does really make me smile, all of them! **

* * *

"I really need to talk to you man."

Troy wasn't a desperate person, overall he would think about a situation, he would dissect it into tiny little pieces where he would be examining stuff like e.g. when he and Gabriella went out on their first date and he didn't know whether to call her back he was still thinking about the clothes that he was wearing and if that would have affected the way she thought of him as a person or later a boyfriend. But over the course of the past week he had dissected everything he could ever imagine and he came to the conclusion that this was a situation where he couldn't take his own advice.

So there was Chad.

"Uh oh, sounds bad. What's up?" Chad commented amusedly before running across the basketball area in Troy's back yard. Troy lay his tired body down on the green grass at the side of the black gravel and sighed.

"You remember me telling you about Demi right?" Troy asked before he saw Chad's muscley body tense, and his eyes closed causing Troy to feel uncomfortable, but Chad was his best friend, he was supposed to talk to him about things like that right? Chad nodded his rigid head. Troy bit down on his lip knowing that Chad probably wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "I just, I've been thinking about it alot recently."

Chad's head nodded. "You just kissed right?"

Troy nodded his head. Not alot had happened recently after they had started kissing, they had broken away breathlessly after a while, and then they had started kissing again, he then proposed that he would walk her home and the two had just talked, getting to know each other a little better. And the rest of the week they had spent texting, nothing serious had happened seeing as in Troy was thinking about everything. He was thinking about the nature of the texts that he had sent and received and then every time he felt insanely guilty. But what did he need to be guilty for? He didn't need to feel guilty did he? It wasn't like he was cheating on Gabriella. They weren't even together anymore. "Yeah nothing else happened."

"Right and have you talked to her since Friday?" Chad interrogated in a sort of stern voice. But Troy didn't know what else to do, who else could he have spoken to about this? Nobody.

"Yeah, we've just been texting and shit." Troy commented before running his hand through his sandy hair. His tired body begged for rest as his mind had been working constantly, more than it would have been normally.

"Really? You never mentioned it." Chad walked over towards where Troy was sitting, placing the basketball down onto the ground and picking up some water and throwing some of it over his face and then drinking some of the cold liquid. "How come."

Troy shrugged his built shoulders. "I was just thinking about stuff and I didn't want to bother you with something like it if it didn't mean something."

"So it means something?" Chad shot back quickly his almost black eyes locking on Troy's azure who again shrugged.

"I don't know I really don't. But I've kinda done something." Troy immediately looked to Chad, awaiting his reaction.

Chad obnoxiously rolled his eyes. "Like what? Did you fuck her or something?" Troy knew that Chad was just been overprotective over Gabriella because he would have done the same thing if he wasn't her ex boyfriend. He loved how Chad and Gabriella had a really strong relationship, and they were really close friends so he knew that she was in safe hands.

There was a long defining pause before Troy replied. "No shit I didn't fuck her." He commented, Chad's eyebrows rose in relief and his strong hand came over his eyes as also Chad's built body lay back onto the grass. "I kinda asked her out on a date."

He didn't know how that had come out of his mouth.

It was one of those moments where he would silently count to five in his head to see if he could really say it. If he could really say that he was moving on from Gabriella. Troy knew that Chad had always rooted for the two of them after they had broken up. Troy also knew that Chad was protective over Gabriella's feelings and how she had been dealing with alot of things in her mind, and Troy knew that Gabriella needed him. The boyfriend kind of him to depend on and now he wasn't there, so Chad had stepped in. Troy knew that. And he appreciated him for it. Troy also knew the exact thing what was going around Chad's mind.

"You asked her out?" Chad drew out slowly. "Like..... on a date?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Right." Chad responded.

Troy noted the disappointment and the confusion in Chad's voice. Troy didn't know what to say. Throughout the friendship the two of them had experienced through the years, they had of course had their disagreements and their own experiences of not talking from time to time, but this was the first time that Troy had never known what to say to Chad. He didn't know how to make it right. "Chad...."

"I don't understand." Chad explained while shaking his head, the afro that usually hung down over Chad's rounded face was tied back in a bobble making his face more defined. "I mean, two weeks ago you were saying how you were questioning about your breakup with Gabriella. You know she's gonna be crushed right? You know that."

The truth was that a few weeks prior to that Chad and Troy had had one of their little 'talks' and Troy had revealed that he had feelings for Gabriella still and Chad had encouraged him to go for it and that it would make everybody happy again, and it would definitely make Gabriella happy. "I know but what do you want me to do Chad? I can't not ever date again because of how Gabriella would feel. You know that aswell."

Chad then rose to his feet and stood on the space between the basketball area and the grass which Troy was currently sitting on. "Yeah I know but haven't you got to think about her in all of this? You're decision to start dating again."

Troy sighed annoyingly and rolled his azures under his eyelids. This wasn't the advice that he wanted. "I'm not saying we're gonna start dating. I don't know if I'm ready for that but it's just a date."

At this point Troy sat up to look directly at Chad who looked like he was taking in all of the information, his hand was rested on his forehead and the other was placed at the back of his head. "Date's, dating, whatever Troy. Have you really thought it through, like it's something that you really, really want? You're not just using her as a rebound are you?"

Troy shook his head. It had been 6 months hadn't it; he was out of the rebound phase. Of course he was. "No. I'm not using her as a rebound. And yeah I have thought about it. I've been fucking thinking about it for the past week."

Chad nodded and Troy swore that he saw Chad's eyes which he was sure had turned completely black were transforming back to their normal colour now. "Well what can I do then? I can't tell you what to do but you know what this will do to her don't you? You're both my best friends and I'm gonna be there to pick up the pieces. So if it is just gonna be a weekly thing with Demi and then you're back saying you have feelings for Gabriella then I don't have time for that." Chad then paused for a few seconds. "What I do have time for is both of my best friends moving on despite that it may be hard for one more than the other. So which one is it gonna be Troy?"

Troy nodded, he knew that Chad was in big brother mode and he wasn't one to stop him when he was in that mode. Even when he and Gabriella were dating, Chad would go to her house and make sure that she was okay and he would always talk to her and even when Troy and Gabriella had their arguments Chad had always been the middle man and would always try to sort it out but after the break up, he knew that there was nothing that could be done or said to repair it.

"Well I think that once this is done Gabriella would never take me back so." Troy lightly commented. A smirk grazing his face at how determined Gabriella was. It was one of the reasons that he fell in love with her.

"You loved her though right? You never just...." Chad began before Troy's sharp stern voice interrupted him.

"What? So for 2 and a half years I was just with her for what? Sex, because that didn't start until after around a year. So don't say that Chad. I know you're protective over her but no, nothing like that." Troy told him, his eyes wide that his best friend would even think something like that of him.

"You're right. And I'm sorry I just.... it's gonna be weird. Y'know. You maybe with a new girlfriend." Chad then took his body and lay back down on the grass, and Troy was finally feeling the brisk air of January fall down on his built body. "She's hot though."

That was what he had been waiting for.

Troy let a small laugh escape his mouth. "Yeah you think so?" Troy turned to look at his best friend who was nodding.

"Don't let Taylor know I said that though." Chad had a smile on his face. "Seriously though what about Gab?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes in thought. "Listen. Gabriella may be going through a hard time right now. She needs me and I told her that I'd be there for her so whatever happens we'll talk it through, just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we can't be friends right?"

Chad smiled a triumphant smile. "I think I've always wanted to hear you say that. So where are you gonna take her?"

Troy ran a cold hand over his face, and groaned slightly before staring at the long green blades of grass, reminding him of when he and Gabriella would lay down in the grass and just talk about their problems or their relationship or just life in general. It was one of their many 'things' as they both called them. "I don't know maybe a movie and then I was just gonna bring her back to my house. Just talk or whatever"

Chad then playfully nudged Troy in the ribs before staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Define whatever."

Troy chuckled a throaty laugh and nudged Chad back in the ribs. "Nothing like that."

"So when is it?" Chad asked probably wanting to know so he could provide Gabriella with something to do.

"Tonight." Troy had texted Demi yesterday and asked her if she wanted to go out for a movie and he also knew that his parents were going out for dinner themselves that night so he wouldn't have to be embarrassed by his mom or dad. This was all new to Troy, he could barely remember the dating process with Gabriella, they had gone on a couple of dates which consisted of a movie and then they went out for ice cream, which was coincidently Troy's favourite food. And then he had asked her out which was one of the scariest things he had ever witnessed. One of the other's was when Gabriella had told him that her father had leukaemia. Troy hadn't known what to do because he was also close to her father.

"Holy shit. You didn't waste much time did you." Chad joked. "Nah I'm joking man. You'll have a good time right?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah I hope so."

"Go then. You need to get ready for your first date in what 3 years?" Chad joked again causing chills to run up and down Troy's spine.

"Shit. I never thought of it that way. What if I'm terrible?" Troy asked more to himself than to Chad.

"You won't be terrible. Now go. I've gotta get a shower and see Taylor and then go to the hospital anyways." Chad informed him causing Troy's brow to narrow in confusion.

"What? Hospital? Why? Everything's okay?" Troy rushed; panic was rising in his stomach. If something was wrong and he was needed elsewhere like with Gabriella then he would have cancelled his plans in a heartbeat. But was that a bad thing?

"Chill, everything's fine. Everything's cool. Carlos is just going for a check up, Gabriella told me about it earlier and I told her that I'd be there. Nothing serious." Chad reassured him with a smile. "Now go wash your smelly ass. I'll call you later. Have a good night."

Troy didn't know that the night wouldn't end up as he planned.

* * *

Gabriella liked to think that she was a patient person.

She would never get angry when she was waiting for somebody to answer their phone. Unless it was important like it was then to tell Chad that her father's appointment had been moved forward, and coincidently he wasn't answering his cell. But she would never grow impatient if she had to wait for a bus like sometimes at school she wouldn't drive, simply because she either didn't want to or she didn't have petrol money. She would never grow impatient if the bus wasn't on time. And also when she had waited for Troy to ask her out, she must have waited over two weeks for him to finally gather the courage while Gabriella still questioned whether she had done something wrong or whether he didn't like her that way anymore, she had questioned the fact that the games that she had played would have influenced his decision. She had still been patient.

But when she was sitting in the hospital room with her father waiting for a doctor to emerge into the room was by far one of the times where Gabriella had grown impatient and felt the need to hurt somebody.

"Gabriella." Her father spoke sternly. "Will you stop; you're giving me a headache."

She bit down on her lower lip before looking at her frail father who was sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry daddy. I just, I hate waiting you know that don't you?"

Carlos smiled weakly. "You never used to be impatient." He commented before looking around. A few minutes passed trickling away like hours. "Damn it where is this doctor."

"Yeah dad you never used to be impatient either."

And then the door swung open. Gabriella's eyes immediately locked on the identical ones to her own who were in the home of her father, he then sent her a sympathetic look as if to tell her not to worry which she replied with one that said '_yeah like I would.'_

The truth was that Gabriella had an unbreakable relationship with her father. It wasn't just a father daughter relationship. Carlos worshipped his daughter and his daughter worshipped him. He had always been the 'softer' parent, if Maria would say no to something when Gabriella was a child, she would run straight to 'daddy' and he would buy her it whether it was a bag of sweets or a new Barbie.

"Hi Carlos, Maria, Gabriella. How are you all?" The familiar voice of Carlos's doctor asked them all. Gabriella liked him, she really did. He had always treated her well and he had asked her how things were and if she needed somebody to talk to, after she had broken up with Troy and she would come to the hospital looking like she was actually dead. She had liked him from the start and she was sure that the feeling was mutual, but then the thought crossed her mind wasn't it a kind of norm that all doctors liked their patients and their families? Gabriella didn't even realize that her mother or father must have answered until she heard the doctor's voice again. "Um. I'd just like to speak to Carlos alone for a few minutes if that is okay with the two of you."

Gabriella again shot her father a worried look who silently told her not to worry. She followed her pregnant mother out of the room and waited again.

She hated waiting; all of her nails had been ripped off of her nail beds in anticipation. Her hands were wandering up into her hair. And her hand was caressing the skin that was on her earlobe. After an agonizing 5 minutes the door opened and the doctor walked out and down the corridor. Gabriella pushed herself from her seat and she immediately bolted through the door to see her father sat quietly with his eyes squeezed closed. "Daddy?" Gabriella called for him in a quiet voice.

Carlos's eyes shot open and he smiled warmly at Gabriella and Maria who was walking behind her. "Hey princess."

"What did he say, is everything okay?" Maria's panicked voice came from over Gabriella's shoulder. "Carlos?"

Carlos bit down onto his lip, something that Gabriella had inherited from her father. "No, it's not good."

Gabriella's face paled, her body felt light. That only meant one thing. He wasn't going to make it, and she couldn't deal with that. Gabriella had always had the thought circling in the back of her mind that he wouldn't make it but she had never actually wanted to believe it or let herself believe it. She had never actually thought about how it would affect her and how she would manage to live without her father. Her mother? What was she going to do? She needed someone. She just needed someone to make it all go away.

And then she ran.

Gabriella's legs carried her until she was faced with the wooden door. Would he be here? She didn't know. She knocked on the door and contemplated walking away. Her tears had stopped around 5 minutes into her journey and she had constantly felt her cell phone vibrating against her thigh while she was running. And then she was met by the frowned face of Jack Bolton.

"Gabriella! Wow we weren't expecting you. Come in, come in." Jack greeted her happily opening the door wide enough for her to step in. Gabriella's now exhausted body was hit by the familiar smell that she was still in love with. She had known and loved this house since she was a young age. And she had always got along with Jack and Lucille, Troy's parents. Even when Gabriella had been absolutely petrified that she wouldn't be good enough for Lucille's 'little boy'. Gabriella followed Jack into the kitchen where she saw the red shade of hair that was faced towards Gabriella, the rest of Lucille's body was pointed at the window.

"Lucy, look who's here." Jack casually stated causing Lucille to turn around sharply and a huge grin to erupt on her face. She immediately ran to Gabriella.

"Oh Gabriella, honey." She practically sung, throwing her arms around Gabriella, she returned the hug and let Lucille sway her from side to side. "Sweetie we've missed you." Finally Lucille tore away from Gabriella and smiled brightly at her. "Come on and sit down."

Gabriella followed Lucille's instructions and sat down on the barstool that was in the kitchen, both Lucille and Jack sat at the other side. "What took you so long we've missed you so much?" Lucille beamed.

"Yeah Gabriella, we don't really get to talk in the school. You should come over more often." Troy's double commented.

"Honey, just because you and Troy aren't together anymore doesn't mean we don't want to stop seeing you. You should come around for dinner one night." Gabriella had to smile at how the two of them were practically finishing each other's sentences.

"Troy's not in at the minute though Gabs I don't know where he is, he left a note saying he'd be back later." Jack informed her.

"Oh I came here looking for him but I missed you guys too. I just figured it would be awkward and stuff." Gabriella commented. She didn't even know why she was here. She should be with her mother. She hadn't even waited to find out what happened with her father she just bolted. She hadn't waited and she knew that if it was what she suspected her mother wouldn't be pleased with Gabriella. They were a family and they should have handled it together. The last thing that Gabriella wanted was the stress to bring on premature labour.

Around a half hour had passed and Gabriella was just talking with Lucille and Jack about everything really. She had informed them about her father and how her mother was coping and how she was holding up and she had also told them about her break up with Troy and how that had completely devastated her to no end.

"So apart from all that Gabs are you gonna go to the prom? I remember you and Troy talking about it around a year ago." Jack asked.

Gabriella shrugged her small shoulders. "I don't know, things have changed now so. I don't know if I'll want to go."

Lucille reached over to grasp Gabriella's hand that was resting against the granite counter. "Troy will come around sweetie. I can promise you that. Without a doubt. He still loves you, I can tell. I'm his mother."

And then there was a click at the door.

"Speak of the devil." She beamed.

"Mom? Dad?" The unforgettable voice of her ex boyfriend called, his voice echoing from the walls. Lucille was beaming brightly at Gabriella as if she was saying 'I told you so'.

"In here sweetie." Lucille yelled back to her son.

And then she saw him. She smiled slightly, her hand waving up towards him. But then his face fell momentarily. What? What was that? And then Gabriella saw the girl behind him. No. She couldn't deal with it all. Not in one day. Was Troy dating again? Had he been dating this girl for a while? But the rational side of Gabriella told her that he hadn't been dating her for a while because she had known the girl to have only started at East High the previous week. She didn't understand. She couldn't comprehend how much her heart was breaking. It was worse than the break up. When she had said that her heart felt like it had been stomped on. This was worse. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out, stabbed it a few times. Twisted it mercilessly, and then thrown it onto the highway and a huge truck had just immediately flattened it. She knew the tears had pricked her vision.

"Troy...." Lucille began staring warily at Gabriella.

"Gab..." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip the way her father had when she had walked back into that room. She then smiled but she knew it was twisted and she didn't mean it. She felt a cold tear fall onto her pale cheeks. "Hi." She greeted. "I...um... I should. Yeah I should go." Gabriella rambled.

It was all too much for her. She couldn't deal with Troy dating again. It had only been 6 months. Had she not had that much of an effect on him as he had on her? Had he not loved her enough? He must have been over her. That was the only explanation for it. And that hurt. It hurt more than anything. She had learnt that her father had some kind of problems and then she had learnt that the boy she was head over heels for was with another girl. He was over her. She needed him, when she learnt about her father he was the first person she had thought of. Not her mother as heartless as it seemed, not her best friend's Taylor or Sharpay and not Chad. Troy Bolton had come into her mind and she needed him. She came to him and he wasn't there.

And for the second time that evening Gabriella bolted out of the house and let her legs carry her away.


	4. Memories

Gabriella had moments in her life where she knew everything had turned to dust. Moments where she had felt like everything she had ever worked for or everything she had ever believed said or heard had been a complete and utter lie and it had all been shredded into pieces. There was a moment where she had broken her arm falling out of a tree house her and Chad had spent days building, and his mother had had her back turned answering the phone and Chad had dared Gabriella to climb up it. She did and she had fallen out of the tree, anyways, her mother and father had shouted at her so much and she was so upset that she had thought at the time she had been heartbroken. Another moment was when she had been told her father had cancer three times, every single time she had felt like her whole world had broken down. The other times were when her and Troy had broken up and her body had even rejected food from her system and for two weeks she was like a walking shell. One of the last times was when she had found out her father was dying and had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, and in the heat of the moment she had ran to Troy's house needing him to comfort her and he had been with another girl.

The pain she had felt was unbearable.

She was embarrassed that she hadn't called, she hadn't accepted his calls, she hadn't replied to the texts he had sent her. She was embarrassed that she had just bolted out. But she didn't know what else she could have done. She didn't even know what she had wanted. Well deep down in her heart she had wanted him to have walked in alone, and for him to have took her into his arms and held her while she cried and told him that he loved her and he wanted to get back together with her.

Gabriella thought that she was strong. She thought that she would have been able to make it through it all, through her father's illness and a break up with Troy. She really had underestimated how strong she was as a person because her father's illness she handled for a few months and then the break up with Troy just destroyed her. It was because she had had him there to protect and care for her every day for two years and a half years and he wasn't there after that. She had felt all alone. Like he hadn't cared. Like she had been abandoned. So she had come to a place where nothing seemed like that.

Her legs and arms were floating through the water as if she was attempting to get away from it all. It was something she loved to do. After the breakup with Troy this was somewhere that she would be found. Just swimming, away from it all. She knew that it wouldn't work.

It had been so sunny, so warm that morning but now there was no sign of it. When she had left the house she had just been wearing a vest, the weather had been so warm for the end of January, beginning of February. But when Gabriella looked out of the pool window she just saw grey skies. The small innocent drips of rain had turned into furious droplets, growing in speed and size and Gabriella could hear the bang of them bouncing from the floor. It was apparent that a storm had brewed up the heavens and released its burden onto the world. The thunder was causing loud bangs that Gabriella was trying to ignore and the lightning was illuminating the pool where she was at.

Gabriella had always been terrified of storms since she was a young girl. She had always hated the loud bangs and the rumble of the thunder and she hated the way the lightning illuminated the sky. It was like somebody up in the heavens wanted to punish the world by cleansing it with a storm. Gabriella had always hated it. She had never had any bad experiences of anything like that she just hated the way it made her feel. The last time there was a storm was around 8 months ago. The same weekend where she had gone camping with her friends at the beginning of the summer. It had been so peaceful, the air had been so hot and Gabriella had been sitting in her bikini, she could remember it perfectly because it was also the day that she found out about her father's cancer making a vengeful return. And consequently the day after they had arrived it had stormed.

Gabriella had instantly been afraid, and fortunately she had had Troy to protect her and keep her safe. But now she didn't have that. And that's what was hurting her the most. She sighed deeply and climbed from the pool, immediately feeling cold air brush over her olive skin. She shivered slightly and walked over to where her bag was sitting. She pulled out her cell phone to see a small envelope illuminated on her cell phone. Opening the text she felt familiar butterflies that she knew should have gone by now, and only one person could cause them. That person being Troy Bolton. But her dark brow furrowed a little at the content of the text.

_Where are you? _

Gabriella re read the text message a few times before she typed in her voicemail number to listen to the voicemail that he had left her. He had called her a few times and texted but this was the first time she had ever responded or even thought about what he could begin to say. She held the phone to her ear and pressed her passcode into the cell and listened to the hypnotic sound of his voice.

"_Hi it's me. Look Gab I really need to talk to you. Just call me when you get this. Bye." _

Gabriella felt tears cloud her vision and she felt the need to listen to previous voicemails he had sent her. When they hadn't been 'friendly'. Gabriella knew that if she had just met a stranger and they would have listened to that message, then they would have just immediately thought that they would have been friends. No-one would have guessed that they had a 2 and a half year relationship where Gabriella had been so in love that she didn't know how she would begin to live without him. And now they had broken up she felt completely alone. She didn't feel like she was living, just existing. She listened to a voicemail he had sent her around 8 months ago.

"_Baby, it's me. Look I'm running a little late. I slept through my alarm like a total douche. But I'll be around 15 minutes. Love you." _

Gabriella couldn't actually bring herself to delete the voicemails or the texts he had sent her. Nobody had known that Gabriella still had a folder in her cell phone with some of the texts that Troy had sent her, telling her how brave she was and how much he loved her. But she didn't have that security anymore; she didn't know how well she was doing at anything. Infact if she were to say anything she would say that everything was falling apart around her. She knew that she should have been at home at that moment in time, spending all of the time that she could with her father. She knew he was getting weaker day by day and she knew that death would come to him inevitably, weather it was in two weeks like the doctor had informed or whether it was after or before that.

Reluctantly Gabriella took the next half hour to take a shower and get dressed again before she walked outside into the roaring storm. The wind was howling against the trees and Gabriella couldn't remember when she'd seen a storm this bad. But then again she couldn't remember a time when she had felt this bad. Gabriella took a deep breath and began to fight her fear as each leg carried the other into the vengeful storm. The downpour was thrashing down on Gabriella's small frame, making her even more soaked than what she was when she was in the pool.

"GABRIELLA!" A husky voice boomed into her ears, she turned around quickly and had to narrow her mocha orbs. And then realization dawned on her. It was him. He was here. She couldn't deal with that. Gabriella attempted to pretend that she hadn't seen his flawless face. His head was shielded by a grey beanie which she guessed that it would be so it didn't get wet, she had always made fun of how much of a girl he was with his hair. His black leather jacket which gave him a ragged look was zipped up to the top and he was wearing dark jeans as he ran towards her. "GAB!"

Gabriella still attempted to walk away while the rain was still pelting down and thunder crashed in the sky causing her to jump as she still continued walking away. "TROY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled back over the sound of the heavy precipitation.

"GABRIELLA WE NEED TO TALK!" Troy roared, around 2 feet behind her now. "Gab come on." Troy's large hand grasped Gabriella's shoulder and turned her around. It seemed as though lightning was striking through his own orbs at the desperation that was circled around his irises.

"What do you want Troy?" She shrugged her petite shoulders as lightning thrashed down onto the ground, causing Gabriella to jump again in fear under Troy's arm. Troy gave Gabriella a knowing look.

"Gab, come on I know you don't like storms and I just wanna talk to you. We can take my car and I'll bring you right back here, okay?" Troy attempted to reassure her. Gabriella looked up into his cyan orbs and she could have sworn that she saw the slightest hint of love in there but it was soon replaced by desperation. But she knew she would have imagined it anyways.

"Fine." She replied bluntly and walked over to the black Chevrolet corvette and placed her belongings in the trunk of the car. And reluctantly she opened the door and sat down in on the cream leather seat. Troy opened his own door and sat inside and she was greeted by the musky homely scent that belonged to Troy and had made Gabriella fall in love with him all that time ago.

"You cold?" Troy asked as he rubbed his large hands together to produce some warmth.

Gabriella shrugged her small shoulders. "A little." She commented before Troy reached over to the dial to crank up the heat which caused Gabriella to shiver a little. "Where are we going?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Somewhere we can talk." He commented and turned the key in the ignition making Gabriella hear the roar of the engine. Troy expertly drove through the streets the rain was still pelting on the windscreen of the car so he was leant forward with his eyes scrunched trying to see through the treacherous conditions.

"I always told you, that you needed glasses." Gabriella commented, smirking slightly before she turned away again and focused her mocha orbs on the window which was drenched with water, she heard Troy chuckle slightly before his azure orbs drilled into the side of his head. But she couldn't look at him. She felt like if she looked at him then she would break. That she would finally succumb to the pain that had been haunting her for the past 24 hours, but she couldn't.

"Yeah but I told you I wouldn't look hot with glasses as I do without them." He replied cockily, she still couldn't fathom how the two of them had been broken up for just over 6 months and she could still talk to him like they were still dating, how she would always throw playful jabs at him and he would reply cockily about the way he looked.

Gabriella giggled a little. "Funny." Gabriella shivered slightly as droplets from her hair were forming and dripping onto her skin, she reached around to warm herself.

"And I told you that you have cold blood." Troy chuckled a little before reaching over to the dial again and turned it up slightly.

Gabriella was happy that she was here, with him. After all after the break up they had spent little time together just the two of them. It was too awkward and even though they had said that they would still be really close well best friends it was still hard for her. Chad had warned her that he thought it wasn't really a good idea them spending alot of time together because they were in a relationship for two and a half years and they needed breathing space to get over each the other one.

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked in a timid voice. She was afraid of what was going to happen. What Troy was going to do, was he going to tell her that he hated her? Or was he going to tell her that there was absolutely nothing between the two of them anymore because she knew that there was no way in hell that she could handle that. Not on top of everything else.

"Here." Troy replied finally, as the black car took a sharp left into a car park. Gabriella looked around aimlessly. "Coffee on me?" Troy gestured before Gabriella looked into his cyan eyes. Gabriella then looked down to her hand and began twiddling her thumb and forefinger around her little finger on the other hand. "Come on Gab please." Troy's hand reached over to her thigh giving it a slight squeeze causing electricity to flow at the impact point. Gabriella looked up into his pleading eyes. "Please?"

Gabriella nodded agreeing slightly before opening the door and stepping out into the pouring rain. And timidly following Troy into Starbucks, normally when they were dating times like this he would have put his arm around her while walking somewhere or taken her small hand into his and their steps would have fallen into sync. But she had to keep realising that they weren't a couple and the reason he had probably brought her here was because they never would be again. She stood next to him as he looked up at the board. God why wouldn't he just spit it out? His stunning head turned to look at her before she blurted out the first thing that came out of her mouth, "Mocha double latte, no foam." The two of them spoke in unison before Gabriella turned away bashfully smirking.

"Go sit down, I'll be there in a minute." Troy instructed her. Gabriella nodded slightly and bit down on her bottom lip, anticipating what was going to happen. What was he going to say to her? And then it was as if she was deaf to every other sound not the music that was playing in the coffee shop, or not the freshmen girls who were talking next to her, talking about things that they probably shouldn't have even known about at that age let alone spoke about. She could just hear his footsteps echoing from the ceramic floor. He sat down next to here in the booth and smiled tightly at her.

"There..." Troy slid the coffee towards her before taking the lid from what Gabriella knew was a frappucino, as they were Troy's favourite he dipped the green straw into it and started to eat the whipped cream that covered the liquid.

"Thanks." Gabriella responded and lifted the coffee to her lips. She couldn't take it anymore. Every single time she was around him she felt a physical pull to him, like a magnet and it was as if she craved physical contact with him, just a small touch. Back when they were together it was what she needed to get through the day, and even throughout the time they were broken up sometimes he would give her a small hug or brush his lips against her forehead, but the time that she had been with him since he picked her up he hadn't done anything of the sort. And Gabriella knew that whatever was coming, it was bad.

"It's storming." Troy commented, maybe he noticed the awkward nature too.

"Is that why you came for me?" Gabriella asked before he halted his current actions with the green straw in his mouth and stared right in Gabriella's eyes. "Because there's a storm?"

Troy placed the green straw in his mouth again before pulling it out in a sexual way, which made him look so desirable to Gabriella. "I won't lie, if I say that I didn't think of you when it started storming and our first date, but I wanted to talk to you anyways."

Gabriella remembered their first date, it was probably one of the memories with Troy that stuck out the most. The one that she loved the most. Because it was storming and she had been afraid. Gabriella shrugged, wanting to make it hard for him. Gabriella had played games with Troy before they started going out by playing hard to get a little and making him jealous at times but as soon as he had asked her out she found herself completely and utterly susceptible to the infamous Troy Bolton charm. "What about?"

"Gab come on you know what about." Troy replied bluntly, he took another gulp of his drink before pushing it to the side and placing his hand on her thin arm causing Gabriella to stare down at the impact point, her glance then shifted up to his eyes. "About last night."

Gabriella immediately began to babble. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been there and then your mom, started talking and then you came in. I just, I apologize. Really."

Troy again placed his large hand on Gabriella's arm again causing her to stop rambling. "Gab, stop. You're babbling." He then flashed her, his million dollar smile. "You know I hate it when you babble."

"Right, sorry." She apologized. "Are you?" She began before taking a deep breath, she was sure she could feel her heart breaking inside of her. "Are you dating her?"

Troy reached up to the back of his neck and he started to scratch it uncontrollably, the thing that he did when he was most uncomfortable. She knew everything about him and from the body language that he was submitting; she knew that it wasn't good. "No I'm not."

"Oh." Gabriella responded before running her fingers over the rim of her latte. "Um." She felt tears cloud her vision. She knew this was the end. It was like their break up all over again. "Are you gonna?" Gabriella couldn't look up from her latte, which she had barely touched, she was so sure she could see her own reflection and she mentally kicked herself when a tear fell from her face into her cup. This went unnoticed by Troy.

"I don't know." Gabriella let out a deep shaky breath. This was something she hadn't wanted to hear. Inevitably she knew Troy was going to move on, he had proven that he had gotten over her quicker than she was getting over him, the break up had still felt raw to her. She had depended on him with her life and he wasn't there. And she knew that Troy was going to start dating, she knew what he was like she knew that he had needs and she knew that Troy was a sexual kind of guy so a part of her thought that he had already been sleeping around. She knew she had to let go. But it was just hard. "I really don't know. I just thought I should talk to you about it."

Gabriella let out a sad laugh before looking up at Troy; fortunately no more tears had fallen so he hadn't known about the stray ones that had fallen. "What is there to say?" She asked not meaning to be rude to him. She just didn't want him to hurt her anymore than he already had.

"Gab, why were you at my house?" He asked her bluntly and took a drink. "And if I know you I know that you're gonna say something like why am I not allowed to be at your house? But Gabriella it's been 6 months and you haven't been to my house once. Why?" There wasn't any anger or maliciousness laced into his voice, she had just known Troy for so long that they were honest with one another he didn't need to 'beat around the bush' with her.

"Um, well last night. I found out that my dad has less than two weeks to live." She added a small laugh, not that it was anything but funny but sometimes she had found it funny that so much had happened in her life in such a short amount of time. "And I didn't know what to do. I just, Chad wasn't there and I didn't want to go to Chad not Sharpay not anybody else. You were the first person I thought of and I just. I really don't know what I was hoping to accomplish. Clearly I didn't accomplish anything."

Immediately Troy circled his arms around Gabriella's shoulders and pushed her head against his chest, as if he was comforting her. His chin rested on the top of her head but she vowed to herself that she wouldn't let the silent tears fall. She couldn't. There was no point. Crying wasn't going to bring Troy back to her and it wasn't going to cure her father. "Gabriella, I'm so, so sorry."

Gabriella brought her head from the safety of Troy's chest to see him staring at her with concern and sympathy. "I tried to call you." He answered.

"I know. I just, I couldn't answer it. I just, I felt like I needed you and then I saw you with the new girl and I just, I didn't know what to think. I didn't even know if I wanted to talk to you." She replied honestly.

"I'm sorry." Troy said sincerely. The inferno in his sapphire spheres was overpowering to Gabriella. He then smiled sadly at Gabriella; she knew that he didn't know what to say to her. And she knew that he would probably be thinking of what he could possibly say or do to make things better. "I'm here you know that though right?" Gabriella nodded. "You just call me and I'll be there. I've told you I'm here throughout everything. I promise."

Gabriella smiled a watery smile. Promises were a lie Gabriella believed that. "I know. Thanks. Did Chad not tell you?"

Troy shook his head intensively. "Not a word. He seemed bugged when we talked this morning but he said he was just tired, but nothing like that. Haven't you talked to him?"

Gabriella shook her head, and looked to the floor almost in shame. "I um, I got home this morning talked with my mom and dad this morning I woke up and went to the pool and here I am with you."

Troy was looking down into his drink as if he was searching for something. But instead he looked back into Gabriella's mocha orbs. "And how are you feeling about all of this?" This was the thing that made things so hard for Gabriella, the fact he was kind and sincere towards her and he showed a caring nature towards her, made it hard for her to even think of getting over him. How had he done it so fast? Was she doing something wrong? Something different?

"I don't know. I just, don't know." Gabriella shrugged pushing away the coffee that was now probably freezing cold. "So when I know, I'll let you know." She added trying to lighten the situation.

Gabriella suddenly felt a small buzz erupt against her thigh, causing her to jump a little. Her thin eyebrows narrowed at the text that had been sent before they became wide and she jumped out of her seat, hearing Troy run after her but she didn't care. She ran back out into the bouncing rain. Tears were streaming down her face and they blended in with the rain.

"GABRIELLA! WHAT IS IT?" Troy called as he ran after her.

"It's my dad. You have to take me home."


	5. Hello And Goodbye

**A/N: Okay so I'd like to say sorry for the late update of this! It was a crazy weekend so I didn't have chance to do much writing, and I kinda went through abit of writing bleurgh as I like to describe it, whatever I was writing was coming out a load of crap and thats the least I want for this story! But anyways, there's something I want to address, this story is different to anything I've written before, it's alot darker and alot heavier than the other two so there's gonna be alot more emotion in it. And again it definately isn't for the fainthearted, I just felt I should point that out but not in a nasty way :) so yeahh. In regards to this chapter, it is a darker one that I've written and yeah I'll admitt I did shed a few tears while writing it so bear that in mind. And I hope you don't hate it!**

* * *

_Troy Bolton had never been so nervous as he was at that moment._

_His palms were sweating as he used one hand to fiddle with the drawstring that threaded through his leather jacket. He had never done this before. His hands were shaking a little as he had knocked on the front door. He then ran his hand up into his slightly spiked hair. The air was heavy, like something was going to happen, the clouds were rumbling a little from above and the droplets of rain had very lightly started to 'pitter patter' against the ground. He was waiting, anticipating for the door to open. Would it be her? Would it be her father? Would it be her mother even? _

_He had met her mother and her father before, of course he had. He had known Gabriella for 6 months now. He had known who she was since he had started junior high school and he had met Chad Danforth and Chad and Troy had immediately clicked and became best friends. And then Troy had known that Chad had a best friend called Gabriella Montez, but they were both on different sides of the year so Chad would talk to Gabriella when he saw her and Gabriella and Chad would ride to and from school together. But since high school had started all three of them had been thrown in together and Chad had instantly been with Gabriella alot of the time, Troy had often thought that there may have been something going on but after he had grown to know Gabriella he knew there was nothing there at all._

_He and Gabriella had grown close and he had always thought that she was absolutely gorgeous, but she had always been shy and timid. And he had finally grown some balls and asked her out on a date. It was just going to be a movie but he was so apprehensive and so scared about what was going to happen. _

_And then the door opened._

_Troy's breath was ripped away from his throat as he stared at her; she looked a little flustered, like she had just got done with a 30 minute basketball practice or something. She was panting a little and she reached down to straighten her clothes. Gabriella Montez was insanely gorgeous. Troy knew that, hell every guy in the freshman year knew it. She had blossomed quite the little bit quicker than the rest of the girls in the freshman year. Her hair was a raven black and it curled and flowed and finished below her swelling and growing breasts. She was wearing a cream hoodie that was baggy but complimented her at the same time, it had a huge print of a gold heart on the front of it and it was accompanied by a pair of black leggings and some cream flat shoes. She looked breathtakingly stunning. _

"_Hi." Gabriella greeted him bashfully, both of her legs bending as she smiled at him bashfully. Her teeth were perfectly straight as she had just gotten done with a year of braces making her look even more gorgeous. _

"_Hey." Troy replied whispering slightly. The rain had gotten a little harder but Troy didn't care. She was there and that was all that mattered._

"_Um, let me just say goodbye to my parents and I'll be out in a sec." She informed him holding up her index finger. She turned her body swiftly in the direction of her cosy home which was brightly illuminated by the lights that were outside the house. Troy could see the cream paint that covered the hallway. "MOM? DAD? I'M LEAVING I'LL BE HOME AT ELEVEN. BYE" Gabriella then stepped out and looked up into the sky as light began to flash through the clouds. "It's storming." _

_Troy chuckled a little at Gabriella's weary face. "Come on, we'll walk fast. We don't wanna get your hair wet do we?" He attempted to flirt as Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip almost seductively. She stepped to the side of him and he could instantly smell the intoxicating aroma of her perfume. _

"_I don't care about my hair getting wet thank you very much." She flirted and nudged her hip into his own and smiled brightly. "I'm not that much of a girl."_

"_But you have the necessities right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she playfully smacked him on the arm. _

"_Perve." She giggled and bit down on her glossed lip. Thunder rumbled and Gabriella's small body jumped and she immediately looked at the sky. "Okay, I really don't like this." _

"_So if I tell you to jump on my back and we'll run, well I'll run, then will that make you happy?" Troy asked her teasingly. Gabriella giggled hypnotically. God he loved the sound. It made her sound so sweet and angelic. It made her, well her. _

"_Well for your information, being here now with you is making me happy." She beamed like a small child on Christmas morning. "But if you're offering to give me a piggy back ride, who would I be to turn you down?" _

_He was hoping that meant more ways than one. Troy Bolton was a determined guy. He knew what he wanted and when he knew that he would take it, even if it would take him a while. But right here with Gabriella he knew that he wanted her. He wanted her to be his and nobody else's. "Hop on then." And then the rain started to pelt down on the ground. Gabriella dived on Troy's back as his arms looped around her calves and her head dug into the back of his leather jacket. He could feel her nose nuzzling into the material as he began to sprint and the rain began pelting down onto his flawless face. _

"_I hate storms." Gabriella commented into his ear lobe causing him to shiver slightly as her cool breath tickled him. _

"_Well it's a good job we're here then." He commented. _

_2 and a half hours later both Gabriella and Troy were walking out of the movie theatre, Gabriella had picked a horror movie which Troy had questioned at first, but then he knew that a part of her loved the horror film and the thrill of it but at some parts of the movie she had thrown herself into his built body and Troy had made 'the move' onto her and circled his arm around her and he had made soothing circles onto the curve of her hip. It was a success. The movie had been a success. Everything had felt natural to Troy, the way they had whispered throughout the movie and the way his phone had began to vibrate against his thigh and Gabriella had harshly told him to turn it off. It felt like they were dating. "So um, I'll treat you to a McDonalds." Troy stated more like a statement than a question. He wanted to spend more time with her, he needed to spend more time with her. It was only 10pm so he didn't have to take her home yet as her curfew was 11:00pm. _

"_Okay." She giggled as the two of them walked into the fast food restaurant. _

"_So what do you want?" He asked as he unlaced their fingers to grab some money from his pocket. And Gabriella began to protest. "And don't worry it's on me."_

"_Um, I guess I'll just take a chocolate milkshake. And I'll pay you back." There was a twinkle in Gabriella's eyes that made Troy go weak at the knees as her previously wet curls had dried now making them frizz a little, which in his opinion made her look even more adorable than she already did. _

"_Just go sit down. You don't owe me anything." Troy lightly pushed at her back before she pouted at him causing him to chuckle. _

_Troy couldn't help but feel the grin light up his face ever since he had been with her. Whenever he was in her presence he couldn't help but smile. Even though she was shy it was one of the reasons why he had liked her so much. She was modest, kind, sweet. And he didn't think he could JUST be friends with her. He wanted more, no he NEEDED more. A few minutes later he walked over to the booth where Gabriella was sitting and turned his body so he could stare at her. _

"_Okay so if I tell you something would you think I'm weird?" Gabriella asked suddenly causing Troy's eyebrows to narrow in confusion. And he shook his head a little. _

"_Um, unless you tell me something completely out there, then no." He joked and his hand traced down her hoodie covered arm and she giggled as he tickled her and he laced their fingers in a vertical position and he brought them forward to press the back of her palm against his lips. _

"_I thought that the storm was a sign tonight." She said anxiously and her pearly white teeth sunk into her bottom rosy glossed lip. _

"_A sign for what?" He asked amusedly before pressing his thin lips against the back of her palm again, and the sound of her giggle filled his ears. _

"_That I shouldn't have come!" She exclaimed. "What if it was an omen?"_

_Troy chuckled a throaty laugh before rolling his baby blue eyes at her. "First of all why do you hate storms so much? And second of all, don't you think that you should talk about this kinda stuff to Sharpay or Taylor or someone like that?"_

_With the other hand Troy wasn't holding Gabriella pulled her cream hoodie slightly over her face which had turned a beetroot colour. "Okay, to answer your second question first wouldn't you prefer that I'm honest?" Troy nodded his head at her question. "Right and when I was around 8 years old. I um, I was at Chad's house and we built this tree house and I fell out and broke my arm, so I wouldn't go in it for months and Chad finally persuaded me to go up. And I did, and it started storming. So I freaked out. Thinking 'oh my god' I'm totally gonna die, and then lightning struck it and set it on fire. So I was totally screaming, crying like a baby. And Chad was pretty much doing the same thing. But eventually my dad got the two of us down and ever since I've just been afraid, no totally petrified, that I'm gonna get struck by lightning." She explained and then she seductively drunk her milkshake from her straw. _

"_So you thought that lightning was gonna strike you while walking here with me?" He asked with his eyebrows rose causing Gabriella to giggle and put her hand over her face in embarrassment. God she was so adorable. _

"_At first? Yeah." She responded with a chuckle._

"_And second?" He asked. _

"_Second um..." Troy Bolton knew many things, he could predict things, like what was going to happen but never did he predict that in the next second Gabriella's lips would be on his in a tender, sweet lip lock. Troy Bolton had had many kisses in his lifetime, not that he was being big headed but he had kissed a lot of girls, he hadn't had sex but when it came to kissing? He was an expert. But he had never felt anything like the sparks when Gabriella's lips touched his. He unlaced their fingers and brought his hand down to her cheek and cupped her face. Gabriella's own hands moved around to his massage his scalp from the back. Did Troy want his first kiss with Gabriella to be in McDonalds? No. But did he care? Hell no, he was kissing Gabriella that was all that mattered! Troy felt like his entire world was shaking as he fused his lips together with Gabriella's, it was like electricity was surging through his veins. They kissed for a few more minutes, their lips moving together in perfect sync before Troy pulled away totally breathlessly. Gabriella did the same although she looked down at the floor. _

"_Oh god, I just... we just kissed didn't we?" Gabriella whispered though Troy knew it was more to her than him. She then looked up into his orbs with panic written in her own._

"_Yeah Gab we just kissed." He replied with a slight smirk on his face, and then he leant over and pressed another peck to her lips again. _

"_Oh god was I terrible?" She asked as a blush immediately flashing onto her gorgeous cheeks. Troy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he gently pushed her chin to force her to look into his eyes with his large hand. _

"_Was that your first kiss?" He gently probed at her before her eyes shifted downward again. _

"_Oh god, I was, wasn't I." She whispered again. "Oh god is this gonna end now?"_

_Neither of them knew at that moment in time that it would turn into the best 2 and a half years the two of them would ever have._

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes and sighed at the memory of her and Troy's first date. It had been one of the best nights of her life. She hadn't had wanted it to end. That moment would be one that she would tell her children, even if she wouldn't be having children with Troy, her children especially a little girl would be bound to ask her who her mommy's first kiss was with and where it was and Gabriella would simply reply with the love of her life and in McDonalds. Gabriella knew that Troy had and always would be the love of her life, Taylor and Sharpay, even Chad had said that she would find somebody else, yeah Gabriella knew that she wasn't the worst looking so she could find a guy but the feelings that she felt for Troy could never be replicated onto anybody else. At first after the break up her mother had told her that he was just a crush but he was more than that, so much more. And if it was just a 'crush' 6 months later would she had felt like her heart had still been suctioned in a blender every time she thought of him.

Two weeks had passed, two torturous weeks. Two weeks of waiting. And now Gabriella didn't know what to do. She had prepared mentally and emotionally for the passing of her father. So she thought. And she was sat in the hospital room where he had been holding his hand letting silent tears fall as her mother had popped home for a shower. Troy and Chad had been earlier that day, around 5:00 in the afternoon and they had sat with her for a while and Chad had expressed his concern that she looked tired and looked like she hadn't eaten a good meal in two weeks. Her father had merely just slept through the whole conversation. Gabriella knew it was coming. She just knew it, she could sense it. And she knew that Chad and Troy could too, so when they were saying bye she had to leave the room knowing that the two of them were mentally saying goodbye to Carlos Montez.

Gabriella wanted to accept it, she thought she had accepted it two weeks ago that her father was going to pass away, but she literally couldn't grasp it. He had been there every day of her whole life, he had cut the cord when she had been born, held her hands as she made her first steps and immediately shouted at her when she said 'shit' at the age of 2 years old, of course having being taught it from Carlos. He had helped pry her away from his legs when she was 3 years old and starting kindergarten. He had held her hand when she had started her first day at school. And the first day when she had started high school she knew he had a slight tear in his eye that his 'baby girl' was finally growing up. And when she had revealed she was dating Troy he had jumped into father role immediately and given Troy the warnings about how he better had treat his 'baby girl' right. And when she and Troy had broken up and she had spent all of those days in her bedroom crying he had silently walked in and he had put his arms around her just like a father would and she had cried silently into her father's body until she had fallen asleep. Causing her own father pain.

How was she meant to say goodbye?

Her father had changed so much. His face had paled and his lips had become so dry that Gabriella had taken the time to rub some Vaseline on them just to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable. Nurses had come into his room every so often to adjust his morphine levels and make sure that he was okay; tubes were in his nose and his arms. It was a sight Gabriella had never wanted to see. But it was a sight she was never going to see again.

Suddenly her father stirred and she grasped onto his hand as quickly as she felt him move to reassure him and let him know that she was there. "Daddy?" Gabriella whispered. Carlos's eyes flickered slightly before he opened his mocha orbs that were identical to Gabriella's and turned to look at her. "Dad." She let out a breath of relief and felt tears prick her visions. She still knew it was going to happen but now she knew that he had seen her. It was a weird feelings he was experiencing.

"Hi princess." Carlos greeted her in a weak raspy voice. A voice that a man of 38 shouldn't have possessed. His frail hand that wasn't holding Gabriella's slowly swung over the bed and he swept the tears that were falling from her face. "Don't cry."

"I'm just happy to see you." She replied honestly leaning down to kiss his palm.

"Come here." He instructed and bowed his head towards the bed.

"I don't wanna hurt you." She whispered. There was no reason to whisper they were the only two in the room.

"Bullshit. Come here." He instructed again, Gabriella felt a smile flash onto her face that her father could still have a sense of humour as there was a small smile on his face. "I wanna spend some time with my baby girl."

Gabriella obliged and sat on the bed, being careful that she wasn't hurting him, she rested their two hands on his stick thin abdomen and used her other hand to stroke the hand of her father's she was holding.

"How's Troy?" Carlos probed. He would always talk about Troy like they were best friends but in reality Gabriella knew that Carlos wasn't fond of her ex boyfriend after the pain he had caused her.

Gabriella smiled a little. "He's ok. He was here earlier. I told you about Demi right?" The name rolled from her name with disgust. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but feel like she had to hate her, when in reality she hadn't even met her. Gabriella had taken the past two weeks off of school despite her mother's objections, she wanted to spend every waking minute she could with her father because it was the only time that she had left. Carlos's weak head nodded slightly. "I think they're gonna start dating."

It was weird how weak and frail Carlos had seemed, Gabriella had been scared to hold his hand when he had been brought into the hospital a couple of days ago incase she broke him but now she couldn't let go. In more ways than one. "They might start dating but he's gonna come back to you."

Gabriella chuckled a sad laugh. Father mode again. "You have to say that you're my father."

"Nah you're gonna be fine Gabriella." She knew he was talking in more ways than one aswell.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel a sob bubble and erupt from her throat. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want her potentially last moments with her last father. She didn't want to remember them as her crying like a little girl. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Hey don't be sorry." He attempted to soothe her. Funny how he was the one who was dying of a life threatening illness and she was the one that needed to be comforted. "Gabriella look at me." She did as he instructed and looked down to her father's pale face. "You have been so brave. Baby you've been through some pretty shit stuff and you're only seventeen. You're so strong. I couldn't have done what you've done."

Gabriella smiled a watery laugh as her tears began to subside. "To tell you the truth dad I don't know how I'm doing it. I love you so much."

"Hey, hey, hey." Carlos chanted, his frail hand cupping her face. "No goodbyes yet. Okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head as the tears escaped their prisons and made their way down her face. "Okay. I just, I don't... I don't know what to do." Gabriella had never normally been so vulnerable, she didn't want to put on her father. But if this was one of the last chats she would have with him she wanted it to be a infamous father-daughter chat.

"You know what I want you to do?" He asked. Gabriella shook her head and bit down on her lower lip.

"I want you to live your life the way you would with me in it. Because princess, even if I aren't here physically then I want you to know that I'm always gonna be around you. When you walk down the aisle, when you have a baby. And I don't wanna think about how you're gonna get that baby, and I don't wanna admit that I know you've already done something like that. But a father's gotta deny these things right?" He asked before Gabriella laughed a little. She had never told her mother or father that she had had sex with Troy. She had gone on the contraceptive pill without them knowing but Gabriella also knew that after two and a half years with and at seventeen years old there was no way that she would have not have had sex with Troy, but like Carlos had told her, he didn't wanna admit it. "I also want you to look after your mom for me, and the baby."

Gabriella nodded her head quickly, biting down on her bottom lip so hard that she thought she could taste blood, she just didn't want her small body to start to convulse. "I will dad I promise."

"That's good." He smiled before closing his eyes slightly, Gabriella thought he had gone back to sleep. That was the only thing he had done that day. Sleep and then wake up sometimes he had muttered a few words in his sleep but this was the first meaningful conversation she had had with her father in 2 whole days. And she was going to go around another seventy years without one. She knew this was the end. "You know what else I want you to do?"

Gabriella shook her head at the question. "No."

"I want you to go to the prom, with your friends. And no doubt with Troy as your date. I want you to wear a stunning dress and I want you to have a good time." Carlos informed her, Gabriella had expressed that she hadn't wanted to go to the prom, now that she and Troy weren't together she didn't want to go. She didn't see the point. But that had all just changed with every syllable that had left her father's pale lips. "Can you do that for me?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah I'll do it. I promise."

"Now come here and let me hold my baby girl. You can't get away with the, I'm seventeen shit now Gabriella come on." There was nothing that Gabriella had wanted more.

Gabriella nestled on her side and felt her father shift behind her. His hand circled around her body and she grasped his hand as if it was her lifeline and she felt his breath tickling the skin behind on her shoulder as she allowed it to lull her to sleep.

Carlos Montez died that night. Gabriella didn't know what time, she just knew that when she woke up she had heard a flat sound of the monitor beeping. She wished that she could have saved him, that she could have said he made a miracle recovery. But he didn't. His heart just stopped beating. The strong man gave up his fight.


	6. Comfort

**A/N: Just a quick one guys :) Just like to say thank you for the reviews and all of the support and I'd also like to apologize on the late update of this, I've been in a little writing depression for the past few days rethinking the future of this story but it doesn't matter now but I'd like to say thanks to for helping me and getting me out of my little daze. And also this chapter was ready to go out last night but fanfiction was down which I certainly wasn't happy about! And again this is important Guys, I'm going on holiday on Friday for 10 whole days! I know it's totally gonna kill me being away from the fanfiction world for a whole 10 days, but I'll try to get on so again don't hesitate to drop me a PM or anything like that! So in regards to the updates, I will be updating DEFINATELY before Friday, it may be more than once but I aren't sure yet! So again happy reading and thanks for all the support guys it means alot :) **

* * *

Troy wasn't sure he'd ever felt a feeling like he did at that time.

He felt like his whole body was sweating and his body felt like it was on fire when in reality it wasn't, he usually felt like this when he had his morning coffee, he would constantly feel too hot. But this time it was for other reasons. He had had so many opportunities to do this and he hadn't. It was again one of those count to five moments to see if he would say it on five. And for the past 100 times? He hadn't. Why was he being such a wimp about it?

Oh yeah because he hadn't asked someone out in over 3 years.

It wasn't the fear of rejection, well in reality it was a little. He was scared that he would act like such a goofball because he hadn't done this in 3 years that he would crumble and she would say no. And that she hated him. Well not that she hated him. Now that was why he hadn't done it yet. So many thoughts circling around his head. But the obvious one was Gabriella.

_Gabriella._

He had seen her at the hospital yesterday after he had seen her father, he had seen how vulnerable she looked. But in reality she looked most beautiful. She looked like he needed to protect her, he had felt a pull towards her when he had seen her, a pull he hadn't felt in around 4 or 5 months. She had just been wearing a pair of sweatpants and a vest. The vest had clung to her tightly so it was visible to the eye that she had lost an enormous amount of weight. But Troy knew that if his father was dying of leukaemia, then he probably would have lost his appetite aswell. Her hair had been pinned back from her face, and her eyes. Her eyes used to hold so much life, so much warmth and happiness. And when he saw her yesterday, they had just been dull. Dull and lifeless, like she had lost the edge about her. Like she had lost herself. The swollen and purple marks under her eyes had given away the fact that she hadn't been sleeping and the crimson ring around her mocha irises had told him that when he and Chad hadn't been there she probably had been crying buckets. But did he blame her? No. But afterwards Chad had also expressed his concern for Gabriella and Troy had also. But she would come through it right? He knew that it was going to be hard for her and he would try and be there all that he could but Gabriella was probably one of the strongest people that he knew. She could overcome anything.

But did he want to start actually dating again? After Gabriella. He had loved Gabriella, he had loved her with all of his heart and when they had broken up it had broken his heart, he shed tears throughout the process where the relationship was terminated, and he had been ultimately broken for the next month after that. But then he had vowed that if it was meant to be then it was meant to be for them. So he had focused on other things other than the dull pain that was dominant in the left side of his chest. And ultimately day, by day that pain had subsided little by little. And ultimately around 6 weeks ago, around Christmas time or maybe even before that. It had gone.

But why couldn't he help but feel guilty?

He knew that Gabriella still loved him. But did he want her to? He knew that she was slowly getting over him. Slowly but surely? And he knew that she was getting help throughout the process from Chad and Taylor and Sharpay. But he couldn't help but still feel guilt wrack through his brain after even thinking about asking Demi out, to be his girlfriend _officially._ The words official scared him to death. If things worked out to his dismay then he and Demi would be _boyfriend _and _girlfriend. _And Troy hadn't been a boyfriend for the past 7 months. And he also hadn't had a serious girlfriend for around 7 months. But the feelings that he had felt when he had been in a serious relationship with Gabriella had been absolutely amazing. He missed those feelings. He missed the way it had felt to hold someone in his arms. He had missed all of the feelings that were supposed to be there when you had a girlfriend. But that made him realize. Did he ultimately miss Gabriella? Or did he just ultimately miss having a girlfriend?

But he had to do it didn't he. He wanted it to work. He wanted to try and make it work, he and Gabriella had been together for 2 and a half years so something must have been right? He must have been a good boyfriend so he could be a good boyfriend towards Demi couldn't he? Of course he could.

"I was kinda shocked when you called last night." Demi blurted out quickly and almost closed her eyes at what she had said. Her hand gingerly reached up to sweep the stray pieces of hair out of her eyes.

Troy's ceruleans danced down her body. She was wearing a pair of baggy boyfriend kind of jeans and a black long sleeved cami that hugged to her figure showing off her flat stomach. But Gabriella had such a better figure than that. God Bolton! Stop thinking about Gabriella! She's much better off without you! "Why's that?" Troy asked as he stroked the back of his fingers down her sleeved arm and enclosed her hand in his reflexively lacing the fingers.

"Because I didn't think that you would." She answered honestly. "I mean you said that you had been to the hospital and I knew that Gabriella would be there so I just thought that maybe you kinda still had feelings for her." She admitted, causing Troy to look at her sceptically. "I mean it's okay if you do, you guys were together for what 2 years?"

"2 and a half" Troy corrected her with a slight smile on his face, at the memories of the 2 and a half years they had spent together. The happiest 2 and a half years of his life, not that he had much to compare it to. He was only eighteen.

"Right 2 and a half." She silently confirmed to herself. "And I mean it's totally okay if you still have feelings for her because 2 and a half years is a long time. I know that and you know that and Gabriella probably knows that and I've never been in love so I wouldn't know but. I'm guessing it takes a little longer than 7 months to mend a broken heart?"

Oh no. She didn't want to be with him. Troy didn't even need to ask her, because she had just answered the question for him. "So what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm not saying anything. I just... I'm just saying I was shocked that you called. But this? This is nice." Her hazel eyes danced around the home that was Troy's bedroom. The room had just recently been decorated, around 8 months ago or something like that. He had recalled he and Gabriella painting the walls a silver shade and they had ultimately got into a paint fight while his parents had been at work and ended up having sex on the floor, where paint had lay so Troy had marks all over his back. Something he hadn't enjoyed having to explain to his parents. But they were sat on the sofa in the corner of Troy's room; his eyes darted over to the picture frames on his wall. Above his bed. There were 6 picture frames. And each and every one had homed a picture of he and Gabriella but now? There were pictures of the basketball team, pictures of he and Chad and the guys and two pictures of the gang, one with him Gabriella and Chad. He somehow felt that he should have had a picture of her in his room. He didn't know why, but there had also been a picture frame that had sat on his bedside table with a picture of Gabriella inside of it. Which he had had to throw away after the breakup.

"Yeah, you like it?" He asked.

"Definitely. I thought that seeing as you're so into basketball that it'd be all orange and blue or something like that or maybe even wildcat colours." Troy chuckled a little at her reference to the school. "But silver, not something I'd expect."

"Firstly, I think I see enough red and white to go to sleep and still see the colours when I close my eyes. And you should always expect the unexpected with me." He added huskily before dipping his head down and connecting their lips together, Troy immediately tasting the strawberry gloss that glossed Demi's lips. After a few seconds he pulled away. Now he had to do it. Should he do it? She had said that she was shocked that he had called. And if he asked and she said no, what's the worst that he could lose? Apart from his dignity and his pride? That Troy Bolton for the first time in his life had been rejected? The thought chilled him to the bone. But he had to do it.

"I kinda wanna ask you something." Troy informed her shyly causing her eyes to go wide and immediately lock with his. "And before you say anything, I just I wanna tell you that Gabriella and I have been broken up for 7 months now. There's nothing for us anymore, we hang out with the same with people, have the same interests and it's easy for me not to ignore her but I don't wanna ignore her. Just because we broke up doesn't mean that we can't still be friends. And that's why I was at the hospital yesterday. And also because I am really close with her dad. So that's it for me and her but... um." Troy paused and his hand flew up to the back of his neck to massage the skin. "Um.... do you like wanna be my girlfriend?"

Immediately Demi's mouth parted in shock, her eyes practically bulged out of her head, she moved her mouth slightly as if she was trying to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "Oh my god." She said after minutes of silence, her hand flew up to her mouth before it broke out into a beam that reminded him of Gabriella's. God Bolton really stop thinking about her! "Yeah. Oh my god Yes." She squealed and her arms tightened around her neck. Troy couldn't help but feel a smile burst onto his face and his own arms wrapped around the bottom of her back. He pulled away after a few minutes and pushed his lips onto hers. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth to grant him access he didn't waste any time to massage her tongue with his own.

After a few minutes he pulled away breathlessly and he began to feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He reluctantly pulled it out and looked at the text message and immediately his eyebrows narrowed.

_Come to the pool a.s.a.p. It's bad dude. _

Troy read the text a few times before finally taking in its meaning. Chad wouldn't have text him something like that without it being bad. Demi's eyes locked on his. "What is it?" She whispered.

"I've gotta go, I'm really sorry. Um, Chad needs me I'm gonna have to take you home." He admitted reluctantly. Now she was gonna think he was a jerk.

"Okay, that's fine. Um, you go and I'll walk it's really not that far um. You'll call me later though right?" She asked hope glistening in her orbs.

"Of course." He mumbled before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I promise."

And then Troy ran to get to where he was needed.

* * *

Troy had acted so animalistic within the last half hour, a 5 or 10 minute journey had taken him 45 minutes, because some stupid person had decided to want to re tarmac the road. And he had got himself so frustrated and angry he couldn't even think about what the situation could be or how bad it could be. He had parked at the pool and immediately bolted out of the car almost forgetting to lock the door. What could be so bad? He couldn't think. Chad needed him. It could have been something so silly like he needed a ride home or it could have been something worse. Something he didn't even really want to think about.

Troy paid the small fee that he would need to get in, so he didn't have to cause an argument, he then bolted down the stairs and through the changing rooms until he saw a broken Chad sat down on a bench near the side of the pool and Troy could hear the rapid movement of water gushing, although he couldn't see the figure. He knew who it was without question. Chad's face didn't even flinch when Troy appeared. His hair was tied back away from his face like he had also just gotten done with basketball practice. He was wearing a vest and some grey sweatpants. As Troy grew closer he could see the slight red patches under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept. Then the worry rose in Troy's stomach. What the hell was going on?

"CHAD?" Troy called causing Chad's head to shake and stare at him with pain almost tattooed in his spheres. Troy sprinted to the bench where Chad was sitting and sat beside him. "What's going on?"

"She's been swimming for hours." Chad said plainly lacking emotion in his tone as he pointed towards the water that was making rapid movement. Troy could see the dark hair sticking up above the water and every so often her head would pop up for oxygen. But what Troy didn't notice was the grief that struck her face and made her look like she was just a robot, her arms and legs just passing mechanically through the water. "Her mom said that she came here at 8 am this morning and she hasn't left since. I got here at around 10 and I've just been sitting here. Watching her."

"Chad. What's going on?" Troy asked seriously. His face was like stone. Chad's pain stricken orbs turned to stare at him. Then Troy noticed how pained he actually did look. His almost black eyes had actually turned black, there were crimson circles around his irises. There were purple bags under them and his face looked like stone. Like he hadn't smiled for weeks. "Come on Chad tell me."

Chad finally took a deep breath but it turned out shaky. "Carlos died last night."

Troy's face lost colour as he let the words sink in. His eyes closed painfully and he felt some bile swill around in his stomach, threatening to rise. The bliss that he had felt only barely an hour ago when he had been with Demi he had soon forgotten, he just felt a pull towards the Latino American who was swimming almost beautifully through the water. He couldn't even imagine the pain that she must have been feeling.

"I um, Maria called around 12 last night but I was asleep. She said that he was with Gabriella and they were laid on the bed together and he just died." Chad explained, his voice slightly breaking towards the end of the sentence.

"How..... How is she?" Troy hesitated, slightly wincing not wanting to know what happened. He just wanted to make things better for her.

Chad's built shoulders shrugged. "I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't come out of the water. I called Maria first thing and she said that as soon as Gab had realized what had happened she was just sick."

Troy's eyes closed painfully again. He couldn't even think or comprehend of what must have been going on in her mind. He couldn't process how Chad had told him that he had died; he was just in total shock. But beside all that, he felt guilty. Gabriella had been with her dad when his fate was written and his heart just stopped beating, Gabriella had gone through it alone. He hadn't been there. Like he promised that he would have. "I can't believe it. I mean we saw him last night."

"Maria also said that she hadn't said a word." Chad's head began to shake and he saw one single lone tear fall down his face before he quickly wiped it away. Chad had been insanely close to Carlos, he had seen him almost every other day and it must have hit him hard. Carlos had always been interested in sport and basketball also, Troy remembered all of the days that he and Chad had been out in the back yard with Gabriella and Carlos would help the two of them with their game. "Not a word."

"And how are you doin man?" Troy asked sincerely.

"Honestly? I don't know. I think it'll take a while to sink in. And I'm sorry about texting you were you busy?" Chad's hand ran up to his face to tenderly rub his sore eyes in what Troy knew was exhaustion.

Troy thought about the question. Yes, he had a new girlfriend now but was he going to tell his best friend and his ex girlfriend who would be completely sceptical about the relationship after his ex girlfriend had lost her father and his best friend had lost him too. Troy was close to him but not as close as the two of them but what hurt him most was that his ex girlfriend was trying to almost 'get away' from it all. And was it totally wrong for Troy to have left his new girlfriend in order to be with his ex girlfriend and all he was thinking about at that moment was her? Totally, 100 percent wrong and Troy knew that he should probably be shunned for it. But did he care? All he cared about was Gabriella. "Nah. I wasn't busy." He replied. Troy turned to face Chad who was just staring blankly into the water watching Gabriella. Troy didn't even know if she knew I was there. "Chad let me talk to her."

Chad opened his mouth to speak. But no words seemed to form. His hand then reached to the skin on the nape of his neck and Chad began to massage the skin. "Troy I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Chad, I know that I can talk to her come on." Troy attempted to persuade him.

Chad sighed in defeat. "You call me, if anything goes wrong if she starts yelling or lashing out then you call alright?"

Troy nodded his head swiftly. "I promise."

Chad then stood up and began to walk away before hesitantly turning around to look at the pool. "Chad she'll be fine." Troy reassured him. And then Chad's body fell into the distance and Troy couldn't see him anymore.

After around 5 minutes of just sitting there contemplating what to say to her or whether he should go over to her or just stay where he was sitting, he hesitantly stood from his sitting position and crouched at the side of the pool where Gabriella was. "Gab." He called.

Nothing.

"Gabriella...." He repeated his voice becoming louder.

Nothing.

"GABRIELLA." He almost boomed.

Nothing.

Troy then made a split decision and began to strip himself of his clothing, he removed his t shirt and his jeans, his shoes and he jumped into the water. But Gabriella didn't even flinch. She was swimming at speeds that he was sure wasn't even possible. Troy swam up behind her and touched her shoulder which caused her to almost jump out of her skin. And then he saw her broken features.

Her face was set as if it was stone. Her eyes told him things about her that he had never even noticed before. Her face was pale and she was gasping for breath as if her lungs were being brutally burnt of oxygen, but she had been swimming for hours. Her eyes were bloodshot and they looked as if they were seriously causing her some pain. There were dark purple circles under her mocha eyes, they were swollen and puffy and to Troy she looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. "Gab, come on." His hand gently rested on her shoulder as she silently nodded and her long legs began to tread through the water. Troy climbed out of the pool and saw as Gabriella's hands rested on the side of the pool and she tried to lift her heavy body but Troy sensed her struggle and looked down to see her staring at him timidly.

Troy leaned down and placed his hands around her thin fragile ribcage and carefully lifted her small body out of the pool and placed his muscular arm around her exhausted body and guided her towards the bench and wrapped a towel around her that Chad must have left on the floor to prevent her from shaking with cold. "Hey." He said slowly.

Gabriella looked up into his ceruleans and merely just stared down at the towel and pulled it closer to her petite body. "Gab you've gotta talk." He informed her.

"I can't." Her voice was raspy, small and timid. Like she hadn't spoken for weeks. "It hurts to talk."

"Gab..." Troy began.

"It hurts to breathe. I mean, can't I just turn back a whole day and this wouldn't be happening? I prepared I knew he was gonna die but I still can't." Poisonous tears began to stream down her porcelain face and Troy wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from her. "I can't accept it. He was my daddy. He was my daddy and he's dead."

"Gabriella."

"I don't know what to do. People are saying they're sorry but I can't do that. Sorry isn't gonna bring him back. I just.... I want my dad back." And then she cracked. Her voice cracked her face cracked and her body just fell limp into rapid convulsions.

Troy did the only thing he knew he could do, his own wet muscular arms wrapped around her small body and he held her close to her chest. "I'm gonna be here Gabriella. Through everything. Just say the word. I promise I'll be there." Troy tenderly kissed her forehead, not realizing that the act may have been read differently by Gabriella and he may have done it other than just to comfort her.


	7. Too Late

**A/N: Just a quick one guys :) I go on holiday in like 15 hours! So leave me lots of nice things to read when I get back :) and I know that it's really depressing at the minute but just hang in there :) and as for when my next update will be it will be in around 2 weeks or so as I get back on the 24th and then I'll need to get my bearings back and get finishing another chapter before I update and I really don't know how I'm going to get by 10 days without any fanfiction at all! But I'll try my best to get on so if you want to PM me then feel free :) **

* * *

Everybody had an aspect to their life that they didn't like. Sometimes it may be the way somebody looked, or something simple as just a laugh that got on everyone else's nerves. For Gabriella it had been the fact that every promise that had been made to her it had been broken, trashed and thrown deep into the ground. But for Chad Danforth, it was the fact that he had to play the middle man between his two best friends.

It wasn't that he didn't love the two of them because he did, because that was the main reason as to why he had put up with it for so long. And it also wasn't that he didn't like looking out for the pair of them because he did, he was insanely protective over Gabriella and acted like a big brother figure to her and he was Troy's best friend and seeing as in he was so close to the two of them and Gabriella and Troy had a history then that automatically had put Chad in the middle.

Throughout the two of their relationship Chad had loved it. He had never seen either one of them so happy; it was like they were both complete. Two pieces of a puzzle joined together. Troy would always make her laugh, would cheer her up when she was upset about her father or down about anything and he would even rub her stomach when she had her 'cramps'. It was a norm really that whenever you saw Troy and Gabriella together they both had smiles on their faces.

Even when the two of them had their small arguments Gabriella or Troy would come to Chad and he would tell the two of them how to resolve it. But there came a time when Chad couldn't do that anymore. And that's when he had never felt so helpless in all of his life.

The breakup had changed everything.

The two had walked around like shells. It was like they weren't even living. Just existing. And then things had moved on, well Troy had moved in imparticular fairly quickly. And Gabriella had kind of been left behind. Chad knew that Gabriella was still insanely in love with Troy and there was nothing that Chad wanted more was for Troy to confess his love for Gabriella, they'd get back together and they'd all live happily ever after.

Of course this was real life.

Chad had learnt about Troy's relationship with Demi and he had prayed for Troy to turn around and tell him it was a joke. Troy had told Gabriella and she hadn't even really been fazed, it was like everything was coming at her at once. It was like she was wearing a bullet proof vest and everybody was just firing bullets at her at once. She hadn't really blinked an eyelid about it. It was like she was a walking shell again. And Chad couldn't do anything to help her. He knew what she needed and he knew that he couldn't give that to her, because the person that she needed belonged to another girl now.

But Chad had at least expected Troy to turn up to Carlos's funeral.

Chad had been shocked; he had been more than shocked he had been gobsmacked. He literally couldn't believe that Troy hadn't showed. Gabriella again hadn't done anything. She had behaved nothing but accordingly. She had worn a black dress with her hair in tight curls, accompanied by some black heels. She had sat at the front of the church and listened to the beautiful service that had been put on for her father and then she had walked behind the coffin and watched as they lowered it to the ground. Chad had been insanely proud of her, but the person that Chad wanted also to be proud of her hadn't showed.

Chad hadn't bothered to call him. He didn't see the point. If Troy hadn't have thought that the funeral hadn't been that important to say that he wasn't coming, then Chad didn't think it was important to ask him where he was. Troy had told Chad, infact he had told everyone that even though he and Gabriella had been broken up he said he would be there for her throughout everything. He had promised. And yet he wasn't there.

Everybody had left and Chad had stood with Gabriella as she had sat on the floor and looked down to the casket where her father was. And where he would always be from now on. "It's weird." She finally spoke. She hadn't spoken since they had left this morning and her voice had suffered, her voice was raspy and hoarse.

"What's weird?" He asked, finally lowering down his body to sit beside her.

"How two weeks ago he was walking around and now he's in there." She referenced to the box beneath her.

"His body's in there that doesn't mean he's in there." Chad answered, not really knowing what to say.

"Where is he?" She asked with a knowing look in her eyes. Hers and Chad's eyes met and he instantly knew she wasn't talking about her dad.

"I don't know. He never called." Gabriella's eyes closed painfully and her eyebrows rose. "Do you want me to call him?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He said he was gonna be here, and he's not so I know where I stand." A sad smile rose on her face.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Chad slowly grabbed her hand and pulled her from the sitting position she was in but then she hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go home. Can I... can I come to your house?" She asked with a pleading look in her crimson tinted orbs.

"Yeah, come on."

After 10 minutes of driving the two of them arrived home. There was nobody in the house seeing as in everybody was at the Montez's. He had given Gabriella a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt for her to wear; he had then settled her down on the couch with a cup of coffee. And then Chad made the decision to call his best friend despite Gabriella's wishes.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Demi's almost deep but feminine voice asked him as he had his arm wrapped around her petite body, her head rested securely on his chest, and his hand was making hypnotic marks on the curve of her hip.

"I'm just thinking that maybe I've forgotten something. I feel like I have." He answered. Troy rarely forgot things. He was always on the ball. But today he felt like he had forgotten something, maybe it was that he had forgotten his house keys? His hand reached down to his jean pocket. Nope definitely there. What the hell was it?

"Well it can't have been important right?" Demi asked. Troy slowly shook his head.

But why was it that he kept thinking of Gabriella, and how broken she had been the last time he had seen her. It was just over a week ago when he had seen her at the pool, and how broken she had been. After her sobs had subsided he had driven her to his house given her some clothes and then took her home. He settled her down on the couch while her mother had been at the grocery store and Gabriella had fallen asleep. Then he left her and went home to try and figure out what the hell had happened. And why the hell Carlos had been taken from them.

"I don't know." He replied honestly.

"You seem a little distant are you okay?" Demi whispered. Her black hair was draping over Troy's built chest. But Troy didn't hear her. He was oblivious to it all. He didn't know what the hell was going on. "Troy?"

"Huh?" He responded, shaking his head a little to bring him from his daze.

"I said are you okay? You're quiet." Her voice became soothing to him as his tense muscles relaxed.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." He reassured her, his arm reflexively tightened around her petite body. Her head shook on the ghost of his pectoral causing a chuckle from Troy's throat as he chuckled.

And at that point he felt a small vibration on his thigh which he knew as his cell ringing. Demi sat up from her previous position and looked at Troy with amusement in her orbs. "Either that's your cell ringing or you must have something to tell me."

Troy chuckled as he pulled the cell phone from his jean pocket and stood up, frowning a little when he saw Chad's name across the caller ID he flipped up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you?" _Chad's voice didn't sound calm as in just a calm where are you, for a general conversation. It was more of a sneer down the phone like he was talking through gritted teeth, but his voice was also quiet like he was trying to be silent.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked dazed and confused.

"_Troy, where the hell are you." _Chad drew out more slowly this time but Troy's judgement told him that Chad was fuming. And Troy didn't like Chad when he was angry, but he hadn't done anything had he?

"I'm at home with Demi, why was we supposed to meet or something?" Troy asked, completely bewildered to what was really going on. And what he had really forgotten and of what a high importance it was.

"_Are you fucking serious? Why didn't you call me back yesterday night?" _Chad's voice was causing Troy to panic. What the hell was going on?

"I was sleeping and then I called back this morning and it was switched off. What the hell is going on?" Troy's panic was rising to a point that he couldn't believe. He could feel his heart hammering against his brittle chest and his current girlfriend was sitting on the couch with a frown and confusion written all over her face.

"_It was Carlos's funeral today." _Fuck. Shit. No. No. No. No. He couldn't have missed that. He wouldn't have forgotten something like that. He really didn't. He was just joking wasn't he? He really was. But deep, deep down Troy knew on some level that Chad wouldn't joke about something like that.

"What? No, no it's not. You're kidding right?" Troy was in denial. He couldn't have missed something like that, but then something clicked inside of him and he instantly thought of Gabriella and was that why he had been thinking of her all day? Because on some level he knew that it was the funeral and Gabriella would be hurting today?

"_Yeah I just thought 'oh I'll call Troy, I'll tell him that it was Carlos's funeral when it really isn't. You said you was gonna be there." _Troy's eyes immediately closed at the comment. He did. He had promised Chad he would be there. He had promised Gabriella he would be there and then he told his parents that he was going.

"Fuck. Where are you? Where is she?" Troy rushed out in a second, what went unnoticed by him was the roll of the brown eyes that were in the same room as him. He was blind to everything. Gabriella needed him, how could he have forgotten something so fucking important?

"_We're at my house. She's just fallen asleep. See if you can peal yourself away from your so busy life to stop by." _And then there was a click indicating to Troy that the line had gone dead. He stood in disbelief for a few seconds before regaining his composure and putting the cell phone back in his jean pocket. He turned around quickly to see Demi almost glaring at him.

"What is it?" She asked slightly annoyed, but Troy was deaf to the tone of her voice, it was just as if he was hearing the words in a monotone, like a robot was speaking to him. He was a terrible person. He had failed too many people. How could he have forgotten? All of the thoughts were giving him a headache. He had to get out of there. He had to apologize to Chad; he had to apologize to Gabriella. He didn't know what he was meant to do.

"I um, I have to go." He drew out slowly, guilt was seeping through his blood stream as he began to walk out of the living room. Completely oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend would need a ride home. It didn't matter to him. He needed to get to Chad and Gabriella.

"What? So that's it you're not gonna give me an explanation. You're just gonna leave?" By this point Demi had stood up and she slung out her arm to express her frustration.

"Look I have to go. I'll give you a ride if you want but I have to be somewhere." Troy said quickly, annoyance was rising. Why didn't she just understand?

"What is it Troy? What's so important? More important that you can't be here with your girlfriend right now?" Her voice volume was rising, she wasn't yelling, her voice was just dominating and powerful.

"It was Gabriella's father's funeral today. And I missed it." He spoke gently and solemnly. "That's what's so fucking important. Do you want a ride home or not?" He added sneering a little. Why didn't she just get it?

"What? Troy you're not fucking dating anymore. You're dating me. Not her. What's the big deal?" By this point she was yelling. Yeah he knew that Demi was his girlfriend, but why didn't she understand that he had said he would be there and he wasn't?

"You know what? I'm just gonna go. You can see yourself out." Troy was shaking a little from the first argument he had just had with his girlfriend, but it was the guilt that was causing an effect on his body more.

"Yeah you do that Troy. Remember ex girlfriend right? Call me when you're not being such a fucking dick." She yelled after Troy. Should he have left his fuming girlfriend in his house and be in such a rush to get to his ex girlfriend? No he certainly shouldn't have. But did Troy care? Not so much.

Troy rushed over to his car and slung the door open, probably more than he should have done. He immediately turned on the ignition not bothering to check if it was safe for him to start driving, he mercilessly threw the car into gear and sped off down the road, to get to his destination.

After a short drive, he braked the car almost cutting out the engine and almost causing the car to skid. He locked the car as quick as he could and strode up the garden path. Not even bothering to knock on the door, he just walked in and was greeted by silence. Troy didn't know what to do. Should he have called for Chad? But then would he have disturbed Gabriella from her sleep.

Troy didn't have to wait much longer.

"Oh so you decided to show." Chad addressed him sternly, his face like stone.

"Chad I'm sorry." He shook his head almost in disbelief of what he had done. How he had behaved. And how much that wasn't him. "I didn't. I didn't realize."

Chad laughed a dry sarcastic laugh before turning his back on Troy and his strong legs were striding to where Troy knew was the kitchen. As soon as Troy had followed him in there he closed the door that lead into the living room, probably not to disturb Gabriella. Chad walked over to the small table that was sitting in the kitchen and sat down on the chair behind it. "I'm tired of this." He admitted. His hands cupped over his face.

"Tired of what?" Troy asked his voice quiet.

"This." He swung out his hands and then they met together in a small 'clap'. "After that day last week when you saw her at the pool. And she came to me and she had a smile on her face and she said, he's gonna be there. And today she was like a walking fucking shell. And you weren't there. You can't keep promising her things and then fall through with them Troy. What do you think she is?" Chad fought Gabriella's corner. Troy didn't even know what to say. He turned his body to rest on the kitchen cabinet. "She fucking loves you. Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes I know what it means." Troy argued back.

"I'm tired of this. I can't keep picking up the pieces that you helped put on the ground in the first place. You're either there or you're not. There's no in between anymore. No broken promises. No breaking her heart more than it's already broken." Troy knew that he was just being overprotective of her because he would have been if somebody was making promises to her and breaking them excessively.

"I know." Both of the best friends exchanged a knowing look, knowing that it couldn't go on. Both of them became oblivious to the fact that there was small footprints echoing on the floor in the other room and neither of them heard the door open with a small creak.

"Chad..." Came the small voice from the doorway. The door opened a little more so he could see her petite silhouette standing in the doorway. The t shirt that she was wearing hung from her small shoulders so Troy could see a peak of her tan skin. Her eyes were a little swollen and her hair was sticking out proving that she had just woken up. "Troy..." She stated when her deep brown eyes locked with his azures.

And then she turned her back and walked away back into the other room.

"Gab..." Troy called after her and immediately stood up and following in her direction. He didn't even notice Chad close his eyes as Troy rushed past him. "Gab, I'm sorry. Really."

Gabriella's small body was sat resting on the couch her knees drawn up, hugged to her chest and her chin resting on the top of it. Troy watched as she looked distantly into the fire that was crackling away in the living room. "Whatever." She replied solemnly. Her eyes wouldn't look at him, he couldn't even see if there was a rim of water in there.

"Gab..." He began but she didn't respond. She didn't say a word. Her eyes just remained staring coldly at the crackling fire. It was the only sound in the room. Troy didn't know what to say, should he say he was sorry and beg for forgiveness? "You're tired."

Her slender black eyebrows rose and a small smile curved on her lips and a small laugh escaped her pursed lips. "Yeah of more things than one."

Troy understood the double meaning. He looked down to the ground ashamed to show his face. How could he have forgotten something like that? "Gabriella I'm sorry. Really I am."

"Whatever Troy, I can't do this anymore." She said with a slight shake of her head.

Troy walked over to where she was sitting and sat beside her, his hand resting on her sweats covered leg, immediately he felt the sparks he had felt all those months ago, he didn't know whether she felt them too but when she looked up into his eyes, his heart knew she had felt them too. "Gabriella, I am so, sorry. I'm here now though right?"

Gabriella's eyes lit up and her hands fell into sync as they clapped together and Troy realized she was beyond pissed. "Oh well done Troy. You coincidently forgot about my dad's funeral today but you're here now? That deserves a gold medal it really does."

"Gab..."

"Troy I understand that we aren't together anymore. I really do. You don't have anything over me anymore. You don't owe me anything. You aren't committed to me or anything. Whatever I get that. But when you promise me something? I'm always the fool to believe you're gonna be there that you're actually gonna come through." At this point it was the first time she looked into his guilt seeped orbs. And he didn't see sadness, he didn't see pain. He didn't really see anything but sheer determination, and that's what scared him the most. What was she saying to him? What did she mean?

"When you came to me last week at the pool and you pulled me out and you just held me as I cried and then you promised me that you'd be at the funeral it came out of your mouth and all week I've just been dreading it you know? Just thinking how am I gonna possibly get through it? But then I thought Troy's gonna be there he can sit next to me and maybe put an arm around me to make sure I was okay. And you weren't there! I can't listen to your false promises anymore Troy, I'm tired of it." Her voice wasn't quivering; it was as if she was showing no emotions what so ever.

"Gabriella what are you trying to say?" Troy asked her bluntly. His emotions were all over the place. Did she not want anything to do with him anymore? Because he couldn't have that. He wouldn't have been able to handle that. But that was only because they had a history right?

"Troy I love you. I'm in love with you. Do you know what that means? It means that when you let me down it hurts. And I can't take much more hurt now. I really, really can't." She wasn't crying, there were no tears in her orbs and she showed no signs of sadness. "So whatever this is, me and you. It can't go on, not anymore."

"Gabriella, I'm here. You can talk to me you know that right." His hand then reached up to her hair and she momentarily flinched but then let his fingers run through her dark chocolate tresses. He had totally forgotten about his girlfriend at that moment. He had let Gabriella down that was all that was bothering him. Not the argument that they had had or the fact that Chad was sat in the kitchen with his head in his hands not knowing what the hell to do anymore.

Just Gabriella.

"You're too late Troy. You're about 3 hours too late. No scratch that you're around 8 and a half months late." She admitted honestly, Troy's hand had fallen from her hair and it rested on his lap in total shock.

"Gabriella, I really am sorry." He apologized honestly.

"Troy whatever. You and me we're done. We're friends. We hang around with the same people we talk. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less." Her eyes then flickered back to the fire that was still crackling in the distance. "I need to get over you, I need to find myself again and I can't do that if you're making promises to me and I believe you and you let me down. I can't do that Troy, please don't make me do that."

"Are you sure it's what you want?" Troy asked hoarsely. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

"In the long run I'll probably thank myself. But now I just, I want you to leave." She wasn't being nasty; Gabriella didn't have a nasty bone in her body. But he knew that Gabriella was stubborn and when she set her mind to something then she wouldn't change her mind.

"Gabriella I really am sorr..."

Before Troy could finish his sentence Gabriella's dominant voice cut him off.

"Troy seriously you say that but it doesn't mean anything. I really want you to leave. Please."

So Troy did as she wished.


	8. Mistakes

**A/N: I'm backk! I did have a really good time! Enjoyed the relaxation! And I got my AS Level results while I was away which was abit nerve wracking! But I did miss the fanfiction world sooo much! I did miss just being able to open my laptop and do abit of writing! But I'm back now with a bang :) So Thanks for all of the feedback and support yet again! it really does mean alot! **

_Gabriella was always optimistic about starting school. But there was something about today that set butterflies flying in her stomach and made her feel a little sick about what was happening and what was going to happen over the next four years. The first day of high school. It was supposed to be the best four years of her life but what Gabriella wasn't looking forward to was how she was going to be in new classes with new people. She liked her old classes with her old friends._

"_Will you stop being so nervous? Seriously what's wrong with you?" She didn't even tell her best friend she was nervous so why did he pick up on it. It couldn't of been the gnawing on her bottom lip and the way her head hung down. But what freaked her out the most was how some of the older guys were staring at her like she was a new piece of meat. _

"_You just answered your question. I'm nervous!" Gabriella whispered harshly, even though there was nobody around the two it was as if she was afraid of anybody to hear her voice. Her heart shaped lips were pursed together to make sure nobody saw the braces that had been glued onto her teeth, and had been there for the past 18 months stripping her from all confidence she ever had. _

"_Oh come on it's not so bad." Chad replied in a mocking tone and elbowed her in her ribcage a little. Her hand flew and smacked Chad playfully on the arm._

"_It really is bad! People are staring!" Gabriella exclaimed but still in a whisper. _

"_Gabriella shut up. Where's your locker?" Chad asked clearly getting annoyed with her. But it was her first day, in a brand new school. Everybody was staring at her like she was a slice of meat and she shouldn't have been there. What was good about this day? What could possibly ever turn out okay with this day? It was doomed. She should have just gone home there and then and asked her mom to home school her. _

"_Here. You tell me." She harshly offered the piece of white paper out of her pocket and shoved it in Chad's face, which he grabbed slowly and pulled it so he could stare at it intently. _

"_Gab. You're locker is on the other side of the school. Why are we all of the way over here? God you're such a doofus!" Chad insulted grabbing her wrist and immediately spinning her around to walk in the other direction._

"_I don't know I just felt like there was something over here." She responded distantly staring around at the crimson and white plastered walls. She didn't know what was over here, but she had felt some kind of 'pull' to this side of the building. Little did she know it was because Troy Bolton was walking behind the two of them._

"_CHAD!" A husky voice erupted from behind the two of them, causing Gabriella's whole body to stiffen in fright and she immediately turned around with her eyes wide. Before her was standing Troy Bolton. _

_He had grown a fair few inches since the last time she had seen him. Seeing as in that had been at the beginning of summer. His hair was still spiked up a little but he was a really good looking guy. He had potential Gabriella would give him that, but whenever she was around him she felt shy and felt like she could never find her tongue when she was around Chad's best friend. _

"_Oh hey man what's up?" Chad greeted his best friend and Gabriella felt like she was stuck to Chad's side. She shuffled away a couple of steps and felt a pair of stunning blue eyes boring into the back of her head. She could normally tell when people were staring at her but this was different. She knew it was him. Only when she turned around he turned away. _

"_Nothing. Just trying to get used to the place. Where you heading?" Troy asked, his voice had also broke over the summer. It was weird to come to terms with. Well so was being at a new school and not knowing where the hell she was going!_

"_Gabriella here thought her locker was on this side of the building but it's not. It's on the other side and I have class over here in like 5 minutes?" Chad asked more of a question as he glanced down at his watch. Great. Now she was going to be left alone walking to the other side of the school. _

"_Well I'm over there so you go to class and I'll walk Gabriella here to her locker. If that's alright man?" Troy gestured, Gabriella lowered her mocha eyes down to the ground as Chad and Troy exchanged glances and then Chad stared in Gabriella's direction as if he was asking her with his black eyes. But she didn't raise her head. _

"_Is that okay?" Chad ultimately asked and Gabriella looked up into Troy's face who had hope written in his irises. _

"_Um.... yeah that's good." She smiled shyly and nodded her head._

"_Alright, I'll see the two of you later." Chad turned on his heels and began walking in the other direction of the school. _

"_So how you doin?" Troy asked, Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was this? Smalltalk? Gabriella didn't do small talk._

"_Um, good. Kinda nervous though. You?" How weird. She didn't even hardly know the guy, she just knew he was Chad's friend and she was here having a full blown conversation with him. Well, she didn't feel uncomfortable talking to him. _

"_Same. So what's your first period?" Gabriella had to listen to the sentence again in her brain, something telling her he had said 'when was your first period?' God Gabriella, really get a hold of yourself. _

"_Um, English." She responded looking up to the blue eyed boy who had his chestnut eyebrows raised and a slight amused smirk on his face. "What's so funny?" _

"_I'm not laughing." He exclaimed turning his body sideward's to face her more. His face then turned into a 'serious' mode as he stared at her. "Who's your teacher?" _

"_Um, hold on a second." Gabriella reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper with her timetable on. "It says E.D" _

"_Ah, small world huh?" Gabriella's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. What was this guy talking about? Whenever Chad had spoken about him he had said he was nice and that he was a genuine humble, modest guy. But Gabriella just thought he was weird. He must have sensed her confusion. "I have the same."_

"_Oh..." Gabriella realized. "Now that makes sense."_

"_Y'know of all the years I've known Chad and you've known Chad why have we never like had a real conversation?" Gabriella was asking herself that exact same question. Their paths had crossed. They had crossed numerous times, like when Troy was at Chad's house playing basketball seeing as in it was what the two of their lives revolved around and sometimes she would go around with her mom or dad but then Troy would somehow manage to disappear. _

"_I don't know." She responded with a shrug. Gabriella looked Troy up and down and stared intently at all of his features, she definitely knew that when puberty had stopped he would definitely be somebody all the girls would like. But the question that Gabriella was posing to herself was 'did she like him?' No that was absolutely stupid, she couldn't have liked him she had only met him a few minutes ago well she had known who he was for such a long time but now she had finally spoken to him... okay Gabriella stop rambling._

"_So what do you say?" Oh shit. Her stupid head had been stating so many things at such a high speed that she hadn't heard what he had to say. Now she was embarrassed. But then he must have noticed by the ruby shade of red that had made its way onto her face. Great. Now she was a freak. That was just great._

"_Umm what do I say to what? I'm sorry I was just thinking is all." She commented trying to make it up to him, a small smile was on his face which broke out into a chuckle. It sounded like a harmony listening to him laugh. It was magical. Gabriella, seriously. Shut up. _

"_Don't think too hard you don't wanna hurt yourself." He attempted to flirt and nudged his hip into hers although she was alot shorter than him so he managed to hit right in the middle of her abdomen. But Gabriella was too naive to believe that he was actually flirting with her and her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm sorry." He commented with a laugh. "I said what do you say to talking more? You know me and you?"_

_Gabriella giggled as realization dawned on her. "Oh I see. Yeah sure. I'd like that." _

_And then there was silence for a few seconds. But Gabriella would have expected it to be an awkward silence since the two of them had only been speaking for what 2 minutes? Or was it 5? This is what happened when Gabriella met a cute guy, she would just think stupid thoughts, random stupid thoughts that didn't even need to be thought about. God, how stupid could she get? "So we've been walking forever."_

_And that's what happened when she tried to break silences. _

_Her eyes closed almost painfully at how that sounded. She just wanted the ground to swallow her whole there and then. He wouldn't want to talk to her now; he would just think she was weird. That was just great. Just how she wanted to start out her first day at high school. "Is that a bad thing?"_

"_No not at all." She immediately blurted, probably too quick so he would just think she was a bigger weirdo. _

_He chuckled and Gabriella found herself quickly loving the sound of his laugh. "Don't worry it's just around the corner."_

"_How do you know where everything is?" She asked suddenly, kind of amazed by how he was walking and he wasn't even looking at the map of the school or anything._

"_Well if I tell you something do you promise not to hold it against me?" He asked. That sounded intriguing. _

"_Okay..." She drew out slowly._

"_My cousins a senior here, I kinda showed him my schedule this morning." He reached up to the back of his neck in an adorable way and began massaging the skin. _

"_Oh. I see." She commented before turning to look at him straight in the face. "Well at least we don't look like spare parts." _

_Troy cleared his throat a little before stopping abruptly, causing Gabriella's brow to furrow in confusion. "We will because we're kinda late." _

_Gabriella's eyes widened in shock and she immediately stared down at her silver watch that her mom and dad had bought for her for her previous birthday. The time indicated that they were indeed 10 minutes late. "I can't go in there." _

"_What? Why?" Troy asked clearly amused by her frantic state._

"_Because it's the first day of school, high school I might add and we are late for our first class like ever. What are we gonna do?" She asked rambling. But Troy was laughing so he clearly thought the situation was a funny one. _

"_Well you are gonna put your hand on the door and walk in first." He instructed before grabbing her arm. _

_Gabriella looked down to the impact point but him touching her wasn't what alarmed her. What alarmed her was how it felt like an electric current was passing through her whole body as he touched her. What was that feeling? She had never felt it before. But Troy clearly noticed as he looked up into her eyes as she did to his at the same moment. The blue met brown in a gaze that shouldn't have occurred between people who had just started talking around 5 minutes ago. "No I can't do that." _

"_Gabriella. Just do it." He used her full name causing her to smile bashfully. _

"_I can't." She exclaimed and managed to manoeuvre her body so it was behind his. _

"_Gabriella, come on. Just do it." He repeated._

"_Why don't you do it?" She argued, lightly pushing his body forward._

"_Fine, but you owe me." And then he walked forward. No. She couldn't do it. She was late and he was walking in infront of her and the teacher was going to be a total bitch to the two of them. Oh god. And then the door opened. There was a slight squeak as the door opened but Gabriella didn't need to look to know that everybody was staring at the two of them. _

"_I'm so sorry we're late. We kinda got lost." He excused, at this point Gabriella's body was timidly stood next to his. And the teacher seemed to understand, Gabriella let out the tense breath she was holding. She was tall around mid 30's, her hair was blonde and in a bob. She was smiling brightly at the two of them. _

"_What are your names?" She asked the smile still on her face._

"_I'm Troy Bolton." _

"_Gabriella Montez." Gabriella had never had problems with finding her voice before, but that was so raspy, so faint. _

"_Ahh. It appears you are supposed to be in here. Take your seats. And settle down. No harm done." She was still beaming at the two of them. _

_Gabriella quickly scanned the classroom to find that there was only a 2 seat bench left at the back. She looked up at Troy who was almost beaming at her. She had survived her first class. Well the first five minutes of it. She had been talking to Troy Bolton. _

_It was gonna be a long year. _

* * *

Gabriella was tired.

She still couldn't remember the last time that she had had a good night's sleep, even though her body was begging, pleading, for rest she couldn't give up and let herself sleep all of the way through her night. Even if she fell asleep straight away she would wake up with a nightmare or she would be too cold or she would imagine her cell phone had rang and then she would be sitting up, thinking. She was tired of thinking.

Tired of thinking about what was going to happen the next day, thinking about when she would see Troy and Demi together or if she would see them kissing or any form of PDA, but up until that point she hadn't seen any PDA from the two of them, it was as if Troy was scared of Gabriella seeing anything. She wanted something, no needed something to take her mind off of things. Perhaps a shopping trip? At first when she and Troy broke up she went out and got extremely drunk for weekends on end. At one point she thought that her liver was going to give up on her. She could do that, but then that would make things so much worse. She knew that, well her head did. But her heart was having a hard time believing that too.

She had hardly spoken to Troy, since their argument which had been over a week ago. Well she couldn't have exactly said it was an argument, just a disagreement where she had basically told him that she needed a break from him. Needed to be away from him. And he had seemed to understand. He seemed to have respected her wishes and he was staying away from her. He would pass her in the hallway at school, just give a smile and sometimes at lunch he would even go to the gym and practice.

But Gabriella would be lying if she said that she wasn't feeling it.

She had gone since the first day of freshman year since seeing him every day, interacting with him every day. And all of a sudden she felt like she had been cut off of all contact with him, like they were sworn enemies. But during the week that they hadn't been talking as much, she had missed him, and realized that she had actually depended on him more than she thought. Maybe if it was just that she could see him at the beginning or at sometime throughout the day, then that would get her through and give her the strength that she needed for that day. She _did _want to talk to him. No she actually felt like she _needed _to talk to him. But the only question that she wanted to know was, was he actually feeling the same way?

Did he miss her? No that was stupid. He had a new girlfriend now. He didn't need to miss her.

"Gabriella...." Taylor sung her name and a hand rested on her forearm. She rubbed her hand up and down Gabriella's leather jacket covered arm. Gabriella knew she looked better. Now she had time to curl her hair on a morning properly and actually put some make up on her face. She was still in an immediate deal of pain. But moping around and looking like a dead body wasn't going to change that. And she didn't want to bring attention to herself. "Um, I'm gonna go up to get some lunch do you want any?"

Gabriella cleared her throat, and then her head swung to the side, she didn't know why. It was like a magnetic pull that forced her to stare at the crimson door that had been opened. And then she knew why. Her ex boyfriend was walking through the doors with Taylor's boyfriend and Jason. He looked angelic, even in just a light grey jumper and jeans he looked gorgeous. And it made Gabriella even angrier knowing that she was still attracted to him. But then again anybody with two X chromosomes was attracted to Troy. "Um, No. No I'm fine."

And Troy was walking this way.

"Are you sure? I can get you something if you want?"

Gabriella's irritation was growing. She had lost her dad; she wasn't suffering from a stroke or anything like that. "Taylor, I'm fine. I'm not an invalid. If I want food, I'll get food. Okay?" Gabriella said in more of a rude tone than she had intended. Taylor looked at Gabriella horror stricken. Taylor was only looking out for Gabriella; it didn't take a rocket scientist to work that one out. She was the mother figure, and she had taken Gabriella under her wing, she would offer to do everything for Gabriella and she appreciated it. She really did. But now she was getting to the point where it was more irritation than gratification. "I... I'm sorry, I just. I'm fine. Seriously, I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Chad asked immediately concerned and Gabriella begged Taylor with her chocolate orbs not to say anything. Taylor closed her eyes before looking up at Chad.

"Nothing everything's fine." She said in a cheery tone. "Right Gabs?"

Gabriella smiled thankfully before agreeing. "Right everything's fine."

"So if we head out at 6 then we can get there for around 7:30." A high pitched tone came from behind Gabriella, causing her to turn around and look at the source of the voice. Sharpay was walking towards the table with her baby pink phone rested against her ear and she was chattering away probably making sure she was at an event. As usual. "Okay, that's good.... Thanks so much.... Bye." And then Sharpay sat down on the bench next to Gabriella. And her hands came up into a vertical position and began clapping together and she had a beam on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Chad asked before Gabriella had the chance to do so.

"I have made us a little arrangement. Well a last minute actually. We're going camping on Friday night." She explained cheerfully, immediately her eyes locked with Gabriella's mocha ones. "So is everybody in?"

"I can't it's my mom's birthday." Jason explained.

"Shar its Wednesday." Taylor explained.

Sharpay just gave a little nod of her head.

"And you want is to go camping on Friday?" Again Sharpay nodded. "As in this Friday?"

"Yes. What's the problem?" Sharpay asked as if there was nothing wrong with what she had done.

"I'm in." Chad chuckled. "Tay come on what else have you got planned this weekend?"

"Well I was gonna watch re runs of Gossip Girl" Taylor commented in a small voice which caused Gabriella to actually break in laughter. It wasn't that funny, she knew that but her laughter just kept coming out. But she didn't care that everybody on the table was staring at her, she put her hand to her mouth to stop her laughter from being so loud. But then her deep brown eyes locked on the azure who was beaming at her.

After a couple of minutes her laughter subsided into small giggles and her hand fell to her flat stomach which was aching from her sudden burst of laughter. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I don't even know what came over me. It wasn't even that funny."

"Wow." Chad commented. "I think that was the first time I've heard you laugh in a while. It was a good sound."

"It felt good." Gabriella replied.

"So are you in Gabs?" Sharpay asked, referring to the camp trip.

Gabriella took a few seconds to think about it. It could be a great opportunity to go. But did she want to go? It would be her escape she could get away for the weekend and she could spend time with her friends and escape from everything. "I don't know. Probably not. I don't wanna leave my mom."

"You're lucky I like you." Sharpay attempted to snarl but it ended up in a smirk, which Gabriella returned. "Next time though?"

"Definitely." The guilt seeped through Gabriella's veins. She knew that Sharpay had done that for her, to get her away from things, to take her mind from things. She had made last minute plans and Gabriella had told her no. But she couldn't leave her heavily pregnant mom. Could she?

"Troy that means you can bring your stupid little girlfriend now." Clearly Sharpay didn't like Demi as much as Gabriella did. Gabriella had to stifle her giggle as Troy's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm kidding." And then a sly smirk appeared on her pale face. "You could have brought her anyways."

"Oh well thanks." Troy retorted sarcastically. "Gabriella can I talk to you?"

Gabriella looked around suspiciously. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, her eyes immediately locked to Chad's to almost ask for approval. He nodded as if gesturing her to talk to him. Gabriella had gone to Chad earlier that week and told Chad that she had missed him and Chad had even advised her to go and talk to him. So did that mean that he had done the same to Troy? "Um, yeah. I'll see you guys later."

Troy got up from the table and Gabriella immediately followed him. So many thoughts circling in her mind. What did he want to say to her? Being the biggest. He was walking infront of her and as soon as they got out of the cafeteria Gabriella let out a breath of relief but butterflies were rising in her stomach. And then Troy turned around causing Gabriella to jump slightly.

"You can stop panicking by the way." He commented in a husky tone causing Gabriella to nearly melt. She had been away from him for nearly a week and he was still causing her to want to fall weak at the knees. But then again how could she get over being in love with someone for almost 3 years in a week. The two then walked back outside and sat on a bench that was between two green trees.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Gabriella asked hugging her knees to her chest.

"I just wanted to apologize about you know what..." He began but Gabriella's voice cut him off.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, I um. I overreacted. I was hurting and you came and I was angry at you and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." She was absolutely fuming with him when he hadn't showed and she didn't want him to think that she didn't mean what she had said.

"So did you not mean what you said?" What was Troy? A mindreader?

Silence.

"Thought not." He chuckled. "But Gabriella you were right. I'm so, so sorry. I should have been there. I should have been there so much more than I have been."

"Troy it's fine seriously. I may have meant what I said but I didn't mean about you staying away from me. I've really missed you this week." She spoke truthfully.

"I missed you too." Things like that DID NOT help! She needed to get over him. She really did. If she just believed that he was lying then it would help her wouldn't it? "Friends?"

He held out his hand for her to shake but Gabriella shook her head. "Gab..." But she shook her head again she threw her small delicate body into Troy's arms, his arms wrapped around her and held her there for a few minutes.

"Friends." She agreed.

After a couple of minutes of silence Gabriella had gathered all of the things that she had been missing the last week. She had overdosed on the musky scent that belonged to Troy Bolton. She had mesmerized every crook and crevice of his body. And she had become accustomed to the way he touched her again. The way he held her with such delicacy, like he was holding the entire world in his hands. Like she was his world. But she had to scratch that thought, she _was _his world. _Was. _Past tense. But Troy finally pulled away from her. "So camping on Friday, Gabriella please come?" He pleaded.

"Oh I don't know." She replied.

"Gabriella come on." His hand rested on her thigh, somewhere a hand that belonged to a guy who had a girlfriend shouldn't have been on his ex girlfriend. "You'll get your mind off things, we'll have a blast. I promise."

"Troy." She sighed deeply. "Can I be honest with you?"

"It's all I've ever wanted." He replied honestly.

"I don't know if I wanna be somewhere which was one of the last times we were together and truly happy." Gabriella brought her hand to rest on his own feeling the sparks flow through her blood stream again. And then Troy fell silent. And immediately Gabriella felt guilty, because she knew Troy and he didn't know what to say. "But we're trying the friend's thing out right?"

Troy's azures lit up and he beamed at Gabriella. "Yeah we are."

"Then I'll be there."

* * *


	9. Normality

**A/N: Sorry guys! This would have been out earlier but me and my computer had a serious falling out earlier today. I was writing chapter 15 of this story and was about to save it as I was going to go out for some food with the family :) but it crashed and completely lost everything. All 4000 words of it. So I nearly chucked it out of the window. But yet again thanks for the support it means alot :) I know alot of you are frustrated with how Troy + Gabriella aren't together but it's a part of the story, and its as strange to me as it is to you guys! I've never written anything where the two of them are not together before so it's definately different for me too! **

* * *

It was a disaster.

The whole plan, the whole journey had been a total disaster. But the fact that things had gone wrong had brought a smile to Gabriella's face as weird as it had sounded. The rain was seeking vengeance on the 8 teenagers that were present. Taylor and Chad, Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi Neilson and of course Troy had brought his 'new precious girlfriend' Demi. But Gabriella was generally a nice person, well she tried to be and she wasn't going to judge Demi. After all it wasn't her fault that she was going out with Gabriella's ex boyfriend whom she was still insanely in love with. Was it?

"Okay so who's fucked up idea was it to come here?" Sharpay asked with her hood tucked safely around her head and the slight peak of her dark hair was making an appearance. Still something Gabriella had to get used to though. Her teeth were clenched and chattering through the cold air. The 8 seniors had decided to gather in the largest tent to they could share 'body heat.' Which really meant that the people who were going out could basically have 'dry' sex and get away with it. And it was true in two out of three cases, Taylor was sat beside Chad, her head rested securely on his shoulder and his head was leant to rest on hers. And their hands were intertwined on his lap, and she was also wearing one of his sweaters. Sharpay was in Zeke's lap, they were so close the only way they would be closer was if she would melt into his skin. He had his arms wrapped around her torso.

But Demi and Troy didn't even look like they were going out. It was weird to Gabriella, foreign, different. After all when she and Troy were going out the two of them couldn't keep their arms from one another. If Gabriella was cold, well even if she wasn't cold he always had to be maintaining some kind of physical contact with her, even if it was just holding her hand. But Troy and Demi were sitting apart, well they were sat closely next to one another but Troy's hands were cupped together holding a cup of coffee, and the glances he was firing in Gabriella's direction went unnoticed by her.

"Well done Shar." Chad complained, his face set like stone from the cold.

Gabriella and her friend Kelsi Neilson were huddled together holding hands and cuddled together. Gabriella didn't like the cold, but it was weird that she was feeling it now because previously she hadn't, she had been numb to the cold. But now she was shivering. But she was here to enjoy the weekend. So she wasn't going to take the time to complain like Sharpay was.

"What I didn't think to check the fucking weather did I?" Typical Sharpay. She was the whole mastermind behind the operation and yet she was the one who was moping, moaning. Wanting to go home. "Jeez."

It was at that moment that Zeke's head lifted a little as it was resting on the top of Sharpay's and mouthed 'PERIOD' to the other 6 seniors, leaving Sharpay completely oblivious. There were quiet snickers echoing from the tent and Gabriella's mocha eyes sought out the hazel colour that was looking down to the floor. Away from her boyfriend. What? Why wasn't she insanely happy that she was sitting with Troy? But then her the mocha looked to the azure and as soon as she looked in his direction his eyes bored into hers and as quick as it happened he looked away. What was that?

But what confused Gabriella was the tense atmosphere that was hanging in the air, it was something that confused her. For all she knew there was no tension between her and anybody else but then she looked around and saw everybody just staring around in awkwardness. Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip and glanced over to Sharpay hoping to find some answers. Sharpay nodded at Gabriella slightly and then slyly motioned her head over to where Troy and Demi were sitting. Causing Gabriella to frown.

"Soooo Um...." Sharpay practically sung making everyone look into her direction probably silently thanking her for stopping the tense atmosphere. "Chad did you bring the DVD player?"

And then Chad bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes as if he was mentally kicking himself. "I sort of forgot."

Yup, point proven.

"Fucking fabulous. So we're sitting in a tent with no entertainment. When it's raining cats and fucking dogs. Does anybody even have a deck of cards?" Sharpay complained.

Gabriella stifled a giggle earning a glare from Sharpay. Gabriella surrendered holding up her hands. "I'm sorry but have you ever played a game of cards in your life?"

"Gabriella. Shut up." Sharpay insulted with a smirk on her face. "That is besides the point."

"Well we'll take the cars and go home? What's the problem?" Gabriella asked shrugging her shoulders and a smile appearing on her face. For the first time in a long time she was starting to feel like things were looking up. A few weeks ago she was left bleeding, open wounds leaving a trail of blood everywhere, but now slowly but surely she was being stitched together, by the people she was calling her best friends. Plus or minus a couple of people. But of course she wasn't giving any names.

"No!" Sharpay practically screamed. "This is about yo.... I mean us and we're having a weekend of fun."

The start of the word you didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella who rose her eyebrows and closed her eyes at the comment. "Shar you said it yourself its training cats and dogs and we have no entertainment."

Sharpay pretended to look hurt by the comment, her mouth gaped open and her hand flew up to her chest to almost cradle the organ that pumped blood around her small body. "You're not having fun?"

Taylor and Chad seemed to be entranced with their own conversation or whispers of sweet nothings into each other's ears. Gabriella knew that they were going to be making a run for it sooner or later. "Um it's clear that you're not."

"Of course I'm not it feels so awkward in this fucking tent that I need some air." Uh oh. Gabriella's eyes closed painfully. "Yes I said it. So now I'm gonna go outside and catch pneumonia." She added in a cheery tone and stood up quickly from her place on Zeke's knee and unzipped the tent and stepped out into the blistering cold and the wind immediately gushed through the open gap and made Gabriella shiver.

"I thought it was just me." Gabriella commented referring to the tense atmosphere.

"You alright?" Gabriella's eyes widened to saucers at the source of the husky voice that was concerned for her welfare. But what Gabriella then noticed how his eyes were locked with almost.... she couldn't pinpoint it, it was like a mixture of apprehension, fear and almost... love? But that was bizarre, but then Gabriella noticed how the hazel eyes narrowed and glared at her boyfriend before then turning to give Gabriella a look. A look that almost said 'if looks could kill.'

Gabriella nodded solemnly before gazing at Chad who seemed to be staring intently at Troy and Demi trying to almost read the thoughts that were going through the two of their minds but Gabriella didn't exactly need any super powers to know that Demi wasn't happy. It was written on the slight frown lines on her orange face. Gabriella almost mentally kicked herself for saying that. She had told herself that she wouldn't judge Demi, but it seemed that Demi had judged her. That she didn't like her. Gabriella wasn't stupid, she knew it every time she would pass her in the hallway or sit on the same table with her at lunch.

Demi didn't like her.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "I'm gonna.... get some air." She pointed to the tents opening and crawled out. But as soon as she began to crawl out of the gap and was immediately greeted by the bitter cold and she pulled the hoodie that she was wearing closer to her petite body. But before Gabriella climbed to her feet she heard the boom of Demi's voice asking Troy "What the hell was that?"

Great.

Fantastic weekend this was gonna be.

"SHAR?" Gabriella called, her hair was instantly soaked wet through and she could barely see where she was walking from the heavy rain that was pelting down on the ground. "SHARPAY?"

And then there was two startling hands that were placed on Gabriella's shoulders, causing her to jump out of her skin and turn around almost punching the person who was standing behind her. Only when realization dawned on her that it was Sharpay the fear subsidised. "Gotcha!" Sharpay screeched with a giggle. "HA"

Gabriella broke out into a grin.

"Come on let's walk and talk." Sharpay spoke rapidly and latched onto Gabriella's arm, the two of them walked through the rain that seemed to be getting heavier.

"Oh I don't know its raining cat's and dog's." Gabriella had to shout over the torrential weather.

"Ha fucking ha." Sharpay ran her hand through the air in Gabriella's direction causing her to giggle a little. "I like this." Sharpay commented honestly with her high cheek bones tight indicating her signature smirk was on her face. "The sound of your laugh. I'm gonna go all corny on you now so you should appreciate it."

"Oh my god, Sharpay going soppy. Did I just see a pig fly?" It was a rarity. Sharpay was normally so upfront so blunt, and if she had a problem with somebody then the poor person would know about it straight away. Like the previous moment in the tent where she hadn't even flinched to tell everybody else that there was an atmosphere. It was a side of Sharpay that Gabriella loved, but sometimes it did get a little annoying and most of the time it did more bad than it would good.

"Shut your pie hole." Sharpay playfully insulted. "But seriously, it's nice to see you happy again."

"I wouldn't say happy but, seriously trying. And hopefully I'll get there." Gabriella sighed deeply. She made a split second decision and reached up and pulled the hood down from her head, letting the rain drench her, although Sharpay was staring at her like she was an alien. "It's nice to just feel. I was so used to walking around like a shell, it's just nice. I can feel the rain."

"Yeah but if you can feel the rain what else can you feel?" The other thing about Sharpay was that she wasn't stupid. She may have acted stupid and may have lacked a personal quality called 'common sense' but she had an unusual incentive into other people's lives and could read people like a book, which was a bad thing when it came to Gabriella.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks at the edge of a hill and sat down on the top of it and hung her legs over the edge."Alot of horrible things. This is um, where I was sitting when I told Troy that my dad had cancer again."

"That was the last time we were here right?" Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella, she could feel the wet soaking through her jeans but she didn't care.

"Uh huh. We talked it through and we decided not to tell any of you because we were having a good weekend together." It was the first time she had told anybody this, not even Chad. She hadn't wanted to ruin anybody's weekend and she had told Chad that she had found out on the Monday that they got back, her mother had been involved of course and Chad's parents. She didn't want to upset anybody.

"Wow I never knew." Sharpay shook her head.

"Hey it's freezing out here what are you two doing?" Another voice entered the conversation. Both Gabriella and Sharpay turned around to see Taylor walking towards the two of them with one of Chad's 'wildcats' sweatshirts.

"Just having a chitty chat." The brunette commented before turning around and looking into what around 9 months ago was a beautiful view. And now you couldn't even see it because of the mist and steam that was condensing from the rain. "You wanna join us?"

"I'll take anything than being sat in that tent. It's like world war 3 seriously." Guilt immediately swept down onto Gabriella's small body. She had been the one to cause the argument with Demi and Troy. But she didn't do anything wrong did she? It wasn't like she was asking Troy to sleep with her or anything. Infact she didn't even open her mouth. She had just said that she had realized there was a tense atmosphere and Demi had stared at her like she had around 5 heads growing from her shoulders.

"They fighting?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"I wouldn't say fighting. More she's ranting and he's just sat there, like not even listening. Seriously Kelsi and Chad are really just watching in amazement." Taylor added with a chuckle.

"What about Zeke?" Sharpay casually asked about her boyfriend. Gabriella knew he was neutral in every single situation that he was faced with.

"He's gone into the other tent to grab food. Kind of trying to get out of it I think." Taylor took a seat on the other side next to Gabriella. "I don't even understand why she started having a rant at him. He just asked if you were okay."

"Oh whatever she can kiss my ass. Seriously I don't even like her. I just said that Troy could bring her out of common courtesy or whatever it is. It's making me angry having to see the two of them I really can't imagine how you're feeling." Gabriella could feel both pairs of eyes on her from either side.

But Gabriella stayed silent.

"Um, Gab I think that's your cue to say how you are feeling sweetie." Taylor reached over and placed a comforting hand on Gabriella's knee that she now hugged to her chest.

"It's kinda weird." Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed.

"We're a couple of weirdo's too so you can explain." Sharpay shrugged.

"Hey speak for yourself." Taylor retorted. "Come on."

"I don't know. It's like they're together but when we were in the tent I just I felt like he was looking at me. But I don't know I might just be imagining things. But even though they're together they don't act like it." Gabriella became frustrated with herself not knowing how to form words. She was 17 years old she had mastered the art of the English language around 15 and a half years ago.

"Like it's completely different with the two of them?" Sharpay asked quickly.

"No I just I don't know." Gabriella viciously pulled at the soaking wet grass trying to dissolve of her frustration.

"But honey, that doesn't answer how you're feeling." Gabriella hated being 'shrinked' , she hated that people would attempt to draw feelings out of her, feelings that she didn't like to talk about. She tried to repress all of her pain that she had been feeling but repressing it didn't seem to be working anymore. Thinking through it and maybe even thinking out loud were making her feel better. But she didn't tell anybody, she would more or less talk about it herself.

That changed when she and Troy weren't going out anymore. Gabriella had always been a secretive person, but when she had a bad day or was feeling bad Troy wouldn't bug her, he would just hold her and she would let herself be comforted by somebody else strength, and she would always let him pick her up off of the floor but now she didn't have that so she had to do it alone.

"It hurts, I'm not gonna lie about that. Knowing that it's really over between the two of us and it always will be. And it hurts to know that he doesn't want me anymore." She added a sad giggle and quickly felt moisture in her eyes threatening to fall down her face. "But I just want him to be happy and if he is then that's really all that matters."

"Even if you aren't happy?" Gabriella turned to glare at Sharpay. "Hey I'm sorry but, you can't always so selfless Gab you need to think of yourself for once in a while."

"She's right. It's hardly ever true but she's right. Have you ever thought about other guys or whatever?" Gabriella's eyes narrowed on Taylor, she immediately felt hurt by the comment.

"Tay it's been what 7 and a half months? Can you really expect me to be over a 2 and a half year relationship in that amount of time?" Well Troy had, so why couldn't she? That was the only thought that was circling her brain. Was there something wrong with her? Was she unable to deal with the heartache of breaking up? Because it had only started to fade a couple of months ago.

"Gabriella, Brad was with Jen one day and then over her and in Angelina's bed the next." Gabriella knew what they were getting at, the wanted her to move on from Troy, they had wanted that ever since he and Demi had gotten together and it had basically been finalized that Troy and Gabriella were no more. But she didn't know if she was ready to, she didn't want to let go. But she knew she had to. "Honey I'm gonna ask you something now and I want you to be honest with me, kay?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you still love him?"

The question was so easy to answer but yet so complicated. _Yes. _Her heart was screaming. Yes she did still love him, she knew she shouldn't. After all it had been 7 months there was no need for her to love him anymore he had moved on. He had a new fucking girlfriend for God's sake. "Yeah." But as soon as the words left her lips she tried to justify herself. "Look I know that I shouldn't okay. He's moved on. Whatever but it's hard. If I tell you guys something will you swear you won't tell anybody. Not even Chad, Tay."

"I promise." The two of them revealed.

"Um, around 2 weeks after Troy and I broke up. I'd just been to the hospital with my dad for some chemo and it went badly. He was throwing up and he was really sick. I um, I called Troy to come pick me up. And we went to his house and we um......"

"No way!" Sharpay knew what Gabriella was going to say but Taylor silenced her with her hands.

"You.... what... honey?" Taylor asked in a kind voice.

"We um... we slept together." Gabriella had never told anybody that before. She had wanted to, but after it had happened the two had agreed that they shouldn't have told anybody. She had kept it silenced until then.

"Oh god." Taylor's hand flew up to her mouth.

"I'll kill the bastard." Sharpay tried to stand up but Gabriella's hand immediately flew to her knee to stop her.

"Guys stop. It wasn't like he forced me trust me it was a mutual agreement. But we agreed not to tell anyone. I wanted to tell you guys trust me I did but I just.... part of me was hanging on y'know?" The tears pricked her vision. After the two of them had slept together she had hoped they would get back together, she really did but nothing had become of it. Troy had just said that he thought it would be best if they hadn't told anybody. But she didn't know whether it was for his welfare or hers.

"So he um.... slept with you and then didn't tell anybody about it so he didn't have to get back together with you?" Taylor examined the situation.

Gabriella nodded.

"So he used you really?" Sharpay said bluntly.

The words caused Gabriella to wince, she had never really admitted it but it seemed that he had. But every single syllable that had just left Sharpay's mouth stung. Gabriella's head hung down and she felt tears escape the prisons and make their way down her porcelain face. The other two girls must have noticed because there was suddenly a soothing hand on her back that wasn't there before.

"Gab I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just hate that he's hurt you. Okay?" By now the rain had subsided a little. And it was just slight pitter patter's on the ground. But Gabriella didn't care, she was already soaked.

"I know and I hate it too but you gotta move on don't you?"

Deep down that's what she was trying to do.

"Hey shit heads you're gonna catch fucking pneumonia out here get back over here now!" Chad ordered from the tent that was a few meters away from the three girls. Just as far away so they wouldn't hear a word that they had just been talking about.

"Let's go face the bastard." But Gabriella's eyes grew two sizes too big. "Don't worry I won't mention anything."

* * *

2 days had passed and Gabriella couldn't have been happier that she was going home. The whole two days had been filled with a tense atmosphere and awkwardness even between the people who were supposed to be best friends. Demi hadn't really breathed two words to Gabriella, but she didn't really know why. She hadn't done anything to offend her. But clearly she must have been intimidated by her. Like she had a clue why. But she wasn't going to lose sleep over it, she had lost sleep over more important things that wasn't going to be in there.

"I feel like shit." Sharpay complained her voice congested as she grabbed a pink sweater and shoved it in one of her bags.

"Me too." Gabriella moaned, throwing her head back.

Infact all Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella herself had caught a cold, well it wasn't a cold it seemed more like flu. The previous day the three of them had been wrapped up in blankets all day, shivering even when the sun was out. But really who decided to go camping in the middle of February?

Troy was standing in the corner of the large tent with Demi. They had used the largest tent to sit in it together and Gabriella had left most of her sweaters and things in there, so while the gang were doing the last little bit of packing Gabriella was collecting her things.

"Oh shit I left my shoes in the other tent, I'll be back." Sharpay commented before rushing out of the large tent.

"Ohh god." Gabriella moaned, sitting down on the chair, feeling a little dizzy and holding her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Troy asked from the other side of the tent, but Gabriella's head felt too heavy that she couldn't even lift it. She couldn't find her tongue, she opened her dry mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead she just stuck out her thumb in the direction of where the voice was coming from. "You don't look it."

Gabriella just put up her thumb again.

"Well if she wasn't attention seeking on Friday night then she wouldn't be feeling like this." Another voice insulted right from where Troy was standing. The voice caused Gabriella's head to shoot up but a round of pain shot through her neck and into her head.

"Dem.." Troy warned

"Excuse me?" Gabriella cut him off.

"You heard me. If you hadn't have craved the attention on Friday night you wouldn't be sick right now would you?" Demi said in a patronising tone.

Gabriella didn't know what was happening to her. Although she did feel a manic laugh slip through her lips. And then it happened again. "Well um... I guess we both know where we stand now huh?" Gabriella giggled again, although it was the furthest thing from funny.

Demi just nodded at her.

"Um... okay. So.... if you'll excuse me." Gabriella added sarcastically and began walking out of the tent.

The cold air whipped over her small body, making the hairs on her arms stand up. But she still let the giggle slip through her lips as she walked over to the edge of the hill where she hung her legs over again. Still giggling.

"Is this seat taken?" A husky voice asked from above her.

Gabriella stopped giggling for a millisecond. "Um, go ahead. Be my guest."

Troy folded his legs and sat down beside her, probably much closer than he should have been sat, their bodies were almost touching. "Gabriella I'm...."

"Don't apologize for your psychotic girlfriend its fine." Gabriella smiled and then looked out into the distance and she swatted away his apology with her hand.

"She shouldn't have spoken to you like that...." Troy began.

"Yeah she shouldn't have but you" She used her index finger to jab into Troy's arm at the word 'you' causing him to smile. "Shouldn't have to apologize for her. She doesn't like me I get it."

"Gab I don't think it's that..."

"Troy don't make excuses for her okay? I'm not jealous. Okay well I think I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't the littlest bit jealous. But she seems strangely jealous of me." At this point Gabriella shrugged her thin shoulders. "I don't know why. I mean we're over but..."

"I kinda wanted you to get along." He shook his head slightly.

"Troy, we're not in a fairy tale okay? Not everybody gets along. And it so happens that you're current girlfriend doesn't like you're ex girlfriend. It isn't the first time it's happened. Trust me I won't beat myself up about it." She assured him.

"I know I just..."

"Don't worry about it okay? I don't need your girlfriend to like me to get through the day. It's just gonna be a little awkward that's all. Kinda feel sorry for you really. But whatever. I'm not sweating about it." Gabriella explained patting his thigh slightly.

"I'll talk to her..." He started, shaking his head.

Gabriella chuckled a little. "Troy don't try to make things right, and don't try and make excuses for her, you know this one really isn't gonna play out the way you want it too. So really don't sweat it."

"TROY CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A MINUTE?" Troy's 'keeper's voice shouted from the tent the two of them had emerged from.

Both the seniors turned around to see Demi standing out of the tent with one of Troy's hoodies on her hands placed on her hips. Gabriella's eyebrows rose amusingly. "Oh she is not happy" She murmured causing Troy to smile a little. A smile that probably shouldn't have crossed his face. "You don't wanna keep her waiting. You should go."

And it wasn't the first time that Troy chose Demi over Gabriella.

But it was going to be that way from now on, wasn't it? And Gabriella had to get used to that.


	10. New Beginnings

**A/N: Just again thank you for the support and stuff! They really keep me going! And really keep hanging in there with the Troy/Gabriella situation. This chapter may seem abit rushed because I wasn't planning on putting the flashback in but I did so I hope you guys like it :) **

_

* * *

_

_There were certain days in Gabriella Montez's life where she had needed someone to depend on. Someone to be there when things got tough. And without a doubt someone would always be there. That person being her boyfriend of just over two years and 4 months. She could call him day or night and he would always be there to put the pieces back together. He was the perfect boyfriend. She had once called him at 3 in the morning when she had first found out about her dad's fateful illness around 2 years ago. The two of them had only being going out for a couple of months. But she called him completely broken down. But she hadn't wanted anything from him. She simply wanted to hear the sound of his voice. Because that made all things better. She called and he had immediately asked her what was wrong. And then he had run to her house and climbed through the balcony window just to make sure she was okay. He didn't have to do that. But he did. _

_But today she didn't have him._

_They were broken up. _

_After two and a half years of a relationship, a relationship where Gabriella had learnt to depend on Troy Bolton with her life. She had depended on him to pick her up and drive her to school and drive her home from school. Even though she had a car. It was still time on a morning where they could spend quality time with each other. She had depended on him to be there forever. That's why she didn't understand why they had broken up. He promised to be there forever. It wasn't supposed to be a break up, she had convinced herself it would only be a break. A break from each other. Lasting only around 2 days right? But 2 days turned into 2 weeks. And there was nothing. _

_No phone calls. _

_No texts._

_Nothing. _

_It was summer thankfully so she didn't have to see him every day at school. But not seeing him every day, not hearing his voice every day was hard. So what she had lowered herself to doing was Facebook stalking him. Every single day. She would check his status updates, his comments. Everything. She had known his password previously but now he had changed it. Like he knew it was over and there was nothing left to be said. No reason for her to know his password. It was a petty thing, she knew that. But the fact that he had changed his passwords hurt. It all hurt. She was tired of the hurt. _

_It felt like someone had taken her heart and shoved it mercilessly through a blender every second of every day, and not gave her a second thought. She had spoken to Chad, he had called to check in and check up on her every single day, just to make sure she hadn't done anything 'stupid'. And Chad had said that Troy was a wreck. But what Gabriella couldn't understand was if they were both a wreck why didn't he just do something about it? She had tried calling, but there was no answer. So she was stuck in square one. _

_She was at the hospital, with her dad who had been admitted to stay the night after a bad batch of chemo. AGAIN! And she needed a ride home. She could have call Chad, she knew she could always call Chad. But Chad was at Taylors and she didn't want to interrupt that time for them to be together. She didn't want her other best friend to be pissed at her because she had robbed her boyfriend from her. Sharpay was out of town getting her hair extensions glued and had dragged her boyfriend Zeke along for the ride. The only person left was her ex-boyfriend. And the fact that she had said ex. That hurt. _

_So she held the phone to her ear after she had dialled the number that she knew by heart. It rang. She could feel that he wasn't going to answer. It was 9pm at night; he might have been in bed or something. But the other reason was he didn't want to talk to her. And never would again. But that hurt to even think of. She was on the verge of crying standing outside the hospital entrance holding her phone in her hand. _

_It rang again. What was she going to do? She could have stayed at the hospital with her mother and father but then she had to listen to her father's lecture of how much of idiots the two of them were for breaking up. And what an idiot Troy was for not calling. She had listened to that lecture for 2 weeks. It sounded like a broken record now. And then when she wasn't prepared...._

"_Hello?" _

_Gabriella's eyes widened to the sound of Troy's voice. And how different it sounded to her, it was almost as if she had forgotten what his voice had sounded like over the two weeks which every thought she had would be about him, and now to hear the sound of his voice it seemed surreal. "Troy um.... I know you probably don't want too but there's nobody else..."_

"_What's wrong?" His voice sounded raw with pain and panic laced into it. But yet it held such a demand. But his voice was overpowering to her. He could tell her to do anything and she would oblige. _

"_Nothing's wrong. I just... I'm at the hospital and I um... need a ride. If you don't want too I can walk and get a cab but..." _

"_Don't be ridiculous Gabriella; I'll be there in 10 minutes." _

_And then the call ended. _

_Gabriella stood in the car park of the hospital with her cell phone in hand, hugged infront of her mouth. She tapped her foot impatiently, but also in anticipation. Anticipation of what was going to happen in those 10 minutes. Was it going to be awkward? Or would he talk to her like nothing had happened. Would he just drop her off at home? Or would he take her somewhere. Ridiculous question already answered. He would just drop her off at home. But how would he farewell her? Would he just say bye? Or would he hug her? Maybe even kiss...._

_No that was barbaric._

_They were broken up. _

_BROKEN UP. _

_What part of that was so hard for her to understand? Oh yeah, because she was so madly in love with him._

_And the second his car pulled up the long torturous 10 minutes later that didn't change. And she just stood there. It was like she couldn't move. It must have been 30 seconds or more where she stood in silence just paralyzed, watching the unmoving car. It wasn't until the car window opened and he stepped out of it her breath was completely stripped from her and she finally remembered who she was. He was simply dressed in a white V necked t shirt and a dark pair of jeans. It looked as if he had had his hair cut. The way he flipped the bangs from his eyes as he walked over to her. _

_His facial expression completely changed, his chestnut eyebrows furrowed and his whole face crinkled together as he walked towards her. "Is everything okay? You've been crying." _

_It wasn't a question of whether she'd been crying it was a statement that she'd been crying. "I haven't been crying." She defended. She couldn't remember crying. She hadn't even been crying in the hospital so that was barbaric. _

_Then his thumbs came to sweep across her face, and when she looked down at the pads of his thumbs she saw water. Well she didn't see that one coming. "I um... I didn't know." _

_He chuckled a little. "Come on get in."_

_Gabriella happily obliged to get into the car. And as soon as she stepped in and was greeted with the familiar scent that she fell in love with, the last two weeks hadn't mattered. She was with him. And that was all that mattered. The hole in her heart seemed automatically healed. Around 10 minutes into the journey his voice alerted her from her thoughts. "You um... you wanna head to my house? My mom and dad are gone for the weekend. They went to that cabin you suggested." _

_The cabin he was referring to was one she had told Troy to pay for, for his mom and dad, for his mom's birthday. But she had no idea he had actually booked it. "It's okay. You can just leave me at home." _

_His face looked rigid, like he was hesitant. "Gabriella you look thin. Can you at least just let me cook you some food." _

_It was at that point that Gabriella laughed for the first time in two weeks. If she'd lost weight she hadn't realized. She just didn't feel as hungry as she used to. But that had been the same since she had found out her father's illness. And she had put it down to stress. "Don't worry. I'm not starving myself. But if it makes you feel better then yeah that's okay."_

_Over an hour later it was as if nothing had changed between the two of them. Both were laughing and talking like they did when they were dating. It was as if they were still together. But Gabriella still had to keep pinching herself to see if this was real. Because it sure as hell didn't. They were sitting on his couch, watching a movie. But neither was watching the screen. Troy's cell phone had rung around 4 times but he hadn't answered it any time. He just had said he was busy. To Gabriella it felt like the early days of their relationship. The late night talking. Where everything was new. It felt like that. It didn't feel like neither of them had broken up. _

_And then Troy's cell phone rang again._

_Both of their bodies were angled towards the other. Gabriella's legs were folded to the side but still rested on the couch. The phone still kept ringing as the two of them were giggling. "You should answer that, whoever it is, is kinda getting antsy." _

_Troy chuckled and Gabriella could suddenly feel the tickle of his hot breath on his face. He wasn't that close before. "It can wait." He whispered huskily. _

_His hands reached over to cup the base of her neck. His face was only inches away from hers. They were broken up weren't they? Why was he doing this? But she sure as hell wasn't complaining. "I've missed you so fucking much." _

_And the second his lips descended onto hers she felt different, she felt elated. She felt... home. Like it was where she was meant to be. She forgot how tenderly he kissed her. How sensational his hands felt when they were on her skin, as if he was healing all of the emotional wounds she was having to deal with. As if he was healing the hole in her heart. The one that was taken away the second after they had broken up. _

_The kiss turned fierce. And before she knew it, Troy was hovering over her. His large but careful hands still held himself in place over Gabriella so his toned body didn't fall on top of her and his hand moved down to where her shirt was in place and he skilfully ran his hand up onto her flat stomach. _

_Roaming hands went further, clothes were shed and Gabriella experienced one of the best nights of her life. _

_Early in the next morning, Gabriella stirred, her whole body ached. She yawned and her body tensed as she stretched. She then held her hands again by her side as memories from the previous nights flooded back to her. And it was enough to bring a blissful smile on her face. She and Troy were going to get back together and she could forget everything about ever breaking up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and felt the blood rush through her long slender legs. Gabriella managed to locate her sweats that she had worn the previous day and accompanied with her shirt she found in the corner of the room. _

_She walked down the stairs to hear the distant sound of what sounded like the TV? Downstairs. So she just assumed Troy woke up early like he usually did and he went downstairs to make sure he didn't wake her. Usually when Gabriella had stayed the night he would lie in bed with her for a while and watch her sleep. But the fact that something might have been wrong didn't cross her mind. Gabriella stood awkwardly in the archway of the living room and cleared her throat. _

"_Uh... hey..." Troy greeted and stood up rapidly reaching towards the back of his neck._

_Oh no._

_He didn't look happy. _

_That wasn't good. _

_Shouldn't he have a blissful smile on his face indicating he was happy that he was going to be getting Gabriella back? He told her that he had loved her last night. That had to have meant something didn't it? But by the look in his eyes it meant that it didn't. "Hi...." Gabriella whispered looking down to the floor. _

"_Um.... can we talk?" Gabriella's eyes closed painfully. Again that wasn't good. Gabriella suddenly felt cold. Like she was shivering. But she wasn't. She felt vulnerable. Like it was all happening again. It couldn't have been happening again. _

_Gabriella had leaded a good life. She had done everything her mother and father had told her too but yet she was suffering from a 2 and a half year breakup and her father had a potentially fatal illness. And her ex boyfriend... well the two of them seemed to be breaking up all over again. Before Gabriella knew it she was sitting down on the couch where she was sitting last night, where she had felt so unbelievably happy. _

"_Look about last night..." Well that was no good way to begin a conversation. _

_Her head immediately dipped down to stare at the floor. She couldn't take this. "Can we um... do you mind if we um.... don't tell anybody about it?"_

_He could have just stabbed her, stabbed her with the sharpest knife in his kitchen, no a dagger or even a samurai sword and he should have penetrated it right through her heart. That would have hurt less than this hurt now. His hand then quickly came to rest on her thigh. And it reminded her of how he had touched her last night. But what did last night mean to him? It was nothing wasn't it. Absolutely nothing. It was just meaningless sex. But to Gabriella it meant so much more. She wanted to be back together with him, she was hoping that they could talk so they could agree on how ridiculous they had been, how much they had lacked judgement. How much they needed each other. How much they wanted each other. _

"_Um.... okay..." Gabriella drew out as she swallowed the grapefruit that was in her throat. "I should go...."_

"_Gabriella don't, don't do that...." He said quickly as Gabriella began to wriggle his hand from her leg. "We're still gonna be..."_

_No that was the word she couldn't handle. They were supposed to be trying the friends thing last night when she called him to ask him for a friendly favour. He had come on to her indicating that he wanted more than friends. But now what had he done? Any progress that she had made in the past 2 weeks had been blown to pieces. Pretty much like her heart. "No Troy. You don't. I'm um... I'm gonna go home. I'll walk so you don't have to worry about tricking me into bed or anything. So um... you're dirty secrets safe with me so I guess I'll just see you when we start back at school." _

_Gabriella didn't see the pained look on his face. She didn't see the tears that had collected in his eyes. And the way he looked down at the floor as she turned her back and walked away. And she closed the door behind her. _

_And tried her best not to look back. _

* * *

"Oh my gosh I _have _to try this one."

There were times in Gabriella's life where she had put herself vulnerable into the hands of Sharpay Evans and a shopping trip. Sharpay and shopping went together like Tom and Jerry, Whinnie the Pooh and Tiger, Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Even Rocky and Adrian. It was something Sharpay was naturally born to do. Her family were extremely stinking rich which obviously made the shopping thing a little easier for Sharpay but she would go out on a rainy day or... actually any day, and spend thousands of dollars on silly things.

For example shoes. Sharpay Evans was known for her wardrobe and she hardly ever wore the same outfit twice. And Gabriella could only remember a couple of times in all the time she had known her in which she had worn the same outfit twice. Sharpay had a wardrobe where she would put her shoes, a wardrobe for her boots and wardrobes for all of her other shoes.

She would drive to Seattle or she would go to New York just to buy shoes. And today? Gabriella had put herself or her life in the hands of Sharpay Evans and had accompanied her in shopping for prom dresses. But strangely? Gabriella was enjoying it.

Gabriella enjoyed shopping. She did. But some people were just manic, e.g. Sharpay Evans. She could manage a couple of hours browsing around shops but it was harder for Gabriella to find time to shop. She would be at school 5 days a week and then work the rest of the weekend. She had signed up for extra hours at work after the breakup with Troy so she would be occupied and she wouldn't have a lot of time to think.

But today? Something about having the free time to wander around and look for dresses made her feel excited. Even though she knew she would be going as a single. But she was still excited for the prom. She wanted to go.

Sharpay picked up the dress. It was gorgeous. It was a halter neck dipping low so it just showed enough cleavage; it was tight in the middle, the torso area. And then netted out from the hips downwards, and of course it was a baby pink. Not among the other shades of pink she had chosen to try. But the top of the dress before it netted out at the bottom had a silver embroidery patterning along it.

"Gabriella why haven't you tried any?" Sharpay almost sounded disappointed.

"I told you I'm just looking for one that speaks to me y'know." Gabriella was slowly following Sharpay, as she seemed like she was possessed as she looked through the rails.

"Honey you know it's just pieces of material, it can't talk." Sharpay explained, as she turned around and continued pulling coat hangers so she could see dresses more.

"Yeah you might have just hurt the poor dresses feelings...." She trailed off.

Gabriella Montez had an eye for certain things. She could see things. Not things that weren't really there type of thing, but she once wanted a bike when she was 5 years old. She had begged and begged and begged for her father to take her for a bike. When he finally caved, they walked around every single shop, for around two days trying to find a bike. And on the third day, Carlos had gotten so pissed off with her that he was threatening to take her home. But then she saw the bike.

And that situation applied here. She had found the dress.

It was a shade of charcoal. A strapless tube kind of top, no straps, no halter no nothing. The material was gathered together towards the bottom of where her breast would be and there was a triangular patch of diamonds, well she was positive they weren't real diamonds but they were a similar style. The material continued to be tight around the torso area of the dress. And very similar to the one's that Sharpay would be trying the dress gradually got bigger from the hips downward. But the material was pinned up, rouched and in some area's there were sequins where the material was rouched. And it went gradually finished down at the floor.

The second Gabriella had realised she was in love with Troy Bolton was a Tuesday. It wasn't any Tuesday out of the ordinary. Just a typical Tuesday. It was around 2 months into their relationship; the relationship had immediately told her that Gabriella would be falling for him. But she knew when she had definitely fallen. The two of them had come home from school, they had walked to Gabriella's house together. And there was a hammock in her back yard. The two of them would sit on it for hours, right the way through their relationship. And they had just talked, but then Gabriella had had the insane idea to ask for a go with his basketball. She had tried to throw the basketball and she had thrown it too hard, it had flown from the garage wall and bounced back into her head. Of course she had fallen onto the ground and hit her head hard on the floor. Troy had been at her side at an instant as she had felt dizzy and mildly nauseous. And he had swooped her up from the ground and taken her to the hospital. It was coincidently the first time he had called her 'baby'. The name he had given to her that she loved so much.

That moment where she was really drowsy and completely out of it, she had woken up in the hospital to see his horror stricken face sat next to her. And she hadn't been able to speak, her knees felt like they were going to give out on her, although she was stationed laid down in the bed. It was like she had connected with his soul. She knew they shared a connection, but at that precise moment, it was 5:15pm and she felt a deeper connection. And then she knew.

And the second she had looked at the dress. She knew that that was it. That was the one.

"Shar...." Gabriella called distantly.

But there was no answer.

"Shar...." Gabriella stared at the dress.

But there was no answer.

"Sharpay..." Gabriella called again and the brunette stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What..." She almost hissed.

"The dress. It's talking to me." She knew she was speaking no sense but she had found THE dress. And it was now hers, weather it was $100 or $1000. It was hers.

"What are you.... oh my god!" Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands together in a victorious kind of clap. "This is yours you have to get it!" Sharpay jumped up and down, almost as if she was as excited as Gabriella.

Around a half hour had trickled by before Gabriella realized she was holding the dress and going to pay for it. She felt insanely happy; it was nothing like the bike trip. She had successfully found _her _dress without trailing around shops for three whole days. She had found her dress. "Shar.... um, can you let me do something for you?"

Sharpay's perfectly plucked eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as she held the pink dress over her head. "What is it?"

"Um.... you're dress. It's on me..." She smiled brightly before Sharpay shook her head.

"Sweetie I can't let you buy this for me..." Sharpay added kindly. "It's too much..."

"Yeah and think of everything you've done for me... please just let me get this for you. Come on it's my money and it I wanna spend it on you then I will." Gabriella smiled smugly.

"I'm your friend. It's what I'm meant to do.."

"No pass me the dress." Gabriella argued.

Sharpay sighed in defeat. "Fine but I owe you BIG time. I'll buy your shoes and everything else.."

"Don't be stupid." Gabriella beamed; suddenly the idea of spending money seemed to make her feel happy. She had never been like that before, but of course she had just found the dress of her dreams and she felt like a little retail therapy was in order.

Gabriella could hear the ring of her cell phone in her back which she eagerly picked out to see an unknown number. A number she didn't recognise. "Hello?"

Gabriella's face fell horror stricken. Sharpay was constantly asking what was wrong and why she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Shar we've gotta go my mom... she's gone into labour..."

* * *

12 hours later.

Nothing.

No baby.

No sign of a baby from the last time she checked.

Gabriella wasn't allowed in with her mother as she was giving birth. Firstly she was squeamish and she would faint at the sight of blood, her insides would churn and she would immediately fall to the floor. And she didn't want her mother to have to worry about her in a heap on the floor while she was focusing on getting a baby out of a 10 centimetre hall. So shortly after Carlos had passed away, Gabriella and her mother had a chat about who would be her birthing partner and Maria's sister had flown in from Mexico the previous week while Gabriella had been camping.

"I'm so tired." Gabriella moaned as her head leant against Chad's shoulder. Everybody was here. Taylor was here, Chad was here, Sharpay was here but unfortunately Zeke was out of town on vacation with his parents. But the one person who she had called had said he wasn't going to come.

Chad had called him and there had been no answer, so Gabriella had called to tell him the situation, around 8 hours ago. She had called him and asked him to come to the hospital. But he had said he had plans.... with Demi. Gabriella had tried to brush it off and think of her mother. But every so often thoughts of Troy would plague her brain. "Stop thinking about him..." Chad muttered into her ear.

Both Taylor and Sharpay had fallen asleep on a couch together, Sharpay's legs were tangled up with Taylor's as they both met in the middle, but both heads were rested against opposite sides of the blue couch. "Since when did you read minds?" Gabriella whispered.

"Since the only thing that goes through your mind is him." Chad said like it was obvious.

"Whatever. He told me months ago that he'd be here. But he's with her so whatever I'm over it..." Gabriella explained.

In less than 5 minutes a doctor entered the room and pronounced the birth of Gabriella's new baby sister. And Gabriella and her friends had eagerly entered the room to greet her. She was beautiful. She had a hair full of black hair and obviously at that moment in time she had blue eyes. But she knew they were going to transform into a flawless brown. Her skin was a little off coloured, because she was only around a half hour old. But Gabriella felt a sudden feeling of protectiveness and pride as she held her baby sister. "I'm gonna call her Isabella, what do you think?" Maria's strained and exhausted voice asked.

"I think it's perfect." Gabriella replied while cooing over the new addition of the family.

Hopefully this was going to be the start of a new chapter in her life.


	11. Changing

**Disclaimer: As the movie Titanic is involved in this chapter unfortunately I do not own any of it, the characters the movie any of it! Or The Eye Jessica Alba or anything to do with the movie!**

**A/N: I'd really really like to apologize for the delay on this chapter! Life's been so hectic and crazy I've barely had time to switch the computer on! College is back in full swing now and it's so stressful! With university applications and personal statements and lessons are harder! And it feels like I've been getting up in the middle of the night! So I've been trying to get back into the swing of things! Another thing is, its my sisters wedding at the weekend so I've been trying to help her with arrangements and stuff because I'm a good girl :) so that's been keeping me busy! Also I've booked my theory driving test so I've been trying to get some revising done for that So hopefully you'll forgive me! **

**In regards to the CHAPTER though, I really enjoyed writing this one! I hope you guys like it and I felt like to take a break from all of the drama and stuff I'd put this one in. I hope you guys like it. And I hope you're still enjoying it? Yes? No? Maybe? I do know its different from anything I've ever written before so that may be why some people may be aren't enjoying it. It's not as fluffy as my previous ones and I know that but hopefully you'll like this chapter :) Not giving any clues though! **

**Another thing! For my huge authors note! I recently read today that Vanessa + Zac are on the verge of splitting, which really got me for some reason! I know that rumours start and stuff but I just hope the two of them don't because I love them so much and I know everyone else does so lets hope we're all hanging in there for the two of them and that it is just a rumour! :) Thanks for the support guys!**

* * *

Everything about this day Gabriella Montez hated. She hated it before but now? She hated it even more. It was supposed to be a day where people showed their affection for one another, by sending cards and flowers and really just gave people messages of love. Showed people how much they loved one another. And all kinds of love happened on this day, the act of sex obviously. But people became engaged to be married; some people even had children on this day. But Gabriella didn't understand it. What she didn't understand why there was one day in a year where you would dedicate it to the person you supposedly 'loved'. If you really loved a person wouldn't you show them how much you loved and appreciated them every single day?

Saint Valentine 's Day.

The 14th February.

Everything about this day was commercial. A way of collecting money. Women would probably be out there spending hundreds of dollars for an outfit, hundreds of dollars on getting nails done and hair done and maybe even spray tans. And then hundreds of dollars would be spent on getting presents, and hotel rooms and then money on going out for some flash meal. What was the point? Oh yeah to show your love or the other person. But if you loved someone wouldn't it be obvious every other three hundred and sixty four days of the year.

The whole day sucked. From the minute the sun rose to the minute the sun had set the whole day would be about... love. And what love meant, the meaning of love to other people. The thought made her feel sick. It sucked. Even when she was with Troy this time last year and she had expressed that the whole way through the day. But this year?

It sucked even more because she was single.

She couldn't face going to school. She couldn't face all of the smooching teenagers and all of the groins that would be rubbed together, and all of the tongue down other people's throats kinda thing. The notes that would be passed around classes telling each other how much they couldn't wait to 'see' each other later. It was like as soon as Valentine's Day was mentioned to anybody, everybody just turned into horny teenagers.

And today? Gabriella felt like a depressed teenager.

She couldn't be faced with horniness. After all it had been over 6 months she had had sex. But that didn't bother her. She hadn't realised how much she appreciated Troy until today. And she couldn't have gone to school to see Troy doting on Demi, watching her as she walked, watching her hips sway side to side. Watching him be in love. And not with her.

Troy was a romantic. She had realized that early on in their relationship. Last Valentine's Day he had sent roses to her house. Despite her protest.

"_Come on Gabi, its Valentine's Day. You've gotta be happy. Well you will be when you see what I've got in store for you." He spoke huskily into her ear as he held her hips into place at her locker. _

"_Troy Valentine's Day is just an excuse to...." _

"_Make money yeah I think I missed that one." Troy imitated her voice. "Gab...." He moaned into her ear. "I'm gonna see you right? On Valentine's Day." _

"_By seeing you mean getting laid?" Gabriella asked. Her eyebrows raised, and a pout on her face._

"_Hmmm. Well it's been a while." He commented before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. _

"_Hornball..." Gabriella smirked before kissing him. _

Gabriella smiled at the memory. And indeed on Valentine's Day he had gotten laid. Again Valentine's day was just an excuse for people to have sex. She wondered about how many condoms broke on Valentine's Day. Why was she thinking about things like that?

Her mother and baby sister had returned home the previous day and Gabriella had tricked her mother into believing she had the worst 'cramps' of her life so she had let her have the day off of school. But when Gabriella glanced at the clock she realized that school was indeed out and she would be getting phone calls and texts asking where she was. But none of them would be from the person who really mattered. The person who would be getting laid that night by his new girlfriend.

Why couldn't she get him out of her head? It wasn't like she was asking for much. Just someone to take Troy out of her mind. She wanted to be over him. There was no point in moping around over him anymore. There really wasn't. He was over her, clearly. As she'd said many _many _times. He had a new girlfriend. Again as she'd said _too_ many times. There was no reason for her not to be getting over him. But yet there she was. Sat on the couch with her favourite movie Titanic playing, a blanket around her as she wore her pyjamas only having being in the shower that day. And she had a tub of ice cream secured in her hand.

Isabella had indeed fallen asleep after crying herself. And her mom had decided to sleep when she slept. But this time yesterday Gabriella hadn't found herself wanting to sleep at all. And now all she wanted to do was sleep. She had like her little sister cried herself out. Silently cried while her mother slept and she had put that down to why she was so tired. Her cell phone had rang at obvious times when school had breaks and lunch breaks and free period. But she hadn't answered. She felt like she didn't have the energy to speak to anybody.

It wasn't just about Troy. It really wasn't. Okay, so about 50% of it was about Troy. But the other 50% was her father, amongst other things. Like being alone. And it being Valentine's Day. She had a card posted this morning but of course it had been from Chad. Which he had said he would get her one a couple of weeks ago.

"_Relax Gabi. I promise Taylor won't be pissed at you. You can be my bitch too." Chad explained cockily. _

"_Chad it's not about Taylor. I hate Valentine's Day anyways." She attempted to get herself out of the situation. She didn't want a card. Like she said it wasn't about that. _

"_Oh god not the Valentine's Day thing. I thought I'd heard enough of that..." The husky voice came from behind her. _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes obnoxiously. "Shut up..."_

_Troy chuckled throatily. "What's up with her Chad?" _

"_She won't let me buy her a Valentine's Day card." He explained to his best friend. Troy walked and stood behind Chad as they both peered down at her seeing as in they were so much taller. _

"_She hates Valentine's Day. She wouldn't let me buy her a card either. But if you wanna through Valentine's Day with her, and seriously hear the whole rant. Be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn you." It was weird how he could speak humorously of their relationship. _

_But Chad winked at her. "I'll get you a card baby..." He added mockingly causing a smile to graze Gabriella's face. _

"_Freak." _

She was also glad that she didn't go to school so she didn't have guys coming up to her and asking her to go out with them for Valentine's Day. Guys would do it even last year when she and Troy were still together, and it was obvious to everybody that the two of them were dating and had been for what? Over 2 years. But Troy would just shrug it off, obviously he would be jealous but he would laugh and joke about it at the same time.

Oh god. Why wouldn't this stop? As the tears streamed down her face she tried to just forget about him. Tried to get her to move on. As if it would happen in the blink of an eye but from August to February the pain hadn't faded. Not even slightly. That was 6 months ago. Her mother had told her that when Gabriella was born it had taken 9 months to put on the baby weight and 9 months to get rid of it all. In which her mother had returned to her thin state after Gabriella was 9 months old. So would that mean that because she and Troy were together for two and a half years that it would take two and a half years to get over him? Is that what it meant?

Gabriella attempted to make the promise to herself that she would be over him in around 3 months. That was enough time wasn't it? That would mean it would be 9 months. 9 months to put on baby weight. 9 months to get it off. That's what she would relate it to, compare it to.

It was at that point the doorbell rang.

Gabriella sighed and hoped to God that it didn't wake up either her mother or baby sister. She lay the blanket down on the couch and pressed pause on the DVD player. She shuffled her slippers among the floor as she opened the door and she had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright light that was being focused into her eyes. There was a deep white coating on the ground and it caused Gabriella a few moments to realize that it had indeed being snowing. But what caught her attention was the two people who were standing in her doorway. The dark silhouette of a built figure with an afro on the top of his head and the other a much shorter girl that she knew was Taylor.

"Seriously Gabriella. You didn't even text to say thanks for your card..." He greeted her in a joking manner.

Taylor's gaze dropped down to the spoon that was in Gabriella's grip. "Uh oh ice cream. This can't be good..."

Gabriella giggled and noted the smiles that were on her best friend's faces as she did so. "Come in..." She instructed as she turned her back and walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch, sitting on top of the pink blanket that had previously been wrapped around her small body.

"So school today?" Taylor asked more of a question but Gabriella didn't interpret it that way.

"Yeah was it good?" Gabriella asked as she pressed play onto he remote and let the voice of Leonardo DiCaprio flood through her brain. She suddenly felt a small smile play on her features at how much Troy hated this movie.

"_God why the fuck do you watch this. He's such a douche bag." Troy complained. "You've made me watch this movie around 50 times. Seriously give me a break."_

"_Troy shut up. You know how much I love this movie." Gabriella moaned against his chest. "If we've watched it so many times it should be our movie." She beamed._

"_What do you mean our movie? Do you want me to die on a ship like curtain boy did over there?" He pointed to indeed Leonardo DiCaprio, a close up on his face while he was drawing the fateful drawing of Rose. "And you want to die old in your bed without me?" _

"_No of course I don't. I only wanna die old in my bed with you at my side." She blushed and nuzzled her face against his chest._

"_Well you'll have to tell me what you mean then..." He whispered huskily._

"_Y'know like couples have a song. Well we'll be different and have a movie...." Gabriella gloated at her suggestion. Pride written all over her face. "See you know you love it."_

"_Fine __Titanic __will always be our movie. And I don't love it. I love you." He told her sincerely as he swept a curl from her face. _

"_Love you too..." _

"Gabriella..." Taylor's hand waved infront of her olive face.

"I'm sorry what..." Gabriella responded with a shake of her head.

"Why didn't you come?" Taylor asked with concern but what Gabriella didn't notice was the way that Chad's eyes were skimming over her thinning body.

"Oh I um... cramp's you know..." Gabriella attempted to explain but she saw Chad snicker in her line of vision and Taylor stare at her sceptically.

"You're period was last week...." Taylor explained.

Ew. Gabriella's eyes narrowed. "Okay period stalker!"

"Hey Gabs. Nice PJ's where'd you get them?" Chad asked. As if he was trying to divert the situation away from why she wasn't at school. _As if _he already knew. But that was stupid right? She had gone to school ever since Summer vacation had ended and seen Troy every day, that was fine. So he couldn't have known.

She glanced down at her grey off the shoulder pyjama top that had Tinkerbell on the front of it with a pair of grey shorts. "Um, Chad. You bought me them for Christmas last year."

Chad bit down on his bottom lip warily as he stared to Taylor and then back to Gabriella. "I think my insanely gorgeous girlfriend might have got them for you."

"Why weren't you at school?" Taylor asked her directly.

Gabriella suddenly felt frustration as she stood up and felt the blood rush through her legs and down to her toes. "I couldn't be there Tay...." She almost yelled causing the other two people in the room to stare at her in shock. "It's Valentine's Day and I just.... I couldn't...."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked but Chad gave her a look that told her to stop but Taylor didn't. "You couldn't be there why?"

"Because Taylor..." Gabriella sighed in frustration. "He was gonna be there. With Demi. And it's enough to see them together on a regular day but on Valentine's Day? Seriously? You wanted me to do that. Call me a coward but I just couldn't." Gabriella's body gave out on her as she sat on the edge of the couch and felt the familiar moisture flood through her eyes. "I've been sitting here all day, thinking about things. Thinking about him. All of the time. Why won't it stop?"

Chad sent Taylor a look as if to say _I told you so. _But immediately the two of them were at her side. "Because he's a fucking idiot that's why..." Taylor let out her frustration with another 'almost yell'. "He can't see what's right infront of him..."

"That's not what I'm asking Tay. I mean we broke up in August right? It's February now. I mean yesterday. Yesterday was a good day. Everything was sunshine and daises and now..." She trailed off. Not knowing how to form words. Like she had forgotten the English language. But she just couldn't find the words to form how she was feeling.

"Now...." Taylor probed

Gabriella sighed in defeat. "Whatever it doesn't matter..."

Taylor opened her mouth to speak but Chad sensed her discomfort and immediately cut her off. "So you're thinking about the good things with him right?"

Gabriella just merely nodded her head. Feeling slightly irritated by Taylor's interrogation. But she didn't know why. Taylor would ask and prod about her life all of the time but she never got irritated, she somehow felt better that things were off of her chest. But now? She felt irritated.

"So just think about the bad stuff. Think about all of the fights you guys had or think of how sometimes he was anything but perfect. That should help." Chad then took a seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know that it hurts. And I know you want it to get better but coming to school today that would have been good. It would have been a step...." He explained.

"And honey if it makes you feel any better Demi's ill. She broke out with the chicken pox last night." Taylor added with a smile. "So Troy wasn't all over her today. He can't even see her tonight."

"And y'know what?" Chad asked as he squeezed her small body tighter. "He didn't look like he cared. After English this morning when he realized you weren't there he came to me and he asked me where you was."

Suddenly Gabriella's eyes lit up. "She's sick?" She asked through a sniffle.

Taylor laughed sadly. "Yeah sweetie she's sick. Covered in spots. Highly contagious for around oh I don't know 2 days? But do you seriously think she'd let Troy see her covered in spots? So you don't have to deal with her for less than a week..."

Gabriella giggled. "I think that's the best news I've had in a while." She revealed causing her two best friends to laugh. "I know you two have got plans." She turned to Chad and wiggled her eyebrows at him at the plans he had told her and the plans she had helped plan. Because Chad seemed so docile and stupid enough to not know what he could do for his girlfriend. "So you guys get going. I've got a date with Leo. And then I'm thinking of watching The Eye with my mom so... I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks you're both amazing. I um, couldn't ask for better friends..."

After both Taylor and Chad had fare welled Gabriella she sat back under the blanket and began taking Chad's advice. Thinking of the bad stuff, thinking of how he wasn't perfect at times. Actually he was far from perfect most of the time. But when Gabriella thought of the bad stuff the only thing that popped up in her memory was the breakup.

"_So um... I guess this is it for us then huh?" Gabriella smiled a sad smile as she felt more acid tears fall down her face. They were falling like Niagara Falls. She couldn't find the power to stop them. _

_Troy's hand leaned over and gingerly stroked her cheek, his hand reached up to his own face and wiped away some tears that had broken free. His hold on her was so tender and precious that Gabriella didn't know how she was going to live without it. But then again she didn't know the same thought was going through his mind as she leaned into his touch. "Nah, Gabriella. I don't think there'll ever be an IT for us. I just want you to be happy. Can you do that for me?"_

_Gabriella's misty mocha eyes locked on the earth defying blue that had the rim of crimson around the irises. "Can you do that for me?" She asked. _

_He chuckled a little. The most that he could probably muster in that situation. A two and a half year relationship over. Just by a few words. How could that have possibly happened. "As long as you're in my life. Friends or whatever. I'll be happy."_

"_This isn't gonna be permanent right? I mean I just...." Gabriella began to ramble but Troy's finger came to rest on her lips. _

"_Like I said, there's never gonna be an IT for us."_

Gabriella opened her eyes and that definitely made Troy feel like he wasn't perfect.

Far from perfect.

Again another broken promise.

* * *

Troy Bolton was never one to consider his feelings in things. He was always the guy who was selfless. He wasn't perfect. He had flaws but nobody was perfect right? But at least he was one to admit it. He would come across some people that would think everything was perfect. They had perfect grades, perfect family, perfect friends, perfect relationships.

But Troy wasn't one to say that. He didn't have perfect grades, infact since he had started his senior year, when his grades had actually mattered he had averaged a C instead of junior year which he had averaged a B+. He didn't have a perfect family, yeah sure his mom and dad loved him, they would never do anything to hurt him but his mother was far too overprotective of him and always judged him when he made a decision. E.g. when he and Gabriella broke up and didn't get back together she had said that it was one of the worst decisions he would ever make and he would regret it. And Troy's father was forceful and pushed him into doing his best all of the time, and didn't like things that wouldn't go his way. But Troy knew that it was for his benefit. Still not a perfect family.

He didn't have perfect friends. He would have liked to say he had but he didn't. Chad tried his best to be neutral in every single fight or argument that would happen among the little group. But sometimes Chad would make judgements, again with the Troy and Gabriella situation. Troy didn't like putting Chad in the middle, but he didn't ask him to be there. He didn't say to him "_Chad I want you to be in the middle of the breakup I'm having with my ex girlfriend." _No. Taylor was too focused in her schoolwork and her relationship with Chad to actually notice that people were going through real problems. And he had also noted that Taylor would get jealous of how good of a friendship Gabriella and Chad held. Sharpay was the only one he could consider nearly perfect. Beside the fact that she would _always _say what was on her mind no matter how hurtful it was. And Zeke? Yeah they were close but he could be selfish at times and would always choose Sharpay over the 'guys'.

As to relationships. Well. Troy could have been there all day, night and forever to tell that story. He had lived through the best 2 and a half year relationship of his life, where things had been rocky and hard but they got through it. And then Troy had let Gabriella slip through his fingers. And now Troy was with Demi. He liked Demi, he really did. But she was insanely jealous of Gabriella, he knew that and Gabriella knew that too and the last thing he wanted to do was make Gabriella uncomfortable when she was with her friends.

So Troy's life was _far _from perfect.

But suddenly that Friday evening. On Valentine's Day of all days. Why when he realized that his _ex _girlfriend and his _current _girlfriend hadn't been in school. Why had he only been worried about his ex? Was it because Demi had warned him that she wouldn't be in school that morning and she was insanely sorry and she would give him her Valentine's Day gift when she saw him in a few days. But Troy felt incredibly guilty. Incredibly guilty that when she had informed him she wouldn't be at school, he kind of felt a relief? And he had texted Gabriella to see how she was but there was no reply. So he had resorted in driving to her house. He didn't know why he was overreacting. It was stupid he knew that. And he also knew that he shouldn't have been going to his ex girlfriends on Valentine's Day. But he wasn't perfect.

He got out of the car and broke into a sprint towards the front door. Ringing the doorbell he waited in anticipation for the door to open. This was stupid. She probably wasn't even in. But then the door opened and there stood Maria with a pink bundle in her arms. Troy suddenly remembered the baby had been born. And he wanted to go but, he had plans with Demi. And the last thing he had wanted was to piss her off.

"Troy? God I was expecting anybody but you." She added with a giggle. A giggle that Gabriella had inherited from her.

"Is Gabriella home?" He asked with a smile on her face

"Um...." She said slowly and then looked around. Troy half wondered if Gabriella was on the steps telling her what to say. He had been there before when Gabriella had done that not wanting to see anybody or speak to anybody. "Troy, its Valentine's Day shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" She asked clearly confused.

"Can I see Gabriella? Please?" Troy asked as if he _needed _to.

"She's um. In her room. Her TV is on really loud so just go in..." She sighed in defeat and swung the door open.

Troy smiled at the older woman and tried to peer down at the baby but she seemed to be shielded by blankets. As Troy got up the stairs nerves hit him. This was the first time he'd been in her room since they had broken up. It was there where they had broken up. Could he go in there? Would it have changed? He knew it would have been De-'Troyed.' Before there were pictures of the two of them all over the place but now he knew that they wouldn't have been there anymore. He indeed noticed that the television was on loud and scary music was coming from her room.

And immediately he knew that wasn't good.

Gabriella hated scary movies. She hated everything about them. And the fact that she was watching one was bad enough. But the fact that she had it turned up so loud he could hear it from the bottom of the stairs told him something was definitely wrong. And he could bet $100 that it was something to do with him. He knocked on the door but there was nothing. The last thing he wanted was to walk in and she be naked or something. So he just opened the door and was alarmed by what he saw.

She looked so frail and vulnerable as to what he usually saw her. She was sat in the foetal position with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face was fixed to the screen but what was brought to his attention was how swollen her eyes were and how pink they were proving to his suspicions that she had been crying. And the way she stared at him when he walked in her room, she blinked a few times, probably just to make sure that he was there.

"I hear scary music..." He greeted her with a small smile on his face.

But Gabriella's face didn't falter.

"I see a scary face..." She playfully joked.

"That hurt." He replied mockingly before he took defining steps towards her, slowly so she knew that he was coming. "Are you alright? You um... you've been crying..."

"I'm okay, it doesn't matter." She whispered as she grabbed the remote and pressed stop on the DVD player. "I was actually crying because of how scary this movie is y'know..."

Troy actually smiled before looking at her, like he was staring right inside her, right deep inside her soul. "Right." He whispered. "Seriously what's wrong?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter..." She trailed off sniffling and wiping away the stray tears that were on her face. Obviously she had still been crying up until he got here. But why wouldn't she talk to him?

"It does matter..." Troy told her firmly and put his hand down on her knee. His eyes trailed down her body almost hungrily, but he had noticed she had lost a great deal of weight and the grey t shirt she was wearing was almost hanging from her thin body. He knew it was meant to be styled like that but literally it looked around 4 sizes too big for her. "Come on..."

Gabriella shook her head. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? It's Valentine's Day Troy. If um... you haven't noticed."

"She um... has the chicken pox..." Troy explained reaching up to reach the back of his neck.

Gabriella nodded her head as realization hit her. But she didn't look shocked she just stared at him. "So what are you doing here then?"

"You weren't at school today. I just wanted to check on you..." Troy told her sincerely but all he wanted to know was what was wrong to her, he felt frantic with worry about her.

"I um. If you really wanna know, I had cramps." She sighed and then began to stand from her sitting position. "But you checked now so you can go...."

"Do you really want me to go?" Troy asked but was surprised when her eyes softened and she shook her head.

"No..." She choked.

"Come here. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Gabriella immediately bolted from where she was standing and sat on the bed falling into his open arms. They contracted around her and held her in place against his chest. His legs opened so that she could lay vertically on top of him as he held her close. He knew she liked it from their relationship. Her head lay on his chest because he knew that she liked listening to the sound of his heartbeat, it gave her comfort. And then she looked up from the comforts of his chest with a pink rim around her eyes.

"I miss my dad..." And then her whole body began to shake, but Troy knew she was lying. He could see it in her face. The way she looked at him. But he decided not to push her.

After around a half hour of Gabriella crying, her sobs subsided and she looked up into Troy's eyes with almost, what was that... doubt? In her face. He didn't understand. "Um... Bradley was talking to me earlier..."

"Clarkson?" Troy spat out. He hated the guy. Chad had told him at the party where he had hooked up with Demi a couple of months ago that he was pumping up for the end of season game they had in May. The last game Troy would ever play as an East High Wildcat. The last game of High school. But the fact he was talking to Gabriella made him feel uneasy. He was a dangerous guy.

"Uh huh.... He was on Facebook earlier. Started talking to me. He asked about you and stuff like that..." Gabriella explained although she had shifted her body so she was at the side of him and she was staring down at the bed sheets.

"Stuff like what?" Troy interrogated.

But then her face broke out into a smile. "He asked if you were good in bed. And then he asked if you had a little... y'know..." She trailed... too embarrassed to finish.

"Dick?" Troy referenced the end of her question and just to Bradley really. He was a dick. A big dick. Gabriella nodded her head slightly. "And what did you say?"

Gabriella giggled again. "I told him that it was none of his business and what happened in our relationship stayed there. Full stop."

Troy found his mouth open in shock as he shook his head at her, but she seemed to be enjoying his discomfort because she had a bashful smile on her face. "Oh fuck. You should have told him it was huge. The biggest you've ever seen."

"I wouldn't know." She joked with her mouth hung open playfully.

"I hate you." Troy shook his head but smiled when she broke out into a giggle. It was like music to his ears. But all of that changed when Gabriella yawned and her head fell downwards. "You okay?"

"I'm just tired..." She responded, yawning again.

Troy smiled. He knew he shouldn't have been doing this but he was. "Come on. Come here then..."

And Troy held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Somewhere in the middle? Let me know guys in the form of that little button below :) **


	12. Hallucination

**A/N: And again sorry for the delay! I've worked so hard all day with the worst hangover you could imagine to get this done! Because it was my sisters wedding yesterday, which was absolutely amazing! So I hope you guys like it! I know people hate Troy, but seriously I'm just trying to portray Troy as what asses guys really are! Wanting the 'best of both worlds' and not wanting what they really want and stuff. So I hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

"See this is the kinda weather we needed for the camping trip."

Sharpay's head leaned backwards as the sun beamed down onto her skin. It was the first day of spring. There were barely any clouds in the blue sky but the air was still a little cold. Causing Gabriella to wear a tight coffee brown hoodie that hugged to her flat stomach and the curve of her breasts. And a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of brown flats. Her knees were hugged to her chest as her hand ran through the raven curls of her hair.

"Yeah... it's too bad we didn't have it. Isn't it? Blondie..." Chad insulted her playfully as he beamed at her.

It was a Saturday afternoon and despite all of the studying that should have been happening for midterms, the gang had decided to take time out to spend together. At the park, as cliché as it sounded. It was nice for Gabriella to take time out and just spend time with her friends. Before her father died she would be with him constantly wondering if that would be the last time she would see him, about what was going to happen, weather it would be the next day, the next week or even the next month when he would die. She wanted her time with him to last. But now she had no worries, no nothing. She could just concentrate on her friends. And being happy of course.

"Fuck off." Sharpay growled.

Sharpay had removed the jacket from her shoulders and was leaning back angling her whole body towards the sun. Even though it was still cold. And the goose bumps were visible on the brunette's skin. "Nah, Shar I think you should go blonde again. It explained a hell of a lot more." The two playfully insulted each other. They did get on fine. They weren't exactly the bestest of friends like Chad and Gabriella were but they still were good friends who liked to insult each other once in a while.

"And again, fuck off." Sharpay pondered sarcastically. Her eyes pointed to the sky as if she was in deep thought. Her white veneers were scraped against her lower lip and her pointer finger was pointing to the sky. "I've never liked you."

Chad snickered. "God Barbie. You used that joke in sophomore year. I remember it was in Calculus and I stole your compass and you said it. 2 years later... Come on Shar you can do better than that." He almost sung in a baby voice causing Sharpay to scowl.

"Oh and that's a hat trick. Fuck. off." Sharpay punctuated. Gabriella had to laugh a little at how irritated Sharpay was becoming and the nastiness that was in her voice. "You know what. You're not worth this. My therapist has been teaching me some very good breathing techniques..."

This caused Chad to burst out into a fit of laughter. "You're therapist? Breathing techniques.... Oh fuck... I seriously have heard it all now..." He said through his laughter, his hand cradling his stomach to halt himself from going into hysterics.

"Oh bite me Danforth..." Sharpay said and then sighed.

"Gabriella you're quiet..." Gabriella had almost forgotten that Taylor was sitting there over the distractions and the almost tennis match of Sharpay and Chad's voice. She had almost forgotten that the tall dark haired boy with the stunning azure pools was there too. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm fine..." She smiled reassuringly.

"Why aren't you sunbathing?" Sharpay asked accusingly her body shooting up to stare at Gabriella.

"Because it's cold?" Gabriella asked more of a question than a statement and added a slight giggle on the end of it. And then ran her fingers over the brown material of her coffee brown hoodie trying to create warmth through friction.

"Oh you pussy it's not cold..." Sharpay insulted again.

"Somebody's in a bad mood today..." Gabriella smiled at her friend, her eyebrows raised and her eyes staring at the milk chocolate brown.

"Sorry.... Zeke and I had a fight last night. I jumped on the aggressive band wagon..." Sharpay pleaded her brown eyes at Gabriella. It was her way of apologizing. Gabriella just silently nodded and shrugged telling her that she was forgiven. Gabriella had noticed Zeke hadn't been there but she thought he might have just been working with his dad or something like that so he could earn the money to pay for Sharpay's high maintenance and to go everywhere in their demanding relationship.

"Oh yeah what about?" Taylor asked, clearly intrigued. But Sharpay just shook her head. "No no... Come on girlie tell..."

"What about Gabriella huh? Nobody's asking her if she has any guys lined up" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella closed her eyes painfully. Why would she possibly do that to her? Just because she didn't want people probing? Now Gabriella had two choices. One she could be totally honest like her mom and dad had brought her up to be, and just say that she hadn't got her eye on anybody and she didn't plan too for a while or, number two... she could lie. She could do the bad thing and say she had met somebody. But then everybody would know she was lying. Gabriella was never really a good liar. "No. There's no guy or guys." Gabriella admitted and pulled at the grass beneath her feet.

"Not even one?" Sharpay asked, silently pleading with her eyes to get her out of the situation.

But Gabriella wasn't prepared to lie. "Nope nobody. Not one..."

"He'd have to get my stamp of approval first. Ain't that right Gabs?" Chad asked jokingly.

But Gabriella didn't even look up from where she was sitting. She felt weird. She felt as if she was in a dream. Like everybody was talking and having a good time and she was just watching. If she could pick up her limbs and move them then they wouldn't move. It was a weird sensation she'd never felt before. "Yeah that's right Chad."

"Troy where's your amazing girlfriend today?" Sharpay interrogated Troy, probably knowing that Gabriella wasn't in the right frame of mind to be interrogated about her nonexistent love life. "I'm missing her so much!" Sharpay added sarcastically causing Gabriella to giggle a little, but as soon as she did she felt the azure pools burning a hole in the side of her head.

They had barely spoken since they had gotten here. She had actually barely spoken to him since two weeks ago when he came to her house and held her as she slept. She had of course awoken the next morning to see him gone. No thanks to her mom. But she shouldn't have been thinking things like that because he had a girlfriend! She didn't know whether he had been embarrassed or weather he felt guilty. But she knew that she wasn't giving Demi much reason to like her after she had let him do that. But she didn't invite him to her house. She didn't ask him to hold her and let her go to sleep in his arms. But she also hated Troy for it. How was she meant to get over him when he was doing things like that?

"She's out of town. Visiting her grandparents or something. I don't know..." Troy said quickly with annoyance laced into his tone. Wait? Wasn't he missing her? He should have been.

"Are you not missing her?" Sharpay asked voicing Gabriella's thoughts.

"Its two day's Sharpay. What's the big deal?" Troy asked, again annoyed by her. Gabriella rested her head on the top of her knees and turned her head to the side so she was faced away from everybody else.

But there was almost a magnetic pull drawing her head upwards. All of the voices droned and again it was like a dream. Only like she was a thousand miles away but could still hear their voices talking, arguing. But what caught her vision was the small girl and what looked like her father further down the hill they were sitting on. But then realization hit Gabriella.

The little girl was her. Her raven black hair was just above her shoulders resting on it, with her curls like a big mass of frizz. She was wearing a cream dress that had a net band around it with flowers on the material. And a cream headband in her hair. And the man was her father. He looked well. Healthy. Healthier than the last time she had seen him and he was playing with the younger Gabriella. He looked around 14 years younger. Making the younger version of Gabriella around 3.

"Dad?" Gabriella frowned. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. She closed her eyes to shake off the mental images but when she opened her eyes they were still there.

"Gabriella?" Taylor called her name.

"Gabs?" Chad did also.

The calls of her name were oblivious to her. She was seeing her dad. It was her dad. And then he turned around and faced her. He must have seen her because his face turned up in a grin and he almost waved.

And then they were gone.

What the hell was that? Gabriella couldn't make a head or tale of it. She had just seen her father. She had she had just seen him. "My dad..."

"Gabriella what are you talking about?" Chad asked her, concern written all over his face as he stared at her. Confused also. But Gabriella was as confused as hell. She couldn't have seen it. Her head was telling her she hadn't seen it. But her heart was hanging on to it. She had just seen her dad. She had hadn't she? She wasn't crazy.

"My dad... he was there..." Gabriella mumbled, so quiet that Chad volunteered himself to stand up and walk towards her. He sat down beside her and Gabriella turned to see that he had horror written all over his face. Like he had seen a ghost. But funny enough Gabriella just had, hadn't she? "I swear he was there..."

"Gabi...." Chad began.

"No he was, he was stood there. And he smiled and he waved at me. Oh my god..." Gabriella moaned. The moisture filling her eyes and it being released from their prisons making its way down her face. She could feel Troy's eyes burning a huge hole in the back of her head. Concern written inside of them. But she could feel everybody's eyes on her. Probably thinking she was crazy.

"Gabriella. Hey look at me..." Chad coaxed her. Her big brown eyes staring at Chad who was biting down on his lower lip. His hand rested on the top of her knees where her head had previously been. "Gabriella you know that wasn't real right?"

Gabriella shook her head, closing her eyes in annoyance. Why wouldn't he believe her? "What? No he was there. He was standing right there. He waved and he...." Gabriella shook her head unable to comprehend what was going on. It had to be a dream. It really did. She was going to wake up soon and everything would be fine. It had to be. "He was right there..."

"Gabriella...."

"Are you saying I'm crazy or something?" Gabriella immediately jumped the gun and Chad's whole face narrowed together in confusion.

"What? No... I'm not saying that..." Chad defended.

"So you believe me then?" Gabriella had totally forgotten that everybody was there. She had forgotten about Sharpay and Taylor and she had most certainly forgotten about Troy. The only person that had mattered to her then was Chad and how he was looking at her like she was an alien. But Chad just hung his head down low. "Chad he was there. He really was."

"Gab... I know you miss him." Chad began to try to calm her down; Gabriella didn't realize her whole body was shaking. His large arm encircled her shoulders that were hunched over.

"So...." Gabriella spoke in more of a rude tone than she had intended.

"Gabriella...."

"NO! NO!" Gabriella screamed. "DON'T" She shrugged off the arm that he had around her. "JUST DON'T TALK TO ME. LEAVE ME ALONE"

And then her legs took off. It reminded her so much of the night where she had found out that her dad had terminal cancer and she had just run away. She had run to Troy's. Hoping that Troy could make it better. Then was the time when she had thought there was a chance for the two of them. It was really once upon a time when she had thought that Troy could make anything better but that night he had completely shattered her dream. Completely shattered it when he had walked through that door with Demi. Inevitably making her realize that there wasn't a chance for them and there never would be again.

She didn't know how long she had been running, but the calls of her name where inaudible to her. But she felt her chest become tight, like a rubber band was being constricted around her chest. Her body was hauled over; she didn't know that she was still violently trembling.

"GABRIELLA!"

And then she heard the footsteps echoing behind her as she fell on the floor, trying to catch her breath. But then the footsteps became faster and then they stopped right next to her. She then felt a large hand on her arm. But the feelings that originated from that touch, she didn't even need to turn around to see who it was who had touched her. "Troy..."

"I thought you could use someone..." He smiled at her as he sat down. "Chad's pretty upset..."

"Troy what is this?" Gabriella asked bluntly, her breath had almost evened out as she stared at his confused features. "This. Me and you." She used her hand to point between the two of them. "I mean you say we're friends but you come to my house and comfort me while I cry and you can hold me while I go to sleep and now you're chasing after me. But if Demi were here you know you wouldn't have been doing any of that Troy."

"Gabriella...."

It finally felt like she was getting closure. Like she was finally getting control. She was confronting him. She didn't know what had told her to do it. She had planned to do it for around 2 weeks but the thought of losing him as whatever he was to her at the minute was scaring her more than anything. But now. It was all different. It was like she was fearless. "I'm just confused Troy. We broke up. And for 6 months there were signs. Signs that we were going to get back together and then you just start dating Demi. Which I don't have a really huge problem with. But then you were totally cold with me and now. You've got enough moods to give me whiplash."

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Well I have to go..." She commented before she rose to her feet and began walking away.

There was something about shopping that made Gabriella happy now. The thought of buying things that made her happy. So with the shopping bags in hand she walked out of the shop that late Saturday afternoon with her head held high and a smile on her face.

That was until she saw Taylor walking in the shop with distress, concern and worry all over her small face. "Don't worry I'm not gonna ask you about anything I just wanted to check that you haven't overdosed." The end of the sentence was added with a closed mouth smile.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm fine. Just needed some time to figure some stuff out."

"Yeah you certainly did. How much money have you spent?" She joked with a giggle at the end.

"I don't know..." She replied holding up the small piece of plastic. "Credit card."

"Ah." Taylor nodded. "So Troy seemed pretty beat up after you'd left. What did you say to him?"

It was then that Gabriella actually remembered what she had said and how rude she had been. But she had spoken the truth right? He was sending her so many signals that it was giving her whiplash. One minute he was here. The next he was there. He was like a one man circus. "I um...." Gabriella began. "I told him the truth. Troy doesn't like the truth being thrown in his face."

"Never has." Taylor agreed.

"Never will." Gabriella joked.

It was the truth. Troy wasn't one to see the truth until it hit him slap bang in the face. And Gabriella had always been afraid to hurt his feelings. But she had told him the truth and clearly she had hurt his feelings. And now she felt incredibly guilty for it. She had never meant to hurt his feelings. But it was like somebody was controlling her. She had felt like she was in a dream. And she had said things that she didn't mean.

"Gabriella Montez...." An unfamiliar voice came from behind her.

Gabriella didn't have a clue what was going on. Her face had scrunched up in confusion as both she and Taylor turned around in unison. Gabriella immediately recognized who he was. He was tall. Around more than a foot taller than Gabriella. His hair was jet black and spiked. His eyes were a pea green, they were bright, and illuminated. He was built and had taut muscles. He was dressed in a white polo and black jeans.

"Clarkson..." Taylor began.

Bradley Clarkson.

"Bradley?" Gabriella questioned and then smiled. "Wow didn't expect to see you here."

She wasn't oblivious to the fact that his eyes were trailing hungrily up and down her small body. But she would have been totally lying if she didn't find him attractive. He wasn't as attractive as Troy but he was really attractive. "Hey..."

"Hi." Gabriella greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"How are you doin?" He asked.

Gabriella felt a genuine smile on her face. Maybe it was because of the attention she was getting from him. But she could get the attention from any guy, although she was oblivious to that. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good..." Gabriella once again became oblivious to other noises and people around her. She didn't feel like Taylor was there and she didn't know that Sharpay had joined the two of them and was giving Bradley evil looks. "So you've been shopping?"

Normally Gabriella would hate the idea of someone using small talk to come onto her. But there was something about Bradley that intrigued her. She had heard stories about him before, Troy had told her about him and Chad also. That he was a bad guy. But that didn't matter to her at that minute. She lifted the bags up symbolizing that she had indeed been shopping. "Yeah..."

"So what did you buy?" He asked. His smile smug on his face.

"Um shoes. Shirts, jeans. Jackets Everything really..." Gabriella responded.

"Are you done Clarkson seriously because as nice as this is we need to get going?" Sharpay expressed in a monotone voice.

"Evans? Holy shit. The last time I saw you, you had a head full of blonde hair. Still plastic as ever I see..." The fact that he was insulting her friend didn't appeal to her. Everyone insulted Sharpay. It was fine.

"Oh fuck off Clarkson." Sharpay insulted.

"Anyway as I was saying Gabriella. I saw _Bolton's _new chick. Gotta say she's not a patch on you." Bradley complimented her and Gabriella suddenly felt her cheeks flash crimson. But he spat out Troy's last name almost venomously. "Seriously what happened there? I thought you guys were like a fairy tale and gonna grow old together."

Gabriella smiled. She had thought that too. She thought they were going to get married and she thought they were going to have kids or whatever. But she was too naive for that. "You don't wanna know." She responded in the best way she could.

"It could kinda workout for me then." He responded smugly. "I um... think you dropped your receipt."

Gabriella instantly became confused as Bradley bent down behind her and picked up a piece of paper that must have been her receipt. He handed it to her in her hand and as she looked at it she frowned. "What?"

"It's my number..." He told her cockily.

Gabriella immediately felt stupid. Her cheeks flashed crimson for the second time. And she broke out into a giggle. She didn't hear Sharpay's mumble of 'typical'. Or the roll of Taylor's eyes. "Oh... Thanks..."

"So um. You're friends look like they're gonna flip a shit so call me..." He smiled smugly at her and then turned and walked away with his two friends. But Gabriella couldn't control the smile that came onto her face and wouldn't go away.

"Oh my god." Sharpay complained.

"You're not gonna call him are you?" Taylor asked her quickly.

"I might..." Gabriella chuckled. Staring down at the phone number. "Why?"

"Because he's a dick!" Sharpay almost shouted.

"I kinda think that's the East High basketball team talking there..." Gabriella replied.

"No honey it's not. He's a bad guy...." Taylor began but Sharpay's voice cut her off.

"What would Troy think?" Sharpay instantly asked her.

Gabriella hadn't thought of troy for all of the time that Bradley had been around. But that was a good thing wasn't it? "I don't care what Troy would think. Shar you seem awfully unable to let go of _my _relationship that ended over 7 months ago..."

"She's right..." Taylor shrugged.

"What? Taylor..."

"What she is..." Taylor almost surrendered.

Gabriella had found it a progress. The afternoon at the park almost seemed like a different life time to her at that moment. She felt almost _happy._ Earlier on in the day she had felt confused she had felt like she wasn't really there. But she had gone out and made herself feel happy. Maybe she was at a turning point in her life. A point where she could finally say she had made progress. She didn't want a serious relationship that was for sure. And a part of her finally wanted to find somebody to see what Troy's reaction would be. Would be jealous? Definitely not. But would he be pissed? She wasn't doing it to test Troy's reaction. That wasn't the main reason. She wanted to find somebody. Maybe this would help her move on?

"What are you thinking?" Taylor asked.

"I'm thinking that I shouldn't have to consider Troy in any of this. We're over. That's it. Do you want me to wait for him to tell me that I can date? I don't think so. I told Troy what I thought. That's it. Period." Gabriella explained.

But what she didn't see were the worried glances that Taylor and Sharpay were sharing.

Gabriella was finally moving on and it was a feeling that she would never get again.


	13. Needing Help

**A/N: Hi again guys! Just to let you know my life is really hectic at the moment! Literally having to write down how much time I have for what. So I aren't too sure when the next update will be! But I hope you like this chapter, I liked writing it! **

* * *

Gabriella had never been to a 'west high' party before.

The sensible side of her was telling her that it was totally barbaric and that she shouldn't have been there. She had heard things about west high parties before. Both East High and West High were in the town of Albuquerque, but West High was stationed on the outskirts of town. And the outskirts of town wasn't known for its housewives, immaculate green gardens and kids without a hair in place.

But Gabriella knew that the second that she walked through the door.

West High was known for its delinquent students, horrendous grades and drug taking. But Gabriella still accepted the offer from Bradley Clarkson to come to the party. It was an abandoned house. The wallpaper was hanging from the walls. But there was room for one huge stereo in the corner of the room where the music was thumping and also a small table in the other corner. The music making Gabriella almost move in her steps. There was no furniture and teenagers were huddled around talking, laughing. If Gabriella hadn't of known about the reputation of the people then she would have believed that she was at an 'East High' party. But she had heard somebody mention that people were going upstairs to do drugs. But she didn't know what kind. Neither did she want to know.

After receiving Bradley's number she had been texting him, they had been talking on the phone and Gabriella thought that he was a genuinely nice guy. But as soon as Sharpay and Taylor had turned her in to Chad she had received a scolding from him. Which basically consisted of "he's a bad guy" and "never see him again." But the idea of rebelling against what Chad had said gave her a happy feeling. Something she had never felt before. She had been brought up to follow rules and basically if the rules were broken then she would have been sent to bed with a spanking and no dinner.

But who was Chad to tell her what to do? He didn't know what was best for her. And this had been making her feel better. The idea of having attention from a guy, knowing that he thought she was gorgeous and telling her that. The affection he was showing her made her feel worthwhile again. Made her feel wanted again. But she couldn't explain that to Chad. How could her best friend that she _liked _his arch enemy. The rivalry between the two schools wasn't healthy. It was pure hatred. And Chad had also expressed that when he had basically given her a lecture about it.

Gabriella wouldn't have normally come to a party like this. Situations like this scared her, intimidated her. Well it did before. If she would have come to a party like this over a year ago she would have made sure Troy never left her side. Or if she came alone then she would have called Troy or anybody straight away to come and get her and take her home. She didn't feel safe. And that was something she had always valued, valued her safety. Always wanted to feel safe. But Troy was a part of making her feel safe, and when that was taken away. Maybe was her need to feel it.

During the 10 days she had been talking to Bradley he had asked her to hang out with him numerous times. _Alone. _But she was wary. She didn't know what would happen if they were alone. She didn't know what she would do. How she would feel. The only guys that she had hung out with were Chad, Jason and Zeke and of course Troy. But as soon as Bradley offered the opportunity for the two of them to hang out with half of the West High seniors then she had almost jumped at the opportunity. But she hadn't told anybody. No-one at all. She had told her mother that she was studying at Kelsi's, and Chad Taylor and Sharpay that she and her mom were spending the night at her grandmothers in Santa Fe.

But the thought that somebody might have told one of them didn't cross her mind at all.

"Hey I haven't seen you for ages. You alright?" An arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders before she saw the source of the touch. She smiled brightly at Bradley before he placed another red cup infront of her vision that she happily let him place in her hands.

The burning alcohol was quickly filling her system, she had been there for a couple of hours and she already felt a little wasted. Gabriella turned under his grasp which he firmly kept over her shoulder. "I know." Gabriella flirted. "Yeah I'm fine. Where've you been hiding?"

"I was um..." He then cleared his throat and motioned his other hand to the door. "Upstairs."

Gabriella frowned. "Doing what?"

"Um..." He cleared his throat again and his body shifted. "Just stuff."

Gabriella knew the translation. Bradley had been doing drugs. But that didn't bother her. "I see." She then tried to walk forward, almost sexily but her foot slipped on the wood floor and she felt a hand grab her lower hand before she heard the sound of a chuckle.

"Whoa. How much you had to drink?" He smiled down at her before she leaned forward and buried her head in the comforts of his chest. But one thing that should have crossed her mind and didn't was, his chest didn't feel like Troy's did.

"God, that's embarrassing." She groaned. Bradley's large hand reached behind her and rested on the small of her back, almost hugging her. But just _almost. _She lifted her head up and looked up into his green eyes. "I'm so clumsy."

"Nah you're so wasted." Bradley made fun of her with a smug smile on his face. "So um... you wanna talk about what happened with Bolton?"The sound of his name reflexively made Gabriella's head droop down to stare at the floor that had carpet. "It's okay you don't have to..."

Gabriella shook her head and looked up to see him staring at her; almost... she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it concern? Or was it just pure curiosity? Maybe the alcohol was clouding her judgement. "No um.... I just...." She pondered. She had never really gone into detail as to what happened with anybody, not even her parents. She had felt that if she had said what had happened it would have made it real. "The fairy tale ended. I guess..." She referred back to how he had referenced the couple when she had seen him at the mall.

"Does that work out for me?" He repeated with a cocky smirk on his face. A cocky smirk that only belonged to the most popular person in school.

"Do you want it too?" Gabriella flirted back.

Bradley laughed adoringly and Gabriella suddenly thought how anybody could think that he was a bad guy. "Oh yeah..." He responded nodding his head.

* * *

Over an hour had passed and Gabriella was beyond the point of wasted. She didn't think she could remember her name even if she was asked for it. Bradley's large hands held Gabriella's waist in place, securing her so she wouldn't have fallen over. Even a brain surgeon wouldn't have held her there. A smart person would have taken her home; a smart person would have known to take her home after the first time she puked. But Gabriella was done being smart. The alcohol had almost poisoned her.

"You're sure you're alright sexy?" Bradley whispered huskily into her ear. "Kinda look like you're about to heave."

Gabriella shook her head, although it felt like a sky scraper on her small body. And even the small movement made her stomach feel like it was going to explode and the vomit would just seep out of her olive skin, and spray everywhere. "I'm okay...." She managed to slur, her eyes closing in the process and she could almost feel the acid poison burn up her throat.

"Any regrets?" He spoke low enough in her ear so that nobody else could hear, not the people that were standing around them could hear.

Gabriella tried to turn around but found herself slipping towards the ground but Bradley kept her secure. "Nah. None..." She smiled.

Bradley nodded and let out a tense breath that he seemed to be holding. "That's good."

"What about you? You're not doing this to get at Troy?" Gabriella slurred, and she was unaware that he didn't have a clue what she was saying but he stood in silence for a few seconds but seemed to nod his head to himself as he finally knew what she meant.

"No. Not at all." He responded. "Are you?"

"N..nooo!" She almost shouted, and then later realized that people had turned to stare at her. Her eyes then turned to look at the girls who were dancing on the large table that was positioned in the corner of the room. All of them were wasted, even Gabriella could tell. They were grinding on each other and bending in ways that Gabriella never thought was possible.

"You wanna go?" A whisper entered her ear.

For a second the idea appealed to Gabriella but then she remembered that firstly, she couldn't even stand up without being supported. And secondly, dancing on tables wasn't _her. _It wasn't who she was. It wasn't something that would ever have appealed to her before. She didn't know what was happening. Even wasted Gabriella still worried about herself momentarily. But then the drunk goldfish memory returned and she couldn't even remember what she was thinking about. But she soon found herself walking towards the table.

"Here I'll give you a hand sexy..." A strange boy helped her by putting his hands on the curve of her waist and giving her a 'hoist' up onto the table.

"BROWN!" Came the foreign sound of Bradley's voice but in a shrilling tone as he yelled at the guy.

And as soon as she got on the table she knew that she wanted to be at home.

* * *

"CLARKSON?"

Troy was furious, his whole body was trembling. Shaking to the point beyond belief. He had his hands cupped together so he didn't punch any of Chad's walls and make any holes. His breathing was deep as he tried to calm himself. He rested his head on his hands and waited for Chad's response. He felt like punching everything he could. And letting the blood trickle out of his knuckles, he felt like screaming mercilessly until he felt his throat loose source of his voice. And then he would have got in his car, and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal so he would get to Gabriella's house in around 5 minutes flat. He then planned to then punch the door until it opened. Weather it was Maria or not he wouldn't have cared and then he would have marched up the stairs barged into Gabriella's room and ask what in God's name she would have ever been thinking.

Bradley Clarkson. Everything that Bradley did would be an attempt to piss Troy off. Once he drove up and down Troy's street just to get a reaction out of him. And Troy did give him a reaction by throwing a stone or maybe it was a rock shattering the glass on his car window. And now he was hitting on Gabriella? What the fuck would he possibly get from that? Oh yeah a reaction from Troy. Bradley was the worst guy around. He did drugs, but he didn't have any shame in hiding that. He would fight anybody who objected to what he said. And Troy had even heard that he had hit one of his girlfriends once. And Troy sure as hell didn't want that for Gabriella.

But what he didn't understand was what the hell Bradley would get from it, well apart from a black eye and probably a few broken ribs from Troy. Would he want Troy to be blind of the game that they needed to win in May? And just focus on ripping Bradley apart? Forcing them to lose the game? There had to be something behind it. "She's texting Clarkson?"

"Dude, chill..." Chad attempted to soothe him. But Chad's own built body was rigid. And Troy could tell that he was clearly pissed about this.

But another question that crossed his mind was. What the fuck was Gabriella thinking?

Gabriella was a shy girl but she was outgoing at the same time. She was so selfless Troy thought that when they first met there must have been some reason behind it like she was fake or something but Troy later realized she was just like that. She had an innocent nature about her. Something that made Troy never think that Gabriella would be involved with somebody who took drugs. She was the most anti-drugs person he had ever met. She would even sometimes be against Troy drinking too much alcohol. So he was a little confused as to why she was being so rebellious.

"Don't tell me to fucking chill you know how he is." Troy almost spat out venomously. "Where is she tonight?"

Chad took a deep breath and sighed deeply. His lips were pursed together and his hands were rested on each other in a vertical position and rested on the skin in between his upper lip and nose. "She's with her mom...." But before he had a chance to finish Troy's possessive concerned voice had taken over.

"Come on we'll go see her..." Troy didn't know why he was so worried, but he had already started walking. But halted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had a right to be worried though didn't he. She was his ex? He had a right to be able to worry about her and make sure that she was alright. But what he still didn't understand was why Bradley wanted Gabriella? But he knew that if she and Bradley started dating it would be over his dead body. He felt a rage somewhere deep inside of him. Telling him that he had to do something to Bradley, show him that he had no right to mess with Gabriella. He had always flirted with her when she and Troy were together. To piss him off no doubt.

"She's in Santa Fe." Chad responded. His voice calm. Almost emotionless. "Look I know you're pissed but what..."

"Why would he want Gabriella?" He yelled, letting out his rage. He could almost feel the colour of his eyes darkening with the extent of how angry he felt.

But Chad laughed.

Wait what was that?

Troy turned around to see Chad with an amused look on his face. "You're seriously asking that? Troy you went out with her do the math."

Troy was confused. His face knitted together. He just needed to tell Gabriella that she could never go near this guy because he was a total fruitcake. "So you're saying he's doing it to get me pissed?"

"No I'm saying that he may be doing it a little to piss you off. But don't tell Taylor I said this but Gabriella's fucking gorgeous, she's smart, funny, sweet. Why the hell wouldn't he go for her Troy? It's not just because you were dating her." Chad responded almost sternly. Almost... cranky with him.

But then it dawned on him. Gabriella was absolutely stunning. She had a smile that lit up the sky and her giggle was like music to anybody's ears. The colour of her eyes were so unique. She had a cute button nose, she had curves in all of the right places. And Troy's protective side had taken clouded his vision of why _any_ guy would go for Gabriella. Not just Clarkson.

"Dude you sound jealous...." Chad almost laughed. The pissed side of him seemed to have dissipated as quickly as it came.

"I'm not jealous." Troy spat back. He couldn't seem to shake of the rage that was going on inside of him. The only reason he was angry was because it was Bradley. Any other guy could have Gabriella, he wouldn't have a problem with that. It was just because it was him. And Gabriella knew how much he hated him.

Gabriella was too good for him anyways. Like Chad had said. She was fucking gorgeous. Smart, funny and sweet. And what was Bradley? A guy who averaged at a D and Gabriella an A, he was a good looking guy Troy would give him that but he would never admit it to anybody else. He was a bully to everybody around him. Even his girlfriends. And he took drugs. What could Gabriella want in this guy?

"Look at it this way. He might just be a rebound. Nothing serious...." Chad attempted to explain, to calm him. But it wasn't working. Nothing was. The only thing that would work was if Gabriella assured him that there was nothing going on with her and Clarkson and never would be again.

"Yeah and when she starts getting bruises, I'll pretend I don't know why. Chad you can't be serious about letting her be with this guy... He's a fucking douche bag. You hate him as much as I do" The fact that he had a girlfriend wasn't even fazing him at that minute in time. And the simple thing that he had told her he would go see her tonight after he had seen Chad for a while had totally left his memory. As soon as he had got to Chad's he had known there was something wrong, something on his mind. And he was glad that it was just the two of them so he could pry it out of him. Chad had been adamant that there was nothing wrong for over an hour. He had told him there was nothing. It was nothing that Troy needed to be concerned about. But then he had just blurted it out. That Gabriella had been texting Bradley. "Did you talk to her?"

"Of course I did. But she just had this smile on her face that she...." And then Chad went quiet. The silence rung out for a few seconds before Troy couldn't stand it anymore. Chad had hung his head down to stare at the floor, clearly distressed by the situation.

"She what Chad?" Troy asked clearly worried. He had to call her. Had to talk to her. Just to tell her that any guy was better than Bradley. _Anyone._

Chad sighed deeply before looking up at Troy, his eyes pure jet black with emotion. "The smile she had when you and Gabriella were dating Troy! That's what." He yelled. "I just I don't wanna be the one to stop that."

Instantly Troy felt guilty. If Gabriella was happy why should he bring her down? But then he instantly thought _because Clarkson's a fucking tool. _"Chad what can we do?"

Chad shrugged his built shoulders. "I don't have a clue. What else can I do?"

What didn't go unnoticed by Troy was the "what else can _I_ do" not "What else can _we _do." Didn't Chad think that Troy was able to help her? He didn't really want to help her. What he wanted to do was grab her by the shoulders and shake her vigorously asking her what the hell she was thinking. And then he wanted to make sure she would never go near Bradley again by severely hurting him and telling him that if he ever went near to Gabriella again he would actually kill him. Bradley had never got under his skin like that before. Nobody had. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this angry. This enraged. "Have you talked to him?"

"Are you serious? Why would I want to talk to that prick? Gabriella's a big girl. I can't smother her." Chad explained in annoyance. Troy was positive that he could see the red ring of anger around his irises.

But what dawned on Troy was that Gabriella was her own person. And even when he and Demi had started dating and Sharpay had told him that he shouldn't have. He didn't listen. He knew Gabriella wouldn't listen. If she was in that frame of mind, if somebody told her not to do something she would do it because of the simple fact. But she knew what kind of guy Bradley was like. She had heard stories about him. So why run into his arms? "I have to talk to her"

But then Chad's black eyes widened in shock. "Troy it's not your business you can't tell her who she can and can't date. She's not happy with you as it is."

Troy sighed in defeat. "I know that." Gabriella hadn't really spoken to him for the past 10 days, since the park where she had told him basically what she thought. And strangely it had stung, it had hurt him. But he had a right to care for Gabriella. He was in love with her, those feelings didn't complete dissipate. It wasn't like the two of them had ended on bad terms. "I just..." Troy began and then sighed deeply. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"You hurt her." Chad responded solemnly.

Troy looked up at Chad sadly, and immediately felt betrayed by him. He had promised never to take sides. And he had. He had just basically told him that this was his fault. Troy had never felt betrayed before, and now it didn't feel nice. The look on Chad's face was so serious. So _real. _It was almost like he had been fighting with telling him this for so long. And now he had said it. Chad took a deep breath and then continued to look out of the window into the black sky outside.

"Chad I...." Troy began.

But then the sound of Sexy bitch, by Akon cut through his voice, in the form of Chad's cell phone. Chad held up his finger to symbolize one second as he walked through the room, his feet dragging against the wooden floor.

"Hello?" Troy heard Chad's voice begin to get louder to him as he walked back into the living room. But then Chad's whole face widened in shock. And panic seemed to spread across his face as fast as a smile. "What?" Chad almost shouted down the small silver piece of technology. "You're where?" Was his next line.

And then realization dawned on Troy.

"Whoa slow down I can't understand what you're saying..." He seemed confused, but worried at the same time. He then walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a pair of shoes. "He did what?" Chad almost screamed. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can."

A million and one different scenarios were playing through Troy's mind. Something had happened. She was hurt. It hadn't even been confirmed that it was Gabriella, but something in Troy's mind told him that it was her. And Chad looked like he had seen a ghost. But Chad walked straight past him? Wait, what? He wasn't even gonna tell him. Didn't he understand that he had a right to know whatever the hell was going on? "Chad?" Troy called after him.

"That was Gabriella, I've gotta go" Chad rushed.

"Chad wait..." Troy continued.

"Troy you've gotta see your girlfriend so I'll call you but I've really gotta go!" Chad was clearly panicked. But the fact that Troy had a girlfriend wasn't fazing him at all. Gabriella was in trouble, and he needed to be there.

"Fuck her. Gabriella's more important."


	14. It's Not You

**A/N: Just a quick A/N before you start reading! Um I hope you like this chapter I hope I delivered! But another thing is the next update may not be up for another week or so....? Don't hate me though! It's just I've got so much work and things like that to do so I barely have time to upload let alone write! But after this week things should have calmed down and be back to normal so until then I hope this chapter will do :) Thanks again for all of the reviews and support I really really appreciate it! **

* * *

Troy was sure that he could never have been so worried in his life, as he was at that moment in time. There had been periods of his life where he had felt a slight bit of worry. When Sharpay had once left him a voicemail around a year ago, she had been extremely upset, well distraught and Troy could still remember the sound of her voice when she had called him asking for help, that was basically the only thing he could understand. He had gotten into his car so fast and cut down a 10 minute journey to a shocking 3 minutes and he found her cradled on the floor. He had then found out that her grandmother had died. She had been surprisingly close to her grandmother as she had volunteered to take care of the Evan's twins, when both of her parents were at work and worked long demanding hours. But that instance Troy had felt worry.

When Troy had found out that Gabriella's father had been diagnosed with cancer for the third time the voice inside of his head had told him straight away that 'this was it'. And he had seen the panic, distress, depression and worry present all of the time in Gabriella's face. But he had bit his tongue and not said anything. But he was worried about how Gabriella would have taken it and if it would have ultimately destroyed her. She was a strong girl, so determined. And he knew that something like that may have had a major affect maybe in the long run.

But the frantic nature of Chad's worry. How he was frantically driving around the streets made Troy think that something bad had happened, something fatal had happened. A million and one thoughts were swirling around his brain. What had happened to her? Had somebody done something to her? Because if anybody had lay a finger or done something worse to Gabriella he would have made sure the guy would never walk again or let alone use his hands again.

He daren't say a word to Chad. And that was weird to Troy because he was never the scared kind of person. But it was how Chad was being. His body was rigid, his face set in stone and his eyes that were tattooed with determination were locked onto the road. His foot was slammed down on the accelerator. And the only sound that was entering Troy's ears was Chad's deep breathing and the purr of the engine.

"She's at a party with Clarkson..." Chad stated with a raspy voice as if he hadn't spoken for a while. And Troy noticed how his hand reflexively gripped the steering wheel tighter and Troy saw his lower lip disappear somewhere inside his mouth, which Troy guessed that he was biting.

Anger stretched throughout Troy's whole body like an elastic band. Chad's words wouldn't process through his brain. It couldn't have been Gabriella. She wouldn't have done anything like that. It just... it really wasn't her. She wouldn't have done something like that. She was wiser than that. She had been told about the 'West High' parties and what had happened before and she had merely cringed at the subject. It couldn't have been her.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked, not accepting it. He couldn't. It didn't make any sense what so ever to him.

"Of course I'm sure. She was crying." Chad almost growled, causing Troy's eyes to close painfully.

Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter to him. He imagined Gabriella sitting in a corner, sitting in the foetal position, and crying. That was the only vision that he could see. Now he felt like he needed to get there, needed to make sure she was okay. He couldn't imagine anything else, he couldn't even feel his phone coming to life and vibrating in his pocket. It didn't matter. "Drive faster!" Troy yelled.

But then Chad laughed, but it was almost mechanically. "I'm driving as fast as I can...."

The rest of the journey was silent. Troy could only hear his own thoughts and the anger racing through his veins. Had Clarkson hurt her? Had he done something worse to her? Before he knew it was Bradley he could have easily punched somebody who had upset Gabriella but the fact that it was Clarkson, it did some whole other thing to Troy, and he couldn't control it. He was scared. Not that he would have admitted that to Chad or to Gabriella, but he was scared. Scared of what she had been through, scared that she had been so petrified and so upset that she had resorted in calling Chad and asking for help, when she had gone out of her way to lie in the first place. It wasn't her.

It was somebody different.

Troy knew that traumatic things left their affects on people, traumatized them. And Gabriella had just lost her father, maybe that was an excuse for her 'rebellious' behaviour, but rebelling was doing something that your parents told you _not _to do, but this kind if rebellion was something totally different. Troy had lost his grandfather a few years ago and he had gone off the rails a little, as he was incredibly close to him. He had gone out drinking a few weekends and even though he was supposed to lean on Gabriella for strength and support, he had chosen not to speak to her, and to totally push her away. They had fought and Gabriella had expressed her concern for him and her hurt that she had pushed him away, he had ultimately caved and he had needed her for around 3 months, he had gained strength from her. She had been the one to pick him up while he was down in the gutter.

But who did she have?

Of course she had Chad and Taylor and Sharpay, and ultimately Zeke too. And he hoped that she knew she could have spoken to him. But he would have had his friends when his grandfather died, Gabriella didn't have someone like that. She didn't have _him. _And it suddenly dawned on Troy that she was doing this alone, dealing with the loss of Troy and dealing with the loss of her father, how could Troy have thought this wouldn't have an effect on her? Was this her way of dealing with it? Dealing with the pain and the sorrow? By rebelling. It was the only reason Troy could think of at that precise moment.

And then the car came to a stop.

Chad looked at Troy and took a deep breath, but then his black eyes locked on Troy's and he almost saw something different to the rage and worry that had bled through them around 10 minutes previously. "Stay cool alright?"

Wait a minute, shouldn't Troy have been telling him that. But Troy realized that he had got himself so worked up and so angry that his face must have been set in stone. "I'll be fine. Just let's go get her."

Chad nodded his rigid head and the two of them got out of the car and slammed the doors shut. Suddenly Troy felt his eyes squint together, the smoke that was coming from out of the door was enough to blind him. He could feel the music vibrating as he walked through the path, there was a guy laying on the floor and a girl lying on top of him, almost having dry sex. Troy could automatically feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins. It was like he was about to go out and play a big game of basketball, but that was an excitement type of adrenalin; this was a 'ready to punch Clarkson' kind of adrenalin. But the only thought that wasn't crossing Troy's mind was why he was feeling so protective over Gabriella? Why was he feeling like he could kill somebody over her.

As soon as Troy's feet crossed the threshold he could see people on the steps making out, but the smoke was causing him not to be able to see anything. But he was just trying to look for Gabriella. And then he looked to the left and in the kitchen doorway he could see Bradley Clarkson, slumped up against the doorframe, looking to be talking with a.... girl? Was it Gabriella? But then Chad whacked him on the shoulder and pointed towards the living room. Okay Bolton, Gabriella now. Clarkson later.

And then Troy saw Gabriella. And it was something totally different to what he had imagined; she was laid on the floor, which had no floorboards. Her whole body was lying vertically on the ground, although her legs were bent a little. Her eyes were closed from what Troy could make out. The top that she was wearing was hanging down so you could see her bra a little. But that wasn't Gabriella. Except it was? Within two seconds Troy found himself at her side with Chad at the other trying to shake her. "Gabriella..." Chad was shouting in her ears over the booming music.

"C....Chad?" Gabriella mumbled through her sleepy state.

"Come on we'll take you home..." Troy spoke closely into her hair, he had his arms wrapped securely around her small body and lifted her up into his arms. "Chad let's go..." Troy nodded his head towards the door, ignoring the sneers of Bolton or Danforth that were coming from across the room. Troy just kept his eyes locked on the door, which was until Bradley appeared in the doorway.

"Whoa Bolton, where do you think you're going?" Bradley's cocky voice called.

"Clarkson fuck off. You haven't done a very good job taking care of her..." Chad shot back.

"She doesn't want to be taken care of; she wasn't to have a good time. And it looks like she did doesn't it." The way he was talking made Troy feel even worse, he was being so cool. Not caring.

"Oh fuck off Clarkson get out of the way..." Chad insulted taking a defining step forward.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Bradley took a step towards Chad, the two of their chests were nearly touching.

"You're lucky I'm holding her otherwise I'd fucking kill you..." Troy almost roared, most people were now staring at the three of them arguing.

"COPS! COPS!" Troy heard somebody yell and Troy and Chad exchanged a panic look and then Troy looked down at what looked like an unconscious Gabriella in his arms. And he definitely knew that if the cops were to see her then she would definitely be taken for her stomach pumped or she would definitely be checked out.

Then it all happened so fast, Chad's hands connected with Troy's back and before Troy knew it the two of them had sprinted across the grass being unexpected by the cops and then they were in the car. Troy volunteered to sit in the back with Gabriella, her head resting on his thigh and the engine roared to life as Chad began to drive frantically. Troy began to examine Gabriella by checking if she had any wounds, if she had been hurt but he came across none. But the only thing that Troy could come up with was that she was incredibly wasted. It also supported his claim by the stench of vomit that he could smell, but he still didn't want to let go of her. He could have let go of her, he never wanted to at that minute in time.

But then the car took a swerve and pulled over in a local car park and within seconds Chad was out of the driver's seat and into the back seat, locking all of the doors so nobody could get in. His frantic hands were then over Gabriella's face and her arms and he was slapping her face to try and get her to wake up. Echoes of her name were been shouted. But Troy wanted to leave her. If she was just drunk then she would sleep it off. They could talk in the morning.

"Chad?" Gabriella asked in a slow voice.

Both Troy and Chad both let out a tense breath of relief. "Thank fucking God, Gabriella don't you ever do that again. You hear me?" Chad scolded. But Gabriella's eyes weren't open. Instead they just stayed closed, but her head merely nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Troy asked in a gentle voice, it was weird how he was feeling so angry 10 minutes previous to talking protectively and gently, and not feeling an ounce of anger. Only worry was on his brain.

"Troy?"

"Yeah I'm here..." Troy found himself brushing a curl out of her face.

"I'm really sorry..." She croaked.

"What for?" Chad asked, almost whispering.

"I did something.... b..bad..." She admitted. Both Troy's and Chad's eyes locked with yet again panic filling both of them.

"What did you do?" Chad pressed his voice more firmer this time around.

"I slept.... s...slept with Bradley..."

Troy's mouth hung open in shock. He had never felt anything like that in his life. Right there and then he could have turned around and he could have punched Bradley. She had slept with him? Could she have been lying? Had Bradley taken advantage of her? Knots had formed in his stomach. And he felt something foreign in his body.... what was that? Jealousy? No that couldn't be right. But the thought of Gabriella with another guy on _top _of her. Made Troy feel completely sick. Something he didn't want to feel. But that was only because it was Bradley Clarkson right?

"You're fucking kidding me?" Chad murmured, but it was more of a question to Troy more than for Gabriella to hear him. Troy's mouth was still hung open. He felt a little... hurt? But was that just because Gabriella was finally moving on and he knew that there was no chance at all for them? He tried to speak but words weren't coming out.

"S....sleep..." Gabriella stated.

"I'll take you home don't worry..." Chad confirmed his hands then brushing all of the bangs that were in her face.

"NO!" She almost screamed, and for the first time Troy saw her eyes shoot open. Panic laced in them. But what was more overpowering was the way exhaustion dominated in her eyes, and then they fluttered closed again. "Do...don't!"

"You told you're mom something different huh?" Chad asked and then glanced at Troy. Who was still in shock.

Gabriella just merely nodded her head, and then she frowned and Chad smirked to himself. "Killer hangover in the morning..."

* * *

Gabriella felt a pulse form in her head as she opened her eyes and then had to close them again from the blinding light that was coming through the blinds. It was as if her eyes were closed then the pain wouldn't be so bad. She felt as if somebody had unscrewed the hinges that connected her head and shoulders, and thrown it against a brick wall and then hit it with a lump hammer a few hundred times and then reconnected it again. The first questions that were flooding through her mind were: where was she? How had she gotten here? How had she gotten home? Who had brought her home? Why did she feel so bad?

But then she opened her eyes again and began to sat up ever so slowly so that it wouldn't feel like her head was about to fall off. And then the nausea raised its ugly head and she suddenly felt the need to purge. She immediately sprinted out of the room and looked down the corridor. Realization stretched down her body that she was indeed in the Danforth's home. But what did that mean? Did that mean that Chad had brought her home last night? She knew he most definitely must have known that she most definitely wasn't in Santa Fe with her grandmother. If she was in any state as she was feeling right then she knew it wasn't good.

As soon as she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach she dabbed the corners of her mouth with tissue and flushed the toilet. She lifted her shaking body and dared to walk down the stairs. She knew that Chad would be pissed with her. More than pissed, furious. If he knew that she had been at a party where half of West High's seniors year were. But she knew it was only for her safety. Because he cared. And because it was really his job to look after her. But she didn't want to hear an angry Chad shouting at her when her head was hurting so bad. But she knew it was inevitable and she couldn't hide out in his bedroom all of the day.

She hit the bottom step and then looked towards the living room and saw a blanket on the couch. But there was nobody lying on it. Did that mean that Chad had volunteered his bed and he had slept on the couch? But then she knew that Chad's parents had been out of town so he would have just slept in their bed wouldn't he? None of it made sense. But she knew that last night would have made no sense to Chad.

But then she saw something she wasn't expecting. It was Troy, walking in from the kitchen, a bottle of what looked to be water in his hands. And in his other hand what looked to be some pills. But what caught Gabriella's attention was his shirtless body. Even though she hadn't seen it for months it still managed to take her breath away. It was as if somebody had chiselled in the shadows underneath his pectorals and his defining six pack. Normally Troy would have had a cocky smirk on his face that Gabriella was so wasted and had such a bad hangover and that she was looking at his body with such desire that she didn't know what was stopping her from running and kissing him there and then. But his face was rigid. Like he hadn't smiled in months, like he was angry.

Angry with _her_.

"I got you some water, and some pills. Thought you might have had a headache." He spoken in a one tone voice. It was as if they were still dating and they had had a huge row, Troy would speak to her as if she was just an acquaintance to him. Like he was talking to her now.

"Um thanks..." Gabriella accepted the water and pills immediately threw the pills down her throat and swallowed them hoping they would stop the intense pain that seemed to be growing with every second that passed. "So um..." She began "What happened?"

Then Troy let out a chuckle, although Gabriella knew him well enough to know he was _far _from amused. "You really don't remember?"

Gabriella sat down on the couch and hung her head down, guessing that it was bad. She just shook her head.

"Kind of a good job you don't." Troy commented before sitting down on the couch but on the opposite side to Gabriella.

"Bad then huh?" Gabriella smiled although she winced afterwards and cradled her sick head.

"You um... were throwing up until 5 this morning..." Troy began. "Started saying some stupid stuff. Called us from the house crying, asking Chad to come get you, you know stuff you see every day." Troy lightly joked.

Gabriella's eyes closed. Guilt rushed throughout her blood stream reaching her heart, she bit down on her bottom lip. She had caused such a mess. She was so selfish. "Oh god. Where's Chad now?"

"He gave up at 5 and went to bed. I watched you for another hour. And then headed to here myself..." He patted the couch a couple of times and Gabriella suddenly felt worse. He had watched her for an extra hour until 6 in the morning; she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 15 minutes past 9. She was a terrible person.

"I'm so sorry!" She grovelled turning to face him but he just shook his head and held his arm out, symbolizing that it was okay. But his eyes were telling her a different story. "Troy what is it?"

"Nothing..." He responded a little too quickly for Gabriella's liking.

"Troy..." Gabriella pleaded.

"You said you slept with Bradley..." Troy admitted quickly. And Gabriella's eyes immediately shot downwards to the floor.

And then the memory flooded back to her. They were standing talking, and then the next second she was kissing him, the following second they were on a bed and then Gabriella remembered the feel of it, of _him. _She remembered how intoxicated she was. How he had been so gentle with her but the sex she had had with him, didn't feel right. He didn't feel right. But he wasn't Troy. That's what Gabriella put it down to. All of her sexual experiences had been to do with Troy. So that's why it would have been different right? It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed it. Because she really did.

"Oh god. You did didn't you..." Troy sounded almost hurt? His hand cupped his shocked expression. "I thought because you were so wasted you were just talking shit. But fuck..."

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just looked down at the floor. Knowing that nobody would be happy with her after this. And if Zeke or Jason or any of the other guys in her class found out they would really hate her. And never want to talk to her again. What the hell had she done?

"Gabriella do you not understand what he's like? You do know that now he's gotten what he wants he'll fuck you off. Just like that? Gabriella he's a...." Troy began to lecture her but her voice cut him off.

"A bad guy? Yeah Troy I get it. Can't turn the clock back now can I?" Gabriella was beginning to be angry. Who was he to tell her who she could and couldn't sleep with? He was just her ex boyfriend.

"Gab.... he's a really bad guy. You remember what I've told you about him right?" Troy seemed to be calmer now.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied in a whisper.

"I just. I don't want you to get hurt." Troy replied. And Gabriella immediately knew he was being honest. And she felt even more guilt tug on her heart.

"I'll be fine..." Gabriella replied, her being sick and the fact what she had done last night had caused a melon like lump to form in the back of her throat.

"He's done bad things Gabriella. I'm only thinking of you, you have to know that right? It's not because I hate the guy." By this point Troy had stood up to continue his rant. "Why did you do it?"

But Gabriella didn't know why. She couldn't answer a question she didn't know the answer to herself. Her whole body just slouched downwards towards the floor. It wasn't her. She wasn't the girl to go and have sex with some random guy. It wasn't what she wanted. She barely even knew him. There was no logical explanation for it. And once Sharpay and Taylor found out she would have to live through all of this again. The glares, the 'why did you do it' the 'he's a bad guy' the looks of disapproval and the looks of disappointment. But she knew Chad would do the exact same thing when he finally awoke.

It was all too much. The interrogation. The fact that she had gone out and had sex with somebody that she barely even knew. And she had gotten herself so wasted that she couldn't remember what had happened to her how she had gotten home and she had called Chad and asked him to come and get her because she didn't have a clue what she was doing. That wasn't her. "I don't know..." She cried and the tears flooded down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying. She hadn't done anything wrong had she?

"Oh fuck. Shit." Troy scolded himself. He then ran over to her and placed his arm around her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. You know I hate it. Oh God."

But Gabriella merely shook her head again. "I don't even know..." She cried.

"I'm an ass I'm sorry..." Troy apologized.

Gabriella didn't know how much time had passed but she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and the next thing Gabriella knew she was confronted with the face of a fuming Troy's girlfriend.

"We need to fucking talk."


	15. Questioning Feelings

**A/N: Hi again guys after a long week or so and what a busy week it's been for me anyways! Sorry its over a week but I've just had so much work to do so I apologize. But today I failed the theory part of my driving test + am going through a bad time at the minute so I'm feeling really low, so if the writings suffered I apologize! So give me some nice or not so nice reviews! Either way I'll be smiling! But I'm gonna be taking a week or two out to sort myself out and do what I've gotta do! Hopefully you won't be mad at me! **

* * *

There was a moment in everybody's lives where they coincidently forgot something. It wasn't intentional, maybe something else had just came up and caused the mind to repress what you were supposed to remember. Weather it be something as simple as forgetting to do the dishes because a friend had just been dumped and therefore being shouted at by you're parents because of it. Or maybe there was some time where things would be intentionally forgotten, like forgetting to pay the tax bill or forgetting to take the dog for a walk because it was thundering and lightning, or another one, forgetting a piece of homework because there was a great party on the night before.

But the second that Troy Bolton saw his fuming girlfriend standing infront of him he knew he had coincidently forgotten.

But by sitting there, shirtless, with his arm around Gabriella. And his chin rested on the raven cushion of her hair. Automatically made it look like he had rejected her calls, which really he hadn't even checked his phone since he had found out that things were happening between Gabriella and that bastard Clarkson. He had merely left it in his pocket and then taken them off when he had finally decided to sleep, by putting some sweats on of Chad's, he had just left the jeans forgotten on the floor, coincidently with his cell phone inside the pocket. But then at that second, everything had come back to him. How he had made plans to go and see Chad for a couple of hours and then spend the night with Demi, while she was babysitting for her little brother.

Troy quickly unravelled his arm from around Gabriella and glanced at her to see that her eyes were wide with almost fright? But they hadn't done anything wrong. He was the one who completely forgot about his current girlfriend because of his ex girlfriend. Who did that? But the night before had to be an exception right? "What are you doing here?" He almost snarled.

"What am I doing here? Clearly I should be asking what you're doing here!" Uh oh. This was going to be bad. Demi wasn't happy. Infact Troy could tell that she was furious it was written all over his face. But how would she know he would be here?

"I'm gonna...." Gabriella began, and stood up from the couch.

"Yeah you do that." Demi said sarcastically with a cocky smirk on her face.

Gabriella's black eyebrows rose at the comment and she added a cocky sarcastic laugh at Troy's girlfriend before walking up the stairs to where she had just come from. And then Troy's ceruleans met the furious milk chocolate brown. "What the fuck is going on Troy?"

"What do you mean what is going on?" Troy asked in a quieter tone than she just did, scared incase he woke Chad up or Gabriella heard their argument.

"You don't call me! You're girlfriend! A text would have been nice just to say I'm not coming tonight but NO Troy you totally forgot and put our relationship on hold again!" Demi yelled. "And now I guess I know why" She finished with a shrug.

"What the hell are you saying?" Troy demanded, feeling anger overtaking his tired body.

"You were here with her! What the hell am I supposed to think Troy?" Troy understood where she was coming from. Because he knew he wouldn't have been totally ecstatic if Demi had blown him off and then he had seen her almost 'cuddled' up with her ex the next morning when she was hardly wearing any clothing. Because he would have been acting the same way. But the rational side of him was saying he hadn't done anything wrong. Gabriella had needed him, and he hadn't been there for a long time when she needed him, so last night he didn't care. So he hadn't done anything wrong.

"There's nothing to worry about" Troy attempted to reassure her, by standing up and attempting to put his large hands on her biceps but she quickly shrugged it off and wiggled out of his grasp. This was just what he wanted. An argument with his girlfriend.

"Bullshit." She yelled.

Troy began to hear shifting in footsteps coming from the floor above him. Great, Chad would appreciate that. 4 or 5 hours sleep and he was been awoken by an argument. So he could automatically check himself into Chad's bad books. And he was sure Gabriella was pissed at him. He hadn't done anything wrong for God's sake! "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Do you really wanna know what I want from you?" Demi's eyes were narrowed together but wide at the same time, and her arms were folded against her chest. She was stood up straight. She looked like a murderer. She wanted to murder Troy. He could see it in her eyes.

But Troy lazily sat back down onto the couch and folded his arms behind his head, letting his whole body lay back and his eyes closed lightly. He didn't want this anymore. "Why don't you tell me?" He sighed.

There was a defining pause and then the weight shifted on the couch, but Troy didn't bother to open his eyes, he just assumed that she had sat down. "I don't want you to see her anymore."

The comment made Troy's eyes snap open. He felt his heart completely stop and shivers rolled down his spine as he felt the warm liquid that flowed through his veins completely stop. His azure eyes locked on hers and he didn't see one hint of doubt in them. This scared him. "What?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"You heard me. I don't want you to see her anymore. And if you don't then we're over." Anger and rage seemed to have subsided from Demi's body and Troy could just see raw determination in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy asked, holding his breath. Demi nodded her head once. "You seriously can't be asking me that..."

Demi then giggled a manic laugh. She then placed her small hand on his thigh, and he didn't feel the sparks rush through his bloodstream like they should have done. Maybe he was just too tired. "Troy I'm not asking. I'm telling."

Troy closed his eyes painfully and sighed deeply. He ran his strong hand through his chestnut brown shag and then pulled down on it trying to relieve his stress. "How can you ask me that?"

"Troy." She spoke more calmly but Troy's eyes were still closed. It was as if he could feel a raw pain inside of him. "You look at her with such....." There was a moments silence; Troy assumed she was thinking of what to say. "Admiration.... and want, and even desire" But before Troy could open his mouth to protest, her own voice silenced him. "You've never looked at me like that, not once." She didn't seem angry, or pissed anymore, she just seemed hurt. Although he wasn't looking at her he could have swore he heard her voice crack. "You seem to pick her all of the time over me."

Now it was Troy's turn to set the record straight. "That's bullshit. I missed her dad's funeral and her mom having a baby where everybody else was, because of you!"

"What about last night then Troy huh?" Demi's frustration began to diminish the hurt. "You tell me you'll come to my house after you've seen Chad for a couple of hours. You never show! I come here this morning and find you shirtless I might add cuddled up tightly with Gabriella on the couch!"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Troy was finding his temper was rapidly rising and he felt like he was a volcano, ready to erupt. "She needed help. Chad and I went to get her, I slept on the couch. Nothing happened. I swear"

"I don't care..." Demi whispered. "I'm your girlfriend Troy, not her."

"Really? I didn't know that." Troy responded sarcastically. He knew he was being rude, and he shouldn't have been but he had a right to be pissed didn't he? Here his girlfriend was telling him that he had to stay away from his ex girlfriend. How psychotic was that? But Troy didn't care. What was he going to do? Or say? How could he begin to make this right?

"Troy don't be like this please. I just want you to do this for me..." Demi almost pleaded.

"Don't be like what? You're asking me not to see or talk to somebody that I have known for four years. Do you have any idea what this is like for me? I don't see what you're problem is...." Troy explained, trying to vent.

"My problem is that you're clearly still in love with your ex girlfriend. And I'm not okay with that..." Troy still hadn't opened his eyes to look at her, it was as if he did then it would hurt more. He felt like his heart was being suctioned into a blender, but he didn't know why. He didn't love Gabriella, he just didn't know if he could stand not being around her anymore.

"I'm not still in love with her. She's a friend. It's not against the law to be friends with your ex's you know..." Troy growled, his large hand still in his chestnut shag pulling on it, trying to relieve his anger.

"I don't want to have to do this...." She began.

"Then don't fucking do it..."

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A CHOICE!" Demi finally exploded, Troy's eyes snapped open again to see tears trailing down her face and her teeth were gritted together, and she was taking shallow breaths to calm herself. Troy instantly felt guilty. He didn't know why.

"Don't cry...." Troy pleaded, it was like somebody had taken control of his limbs and he began wiping the tears away from her face.

"Are you gonna do it?" She asked.

Troy sighed "We'll talk later..."

* * *

It took alot to scare Sharpay Evans.

There were moments in her life where she would become scared. When she was a child she would be afraid when her twin brother Ryan stole one of her Barbie dolls and threatened to rip off the head. She would cry inconsolably for hours at the thought of losing any of her Barbie dolls. She also had an enormous fear of needles and when she was having a tooth pulled out a few years ago the dentist resorted into using anaesthetic for her because she had gotten herself into such a state.

When Sharpay had been in middle school, she had kissed a guy just after she had eaten a slice of garlic pizza, and she had been petrified that he would have told everybody that she had breath that smelt of garlic, but thankfully he never did. Another time she had become afraid was last year when her father had nearly lost his job, she had been petrified that her money would be gone and she would have had to live on hand me downs and god forbid, clothes from the high street.

But despite the fact that people thought Sharpay was false, superficial and everything else involved in that. That she was only bothered about how she looked, the designer clothes that she wore and not breaking her nails. That was totally wrong. She was a nice person. She was genuine and even though she was filthy rich she wasn't big headed about it. Every rich person wore their Christian Louboutin to school once in a while didn't they?

Anyways, back to the point. Sharpay did actually worry quite a lot. She would worry about her boyfriend, weather she had done something to piss him off. She would worry about whether she had taken her pill on a morning or not. She would worry weather Taylor was doing too much homework and not getting enough sleep, because nobody liked bags under their eyes. And she would also worry that Troy was forgetting Sharpay as his best friend in favour of his girlfriend.

Sharpay didn't like Demi. But at least she was upfront about it. People would just give her the cold shoulder, e.g. Chad would talk to her but he wouldn't go out of his way to make sure that she was comfortable. Indicating that he didn't like her. But Sharpay had actually said that she didn't like her. She would only invite her places to be polite, and not to put Troy in an awkward position. But she wouldn't go out of her way to make sure she was comfortable. She didn't give a shit about her.

But she was scared that Troy was forgetting all about his obligations as a best friend to Sharpay because of his girlfriend. Troy and Sharpay had been best friends for a long while now and the two shared everything. It was a friendship like Chad's and Gabriella's. But ever since he had breathed the words 'will you go out with me' to Demi, all of that had changed. He wouldn't call her on a night to see how she was. He wouldn't offer to go shopping with her like he used to.

Troy Bolton had changed.

And this scared her.

But what also scared her was how Gabriella had changed. Sharpay knew that events such as break ups and instances where you're father died were totally acceptable. But she was different. Some days she would be upbeat all sunshine and daises, the smile wouldn't ever be on her face. But other days she would be quiet, withdrawn and she wouldn't want to involve herself in any conversation, not with anybody.

Also Gabriella had taken a huge interest in shopping recently. She was never a huge shopper, she would never have the time to do things. But she had bought 3 prom dresses, when she would only need one. And she had reached her limit on her credit card earlier on that day when Sharpay had gone shopping with her. Sharpay had just put it down to releasing stress and trying to get her mind off things but now she was beginning to become afraid to whether it was something more than that. Maybe she was depressed? Sharpay didn't know.

But she sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

He wanted this day to be over.

He was sick of looking at the clock to see if it was an acceptable time for him to go to bed and excuse talking to his girlfriend. He had never been put into such a difficult position before. Nobody had ever backed Troy Bolton into a corner before. He was East High royalty. Everybody tried to make his life easier, not harder.

And the hard part was making itself known now.

Did he loose his girlfriend for Gabriella? Or did he loose Gabriella for his girlfriend? Was Demi worth losing Gabriella? Was Gabriella worth loosing Demi? That had been the only thing that was on his mind all day. He couldn't even believe that he had been put in the position to choose between two people. But on some level he was thinking how he shouldn't have been choosing at all.

Who was she to be asking him to choose? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. So many times he had considered picking up the phone and calling her telling her she was inane. He had gotten himself so worked up that he had managed to punch some holes in a few doors and bust his knuckles open.

Shortly after Demi had left, both Chad and Gabriella had been oblivious to what was going on. Or they had just been really good at hiding it. Both of them had asked what had been wrong but Troy had said that Demi was just pissed that he hadn't called last night. Then he had made a sharp escape and drove back home in his car. Because he knew that Chad would have been lecturing Gabriella anyways, and it wasn't something he had wanted to witness.

So after he had arrived home he had paced around his room, debating on his mind what he could do. Then he had tried to relieve his stress by shooting baskets in the back yard. And in around 50 baskets he had only managed to get the ball through the night around 4 times.

To say he didn't know what to do was an understatement.

Luckily his parents had decided to go to one of the teachers at school's 25th wedding anniversary and obviously Troy didn't find it appropriate to go. But he hadn't wanted to go. He had too much on his mind. He had been short tempered with both his mother and father blaming it on lack of sleep. So now he was lying on the couch trying to think of how he could solve his situation.

But that was until the doorbell rang that he was brought out of his thoughts. His immediate thought was, should he have answered it? Would it have been Demi? Because if it was he definitely didn't want to talk. Infact he didn't want to talk at all. But the knocking didn't stop. And then Troy heard the high pitched voice of his worst nightmare.

"TROY BOLTON I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE I CAN SEE YOU" Troy mentally sighed as he turned to look towards the window and saw her peering inside of it. And as soon as she saw him gaze towards the window she placed her hand on her tiny waist. Damn why didn't he close the curtains? Troy stood up and literally dragged himself; his feet were shuffling against the carpet until he opened the door.

There she stood, with her brunette hair tied back in a pony tail from her face. She was wearing a grey playsuit that had orange and yellow and a teal green patches, and it was accompanied by an orange waist belt with a bow on the front. She wasn't wearing any tights. And Troy immediately thought that she was stupid. Was she trying to get pneumonia in the beginning of March? And on her feet? Sat platform 5 inch the shade of grass peep toe heels. And she didn't look happy. And the one thing Troy hated was pissing Sharpay off.

"We need to talk." Sharpay began. And immediately brushed past him and he could have sworn he felt a shiver from how fast she walked by him. He rolled his cerulean obnoxiously before following her back into the living room.

What the hell did she want from him? He had already had the day from hell. And she was here to ruin it even more. He hadn't even said hello to her and he already felt irritated. "Shar, what do you want?" Troy sighed.

"Great. This is the first proper one on one conversation we've had for months and you say what do you want." She added a sarcastic laugh on the end. "That's great Troy." She pointed her index finger at him. "Carry on doing what you're doing and you'll have nobody."

Troy reached up and tenderly massaged the skin on his head, as he could feel a slight throb from the stress of the day. From all of the thinking, almost. "You said we needed to talk..." He spoke quietly.

"Have you even missed me?" Sharpay asked, her voice vulnerable and timid. Something Troy hardly ever saw.

"Shar, we've spent time together. We have..." Troy attempted to explain but the truth be told he couldn't even remember himself the last time they had spent one on one time together like she had said. When they used to all of the time. He used to go on her insane Sharpay shopping trips that would last from around 8 am in the morning until 6 pm at night. And Troy wouldn't complain.

"We have?" Sharpay called. "God." She sighed. "When was the last time you called me? Just to ask how I was or ask how things are with Zeke because trust me they're really shitty at the minute..."

"Wanna talk about it?" Troy asked sincerely but also trying to avoid the subject of how he had been a rubbish friend, and he had been the one that was complaining about his friends. What the hell had happened to him?

"No Troy I don't wanna fucking talk about it..." Sharpay sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch, letting her arms fall out onto the material away from her body. "There's one person we need to talk about. One only."

"Who's that?" Troy knew she was going to say Demi. He knew it, it was inevitable. It was the only person that seemed to be causing him any problems at the minute.

"Gabriella.."

Oh god. Troy moaned mentally to himself. And Gabriella was causing him problems at the minute, before she even knew it. The whole Bradley thing being at the top of the list and the rebellious mode and did he mention how he was supposed to be choosing between Gabriella and Demi? Should he have told Sharpay? No Troy cursed himself, she didn't like Demi, she wouldn't understand the dilemma he had. "What about her?"

"Well I called her mom and she said she slept at Kelsi's last night. Guess what? I called Kelsi there was no sign of her. Infact Gabriella hasn't been to Kelsi's in over a month. So where was she Troy?" Damn, the one thing that Troy hated about Sharpay was how intuitive she was. She could find out anything she wanted, by any ways necessary.

"Tell me you already know?" Troy faked a sarcastic smile. He wasn't in the mood. She had to understand that.

"Good one Bolton." Sharpay sat up and rested her elbows on her thighs, lacing her hands together and resting her chin on top of it. "So I called Chad and he said that she stayed there last night, and coincidently you were there. So why wouldn't she tell her mom that she was sleeping at Chad's?"

"Why don't you ask Gabriella? Sharpay I'm really not in the mood for this..." Troy moaned and sat down on the window ledge. He reached through his chestnut hair and pulled on it.

"I don't care whether you're in the mood for it or not." She stated obnoxiously as she stood up and her walked across and sat next to him on the window ledge. "I'm really worried about her..."

And that was the end of mean Sharpay.

Sharpay was a lot of things, but she could have mood swings that could cause whiplash. She would be the happiest person ever, like she had been on some kind of drug, and then somebody would say one bad thing, it might not have even been about her but then she would be cranky and grumpy and not a nice person for the rest of that day. But Troy could tell she was pissed when she first entered his home and then it was as if demon Sharpay was vanquished and the more vulnerable, worried person came out.

But despite all of that, Troy knowing that she needed somebody to talk to and usually he would have been that person to turn to for her, but now he wasn't in the mood to listen to her talk about Gabriella, whether Gabriella or Sharpay knew it or not, he was in the worst mood ever because of Gabriella. He really didn't want to listen to somebody talking about her now. "Why are you worried?"

The milk chocolate eyes immediately softened as they locked with his. "Because she's not been herself." Her eyes were filled with water as she spoke. "Ever since you and her broke up, she's been different but since her dad died, it's just, she's totally wired. I mean Bradley Clarkson? What the total fuck?"

The first thing that had actually made him smile all day was Sharpay's statement 'what the total fuck?' But then Troy remembered his situation, and how it wasn't smile-worthy at all. He shouldn't have even been talking to Sharpay, he needed all the thinking time he could get. "Sharpay. You wanna know what I think?"

"I'm not here to vent Troy. I've got my therapist for that..." She joked and nudged him in the torso.

"I think it's a phase. And I think she'll get over it." He knew he was being harsh, but it was as if the words were coming out and he couldn't control them.

But then the warmness in Sharpay's eyes disappeared and it was as if it was ice cold that replaced them, she immediately stood up from seat on the window ledge. "What happened to you?" She almost whispered.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" Troy shot back.

Sharpay then laughed again sarcastically. "Troy? Have you considered setting fire to your face lately? Because seriously I have."

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Troy could feel his anger seeping through veins, at a rapid rate. But the worst thing was, he didn't know why.

"Well I used to think you had a heart of gold." She began. "But I guess it's turned to brass now..."

Troy closed his eyes painfully. Now everybody hated him. Demi would hate him if he didn't pick her. But then would everybody else hate him if he picked Demi over Gabriella. And Sharpay hated him. The sentence she had just used had stabbed through his heart like a knife.

"You know what? You need to find Troy Bolton because the person I'm looking at. It ain't him."


	16. What Happened To You?

**A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't do this! But I got so pissed off to put it bluntly that I felt like I had to get some writing done to sort myself out! And again thanks for the support etc it really means so much to me! But I know people are REALLY pissed off with Troy, but I'm trying to portray a real life Troy and from experience I know that in real life that all guys aren't perfect like the Troy in Just Can't Walk Away, so imagine Troy as being really confused with his feelings and he's got some MAJOR pride issues that I hope I got across in the chapter. It's taking a huge risk with this, towards the end and people may hate me so I'm majorly biting my nails in anticipation! Hopefully you'll like it and I'll get the next update out as soon as I can. Thanks again guys :) **

* * *

There was a few things that Troy Bolton hated in his life.

He hated his father when he was pushy and forced him to do things that he didn't want to do. Like basketball, Troy didn't know what he wanted to do with his future, but automatically his father was bullying him into getting a scholarship for college. Troy didn't have the confidence to try and tell him otherwise. Another thing he hated was strawberries, everything about them he hated. The shape, the texture, the sweet taste and the way it was slimy and got stuck between his teeth. But the final thing he hated was the sight of his ex girlfriend, wasted and draped all over a guy he hated with a passion.

To cut the story short, Jason was having people over at his house, it wasn't a party, but more of a small get together of friends, and Gabriella had asked if she could bring a guest, while everybody was sat eating lunch. Troy and Chad had shared a knowing look immediately knowing who it was and Jason had said yes. Troy had then later called Jason a dumb shit. But still nothing had changed. She was here with him. And if Troy could have received a dollar for every time somebody had looked at Bradley stupidly or as if mentally asking themselves 'what the fuck is he doing here?' Troy would have been a millionaire by now.

Nothing had progressed since he was forced to make a decision between his girlfriend and his ex. Demi hadn't even spoken to him about it. But he hadn't really spoken to her about anything. It was like he was single again, but he was just very, very miserable. It was like the old Troy had faded and there was this new guy who was cranky, and hopeless. But Troy didn't realize he was all of them things. He just cared that Gabriella was draping herself over a guy that he hated and it almost killed him inside.

He couldn't describe what he was feeling, it was like a hole had been drilled into his heart and it wasn't going away, but it had taken Troy until that particular Friday that it had been there for some time. But what he didn't know was why. But as he watched Gabriella smirking seductively up at Bradley's pair of wanting eyes it almost made the hole bigger, like it was going to swallow his heart hole and not even to bother to leave a part for him to maybe, breathe?

"Dude what's with the mood?" Zeke asked him with a comforting smile on his face, but Troy found it far from comforting. He wanted to punch the guy; it was like he was a ravenous vampire, out for blood, Bradley's blood.

"I'm fine." He responded and placed the brown bottled beer at his lips and let the poisonous substance burn down the back of his throat. His eyes were stationed on Gabriella, but it was like she didn't know that his azures were on him. Jason was in the corner talking to Sharpay's twin brother Ryan, and Troy's eyes narrowed on him. He shouldn't have been angry with Jason because it wasn't really his fault. He had just said yes, just to be nice to Gabriella. Like everybody was nice to her. But Troy knew he would have said no. It wouldn't have been an option.

"Chad's got the same look on his face..." Zeke commented again before Troy turned to look at him. He looked almost amused? And that made fury rush through Troy's blood stream even more. Why did he think it was funny? It wasn't amusing. It was far from it.

Troy had thought millions, probably beyond billions of thoughts in his time, he would analyze a situation to see if there was anything that he could do to make it better. But what he currently wasn't thinking about was why he was jealous that Bradley's hands were roaming all over Gabriella's petite fragile body and not his? Did he even want his hands to be on her? Why was he not thinking about his girlfriend? That she wasn't there?

His eyes had ceased staring at Zeke and he was now staring through what seemed like slits at Gabriella and Bradley, and Bradley had just looked over to Troy and then a cocky smirk had appeared on his face, just momentarily and then he had stared down at Gabriella again. But he wasn't staring at her with admiration or any kind of care, it was just want. A want for something that Gabriella seemed to be willing to give to him.

Troy was just about to open his mouth to respond to what Zeke had said about Chad when a female slurring voice cut him off. "What the fuck is she doing? Why is he here huh?"

Sharpay's miniature arm wound round Zeke's waist from behind before she stood directly infront of him and almost immediately Zeke placed his hands on her waist, holding her securely to him. And the thought crossed Troy's mind that he wanted Gabriella directly infront of him, and his hands on her. But he was a teenage guy right? And he had raging hormones? It didn't have anything at all to do with the fact that she was his ex girlfriend and a small part of him might have still been in love with her? No it was nothing like that at all.

Troy and Sharpay had barely spoken, since she had walked out on him that day. But since that he had realized that he had actually missed her and realized he had done something wrong. But he didn't want to apologize. Part of him knew that he should have apologized but he didn't want to. Not in the slightest. Troy didn't like to admit that he was wrong. He would wait to see if Sharpay spoke to him. And if not then he would make the effort.

"What's the big deal? Gabs is happy let her be" Zeke almost exclaimed using a hand to caress Sharpay's stomach which was covered by a peach tube top.

"The point is the guys a total douche bag Zeke. He takes drugs, he only wants her for one thing." Sharpay ranted but the fact that she had just vocalized what Troy was thinking made him even angrier. He was fuming; it was like there was steam coming from his ears. But it was then that Gabriella turned to stare at himself Zeke and Sharpay and Troy saw that Sharpay's face transformed from anger and disappointment to a smile as she met Gabriella's gaze. However Troy's facial expression did not falter, not one bit. "Ugh. I really want to just pull on her hair and shake her and say excuse me Gab what the hell are you doing?"

After Sharpay had finished ranting, Troy glanced at Gabriella again who had a look in her eye that he would never mistake. It was one she and him used to share, alot. It was a look of seduction. Troy's eyes travelled down her body as he saw her groin was indeed pushed up into his and her index finger was making invisible trails down his chest. The sight was making Troy feel physically sick. But then Gabriella's hands reached down to grab his and her feet were placed one in front of the other as she walked out of the door. Troy knowing where she was heading.

"Oh god my eyes." Sharpay yelled over the music. Her hand flying to her eyes that were squeezed closed. "I really think I'm blind." Her eyes then shot open and she threw her head forward to stare at Troy. "Are you not gonna do something?"

"What do you mean am I going to do something? Yeah I'll just march upstairs and wait until she's on top of him and say excuse me what do you think you're doing. Great Shar. Great plan" Troy commented before he placed the brown bottle on a table next to him, knowing that if he kept hold of it he would grip it to tight and it would shatter everywhere.

"Alright maybe not the greatest plan in the whole world." Sharpay muttered. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked before looking towards Zeke who seemed to have gotten the silent message.

"Oh Jase!" He yelled as he walked away.

Sharpay inched closer towards Troy and he didn't know what to expect. Did he expect her to start shouting at him and telling him how much of a dick he had been? Or was she going to apologize. "I wanted to apologize..." Definitely the latter. "Look I know I've had a couple of drinks but I'm not drunk I swear, but I was pissed and worried and I shouldn't have taken it out on you...." She trailed off her head dropping to the ground.

Momentarily Troy had forgotten that Gabriella had gone upstairs with Bradley. He was spending quality time with his best friend, well not quality, it was a couple of minutes but Troy had realized that he had taken her for granted. "I'm sorry. There's just things going on and I lost track of what was important. I've really missed you..." He smiled before Sharpay's chocolate eyes that were cold while she was glaring at Gabriella and Bradley, had just softened and seemed to warm up a thousand degrees.

"Aw Troysie, I've missed you too." She almost squeaked before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close towards her. Normally Sharpay stood at around 5 foot 3 but with the stiletto heels she was wearing she was only a forehead shorter.

The hug lasted a few seconds before Sharpay pulled away. "I'm still rooting for Gabriella by the way. I know it's a long shot."

Troy thought that on some level, a very minute part of him wished the same. But Troy wasn't consciously aware of how big that part of him was.

Around an hour later, Troy had immediately sobered up after knowing that Gabriella was upstairs having sex with Bradley, and they weren't even officially together. Did he mention that? He had checked her Facebook previously and she was still Facebook officially single, so that meant she and Bradley weren't together. And then Bradley came through the door.

Troy immediately felt sick again. Knowing that his hands had roamed over places where his had too, knowing that he had been with Gabriella in a way that only Troy had before. The jealousy was rising the bile in his stomach, but he wasn't aware of the jealousy. Troy had to do something. He needed to, he couldn't stand it anymore.

Did he want Gabriella back? He didn't know. But the one thing that he did know was that he couldn't stand to see her with this guy anymore. Even if he lost Demi at that time he didn't care, he wasn't thinking about consequences for his actions, he strode over to Bradley and gripped his arm. "I wanna talk to you..."

Almost immediately after Troy had gripped him and began dragging him out of the room, he had begun hesitating and pulling away from his grasp. "Bolton get the fuck off me!"

After walking through the door, Troy released his grasp from Bradley and pushed him towards the wall and stood around two inches away from his face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

A cocky smirk crossed Bradley's face before rage and cockiness clouded his eyes. "Oooo, is Bolton getting jealous?" But then Troy grabbed him by his collar and rammed him into the wall even more, people were walking past but it didn't matter to him. "Relax it's not like I'm forcing her."

Troy sighed in defeat and removed his hand that was on Bradley. "Look I don't know what you're doing but if this is something to piss me off then..."

"What? Is it working?" Bradley had a beam on his face. "Relax Bolton really. It's not to piss you off, she's hot."

Troy didn't know what he was doing. Why was he reacting like this? It wasn't him. He shouldn't have been acting like this. He closed his eyes to mentally recompose himself. He was going to be known as the jealous ex boyfriend, and he wasn't. Was he?

"Look. I like her; she's going through a rough time. You and Gabriella broke up, then her dad dies and then you kick her while she's down by going with somebody else." He began causing Troy to kick himself mentally. He really had been a bad person hadn't he? "You and I both know that this isn't her? Dancing on tables? Getting wasted? She has never done anything like that since I've known her and trust me that's a long time." Bradley laughed slightly. "If having sex with me and getting wasted once in a while is gonna make her happy then I'm not gonna complain. And if I get dumped along the way then I've had a good time right."

Troy's eyes softened, and after four years of hatred, four years of just wanting to kill the guy. He thought he was an _alright _guy. Not somebody that wanted to hurt Gabriella and just use her for one thing. "But you've never heard me say any of this alright?"

And Troy just solemnly nodded.

* * *

Gabriella wasn't a happy girl that night. Nothing had gone right for her that day. The jeans that she had selected for this evening had ripped, and she had spent 100 dollars on them. And to top that all off there had been a power cut and she hadn't been able to use the curling iron. So she had resulted in wearing a not so nice pair of jeans, a shirt that was a couple of sizes too big, her hair slung back from her face in a bun. She hadn't drunk as much as she would have liked to have drunk and while she was talking to Bradley she could feel Troy's eyes practically tattooing two holes in the back of her head. And that made her think about him. And she was trying to get over him. She was trying to move on. And that gave her false hope.

And Gabriella Montez didn't like that.

She was normally determined; at the beginning of her father's illness she once scored a D in a math quiz in school and she had been devastated, Troy's words to her had been, "_hey, it's a math quiz you're going through alot it's only a D." _But she had made the choice to take the quiz again and she had been so determined to get higher than a D, she had gotten full marks in the test. And that was through sheer determination.

But during the time she and Troy had been broken up, she hadn't been determined to be over him, she had just thought that it was something that would just come to her, and it would take time. But since she had met Bradley, something had sparked in her brain and she had knew that now was the time to put Troy behind her, and move on with her life. He had Demi. Why couldn't she have had somebody? But when Troy did things like that it had made her wonder whether she was doing the wrong thing, whether she should have just been holding on. Maybe that little bit longer? That had made her go upstairs with Bradley but the whole time she had been thinking about Troy, thinking about whether he wanted her again.

All of this had put Gabriella in a killer mood, and with a few drinks it really didn't mix. So she made her way down the stairs, and saw her friends stood in a group, consisting of Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Troy. Gabriella sighed and made her way over to her friends where she only caught the back end of a conversation.

"I am not a lesbian..." Sharpay urged, her eyes bulging from her head.

"Oh please yes you are. Not even a little?" Chad joked his arm wrapped tightly around Taylor's waist.

"Hey look there's Gabriella...." Sharpay beamed before walking over to her and immediately pressing her lips to hers.

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock. What the fuck was that? As soon as Sharpay had latched herself onto her she pulled away and pushed Sharpay away from her, from the corner of her eye she could see Troy's eyes closing painfully. "How dare you! How dare you use me in your joke! Were you all laughing at me behind my back? You tell me to have a good time but then you watch me like I'm some sort of kid! You make me sick the lot of you!"

At the back of Gabriella's minds he knew this was the rage talking, this wasn't her. She just couldn't stop. But she didn't notice the wide eyes and the shocked expressions across everybody's faces. "Gab it's only because we care what is this?"

"Oh when you're not busy with Chad or when you're not at school studying or talking about a test or doing something that's just in Taylor's little bubble?" Gabriella's nasty side was coming out. Finally after all of this time, all of this pain had mounted up, all of this anger. Anger that her dad left her. Anger that Troy didn't want her anymore. It was all leaking out through her painful words to her best friends, but she was blinded by that.

"Gab..." Sharpay began, her eyebrows knitted together in pure confusion.

"And you!" She aimed at Sharpay, her finger making direct contact with her collar bone. "You never see the big picture. You never see how other people might hurt or the pain people are going through, it's all Shar, Shar, Shar. You're not in love with Zeke. You're in love with yourself!" She yelled and then she turned to the source of it all.

The source of the pain, the source of the anger. She had to tell him how she felt, she just had to, there was no other way around it. "You!" She then pointed her finger directly into the left hand side of his chest, where his heart was. "You broke up with me, and you said you'd always be there and now you're never there. Not ever. It's all on Troy's terms. You're friends with me whenever you want to be! At my own dad's funeral, where the fuck were you? You weren't there." Gabriella's body was trembling violently, so much Chad had taken a step forward but as soon as she saw that she stepped back.

In the corner of her eye she could see Bradley standing in the corner of the room with a pained look on his face and Troy was staring at him? Wait that wasn't supposed to happen? Troy almost sent him a look that said 'help'. But she was ignoring that. She began to turn away before looking at them all again. She didn't see the tears that were in Taylor's eyes or the confusion on Sharpay's face and she didn't see Troy standing motionless like he was numb. "You're all hypocrites. All of you"

She ignored all of the calls of her name after her; she ignored the hand on her arm that she knew was Bradley's. She ignored everything apart from the slam of the door that echoed as she walked out.

"What the fuck was that?" Sharpay stood dumbfounded, her whole body stiff her mouth hung open as the words were drawn from her mouth.

"I don't know.." Taylor responded, with the same reaction.

If Troy could have spoken at that moment in time then he would have told them that he didn't know what the hell had gone on then either. But he felt numb. When Gabriella had pointed at him directly in the heart, it was like somebody had pulled the trigger on a gun and he was bleeding mercilessly. The words she had used had sliced him like a knife. But was it a good thing?

Was the fact that she hadn't held back and told him what she had thought been a good thing? Had it helped her? Had it helped him? He didn't know. He knew that he was hurt. And he knew he wanted to make things better. Infact he wanted to erase back to when they broke up. It had been stupid. They should have gotten back together. That was the plan. But time went on and Troy knew she wouldn't have made the first move and his stupid male fucking pride had gotten in the way. And he knew she had been hurting, he really did. But he didn't know she was in that much pain.

To lash out against him, was fine. He deserved it, he knew that now. But to lash out against Sharpay and Taylor too when they had done nothing but be there for her, when they had sat and they had bitched about Troy behind his back. He didn't know for sure but they were girls and that's what they did wasn't it? He didn't know what to do. He was used to everything going his way. The ball was always in his court. But now it wasn't. This wasn't something that he could fix. The ball was in some other court and he had no idea how to get it back.

He had to see her.

"I've gotta go..." Troy drew out slowly before turning away.

"Troy!" Chad yelled after him but he wasn't listening, although distantly he heard Taylor's voice telling him to leave Troy alone.

He walked towards where Gabriella had just left seconds ago. And he walked through the door connecting the hallway and living room together and he felt a strong grasp on his arm. He looked up to see Bradley staring at him. "Look after her alright? Zeke gave her a ride"

Troy nodded. But shouldn't it have been him telling Bradley to look after her? Anyway he didn't care about that. He had to get to Gabriella. He turned his back and walked out into the brisk night. As he walked he could see his breath out in the freezing air. But he couldn't feel it. It was as if he couldn't feel anything, he could just feel his heart breaking.

How had things gotten so bad? A year ago everything had been perfect. He and Gabriella had been perfect. They were the perfect couple. They told each other everything, offered support, there very rarely a bad word exchanged between the two of them. And then the whole world had been tipped upside down. He had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him and he hadn't even realized until it was too late. She had moved on now. That was it. That was it between them. And now that he was finally realizing that. It hurt. It really did.

Was he with Demi for a rebound? Was he with her because he actually liked her? Was he with her because some part of him wanted to make Gabriella jealous? And then the game had gotten so far ahead that he hadn't been able to stop it. What was it? Demi wasn't a nice person. Gabriella always made an effort to be everyone's friend. She was there for anybody. She was lucky to be anybody's friend. And for something this tragic and horrendous to happen to such a nice person was bound to have an effect. But how could Troy have turned around and said that it was a phase? He knew it wasn't a phase. He had known it wasn't. And her outburst had just proved that.

It was safe to say that Troy Bolton didn't have a clue who he was anymore.

He had to let her know that he was there. That he cared. That he didn't care about what she had said. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay and he never hurt her again. And as he drew closer to Gabriella's house the nerves kicked in.

Would she push him away? Would she want him there? Would she tell him exactly what she thought by going into detail of every little thing that he had done wrong since the two of them had broken up? Or was she not going to be there? Was she going to cry? Was she going to hit him? Was she going to apologize and welcome him with open arms? No that was barbaric.

Before he knew it his hand was knocking rapidly on the door until her mother stood in the doorway with a warming smile on her face. "I don't wanna know. She ran in with a pretty bad mood crying, everything. So be careful..." She opened the door and let him through.

He nodded at Maria and ran up the stairs two at a time. He didn't even bother to knock on the door, he just walked in and saw Gabriella trashing her room, she grabbed a shelf and pushed all of the DVD's that were in the cabinet on the floor. She reached towards a photo frame of her, Chad and Troy and threw it mercilessly on the ground.

"Gabriella." He spoke sternly.

And then her blood shot eyes stared at him and she had a hungry look on her face. She stormed towards him and before he knew it her fists were thrashing mercilessly against his chest, he stumbled at first and then he caught his balance as she continued punching him in his chest, causing bruises but he was numb to it all.

"I hate you so much! You ruined my life!" She sobbed. They stayed like this for a few minutes, her screaming at him and soon her strength had dissipated from her body and she began to fall to the ground. Troy grabbed her wrists and slid down to the floor letting her tears soak his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Troy chanted holding her close to his chest. After around 10 minutes her sobs had subsided and she looked up into his eyes.

"Are they pissed with me?" She asked in a congested voice.

Troy chuckled for the first time all night. "They'll get over it. I'm really sorry Gabriella, I know you're hurting and..."

She shook her head. "I might have meant what I said but I shouldn't have said it like that. I humiliated you and I'm sorry..."

"Well things are gonna be different now." Troy didn't notice the hope that lit up in Gabriella's eyes. His fingers were lightly caressing her back and he could feel the bones of her spine poking through.

But then he felt Gabriella's lips connect with his. The foreign feel of her lips against his. It had been so long since this had happened. He had forgotten how good it had felt to kiss her. But then he had remembered, she was in pain. She was hurting. She wasn't herself. This wasn't right. And the last thought that crossed his brain was the fact that he had a girlfriend. As quick as it had happened he pulled away. Troy began to open his mouth but he didn't know what to say. How could he say something without hurting her? Even though the truth would hurt.

Gabriella's hands flew up to her mouth and fresh tears swam through her eyes and dropped down her cheeks falling onto the floor. "Oh god. I'm so sorry."

Her violently trembling body then gave up the fight and she collapsed onto him.

Troy didn't know what else to do, than to do the only thing that he hadn't done for such a long time. He held her and let her know that he was there for her.


	17. Baby Steps

Gabriella had never felt so low and alone in her life.

Not only had she gotten drunk and humiliated herself last night, but she had insulted everybody who had ever meant anything to her and now she was down in the gutter. She had made a move on her ex boyfriend, she had kissed him, she had gotten a literal taste of what things used to be like between the two of them, and that wasn't the only thing that had happened. He had rejected her. So all of the feelings she had previously for Troy, had come rushing back which wasn't good, but he had also crushed any thoughts or feelings she had on the two of them getting back together.

She hadn't known what had come over her. But the worst thing was that she had felt good, it had felt good to get all of that out of her system. Even if she hadn't meant a single word that had come from her mouth, it had felt good to take out her anger and frustration on somebody. It had felt good to blow up on Troy. But then she had fallen back right back where he had wanted her, and that was in his arms.

The last thing that she had remembered was crying herself to sleep in Troy's arms after she had practically humiliated herself, she had woken up in her pyjamas, when she had gone to sleep in the clothes she was wearing the night before. Meaning Troy had undressed her which in itself was embarrassing. She had woken up again with the covers over her and with a slightly warm silhouette next to her which had indeed indicated to her that Troy had spent the night, and slept in the same bed as her.

Gabriella wasn't just confused; everything that she had ever really known had been taken and thrown around the night before. Troy was still confusing her as he always did, giving her a constant headache. But the amount of alcohol she had drunk didn't help the headache in the slightest. But she had told him what she thought of him, which she had meant but not meant to come out in such a way but she apologized for that didn't she? But he had told her that he was sorry. But then she had kissed him, he had rejected her which had hurt her more than words could have explained. And then he had slept in the same bed as her aswell as undressing her? Gabriella was exceptionally good at maths and all of that added together just equalled confusion.

He had rejected her, so that had meant that they should have been over for good. It should have been closure for her, she should have known that at that moment as she swam the lengths of the pool that it was finally over and she could move on with her life. Maybe go out with Bradley and start a relationship with him. But a voice in the back of her mind was telling her that it wasn't over. It couldn't be over. And the fact that he had stayed with her that night and slept with her in the same bed, making sure that she was okay made the voice more clear.

But why had he left? Why hadn't he stuck around to have the awkward morning after talk? Like they had had the night they had slept together. One half of Gabriella had wanted the awkward talk, so at least then she knew where she stood. But the other half of Gabriella hadn't wanted the talk, she hadn't wanted to be rejected even more so than she had already been.

She had lost her friends. She had woken up that morning with 7 missed calls on her cell phone. 3 of them from Sharpay, 2 from Taylor and 1 from Chad. But Gabriella hadn't dared to call them, she hadn't dared for them to tell her that they didn't want to be friends with her anymore, because that was what was going to happen wasn't it? Gabriella had lost everybody that she had ever cared about.

She had said the most hurtful things to her two best friends, the two people who had been there for her through thick and thin, they had bought her tissues when she had been crying so much she had used up her own. They had spent time with her at her house watching movies so that her mind was off of things and she could spend quality time with them. But what had she done? She had completely ruined everything. All because things weren't going her way that day.

The way she felt she could have locked her bedroom door turned off her cell phone and just slept all the way through the day she was that mentally exhausted. Exhausted of the same thoughts running through her mind. She could have cut herself off from the world but instead when she had awoken at 7am, she had gotten a shower to wash off the scent of Troy that practically bathed her. She had put her wet hair into a pony tail, she had grabbed her cell phone a change of clothing and left a note to her mom telling her that she had gone to the pool. In her opinion that was a step.

Baby steps that was all that it would take to get her back to normal wouldn't it? She knew that she had lost her way. She knew she wasn't being herself and the previous night was a wakeup call for her confirming the voices in her head that for months had been asking her what the hell she had been doing? That this wasn't her and that she needed to turn things around. But Gabriella Montez would never admit defeat. She would never admit that she needed help. That would never happen. She wanted to find herself, but she wanted to do it alone.

Gabriella wanted to find what had gone wrong, she had wanted to find the rebellious streak inside of her, she had wanted to find what had been making her go out and drink and have sex with somebody that she didn't even know. She wanted to find that little devil n her shoulder and make sure that it never came back. But the question that was circling around her mind, the one thing that she would never _ever _admit. Was she in so deep, had she lost her way so much, that she couldn't do it alone?

She couldn't remember a time when things had been so bad. Obviously she had broken up with her boyfriend but that didn't mean she had an excuse to play the 'be a bitch to the best friends card' did it? But then her dad had died and things had gotten a whole lot worse, Troy had gotten a new girlfriend. But bad luck came in three's didn't it? Maybe her bad luck was over. And now was the time to turn things around.

Gabriella was so entranced in her thoughts as she leant against the cold tile of the pool she didn't hear the footsteps behind her she didn't hear the quiet call of her name, and she didn't hear the clearing of the voice behind her. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump out of her skin that she turned around and been met by the piercing blue eyes.

"You're mom told me where you were..." He began. His usual bright ceruleans seemed darker. They seemed to be full of regret, full of sorrow and remorse. But they almost seemed to have sheer determination there also. How could one man have so many emotions running through his body and she could see them just by looking into his eyes. "I came to see how you were..."

"I'm fine Troy." She began coldly, as she began to make her way out of the pool. As soon as her body was out of the warm water the cold air washed over her making the hair on her arms stand up. She immediately wrapped a towel around her small body as she sat down onto the tiles where Troy followed and sat down next to her. "This is the awkward talk right..."

"I think we're that used to awkward talks, it takes away the awkwardness..." He joked as he hugged his knees to his chest. "I hope you know you should feel special because I'm getting a wet ass for you..."

Gabriella giggled a little as the blue eyes met with the brown, and as she giggled she could have sworn she saw his eyes light up a tiny bit. "Look Troy, can we just skip the jokes and go straight into how I was a total asshole last night..."

"Gab...." He began.

"No Troy I was. I said things that were totally out of the blue. I mean I can't even face seeing what Taylor, Chad and Sharpay think of me. They're gonna disown me I know they are..." She droned off as shivers took over her body and she rested her chin onto her knee, the tears clouded her vision but she knew Troy wouldn't have noticed because her face was still soaking from the water anyways.

"But the things you said to me..." He started, and Gabriella closed her eyes painfully. Drunken Gabriella could have handled this situation without a doubt. But a sober Gabriella wanted to avoid the subject; she almost didn't want to hurt his feelings. She didn't want to hurt Troy, because she knew what it had felt like to be hurt.

"Shouldn't have come out like that...." She spoke quietly but then her eyebrows knitted together. "I'm kinda getting déjà vu here..."

"Yeah you kinda said that last night." He chuckled. "And I replied that I was sorry."

"Troy what do you want from me?" She asked. "I mean we've tried the friend thing. We've tried the boyfriend girlfriend thing. And neither of them seems to work for us. Where does that leave the two of us?"

"I don't want you not in my life." He answered with his eyes closed, as if he was internally battling with something. Something Gabriella didn't know about, and wasn't sure she wanted to know about. One half of her was saying that it was an internal battle of wanting to break up with Demi. But a voice in her head immediately told her that was stupid. "Just tell me what you think of me. No holding back."

"What looking wise?" She attempted to joke but knew that wasn't what he was talking about.

"Nah I know that I'd get big headed because everything you'd say in that department would be good..." He joked back.

"So not holding back?" She looked up into his eyes and his pained face.

"No holding back." He confirmed.

Gabriella wanted to hold back. She didn't want to hurt him. But what give him the right to hurt her and crush her the way he had ever since the day they had broken up? "I'm pissed at you. No I'm not pissed at you. I'm worse than pissed at you. We were together for two and a half years. You were such a major part in my life. You practically were my life. And then we break up and you tell me that there's always gonna be a chance for the two of us. You told me you were gonna be there every step of the way when my dad was dying, you promised me that. And here's me thinking that maybe you might have still been in love with me and you would have been there for me to talk to. But you weren't. You never were. You were with Demi the day of my father's funeral when he was as good as one to you! You're parents were there and you weren't. And then my mom has a baby, you were there when she told us and you weren't there then. When everybody that means something to me was. I just. I can't do this anymore Troy."

She didn't yell, or shout or scream. She had spoken emotionlessly, all of her emotions seemed to be drained from her body. She was exhausted. She was eighteen years old and she had been through a broken heart from a relationship, the loss of a parent. What else could happen to her? She was tired of it all. Troy sighed and he had his eyes closed as if he was trying to win his internal battle.

There was around 3 minutes of silence. Such an awkward silence that Gabriella never thought would happen between the two of them. It was excruciating."So what are you saying then?" He finally asked. "Do you not want me in your life?" He drew out slowly.

"No!" Gabriella yelled causing Troy to jump at the raw emotion that she had drawn into her voice. "Like you said. I can't not have you in my life Troy." Gabriella sighed. She didn't even know what she wanted. She didn't want him in her life so he could control her like a puppet on string and be hot and cold with her whenever he wanted to be. But could she go cold turkey without him? "I think we should just see where we go from here. Things are just bad at the minute. I need you to be there..."

"I will be there." He said sternly.

"That's all I need for now."

* * *

Gabriella was quite proud of herself. She had managed to tell Troy what she had thought, in the nicest way possible and not felt like she had been beaten up mercilessly like she had thought. It had felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt better for it. That was the first baby step over wasn't it? And the next baby step she was going to walk up was apologizing to Sharpay and Taylor. And Sharpay was the most awkward person there was, so this was probably going to be more difficult than Troy.

She had the inner confidence to do it. She had tackled Troy; she was trying to tackle the demons that were battling in her head. So why was she parked in Sharpay's front yard, standing infront of the door but daren't knock on it? Gabriella wasn't stupid either, she knew Sharpay would know that she was here there were cameras that watched every inch of the land that was her house. But Gabriella was killing two birds with one stone; she knew Taylor was here also. _Come on Montez. You can do it. _

But before Gabriella had a chance to knock on the door, it swung open and Sharpay stood with her arms crossed, a crop top on that showed her flat stomach, a pair of pyjama bottoms and her brown hair tied up scruffily on the top of her head. "You've been stood there for twenty minutes. You might aswell come in. It's cold..."

Gabriella smiled slightly as Sharpay turned around and walked into the house, she left the door open. She hadn't smiled at Gabriella but Gabriella had taken it as a good sign, because she didn't turn her away and leave Gabriella standing there because she didn't know that she had the courage to knock on the door herself. Gabriella felt her thin legs carrying her, following Sharpay into the living room where she was met by Taylor's almost black eyes. Sharpay sat down next to Taylor and looked up at Gabriella. Clearly this was going to be worse than she thought.

"Talk..." Sharpay started.

"I'm sorry." She began. "I said things to you guys that were totally uncalled for. I didn't mean any of it. I was just drunk and pissed off and I needed to vent, and it was you guys that I did it too..."

Neither of them made any effort to talk. So Gabriella took the cue to continue.

"You two mean everything to me. It's just that things have gotten so bad and I lost my way but I promise you that I'm gonna try finding me again. The stuff I said to you was pretty bad I know that..." As she began to talk again she was cut off by her soon to be ex best friend.

"You said that I never see the big picture and I'm in love with myself and I'm selfish. That wasn't just pretty bad. That was something that I would have never imagined you of all people to say to me." Sharpay spoke bluntly with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Shar" Taylor warned.

"You're right. The two of you helped me through nights where I thought I wasn't gonna make it through. When Troy and I broke up and when I lost my dad, you two were the ones that picked up the pieces and whether it was taking me to the movies, or taking me shopping or just sitting and letting me cry. You were there. And I can't thank you enough for that. You're two of the best friends that anybody could ever ask for. And if you don't forgive me then I totally understand why."

"I forgive you." Taylor half smiled causing Gabriella to break out into a huge grin, her eyes locked with Sharpay's.

"I'm worried." Sharpay began. "I just, things with you have gotten so bad that I don't know if even I can help anymore. What you said last night really hurt." Gabriella felt so ashamed; her head was drooped staring down to the floor. "But I guess I can forgive you."

Gabriella looked up into the milk chocolate brown to see that the tears were falling freely down her face. Gabriella smiled broadly again and then ran towards the two of them and hugged them with every ounce of emotion she had in her body. The three remained like that for a while until Gabriella turned her body around so she was sitting in between the two of them. "Gabriella if you're gonna do this it's gotta be for you. It can't be for anybody else." Sharpay told her.

"I know and I promise I'm gonna do it." She beamed.

And for the first time in a long time she felt like things were going to be okay.

* * *

Troy Bolton was a bad guy.

He didn't know how it had happened; he didn't know why it had happened. But he knew that he wasn't himself anymore. Once upon a time Gabriella had completed him, she had been his life, every decision he had ever made he considered Gabriella in that decision. There was once a time where Troy could see Gabriella walking down the aisle with a beautiful white dress on that complimented everything about her. He could have almost seen her holding his child. A child that would have had black hair, blue eyes and the same olive skin tone that made Gabriella so beautiful.

But Troy didn't know when he had ever lost that image.

The night before when Gabriella had crushed him. It had put everything in perspective, he had known what he had to do. But today? He didn't know. Gabriella wanted him in her life. But did she really? He wanted to help her but he didn't think that he should have been in her life. If he wanted the best for her would have had to leave her life until she did find herself again. But would that ultimately find him? Would he be put back together?

"Dude come on the moods really shit tonight isn't it?" For the past couple of hours Chad had attempted to bring Troy out of his horrendous mood.

"You have no idea..." Troy mumbled.

"Things with Gab went good though right?" Chad seemed to be happy. Troy had obviously told him about what had happened with Gabriella. And Chad had obviously spoken to Gabriella, so Chad was happy that night. It was a pity that Troy wasn't though.

"Yeah everything went good." Troy looked down to the floor as he spoke quietly.

There were a few moments of silence. Where Troy could see out of the corner of his eye Chad was looking around as if he didn't know what to do or what to say. "Chad I've done something bad..."

After Troy had confessed Chad began to laugh causing Troy's whole face to narrow in confusion. "I knew you had. Spill the shit..."

Troy sighed in defeat. He had been wanting to tell somebody all day. He couldn't contain it any longer. "This afternoon I went to see Demi..."

"Tell me you guys broke up?" Chad asked with almost humour on his face but as soon as he saw that there was no flicker of amusement on Troy's face he stopped smiling. "Sorry."

"We had sex..." Troy blurted out and then closed his eyes awaiting Chad's shouting, his disappointment. It almost made Troy feel like he was getting shouted at by a teacher after not doing a piece of homework. But after an excruciating 2 minutes of silence, Troy couldn't take it any longer. He looked up and expected to see Chad's eyes almost incinerating two holes in the side of his head. But Chad wasn't looking up at all. He wasn't even looking at Troy. His eyes were staring out of the window, blankly. Troy couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

"Okay." Chad drew out slowly.

But that wasn't the reaction that Troy had wanted from him. He couldn't explain what had happened. That morning he had had everything set out in his mind. The thought that had even crossed his mind was to break up with Demi. Troy didn't know what he wanted anymore. But he had gone and done something that he really shouldn't have done. He had gone to talk to her and one thing had led to another.

The only thing he had been thinking about while it was happening, as sickening as it sounded was Gabriella. Since the two of them had lost their virginities to the other they had learnt together, and the way it felt, the way it had felt to be inside her was totally different. The way he and Gabriella had been together was gentle and loving and tender and with Demi it had been totally different. It wasn't a good different either. Troy didn't know what to make of it.

"Are you gonna say something?" He asked finally after his thoughts had become too much for him.

"I don't know what to say..." Chad began. "I mean is it a bad thing? Shouldn't it be a good thing?"

"Yeah it should be." Troy bit down on his lip.

He was being a terrible boyfriend. He knew that. He had just taken a big step in his relationship and he doubted it. Why did he do it? He didn't know. "But it's not?" Chad pushed.

"With everything that's going on? Not really." Troy added a laugh, simply because he didn't know what else to do without breaking down or screaming and punching walls. He was royally and truly fucked and he didn't know what else he could do to get himself out of the situation.

"You know what I think?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded his head. This wasn't going to be good and he knew it wasn't.

"I think you need to look inside you're dunce head, and think about what it is you really want because anybody who would have seen you after Gabriella exploded like that last night and the way you acted around Bradley, would have thought you two were going out. But y'know what. You seem scared of Demi. Scared to stand up to her. And that's not the Troy Bolton that I've known since I was a little boy." Chad explained.

"She wants me to stop seeing Gabriella." Troy admitted as quiet as a mouse, the truth was it sounded more stupid when he said it out loud than it did in his mind.

But when Troy looked at Chad, the sympathy and the concern had dissipated from his black eyes and they were now replaced with fury.

"You know what Troy? You do what _you _want. You seem to do it anyway. But I'll just let you know that if you pick you're psycho girlfriend over the girl who actually makes you, you. Then I'll be there to pick up the pieces of the broken ex girlfriend. Like I always am."

"Chad I..." Troy began but it was no use.

"You know the two of you have lost yourselves so much the only way I think it's gonna work is if you're back together again. I can't do this anymore."

The weird thing was, was that despite everything that was going on. Troy half believed him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it loses it a little towards the end and I am really nervous about this chapter literally was debating whether to change it at the last minute and rewrite it again but I felt this is the one I wanted to put up, so I really hope you guys don't hate it. Ahhh so nervous! Let me know what you think? Please :) Thanks guys :) **


	18. A Turn For The Worst

**A/N: *bites nails* I'm so sorry for the late update of this, things have been really hectic lately and I wasn't even planning on updating today it was just a moment of madnees I think I've had, so I've had no sleep last night and it's late now (all of you UK'ers) will know it's late! For me anyways. And I'm sat writing, I thought it was going to turn out to be really crap, but I kinda like it actually so I hope you do too! I have actually changed what I had planned for this chapter as I was writing it so I'm having to reconsider the next chapter but it seemed better to write it this way. I hope you like it, I'm kinda really nervous about it! Ohh and if you haven't already I wrote a oneshot called Three Words, which I'd love for you to check out. Anyways without further adue, really let me know what you think! Ahhh scaryy! **

* * *

It was finally here.

4 whole schools years had built up to this day. A grovelling, hard, physically and emotionally demanding and draining nine hundred and seventy six days. It had all built up to this day. Freshman year, what he did was just something to do, to pass the time, and he could have practiced infront of a group of other boys, to really see how talented he was. Sophomore year, it was more of a hobby, he took it more seriously, he then started to go to go the gym aswell as practice. Because he wanted to be shaped for the position. Junior year it had gone to more than that, it had turned into a love for him. He had attended practice almost every day of the week, and even at weekends he would wake up extra early so he could go for a run, or go for a practice to win against the West High Knights. But senior year, it had gone from being something to just pass the time, it had transformed into something higher than just being a hobby. It had even gone beyond love. Now it was his dream, his passion. In some respects it was what he woke up for on a morning. And it had all come down to this day.

Infact, if he was precise it had all boiled down to the next forty eight minutes. It had boiled down to 12 minutes in four quarters. All of the practices, and all of the stress and all of the physical drain it had put on his body, was being tested in these next 48 minutes.

It was the last high school basketball game he would ever play.

The adrenalin had being released already as a result of the nerves. It was his survival instinct. He could feel the beat of his heart almost whacking against his brittle rib cage. But at the same time it felt as if his heart wasn't there and he had just been on an hour run. His chest felt constricted. He couldn't sit still. He couldn't stop moving. But despite all of the nerves, all of the stress, all of the strain. All of the preparation of the next 48 minutes of his life, he felt ready.

He felt like he could go out on the court, he could have given the best game of his life, they could have lost. But he would have felt ready. He would have felt like he had given it everything, everything he had. After all he would have never got these 48 minutes back. His whole life was riding on the next forty eight minutes of his life. Unknown to Troy, in more ways than one. He had people there tonight who were expecting things from him. He was expected to play the game of his life, which he was going to do without question. He was expected to lead the East High Wildcats to victory.

But could he do it?

The team were expecting it from him; they were expecting him to be a leader, they were expecting him to have answers to the questions they were going to ask, they were expecting him to be on his top form tonight. To not care about anything or anybody else. Just the twelve people who were going to be on that court tonight. The only things that they were expecting to be thought processed was who to give the ball to? Who to avoid? Who was a dirty player? Who would be injuring the other players? Troy was expected to protect the other twelve people on that court, because they would be protecting him.

But could he do it?

Because Troy's father was the basketball coach, there was more pressure on him there. There always had been, and Troy knew that if he lost that game for the Wildcats, he would never hear the end of it from his dad. He could have been thirty five, married with children playing for the NBA, happily eating Christmas dinner, and his dad would have still brought up how he lost the last high school basketball game that he ever played. Jack Bolton expected Troy to carry the team through victory, to be the star player, to stand out the most, to almost have a glow to him as he would gracefully bounce the orange sphere through his skilful fingers on the court as if it was his stage. As if it was his birth right.

But could he do it?

Scouts were going to be at the game. They were going to be watching his every move, watching every pass of the ball, every defensive mechanism, and every attacking mechanism. They would be learning every single one of Troy's characteristics, and everything they would ever need to know about Troy with the way he played basketball. They would make a decision based on these next 48 minutes, they would tell him whether he would be one step closer to achieving his dream to play in the NBA. His future was being moulded right now without him even knowing, again in more ways than one unknown to Troy. He was expected to be perfect, to hold all of the characteristics that Scouts were looking for to be the exceptional basketball player he so badly aspired to be.

But could he do it?

Most people would have just said that it was just a high school basketball game, and his future wasn't being shaped by this. That these next forty eight minutes didn't matter, that there were more important factors to getting into college, and being the exceptional basketball player Troy knew that deep down he could be. People had also muttered this to him in attempts to calm him down.

But Troy knew that they were lying to him.

Life had thrown things at Troy mercilessly over the past eighteen years, he had been through so much in such a short amount of time. So did forty eight minutes of doing something he loved really have to cause so much of a drama? So much stress? Of course not. But why did Troy feel like something was going to happen that night? And it wasn't anything to do with basketball.

The last couple of weeks hadn't been easy for him. But he wasn't expecting it to be a walk in the park. He still had a high maintenance girlfriend, he still had an ex girlfriend that he was in love with but he just wouldn't admit it. Troy's head was all over the place. He felt like he didn't know what he was doing. Either way, whatever his decision would be to Demi's ultimatum, somebody would be upset. Somebody would be heartbroken. Troy had been a bad guy the past few months, and he didn't know how he could fix it. He didn't know how to go about it. He could pick Gabriella and just devastate Demi. Or he could pick Demi and completely shred the tiny pieces of Gabriella's broken heart that was left. He could then piss off all of his friends, because he had picked a girl he had known 2 minutes, over Gabriella. So if the competition was that easy, why did Troy feel like he didn't know what to do?

But over the next forty eight minutes, he had to push all of that to the back of his mind; he had to forget that Demi or Gabriella existed. A year ago when Troy thought of this day he imagined he would just have had to look at Gabriella, to gain the strength that he would need to get through the forty eight minutes. But he couldn't do that anymore. He had to gather all of the stress that was inside of him to get through this. To make sure that he made it through, confident that he had got a scholarship.

"Hey..." The voice of almost an angel sliced through the harsh beating of his heart. He was sure that he could have been within a crowd of people who would have been shouting and yet he would still have been able to identify hers above all others. And the funny thing was...

It wasn't his girlfriend.

She was dressed simply but yet she still looked stunning. She was just dressed in white shorts, not too short but they showed off her model style legs that were tanned. White pumps, a red cami, a white jacket and her hair was braided with red ribbons at the bottom.

"I just thought I'd see how you were doing... I know how important this is to you." She smiled blissfully, her hands clasped together.

But when Troy looked close at her face he could see the signs of fatigue that had taken its form on Gabriella's petite body, he could see the slight paleness on her face, compared to its usual glow, and he could see the dark purple shadows under her eyes. To anybody Gabriella looked fine, with the smile that Gabriella was wearing. But Troy saw past it, he knew there was something wrong. But why wasn't he doing anything about it? And why was it Gabriella there then, coming to speak with him and not his current girlfriend?

It was as if a war was going on inside of Troy's body. The rational side and the irrational side. The rational side wanted Gabriella back, but the irrational was too proud to do it. He was too proud to admit defeat. But the rational one was slowly beginning to push the irrational out. He wanted Gabriella, the rational part of him knew that, it knew that Demi was maybe just a rebound and wasn't who he really wanted. She didn't own his heart. But the irrational side had recently emerged in Troy ever since he and Gabriella had broken up, and he had lost sight of the guy he used to be. Would he ever be able to get him back? He didn't know.

"I'm erm, I'm getting there..." He responded with a chuckle, Gabriella's grin widening.

He could have sworn the aroma of Gabriella's perfume had filled his nostrils, partly giving him strength, but the other part intoxicating him even more to convince him that she was who he wanted.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Not really." He replied honestly with a laugh. "You alright?"

"I'm getting there..." She repeated, looking down to the ground.

"What's getting there?" He asked gently before walking closer to her, feeling that he maybe shouldn't have even been near her after everything he'd put her through.

"Nothing, it's erm... it's fine." She plastered the fake smile all over her face and looked down to the ground. "So you're nervous right?"

"Miss shifty, don't change the subject!" He joked resting his arm comfortingly on her arm, but immediately she looked down to the contact of their bodies and looked up into his eyes. Did that mean that she felt it too? Did she feel the sparks that he had just felt? "What's the matter?"

"It's just erm." She began. "My dad would have loved to be watching this game y'know that right?"

Troy smiled sincerely and gently pushed her head up with his fingers, something he knew he shouldn't have been doing but it was like he was possessed and couldn't help it. Like he had been possessed for months and now he was finally having an exorcism or something. "I think he will be watching it." It had always been something Gabriella's father had spoken about. He had always told Troy that he couldn't wait to take his little girl to East High's state championship. He had told her he would have bought her a hot dog and a soda for the occasion. And now she was going with Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Demi, which he knew wouldn't have gone down well, but he also knew Gabriella wouldn't have complained, she wasn't like that. He knew it.

"I kinda wish he would have been with me though." She attempted to lighten the situation with a smile on her face but it didn't wash with Troy Bolton.

"Me too." He sighed.

Gabriella's eyes that were staring down at the floor suddenly stared up into his azure orbs and he could see the rim of water that was threatening to flow and there was nothing more than he wanted to take her into his arms, hold her and tell her how sorry he was, tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't do that. He had a girlfriend, but would she be for much longer? "I really miss him..." She confessed.

But then Troy couldn't take it any longer.

He enveloped her small body into his embrace. "Come here." He wasn't sure how long they had been standing in that position but however long it was it was just pure bliss. Maybe she was giving him the strength he needed? "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm as hard as nails. I'll be fine." She smiled, wiping the tears away from her face.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise." Troy smiled and then walked over to his gym bag, opening one of the pockets and grabbing some dollars that was in there not realizing that his phone wasn't there in the midst of all the excitement, he then walked back over to her and saw her black eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Wha?" She began.

"Get yourself a hot dog and some soda on me." He smirked his signature smirk down at her and she immediately grinned.

"You remembered?" She beamed.

"I might not have remembered some things but this I totally did." Gabriella then leaned over and grasped the money from his hands, then leaning in and pressed her lips to his cheek, it was only quick and gentle and it was a kind of friendly kiss but it made Troy want more. "I'll be watching. Good luck."

Troy had all eyes on him. Everybody expected the best from him. He was expected to play the best game of his life.

But could he do it?

Now? Of course he fucking could.

* * *

Gabriella was nervous.

She didn't know why. She knew that East High was going to win. She could just feel it. But something else wasn't right. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to go to sleep happy tonight. Would she even go to sleep at all? The game was in its 4th quarter, but Gabriella was barely keeping her eyes on the scoreboard, but by the roars of the East High crowd and the boo's of the West High crowd she knew that East were winning.

Her eyes were glued on Troy.

She knew that Demi knew it too. Because she had her eyes on her, she would keep giving her quick glances but Gabriella didn't care. It was as if a spell had been cast on her, and she didn't care about anybody else, anyone else's thoughts about her, about him. She just cared about him. The way he made such the sport that was supposed to be sweaty and quite violent, he made it look like a dance or something. Like he was centre stage and all spotlights were on him, it was his time to shine. And he definitely was shining.

Gabriella had obeyed his request and got herself a soda and a hot dog, at the beginning of the game, and as soon as he came out onto the court he looked up in hers, Sharpay's, Taylor's, and Kelsi's, oh and Demi's direction. But Gabriella knew he was looking at Demi, but she secretly hoped it was her. She had held up the soda and hot dog and he had burst out into a grin.

"Troy's on top game tonight..." Sharpay commented, her red heels that she was wearing made her stand probably a foot taller than everybody else. The best thing about East High was how spirited everybody was, the whole court was a division of colours. One half, the more dominant half which was a sea of red and white, and the other side blue and yellow.

"Yeah he is..." Demi boasted but Gabriella didn't care. It was like there was a magnetic pull towards him. She knew that Sharpay or Taylor or even Kelsi wanted Demi there, but Troy had suggested it and Gabriella wasn't sure what happened after that. But all she knew was that she was right there with them now and Gabriella sure as hell didn't care. But everyone else was just being nice to her because they didn't want an argument. Even Sharpay was avoiding conflict. She may not have said two words directly to Demi but she was only doing it because she was more interested in watching Zeke run the court than arguing with Demi. "You're quiet tonight Gabriella." Demi commented with spite in her voice.

"I'm fine." Gabriella responded with a closed mouth smile as her eyes were just following as he ran up and down the court gracefully.

"I'm sure Troy keeps staring at you." Sharpay had a closed mouth smirk on her face, but Gabriella's eyes snapped straight up. Ignoring the look of death that was tattooed on Demi's face, as if she was out for blood. Gabriella's blood and she wouldn't stop until she got it. But Gabriella was oblivious. But did Sharpay notice it? Gabriella thought that she was imagining it. Or was she just being spiteful about it and saying something to cause trouble?

"Trust me, he doesn't." Demi added. But Gabriella didn't care; she didn't even respond she just looked back to the court.

"You bit..." Sharpay began angling her body to the side but Taylor placed a hand to halt Sharpay's actions.

"Whoa. Not the time. Watch the game." Taylor attempted to calm situation. But did Gabriella mention that she didn't care?

She wanted to watch the game.

* * *

Troy had managed to shake off all of the feelings of being terrified, he shook off the nerves. And now he knew that all eyes were on him. He was delivering. He had scored baskets upon baskets. And now they were down to the last minute of the game.

He had watched Gabriella all of the way through. Now he knew what he had to do; now he didn't know why he had even begun to think about what Demi was asking him to do. It was barbaric; it was totally un-Troy like. It was Gabriella. Why did he not think that before? Why had he wasted so much time? He had the opportunity to get back together with her that day after he had slept with her. But his stupid fucking pride wouldn't let him. Time had gone on, and it had gotten too long for him to admit that they should have been together, that they should never have broken up. Why hadn't he realised it?

Gabriella was it for him.

And he had to convince her that even though he had been the world's most terrible guy. He was it for her too. He knew what he had to do now. He had to break up with Demi, that's what he had to do. He had known it for a while but now he actually let himself believe it.

He had to stay focused on the game, he had to win it. The adrenaline was running through his veins at a rate that he was sure would kill him. He bounced the ball through his fingers like it was glued to them. He was playing the best game of his life, he knew it. As he looked at Chad, he knew Chad knew it. He glanced at his dad and he knew that Jack definitely knew it. But then when he looked at Gabriella, and he saw the hope, admiration, lust and he could see her porcelain white teeth sunk into her bottom lip in anticipation. Gabriella knew it too.

30 seconds.

Troy didn't have any other choice; he was double teamed, by Bradley Clarkson who was one of them. Troy had actually dreaded this game because he knew that Bradley was trying to make his life worse, but Bradley hadn't been the worst. Infact Bradley had murmured to him while he had been wanting the ball 'look after her', and then passed the ball to him. Did that mean Gabriella and Bradley weren't together anymore? He didn't know. But he wanted him and Gabriella to be together. He would make sure of it

20 seconds.

He was at the other end of the court, waiting for Jason to pass the ball to him. He couldn't hear the roars of the crowd; he could just hear his heartbeat through his ears. It was pacing at a rate that was unhealthy, a rate that would indicate it was going to explode. But in 15 seconds it would have all been over. That's all he wanted. These forty eight minutes had been the best reflection time ever, he had been able to think about the girl he loved, and playing the sport he loved. And if the team won? Then he would know he made the right decision. If they lost? He would rethink it.

Jason passed the ball to Zeke.

10 seconds.

Zeke was running towards Troy, it was as if Troy was invisible, nobody was marking him. It was the perfect opportunity. He could feel all eyes on him. He wasn't sure how many but they were all burning laser holes inside his head. He could feel his dad's eyes on him. He could feel Demi's eyes on him. But mostly? He could feel the only persons that mattered. Gabriella Montez. He momentarily turned his ceruleans to look at her to see her holding hands with Sharpay, clutched together like a vice, like their lives depended on it.

5 seconds.

Zeke was staring, his eyes scanning over his options. Reflexively Troy's arms flung up in the air, making him open for the shot. The orange sphere came flying at him, making Troy switch direction to catch the ball, he dribbled it twice. Took a look up at Gabriella, she had given him strength. With whatever she had said, whatever she had done she had given him the strength he needed to play this game.

2 seconds left.

Without a second thought. Troy looked at the basket, and threw the ball from the tip of his fingers. The whole room almost stopped, there was no sound, no heartbeat, and no eyes were on him. All eyes were on the ball. Everyone in the room had held their breath in anticipation of where the ball was going to go. It landed on the rim. Fuck. It spun. Fuck, it was over. Troy felt his ribcage expand and contract, trying to freely get oxygen running into his system again. If his azure's wasn't so transfixed on the slow moving ball he would have hurled over to try and get some air into his lungs.

And the ball went through the net.

Almost immediately the whole gym broke out into pandemonium. All of the East High wildcats dived on him, but he couldn't even function what had just happened, he was grinning, grinning like a Cheshire cat even. His arms were up in the air, he had almost collapsed to the floor and his arms were over his eyes.

4 whole schools years had built up to this day. A grovelling, hard, physically and emotionally demanding and draining nine hundred and seventy six days. It had all built up to this day. And it had all paid off. Forty eight minutes of his life where he played the game of his life, the game he had dreamed of since freshman year. He had endured the pain, the sweat, the exhaustion of the game. And it had paid off. All because of the girl with the raven hair in braids who was in the bleachers enveloped in Sharpay's arms jumping around and if he was positive he could hear her squeals of happiness.

Now was his job to do the plan.

* * *

Gabriella had to see him.

This whole thing was wrong, the way she was feeling. The magnetic pull that was drawing her towards him. She couldn't focus on anything else. Tonight was the night. She knew it. She couldn't admit it. But the feeling she had had about this day... would she be right about it? He had a girlfriend didn't he? Why was she feeling like this? Like today was completely different than every other day.

And then she saw him.

He had played like a God. Everything about how he had played that night had made her desire for him heighten to a whole other level. And then she saw him. The way the chestnut bangs were shaped around his face, his ceruleans seemed to have brightened with the win. Although he looked exhausted he still looked absolutely gorgeous and it made her want him even more. What was she thinking though?

"Hey!" He yelled over the music at the post win party.

"Hi!" She beamed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." He extended his arm to touch her, but it was only for a slight second. His large hand brushed over her bare olive skin as she had left her jacket in the car. The heat in the room seemed to increase over a thousand degrees as he started at her with lust in his stunning azure eyes. But she was just imagining it wasn't she? She had to be. This was insane, he had a girlfriend. She shouldn't have been thinking of these things. Maybe she needed somebody? And she had chosen to lean on Troy. "Come outside?"

Gabriella eagerly nodded the thought of being alone with him made her eager to sit outside where it had just started to rain. She missed the contact that he held on her arm but she kept close to him as they wound in and out of the people, of course most of them congratulated Troy or did the whole 'guy' handshake with him. But they finally got outside and sat on the porch, watching the rain bouncing down onto the grass.

The post win party had been held at the Bolton household, which was obvious. Everyone was here, and even though it was torrential rain, everybody was still having the most amazing time, even if they were to end up with the flu the next day. But Gabriella was with Troy that was all that mattered to her. She angled her body so she could see him closely. But Troy had a worried look on his face. Wait, what was that? His head dipped to the ground so he didn't have to meet her gaze. She knew that look. She knew it too well.

He had to tell her something.

She knew it. But what was it? They were friends now so maybe he had a problem and wanted to talk with her about it? But then again that was stupid wasn't it? "So you're buzzed right?"

Troy beamed in response to her question. "Yeah of course I am. Kinda weird though.." He looked down to the floor again, as if he would look in her face for too long and it would make him not want to tell her what he wanted to, if that made sense? It did in Gabriella's mind anyways. "I mean all of the pressure; all of the build up, it's all gone now. Kinda feels like everything's been lifted from my chest."

Gabriella smiled. But now it was her turn to dip her head to the floor. She couldn't take what he was about to say. "You'll never leave me right?" She didn't know what made the words slip from her mouth but they did and then her eyes widened that she had actually said it. "I'm sorry it's just, I can't stand to not have you in my life now. I just can't."

"I um..." He looked down to the floor again. Uh oh. This wasn't good. He was going, he was leaving her again. She loved him, she had realized that again tonight, she was in love with him. She needed him in her life, she couldn't survive without him. She couldn't have possibly managed to get herself out of the state that she was in because that was going to be long, tough and she couldn't do it without him. She couldn't do it. "I wanted to talk to you about that actually..."

"Hoops. Your mom wants you to make a speech come in." Chad grinned, amongst all of Gabriella's feelings and desires for Troy that evening she hadn't had a chance to speak to Chad and congratulate him. But if she spoke he knew her that well he would know something was wrong. So she just smiled and waved at him. Troy started to get up, and then he looked back at Gabriella who must've looked depressed because he immediately frowned. Did he not get it? He was going to crush her. It was killing her already. "You coming Gabs?"

"Um no. I'll stay here. Troy's speeches always were kinda boring." She added with a smirk, immediately staring at the floor again, as if staring at Troy would make the pain worse. But it couldn't be any worse than it was.

"Stay here though? I really have to talk to you." He nodded his head but he didn't smile, which he usually would. He was leaving but he would have been back, he would have smiled wouldn't he? But Gabriella just bowed her head to confirm that she would still be there. To just receive heartbreak all over again. She had thought tonight was going to be a good night. But it wasn't was it?

Neither Troy nor Gabriella knew that Demi was standing listening to the full conversation.

Gabriella sat alone for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the rain which was comforting her a little. How could she have been so stupid to believe that he cared? Every time he had implied that he cared the tiniest bit, he just went and ripped her heart out again. He led her on and let her down every single time, why was she so fucking stupid to let him do it again and again and again? She wasn't going to let him let her down this time. She couldn't listen to the words again. So she began to get up before she felt the weight shift on the bench and before she knew it she was staring into the eyes of Troy's current girlfriend who she had forgotten about, causing guilt to erupt in her body. Great. She couldn't take much more.

"Can I talk to you?" Demi asked.

Gabriella could barely speak so she merely nodded.

"Troy just said he wanted to talk to you right?" Again a nod. "Well I'll save him the trouble and I'll tell you myself."

Great. She couldn't handle this. Why didn't she just run away? But the pain had numbed her so much, it was focused so much on her heart, that she couldn't lift her limbs. "Okay. I'm listening."

"Look Gabriella, I'm not gonna pretend that I like you. I really aren't." Now she was honest. Something Gabriella liked. "Because I know you don't like me either." Again honest. "But a couple of weeks ago I gave Troy an ultimatum, I thought he still loved you. So I told him that he had to pick. Pick between You and I. So he had some time to think about it. And never for one second I thought he'd pick me but, I guess that's what he wanted to talk to you about..." Gabriella felt as if dying wouldn't have pained her like this. She glanced up momentarily to see Demi rooting inside a red bag that was next to her and pulling out her phone. "I know you probably don't believe me. But I have the proof." She explained while looking down at the phone, she then placed it infront of Gabriella's face. And then she saw it. The exact way Troy wrote texts, not that she was a freak. She just knew.

"_It's you. It always will be from now on. I'll tell Gabriella after the game tomoro. Love you x"_

"Oh." Gabriella responded.

"Look I'm really sorry Gabriella." Demi responded to what seemed honest.

"It's okay." She then glanced up and almost saw guilt in Demi's brown eyes. "It's not your fault. Um. I hope you're happy together."

Demi smiled, what seemed like an honest smile, she then placed her hand on Gabriella's thigh. And then walked away.

Gabriella couldn't do this anymore. It was all too much. She had lost the person that she loved with all of her heart, her boyfriend, her soul mate, the love of her life. She would never find somebody like him. Not ever. She thought tonight was going to change that, but obviously it was going to change things for the worst. The pain of the loss of her father was too much. Having sex with Bradley, and humiliating herself, people thinking she was a slut. She was causing her mother pain every time she looked at her because Gabriella resembled her father so much. And now Troy had picked somebody that he barely knew over her.

Did she mean that little to him? To everyone?

She couldn't bear to inhale oxygen anymore. She had to get away. But as soon as she began to stand up Taylor ran over to her. "Whoa what was that? What did she say to you?"

"Um, it was nothing. I'm gonna go. I have to do something." She began to explain, looking at her best friend. "Taylor I love you okay?"

"What? Gabriella!" Taylor yelled.

But Gabriella ran away, she ran through the crowds of people and out of the gate before anybody had the chance to see she was gone. Leaving Taylor completely oblivious to where she had gone. Gabriella had to do something about this pain, the heartache. It had to end. Her suffering. She could feel it as if it was an insect, slowly spreading it throughout her small body. Gabriella had to end it.

She had to go back to the place where everything went wrong and make it right.

Gabriella knew that there was something about this night. But she never thought it would have ended the way she was intending.


	19. Fear

**A/N: Again I wasn't planning on updating this! But in the past few days, I've been writing 24-7 which won't look good when I do my assessment at college tomorrow :P but hopefully you guys don't mind? Really nervous about this though so again let me know what you think and thanks for all of the support :)**

* * *

The night was going fine. Infact it was going more than fine. It was going amazingly. And it was only 10pm. He had realized how he really felt about Gabriella, and how he really felt about his girlfriend, he had played the game of his life. He had one the state championship that four years ago just seemed like a dream and now it was an actual reality. He had brought the trophy in, he had seen the beams and pride that was on people's faces like it was Christmas morning, and he had heard the choruses of 'congratulations' and 'well dones. And now all he had to do was start his plan.

If Chad hadn't have interrupted like he had done, then he would have told Gabriella how stupid he had been and how it had all been her and it always would be her, and that his ego had just been too bruised to realize that. He would have told her how in love with her he was, and how her reckless behaviour as of recent didn't matter to him. How she had lost her way, didn't matter to him. And everything he would do in the future would be to make sure she was okay, to guarantee that she was happy, and she felt safe. He could've told her that he wasn't a miracle worker, he couldn't have brought her father back to life, but he could've done everything that was in his power to pick up the pieces that he was partly responsible for breaking anyways.

But he could've done that when he got back outside couldn't he?

He had made his way through the house and again he felt everybody grabbing him to tell them congratulations and that he and the team deserved it, which made him feel even happier. He had made a speech about how it had always been the teams dream to win the team, he felt like he had won an Oscar or something, he found it pathetic but the guests in his house sure as hell didn't seem to care. Everybody was on cloud nine.

The crowd had dispersed, everyone who had listened to his Oscar speech was making their way out of the room, that was of course besides he and Chad, even his mom and dad had left. Troy was just about to open his mouth to tell Chad what he planned to do before Taylor burst through the kitchen door, slamming them behind her, looking worried, petrified and everything in-between.

"Tay? What's wrong?" Chad asked, obviously confused, walking towards her as rapidly as she was to him.

"It's Gabriella, she just ran out. Demi was sitting with her and then..." She was taking deep breaths; her hand touched the skin on her forehead as Chad wrapped his arm around her. But the only thing that Troy had heard was the name Gabriella and Demi in the same sentence.

"Hey you guys..." Sharpay greeted with a beam on her face, but nobody else in the room had smiles on their faces. "I couldn't breathe and your mom told me you guys were in here..." And then Sharpay must have picked up on the tension that was hanging in the air. "What's going on?"

"It's Gabriella. I'm erm, really worried about her..." Taylor's voice hitched mid sentence as she dropped her head into Chad's chest who was clearly as confused as Troy was but still rubbing Taylor's back comfortingly.

"Taylor what happened?" Chad asked gently before Taylor lifted her head out of the comforts of his chest and looking to Troy with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know. I was stood watching you guys talking." Referring to Gabriella and Troy. "And then you went and then Demi sat down and she said something and then Gabriella got upset, and then she got out Troy's cell phone and showed something on there. And whatever it was it really upset Gabriella she got up and she told me that she loved me and then she left. I tried to after her but she was gone."

"What do you mean Demi showed her something?" Troy asked his panic rising. "You know what I don't care. I have to find her..."

But then as if it was on cue, as cliché as it sounded Demi walked through the door, with a plastic cup in one hand, a vodka bottle in the other as she poured the remainders into the red cup. "Hi guys!" She slurred, stumbling a little as she tried to make her way over to Troy. "Hey baby.." She greeted.

"What happened with Gabriella outside?" Sharpay asked bluntly, immediately Demi turned around to look at her with her eyes squinted a little.

"Wha?" Demi began as she leant her body against Troy's but immediately he backed away from her.

"Don't play games with me bitch. I wanna know exactly what happened out there with you and my best friend because something has caused her to be awfully upset and run away. And it has something to do with you." Sharpay explained, carefully walking over to Demi, each footstep being echoed by the stilettos she was wearing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Demi almost smirked.

Troy's anger was rising like a bubble throughout his body, his night had gone from being fantastic to know he had wondered what the hell he was calling a girlfriend. "Demi what happened?" He asked tentatively.

"I just told her what I asked you to tell her." Demi shrugged.

"What do you mean what you asked Troy to tell her?" Chad asked, Troy turned to look at him to see his face was clenched tight illustrating his anger.

"I don't know whether Troy told you, but a few weeks ago I asked him to make a decision whether it was me or it was Gabriella. And I just told Gabriella his decision. Which was of course that he picked me." She smiled smugly.

"You fucking liar!" Troy exclaimed. "I never made a decision. I can't believe I even thought about it!" Troy defended, his eyes turning to Chad to see that Chad was absolutely furious, Troy didn't even have to ask to know it was bad. Sharpay's usually light chocolate brown eyes had turned to almost black and Taylor was shaking her head in disbelief. "Look what did you say to her Demi? And do you have my cell?" He yelled.

"Oh yeah. I thought that it would've been more believable with an added text from Troy." She added cockily. "I just told her what you were thinking. And I was tired of waiting for a decision. So I took the matter into my own hands."

"You told her the wrong fucking decision." Troy growled, backing away from Demi. Demi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and her mouth was agape as if she was genuinely shocked. But then again so was Troy.

"You need to leave." Sharpay spoke firmly, her arms folded, walking closer towards Demi, until they were almost nose to nose. "Now." She punctuated. "This is a friend thing. Something you're not a part of."

"Fine I'm leaving. Troy you better call me." She instructed and began walking out of the room.

"I wouldn't fucking count on it." Chad sneered, as Demi closed the door behind her. "You better start fucking talking." He directed at Troy.

The whole night had started off great, so why did it have to end like this? Why did he have to feel like he had let everybody down, as soon as he had started to feel like he had gotten the old him back? Why did he have to feel like he was being punished? He knew he had been a bad guy, but this? Surely he didn't deserve this. "Look I didn't mean, for this too..." His hand reached to the back of his neck and he absentmindedly scratched the skin. "It wasn't meant to end like this. I was gonna tell Gabriella..."

"You was gonna tell Gabriella what? That you picked some bitch over her?" Chad yelled, inching closer towards Troy, the other two in the room standing by and letting the scene unfold, probably in shock. But little did Troy know that time was running out. And it was running out fast.

"No I was gonna tell her that I'm in love with her!" Troy roared, tuning around and slamming his head against the cabinet door to demonstrate his anger.

"That's really great Troy. But that doesn't solve..." Chad responded.

"I know it doesn't." Troy yelled back closing his eyes in frustration.

But what came next was something that Troy had never expected, Chad grabbed the shirt he was wearing and slammed his whole rigid body into the cabinet. "HEY! HEY! Troy recognized Sharpay's voice and heard her inching towards the two of them, his hand resting on Chad's biceps that were holding Troy's body in place against the cupboard. But Troy was done fighting, he deserved it. He knew he did.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sharpay almost screeched, Chad's hands falling freely from Troy's clothing and letting Troy let out a tense breath he was holding. "You two bitching isn't gonna fucking solve anything!"

"You're right." Chad admitted. "I'm still fucking pissed at you."

"Look. This isn't gonna solve anything like I said. We need to figure this out." Sharpay's voice was faltering with every word she spoke. "Chad I don't want any smart comments, but I've spoken to my therapist about her. And it's not good. Her behaviour, the way she's being, everything about her he's been telling me to get her to a doctor for a while."

"This is great Sharpay really. Times a wasting." Troy knew Chad was being mean because of the panic he was experiencing. Gabriella was like a sister to him, and he was probably as terrified if not more so than Troy was, and it was his fault.

"Look. Gabriella's in pain. She needs somebody to count on. She lost her dad, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch. She barely speaks to her mother. She's barely connected with her baby sister. The only person she really connects with is you." She pointed towards Troy, making him feel even worse. "She might be friends with Taylor and I, but you're the person. You're the one for her Troy. And now she's just found out that apparently you've picked somebody you've known a whole 5 minutes, over her. Her whole world has probably just come crashing down..."

"She's depressed." Taylor whispered as if the words were a sin.

Troy knew that Gabriella had problems he really did. But tonight he was supposed to be solving them not adding to them, and his bitch of a soon to be ex girlfriend had made Gabriella feel even lower.

"Exactly." Sharpay explained. "Look. We have to find her, otherwise I don't know what she might do."

"She told me she loved me..." Taylor admitted through the streaming tears on her face. "Oh god..." Taylor sobbed holding a hand to her face.

"She could be anywhere by now!" Chad roared his voice cracking. Chad was losing it. Troy knew it.

"Look, Chad you and Troy go look for her, we'll go to her house. Cover with her mom. Just find her." Sharpay punctuated.

"Troy come on..."

And then the two of them were gone.

* * *

The word scared, was a verb. The verb that meant to suddenly being filled with fear or terror, frighten or alarm. But at that moment in time it was so much more than that. It was daunt, i t was paralyzing panic; it was petrifying, terrifying, terrorizing. It was enough to cause somebody to start shaking. Because it was doing all of that to her.

To most people Sharpay Evans had had it easy, she was filthy rich, she was stunning, she had everything she could ever want in life. She had the perfect family, she had parents that doted on her and would give her anything at the drop of a hat; she had a twin brother who she could tell anything and they got on like a house on fire. She had a dog that she dressed up just because she wanted to. She had the big mansion that she lived in. She had her dream car; she had everything paid for her. So some people would have said that Sharpay Evans would never have experienced loss. But she had lost her grandmother, and that had been instant, she had had a heart attack so it had been a case of dealing with shock, rather than when Gabriella lost her father, it was a long agonizing wait for her father do die. And Sharpay had said at the time that she had never wanted to experience something like this.

But she didn't know where her best friend was, she knew that her best friend was depressed and there was nothing that she could do about it. Somebody had said something to her best friend to make her feel that maybe she wasn't wanted anymore. And at that minute Sharpay felt like she was agonizingly waiting for the bad news that Gabriella had done something stupid. But she wouldn't allow it. Maybe she was being stupid. Maybe Gabriella had had enough of Demi and her bitchy ways and then decided to go home to sleep off the mood. But that was stupid, Sharpay knew Gabriella better than that. And that's what scared her.

She felt like a shit friend. She had ignored the signs of this for so long. Had she let it happen? She knew that reckless behaviour should have been expected, but to this extent?

"Stop it." Taylor instructed her, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Stop what?" Sharpay responded, adjusting the steering wheel of the car to turn around the corner, her and Taylor were on their way to Gabriella's house to see if she was there and if not they were planning on covering for Gabriella at least until Troy and Chad found her.

"Thinking it's your fault." Taylor didn't take her eyes from the road; however she did run her fingers under the appearing black smudge marks under her eyes.

"How did you?" Sharpay began before sighing deeply.

"Because I was thinking the same thing." Taylor admitted.

"Taylor I..." Sharpay pressed her foot down on the break as the hot pink convertible reached the traffic light causing them to stop.

"Stop it!" Taylor exclaimed, her face turning to stone. "God this is so fucked up."

"Taylor I ignored the signs, of this. I knew that something wasn't right and yet I just let it happen." She stressed her annoyance by slamming her hands down on the steering wheel. How had she let things get so bad? She had mentioned that right?

"You knew what exactly? You knew that Troy was gonna turn into a dick and be all hot and cold with her? You knew that she was gonna go off the rails and go have sex with Bradley? And you knew that Demi was gonna give Troy an ultimatum and he happened to pick Demi, or not?" Of course when Taylor put it like that then she knew it was stupid to believe that something like this would have happened. But it still didn't shift the waves of guilt that were being emitted round her body at the speed of light.

"No I didn't but it must mean something if you feel it too!" Sharpay replied exasperatedly, the car had come to a halt and as she looked to her right she could see Gabriella's house, and immediately the guilt began again.

"Look we shouldn't be fighting. It might not even be anything; we'll just go inside and play it cool kay?" Taylor plastered on a reassuring smile and reached over and clasped Sharpay's hand squeezing it slightly.

"Kay." Sharpay agreed.

And the two of their steps fell into sync, until Taylor reached down to grab Sharpay's hand probably needing the support, but the moral and emotional support that Sharpay didn't have. She could never be strong emotionally; she had never needed to be. She had only had to support Gabriella when she was going through the breakup and her father's death, which proved now that she wasn't very good about it. But how was she supposed to support Taylor, or Troy or Chad when she was falling apart herself. The only thing Sharpay could hear was the clicking of her heels that she didn't feel like wearing and the gush of the wind and the deep breaths that were coming from her left.

Seconds passed and before the brunette knew it, the door had swung open and a confused Maria Montez was stood in the doorway, a baby in her arms and confusion all over her features. "Sharpay? Taylor? If you're looking for Gabriella she's not home."

Uh-oh that wasn't good. Both Sharpay and Taylor shared a knowing look, and Taylor squeezed her hand. "No erm, we actually wanted to just grab some shoes for Gabriella."

"Oh okay." She smiled at the two of them. "Come on in." After that she turned her back and began to walk back inside the house.

"Shoes?" Taylor whispered harshly.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind." Sharpay responded a slight smile appearing on her face. "Come on." Sharpay encouraged before crossing the threshold into the house.

"I'm glad you're here actually girls..." Maria began, both Sharpay and Taylor going off course to follow Maria into the living room, "I wanted to talk to you about Gabriella..."Sharpay immediately bit down on her bottom lip, and sat down on the couch, feeling the weight shift and Taylor sit down beside her. "I mean I knew that her father dying would always have an effect which is obvious but she's still behaving really oddly. She barely talks to me and I hear her crying on a night." Maria then paused to regain composure, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes again. "I just wondered if she'd said anything to you guys."

Sharpay was staring down into her lap, feeling even guiltier than usual. But Taylor seemed to be holding herself together better than she was. But nothing had even happened, so why did she feel like it had? "No, erm but I think it's gonna get better from now on. I promise."

"What I like to hear! You can go get those shoes now if you want." She smiled blissfully at the two, with the baby in her arms.

Both girls stood up almost mechanically and began to walk up the stairs and into Gabriella's cosy room. "We have to get some nice shoes." Sharpay grinned.

"Fuck the shoes, grab those ones there." Taylor pointed towards the shoes that Gabriella had worn to work one time when Sharpay had turned up there and persuaded Gabriella to go to a party, the one that had ultimately got Troy and Demi together and started this whole mess.

Sharpay smiled a little at the memory before shaking her head rigorously. "They're from a charity shop I aren't going anywhere near those fuckers."

"Stop thinking about charity shops for one second; grab the shoes because we're outta here. Bigger fish to fry y'know." Taylor stated, causing Sharpay to giggle a little.

"You make it sound like we're detectives or something."

Sharpay Evans was petrified, but now she had discovered that she may have had the emotional strength to be able to pull through it.

* * *

"Have you tried calling her?"

Troy asked impatiently as he tapped his finger absentmindedly on the window of Chad's black car. The car was going at a furious speed, which reflected Chad's mood, it was a good job that it was late and there was hardly any police patrols in the East side of Albuquerque, because the two of them would have been locked up and the key would have been thrown away. Chad had been drinking also, and plus the furious mood he was equalled a pretty unapproachable Chad, especially because it was all his fault, and he had no idea how he could put things right.

He had never imagined things would get this bad, he thought he and Gabriella would get back together, but that had never happened, so Troy figured that he may aswell have some fun while they were broken up, he had started a relationship with Demi, hoping somewhere deep down that Gabriella would become jealous, but as soon as Troy had a lack of control over the whole situation, things had gotten terrible. Now Demi had fed Gabriella with lies when Gabriella actually thought she could count on Troy. What the fuck had he done?

"Of course I fucking called her. That was the first thing on my list apart from attempting to beat the shit out of you." Chad answered aggressively, his face rigid, like stone, his eyes fixed on the black road that was ahead of the two of them.

They had decided to go to all of the places that meant something to Gabriella, and the rain was bouncing from the floor, the heavens seemed to have opened for the occasion, they had already been to the cemetery, and it had taken them almost a half hour to find the tombstone, which Gabriella wasn't at. And now they were trying to check the pool where Gabriella worked, to see if she was there. She had a set of keys so it was worth a shot.

"Chad I'm really..." Troy began.

"I don't wanna fucking hear it, Bolton I thought I knew you man and then you even consider picking some bitch over the girl that really owns you and always will. I really don't know who you are at the minute and I'm struggling to deal with that, aswell as dealing with the fact I was asked to look after her and she may be doing something stupid as we speak." Chad boomed, his hands gripping the steering wheel like a vice between his finger tips.

"Don't you think I know that? I know it's my fault I really don't need you to tell me. I guess I thought things wouldn't get this bad." Troy explained solemnly, seizing his actions on the window and resting his head on the back of his hand.

"Well guess what Troy? They've been this bad since the minute her dad died and everything just got too much for her. And I tried to pick up the pieces trust me I did, but the only person who seemed to be able to do it was you. And you've been nowhere to be fucking found so excuse me if I'm a little pissed right now." Chad then let out a tense breath he was holding, and he probably felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest because if Troy knew anything about Chad he knew that he would have wanted to say that for a long time.

"Dude...."

"I can't fucking lose her alright? I won't fucking do it Troy. I just won't." Chad's wall seemed to have been breaking, he seemed to be have been... almost breaking down? Something Chad never ever did. He was always the strong one, and the guilt that Troy had been feeling seemed to have been intensifying with every second.

"I know." Troy responded hanging his head almost in shame.

"Bingo, isn't that her boss over there?" Chad pointed to the man that was stood infront of the oak coloured doors, appearing to be locking them.

Even thought the car was still moving, only at a small speed though, Troy threw open the door as if he was trying to break it from the hinges, he sprinted through the rain letting it soak him through, but it didn't matter, if anything it made him think of Gabriella out in this weather, wearing what she was wearing alone, and it made him want to get to her even more. He needed to get to her. "HEY JOE!" Troy yelled over the noise the rain was creating.

"Troy? Hey I just heard about the championship well done man." Gabriella's boss cheerfully congratulated, Troy smiled in gratification but it didn't seem to matter now, it seemed like a lifetime ago. A lifetime where everything wasn't falling apart. By this time Chad had caught up and was stood at Troy's side, wiping the precipitation that was soaking his face.

"Thanks. Erm have you spoken to Gabriella lately like today?" Troy asked, his speech coming out too fast to understand he needed to see her that much.

"Yeah I have actually. Erm. She was supposed to be working tomorrow and she rang to say she couldn't, left a pretty weird voicemail. So I told her that she was fired." Joe exclaimed, a frown on his face. "She's been pretty weird lately."

"You fired her? Why?" Chad exclaimed.

"Because she hadn't turned up for 5 shifts running. And I can understand her dad died, I can grasp that but she's left me in the shit too many times. I need somebody who actually cares about this job." Troy immediately sighed, the skin in his forehead wrinkling together and he pressed his hand to the skin to massage it, to try and shift the horrific headache that had taken over his head.

"Wait, what did this voicemail say?" Troy asked. Time was running out, he could feel it.

"My battery's dead." Fucking typical. Great. "But it said something about things were too tough now, and she was going back to where everything started to go wrong, and she said thank you for the job but she wouldn't be turning up."

Oh no.

Troy almost felt like his legs had given out on him. How could he have let things get out of his control? He had the most special, beautiful, smart person he could and would ever have in his life, he had let her go, and never claimed her back. And now she was doing something stupid because of him. He felt sick to the bone. Bile was rising in his stomach at how horrible he had been. His eyes closed and his head drooped down. It was over. He had run out of time. It was all his fault. Him and his stupid fucking logic, what had started out to be something to win Gabriella back, he was ultimately pushing her away.

But then it dawned on him.

Going back to where everything started to go wrong?

The time Gabriella had referred to that time was when Gabriella and Troy had broken up.

_Tears were streaming down both faces and there was nothing more he wanted than to brush her tears away, hold her close to him and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he didn't have that power anymore; she didn't want him to have that power anymore. He couldn't call her his, because she didn't want to be his. _

"_I just wish I could go back to the day that everything went wrong." Gabriella admitted through her tortured sobs, she reached for a tissue and began dabbing the waters that had soaked her face as if she had been swimming the front stroke for an hour. _

"_What day's that?" Troy asked, he couldn't feel anything, he was just staring into space. He couldn't take this. It wasn't something he had planned. _

"_The day where we were camping at the beginning of summer, and I told you dad had cancer. Everything went wrong from that day." _

Troy then began to run away, as fast as he could, even though all muscles in his legs were burning and in spasm from excess use during the basketball game. He had to get to her.

"TROY? TROY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Chad almost screamed after him.

Troy abruptly turned around to barely be able to see Chad through the rapidness of the rain. "I KNOW WHERE SHE IS. I HAVE TO GO ALONE. IT'S GONNA BE FINE I PROMISE."

Troy then ignored the calls of his name after him, he ignored the footsteps that were echoing from behind him, he dived into the car and pressed his foot down on the accelerator. He knew what he had to do, he knew where she was. He only prayed that it wasn't too late. Troy tore through the streets like mass destruction, he could hear the engine telling him to slow down through the noise but he was ignoring it. His eyes were fixed on the road, like his life depended on it. Well technically it did. The next fifteen minutes were the longest of Troy's life. He had survived the 15 minutes bursting through the streets at record breaking speeds for Chad's car, knowing that he had to get to Gabriella, the fifteen minutes had felt like fifteen lifetimes.

And then he finally found the place.

He turned the keys out of the ignition, tore open the door again and began to sprint. But everything looked different in the rain. In this torrential rain, in the dark. But time was running out. He had to get to her, he knew she was here, he couldn't explain it. It was like a magnetic pull that he had been ignoring for so long, he was finally starting to listen to it and feel how it pulled him towards her. How the burning pain in his legs didn't matter, how he was probably going to get the worst cold of his life, it didn't matter. He just continued to run, up the muddy hills around the fields. Why the fuck had they chosen to camp right in the heart of the park? And then it dawned on Troy.

Gabriella had loved to be near the water. She had wanted to camp the very first time near the water.

He finally bounded to the top of the last hill, and Gabriella was nowhere to be seen. Had he really done all of this for nothing? Had he ran out of time? Well that was sure that he had now. Exasperated and furious with himself, Troy managed to make his way over to the place where Gabriella had referred to as 'everything going wrong' he sat down on the grass, knowing he was wet enough to even care. He had lost it. He didn't know where to find her. Troy's ocean eyes then looked down to the water that was beneath him.

And there he saw somebody, a figure beneath the water.


	20. It's Over

**A/N: Before you start reading I'd just like to say that one I'm sorry for the late update, things have been a little mental this weekend last week. Secondly thanks for the support, really means alot. And thirdly, this is like the chapter, so I'm INSANELY nervous about it, I've deleted it and re done it about 3 times, and then I've got so frustrated and just decided to upload it, so if it's not up to you're expectations then just let me know. I'll work on it. Also I know there was something I put in the last chapter about the breakup, but I didn't want to go into it too much so hopefully you'll forgive me :) **

_

* * *

_

Nerves were caged in her stomach. Her chest was rising and falling at an indescribable rate. Her body was shaking slightly. She felt like there was a bomb ticking, in the back of her mind and it was just waiting to explode, causing turmoil, despair and heartbreak. Wait why did she want to do this again? These thoughts had been ticking around her brain for some time and now she was willing to let it go. Let him go. She had run out of tears, her tear ducts had seized to exist and this was a day that she would remember for the rest of her life.

_And yet she was still willing to break up with him. Because that was for the best right?_

_She knew deep down, well somewhere deep, deep, deep down inside of her that it was for the best but that didn't stop her from feeling the intense crucifying pain that struck every time she thought about what she was about to do. But she was thinking about it all of the time, so the pain was constant, it was like the pain had replaced her heartbeat. She hadn't spoken to anybody about her decision. It wasn't fair. It wouldn't be fair on him. He should have been the first person to know. And he was going to be. _

_It was summer. The season where everything was supposed to be sunshine and daisies, and everything was supposed to be happy, happy, happy. But from the second that Gabriella school got out, everything had been anything but happy. Her whole summer, the 6 weeks that had gone by it had all been pain. She had expected it to be the summer of her life, but infact it had been the worst 6 weeks of her life, after today and the aftermath that would have followed, she was pretty sure life couldn't have gotten worse. Today was going to be the worst thing she would ever have to do._

_She was going to break up with the guy she loved. _

_She walked to his house almost mechanically, just one leg swinging infront of the other, her olive arms falling in sync. She was chewing her bottom lip mercilessly enough so she could taste the metal taste she knew was blood. She needed him, she really did. Throughout everything he had always been there for her, through every up, through every down. But now it had all changed, and now she had realized that she was meant to walk alone. And after today? She was going to._

_But she didn't have a choice. _

_She then knocked on the door, and from that second she knew that there was no going back. She waited a few seconds, a few seconds of torture, where she could actually think about what she was going to do and it caused tears to cloud her vision, but as soon as she heard the slightest click on the door indicating it was about to open. She recomposed herself, she had to. That's what she had been trying to do ever since she had found out her father had cancer, for the third time. _

_And then she was greeted by the slight confusion on his face. _

_But yet every time she saw him he still obliterated all form of oxygen from her lungs. He still made her want to go weak at the knees. Both Gabriella and Troy had changed throughout the course of their relationship, both physically and emotionally. Both had grown attached to one another, both had fallen in love with one another, and neither could live without the other. And Gabriella was testing the last one after today. Physically, Troy was the one who had changed the most, his face had become more defined, the chestnut bangs he possessed were shaped around his face, and his eyes which in Gabriella's opinion had always been his best feature, when he was happy was the brightest blue anybody could imagine, but an angry or upset Troy was the a blue of the ocean, almost a shade of grey. His body looked like it had been carved by Gods, a body that all girls dreamed of having hovering over them and guys envied it. _

"_Oh hey, I didn't realize we had plans. We didn't did we?" He asked, his chestnut eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was dressed simply in a sky blue vest and some white shorts, his hair was slightly matted together and he seemed out of breath, proving that he had probably been playing basketball. _

"_No." Gabriella responded in a small voice, looking down to the ground because looking into his eyes would make what she was about to do so much harder. It was at that point Gabriella felt his musky scent getting closer and knew he was leaning in to kiss her, but that would make it harder, it would make the pain worse. So instead, he pressed his lips to the cushion of her raven hair. _

"_Come in." He instructed her, moving out of the way so her small body could walk into what she used to class as her second home. But that was going to change. _

_Again she mechanically swung her legs infront of the other until she sat on the couch, and she could almost sense the panic and confusion that was being emitted from him as he followed her. His footsteps were literally two seconds behind her. After sitting down Gabriella immediately looked down to the floor again, her hands together, wringing them together. It was as if it was winter and she was trying to get herself warm. _

"_Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked carefully, placing his large hand on her thigh, and her heart clenched. The sparks that she had just felt, she wouldn't have been able to feel them soon. "You're okay right? Nothing bad happened?"_

_In reality, she knew Troy was asking her if her dad was okay, if he was still alive. The truth was for the time being her father was fine, he was having chemotherapy, it wasn't all sunshine and daises but it was more clouds and roots. "No." She responded. _

_In the whole 5 minutes that she had been there, she had said to her boyfriend of two years. No, not once but just twice. But she felt like she couldn't do it, she couldn't break his heart like she had broken her own. She really wasn't sure how she had lost the track of the time but before she knew she had found herself wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. And she glanced at the clock and it was suddenly a half hour later. A half hour that she should have done what she had to do and two broken hearts would have caused her to be at home crying in her pillow now. _

"_I have to talk to you..." Gabriella began, slowly rising her body from the comforts of Troy's arms. Where she wanted to be, where she felt she needed to be. But she couldn't be there anymore. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked, his hand then resting on her thigh again. But the look of doom had crossed his face. _

"_This. Us...." Gabriella began to explain, her teeth suctioning her bottom lip, and oceans of the pressure that had built up, not just from the cognition of breaking up, the pressure from holding it together for her pregnant mother, her father. For everybody. She had no other choice. But now, she had to lose the person that she loved the most. Wanted the most. Needed the most. "I can't do this anymore..." _

"_Gab..." He placed his hand under her chin, tilting it towards him. "What exactly are you saying?"_

"_Things have just been so..." She tried to release the words but they wouldn't come out. She knew what she wanted to say she just couldn't say it. "You know that I've needed you?" Which he nodded in response, but she could see the water that was swimming in his orbs. "But things have just gotten too much. You're sacrificing too much for me and I can't bare it anymore. I can't hold you back..." _

"_What are you talking about holding me back?" He spoke quickly, his hand catching her own but she didn't have the power to pull it from his grasp, the tears were falling too rapidly. _

"_Listen to me." She attempted to sit up, folding her legs under her and she suddenly found herself squeezing Troy's hand to give her support. To give her the strength she needed. "Troy you didn't go to your basketball thing this summer because of me." _

"_Gabriella that's not holding me back." He was almost pleading with her and as she looked up into his eyes she saw the tears falling freely down his face. _

"_Then why didn't you tell me about it?" The truth was Troy was offered a place on a basketball summer almost camp it was. It would strengthen his application for college; he would have had the time of his life. His dad had been pushing him to go and it was something he had been talking since sophomore year. And he had been given the opportunity. And he didn't take it, because of Gabriella. Because she had just told him her dad had cancer for the third time, he had thought she would have needed him more, so he had turned down the opportunity of a lifetime. But despite all of that he hadn't told Gabriella about it, and she had found out from Chad who hadn't intentionally meant to tell her, it had just came out. Causing an argument between Gabriella and Troy, which had stemmed all of her thoughts about breaking up. _

"_Gabriella. It's not important. What is important is you." He was almost yelling, as if that would get through to her more. But she had made up her mind, there was no going back._

"_Look I love you. Maybe we should just take a break and just give me time." Now she had gone back on everything. What was she actually telling him? She didn't know. _

_But then the tears started falling, she sobbed. Her body almost fell into his as she cried into his shirt. Her head falling onto his chest and his biceps contracting around her slim waist as he held her. Funny how she was the one breaking up with him and he was being the strong one. _

_But she didn't feel like he was understanding what she was saying. She loved him. She really did, with all of her heart. But she didn't want him to wake up in 10 years time and to hate Gabriella for holding him back all of those years ago. Not giving him the opportunities because she needed him so much. If they were both to go to different colleges then they would have had to get used to this. She also needed time to deal with her father's illness; she had to deal with it on her own. She couldn't continue calling Troy at 3 in the morning and sob mercilessly down the phone, it wasn't fair to him. She couldn't do it to him anymore. She wasn't sure she could do it to herself anymore. _

_She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but if she would have had to estimate it would have been over two hours. She had cried herself dry; she had given herself a headache she had cried so much. She knew they weren't together anymore and that hurt. Hurt was an actual understatement, her heart felt like it was being stabbed mercilessly. But it wasn't forever. She wouldn't have lasted forever without him. He was her everything. _

_Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes, the pink and slightly puffy eyes from the tears that had been spilt. The palms of her hands rested on his built pectorals, and his arms still circled around her tiny waist. But as soon as she looked at his face, which spelt heartbreak all over it, tears began to fall again even though she had thought there were none to be spilt. After more agonizing minutes Gabriella finally found her voice to begin to talk._

"_So um... I guess this is it for us then huh?" Gabriella smiled a sad smile as she felt more acid tears fall down her face. They were falling like Niagara Falls. She couldn't find the power to stop them. _

_Troy's hand leaned over and gingerly stroked her cheek, his hand reached up to his own face and wiped away some tears that had broken free. His hold on her was so tender and precious that Gabriella didn't know how she was going to live without it. But then again she didn't know the same thought was going through his mind as she leaned into his touch. "Nah, Gabriella. I don't think there'll ever be an IT for us. I just want you to be happy. Can you do that for me?"_

_Gabriella's misty mocha eyes locked on the earth defying blue that had the rim of crimson around the irises. "Can you do that for me?" She asked. _

_He chuckled a little. The most that he could probably muster in that situation. A two and a half year relationship over. Just by a few words. How could that have possibly happened. "As long as you're in my life. Friends or whatever. I'll be happy."_

"_This isn't gonna be permanent right? I mean I just...." Gabriella began to ramble but Troy's finger came to rest on her lips. "I don't want..." _

"_Like I said, there's never gonna be an IT for us."_

* * *

The second that Troy Bolton had seen a figure lying underneath the murky water, he had forgotten that he had ever texted anybody his location, he had forgotten about anything that had happened that night, he was sure he had even forgotten the full English Language. But all he could fathom was the fact that the person who was floating beneath the water could have been the girl he loved, and losing her for a second time wasn't even an option. He wasn't even sure about why he let it happen the first time. Even if he would have, which he did. He should have taken her back within a few weeks, when he had seen how much she had been hurting, he should have swallowed his stupid fucking pride and taken her back. He should have claimed her back, as his. Where she belonged. Then none of this mess would have happened. Chad blamed him, he knew that. But he was trying to put it right.

For a second that night, he forgotten about everything that had happened, he forgot about texting Chad where he was going. He forgot about winning the state championship. He forgot about his girlfriend deceiving him, he forgot about his best friend practically disowning him. He was pretty sure that he had forgotten the English language after the sight he had seen.

Gabriella was so strong willed, so determined. He would have never thought something like this would have happened. He would have never thought things would have gotten this bad to have been to such an extreme. But mostly he couldn't believe how long he hadn't believed it for. And now it had come to this. As he ignored the ache and burn in his muscles as he tore down the hill, falling a couple of times but it didn't matter. He had to get to her. If it even was her. But as soon as he got to the bottom of the hill where it was quicker to get her he saw the mass of her black hair that had fallen out of the braids it was in.

He dived into the water, hearing the splash around him. He couldn't see anything the water was that dirty, but he as he kicked his legs and swung his arms mercilessly he finally saw Gabriella's face, her eyes were closed and there were no bubbles coming from her mouth. Which screamed to Troy it wasn't good. He threw one arm around Gabriella's body, and he tried to kick his way up to the surface. He didn't even know where the surface was, the sky was dark and the rainfall wasn't helping the brightness of the sky.

Suddenly he felt his head hit the surface, and he gasped for oxygen, but that didn't matter to him. He pulled Gabriella's body to the surface and held her as he climbed out and got her out to the side. Troy's head flew to where her mouth was and he couldn't feel any air. He panicked. His breath was shallow, the swimming and running probably wasn't helping either. But that didn't matter to him; he just had to get her to breathe. He had to tell her that he loved her. He opened her mouth and blew air into it instantaneously. He didn't care that it was the first time their lips had been attached since he had rejected her all of those weeks ago, his hands fell on top of each other as he began to press them down on her chest. Trying to compress, to get her breathing.

This couldn't have been happening. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Troy never planned this, and even though it was his fault, he never intended for this to happen. He never imagined that he would lose Gabriella forever somewhere along the line. This wasn't the plan. "GABRIELLA DON'T DO THIS!" He yelled over the torturous rain. What was he going to do if she didn't breathe? If she never breathed again? And it was his entire fault. He may not have pushed her in the lake but he had certainly given her the motivation to do it.

His lips fall onto her freezing ones again as he began to compress her chest, suddenly he wished he wasn't alone. He wished Chad or Sharpay or Taylor would have been here, because he couldn't do this alone. If he couldn't get her to breath, he didn't want to have to tell anybody that he had practically killed her. "GABRIELLA COME ON!" Her heart shaped lips, that were so perfect to Troy had turned blue, an ice blue. An unhealthy blue, her skin was slowly paling. Time was running out he knew it.

But then all of a sudden, Gabriella's body jumped and she began coughing, convulsing as Troy let out a breathe of relief and turned her body to the side so all of the remaining water could be spilled from her lungs. Troy wasn't sure how long she had coughed for, but he had moved her head back into his lap and even though her eyes were still closed, the colour was returning to her body and air was escaping from her body. Which made him feel even happier. Even though her body had being sent into rapid convulsions, he kept his ice cold arms around her as he silently thanked God or somebody up there for helping her return to him. The tears of sorrow had turned into tears of joy, and throughout the time he had called Chad, and he had also called an ambulance.

He was just glad things were finally going to get better. He was glad that he was going to get the chance to be able to make things better. He knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but he knew it was going to happen. The thought that Gabriella wouldn't make it through when an ambulance came to get her didn't even cross his mind. She had to make it through; he had to make it better.

Suddenly Gabriella began to cough again and just before Troy turned her head to the side her eyes opened slightly. He was able to see the coffee brown eyes that he thought he would never see just 5 minutes ago, which had felt like 5 hours ago to him now. "Troy?" She croaked, her voice barely audible, but because he was so close to her he could hear his name slip from her tongue.

"I'm here. You're okay." He informed her. "You're okay." He confirmed more for himself than her. Her lips turned into a slight smile, just for a second, but then her eyes closed again. Troy knew that her energy was fading quickly, and he needed her to save that energy for her to get better. "It's okay, get some rest. You're gonna be fine I promise."

But then Gabriella's eyes opened almost instantly. "I'm sorry." She almost whispered. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, and then her eyes closed and it was almost as if she had given up the fight. But when Troy crouched down he could feel her breath tickling the small hairs on his face.

And then after that it must have been 30 seconds when he heard the shouts and screams of his name, instantly he recognized them as Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. And then when the three of them came into view he almost broke down into tears, the three of them ran over to he and Gabriella. Chad instantly crouching down and examining Gabriella, Troy wasn't sure but he was sure he could see tears on Chad's face but he wasn't sure whether it was just the rain.

"What the fuck happened?" Sharpay yelled.

"It doesn't matter!" Chad responded, his voice cracking in the process proving that he was crying. "You called an ambulance right?"

Troy nodded. But then as if on cue, there was a siren that was drilling through Troy's thoughts, and then moments later men emerged to the four seniors who were watching the scene unfold still almost in disbelief over how it had started out as a good night and ultimately it had ended in disaster, with everything in between. Troy had set out that night to win the state championship, tell Gabriella how much of a dick he had been, and that he would have been honoured if she would have considered to take him back, he was then planning on breaking up with Demi. But instead, he had won the state championship, nearly killed Gabriella and he was still with his girlfriend who was probably the worst person in the world. Troy wasn't even listening as the paramedics lifted the weight out of his arms, and they immediately felt cold. They then carried her away, and Troy didn't have a clue what they had said in all of the time they had been talking. It wasn't until Chad placed a hand on his shoulder he realized that the rain was actually slowing down and he had been so entranced in his thoughts, Gabriella was being carried away

"Troy come on man." Chad informed him sincerely. "You wanna ride in the ambulance?"

Troy shook his head mechanically. "Nah. You can." His voice was raspy. The truth was he felt like he wasn't even there. The effects of the night taking its own affects on him, despite it being his fault, he was still in shock.

"Troy." Chad called as he was walking away, grabbing Troy's attention. "Thanks. You saved her."

Troy smiled a closed mouth smile. He might have saved her but without him none of this would have happened. "I'll see you soon dude."

A few seconds of silence as the rain cleared and the sky was a pure black and Sharpay's voice sliced through the silence.

"We'll have to follow in the car." And then realization dawned on the brunette's face that contained smudged red from the basketball game and black from crying most likely. "We don't even have a car."

Troy Bolton was definitely glad that somebody liked him enough to give him another chance with Gabriella Montez.


	21. Turning Point

**A/N: Firstly before you start reading there's something I wanted to talk about. I've been writing this story for a while now and I know alot of people may not have liked it and may not have thought that this was some of my best work, and I generally feel like I've lost my mojo, like every chapters getting worse, so if you're picking up on it too. I really apologize, I'm trying to do my best so I'm gonna continue and see what comes out on my Microsoft Word.**

**Moving on! I know this chapter is really short but this is hence the loosing my mojo thing. But I wanted to update now because today/tomorrow/yesterday is my birthday (it's the 18th :) lol) but I've got alot planned this week/weekend so writings not gonna really be on the agenda, so I thought you guys would appreciate this now!! **

**So happy reading and I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Being in this place made Troy Bolton realize how much he hated hospitals.

It was everything about Troy that made him just want to walk out and never walk back in again, but the familiar beat of his heart made him want to stay. The decoration of the hospitals made him want to walk away; it was just so plain and uninviting. The garments that people were given to wear, were uncomfortable, stripped people of pure modesty. The way some people were treated was completely degrading. And that was just being a patient. But having to wait to know if somebody was going to live or die was something that Troy had never witnessed before, he had never felt this feeling.

Especially when it was somebody he loved.

He had been brought to the hospital and they had wanted to check him over, which he had been reluctant to accept because he didn't care about him. It was just her. But it was his fault, so of course he wanted to make sure that he was alright, but with a forceful look from Chad and a firm instruction from Sharpay to accept, he reluctantly was checked over. And luckily he was fine, but like he said he didn't care about that.

He had discharged himself and called his parents to tell them about what had happened, purposely not mentioning that he had to be checked over, but he had told them he would have been spending the night there, to which they had replied to call them if he heard anything, and that meant anything at all. So after that he had dressed into some clothes that Chad had conveniently brought him seeing as in the clothes he was wearing were dripping water and were filthy. He, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad had all then taken the back seat and had being sitting in the waiting room, which was a banana shade and had cracks in the walls, which Troy had lost count of how many times he had actually counted them.

Gabriella's mother, had been absolutely frantic when she had arrived, but then again who wouldn't have been? The tears had been running freely down her face, and Maria hadn't hid it, but then again who wouldn't have? Maria's daughter was lying in a hospital bed in a condition that everybody knew wasn't good. She was bound to be hysterical. But before she had gone to sit with Gabriella, she had wiped the tears from her face, she had put on a brave face and she had said that she had to be strong, for Gabriella. That was the only option. Maria was the only person who was allowed to sit with her until they knew further details about her condition.

Troy had asked nurses to find out information, which they had again done reluctantly, but Troy had made a little white lie and told them that she was his long term girlfriend to which they had told him that she was in a critical but stable condition, and they were still carrying out further tests, so only one person was allowed to be with her.

But did Troy want to see her? Did he want to be reminded with what he had done? Did he want to be reminded of how he had pushed her to this? Did he want to see Gabriella hooked up to wires, and just lying there? Did he want to face what he had done? But he was sitting there wasn't he? he was there to support Gabriella, to support Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Maria. He had to be strong didn't he? Taylor and Sharpay were totally in pieces, and just to look at Chad he could see how much he was torn up inside, how much it was hurting him.

"How bad do you think it is?" Sharpay asked, filling the silence with a gentle voice, which spilled all of the panic and hurt that was really there, as she fidgeted and absentmindedly played with her fingers.

"I don't even wanna think about it." Taylor responded.

And then there was silence again.

There was a constant row going on in his head which had been driving him insane. One, there was too much silence, silence made him think about how it was his entire fault, how he had let this happen. It made him think about all of the time that had passed, all of the signs that had occurred which he had let pass him by. Was that because he was in denial? Is that because he ignored that he was in love with somebody that he thought he didn't want to be in love with? Or was it because he just didn't want to accept how it was his entire fault, that he had pushed her towards this? But the other side of his head was telling him that none of that mattered, that he just had to look forward, he just had to try and make things right, if there was a way to do it. "This is all of my fault." Shit. Did he really just say that?

"Troy." Chad warned.

"No it really is you said it yourself." He wasn't feeling sorry for himself, he really wasn't. He wasn't asking for them all to turn around and tell them that it wasn't his fault.

"Troy I said it because I was pissed. I was scared, I didn't mean it, and we all say things we don't mean when we've lost it..." Troy looked to Chad with the ultimate guilt in his almost black spheres, which were glass coated. "I'm really sorry."

Troy attempted to give him a thankful look the sound of hells clicking against the wooden floor stopped all four of the teenagers from having a conversation. As the four of them looked up, Maria Montez was standing before them with a hint of hope in her irises but they were still tearstained, instantly making Troy feel all the worse.

"How is she?" Chad asked rapidly.

"Erm, I think she's over the worst. The doctors said that she has hypothermia and a little pneumonia but, I think she's gonna be fine." She concluded with a smile. "You found her just on time Troy."

Troy didn't know how to respond, there was again a brief silence as he looked around to figuratively see the relief that was tattooed on everyone's faces, like he could see tonnes of weight being lifted off of their shoulders. Troy was relieved that she was okay, well over the worst. He was more than relieved he was absolutely ecstatic, but his guilt wouldn't be erased until he could tell her how sorry he was.

"You can go see her, I'm gonna head home and bring her some things. You can only go in one by one though..." She explained. "She's sleeping at the minute though. She hasn't erm, she hasn't woken up yet."

Instantly Troy felt nervous, now he was going to tell her how sorry he was.

* * *

Chad Danforth was trying to be impartial.

Since he had become friends with both Troy and Gabriella, and from the second the two of them had transformed into something more than friends he had decided that from that moment on because he was best friends with the two of them, he had to not side with one rather than the other or vice versa. But when he had seen their relationship develop the thought of the two of them breaking up never entered his brain. But when it eventually happened all Chad could do was again be impartial.

He listened to Troy rant, he listened to Gabriella rant, he encouraged Troy to get drunk and tried to put his life back together, he held Gabriella when she cried. He helped the two of them put their lives back together, but the mistake that he had made was that he had put their lives back together separated, as two completely different people than they had been previously, as opposed to putting their lives back together, _together. _Where they belonged.

Instead he had taken a back seat role, he had tried to be impartial again when Troy got a new girlfriend and completely tore Gabriella's heart out again. He understood that Gabriella broke up with him, but she had only done it for his own good and he didn't think she really thought that this amount of time would pass and they would still be apart and she would have been lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

But as soon as he had found out that all of this had built up and taken more than its toll on Gabriella, that all of the pain and emotions had built up and taken over her and pushed her to want to end it all. Chad had taken control, he had been partial, and he had done something he should never have done. He took it out on his best friend. But at that moment, guilt, being afraid and being consumed by worry had taken over him and he took it out on the person who had contributed to the pain. He didn't blame Troy. He really didn't, and he felt absolutely terrible that Troy thought that of him. But Chad didn't know what he would do if he had lost her. She was like his little sister, and he never wanted to let her go, not over something that could have been solved months ago but he was stupid to think that it was just a phase that she would have gotten over.

Chad didn't know why he hadn't done something, why he hadn't intervened. But he was blaming himself, and even though he knew Gabriella was over the worst after her 'accident', he knew she was far from over the worst when it came to her emotional recovery. And Chad was going to be there. He was going to be there every step of the way. He was going to hold her as she cried again, listen to her as she ranted. He would help her put her life back together.

And hopefully put her life back together with the person who she really belonged with.

* * *

Troy wanted her to wake up.

How hard was it for somebody to just open their eyes? It was easy wasn't it? All you had to do was just push them open and that would be that. They would be open. He would be able to see those beautiful brown eyes that he longed for. In all of the time he had known Gabriella he had imagined her in loads of different ways. But never had he imagined her to look like this. So broken, so frail. She was just lying there, sleeping almost peacefully.

Her hair was kept from her face and her face was extremely pale. Not her usual tan. Her cheekbones lacked colour. It was as if she lacked life. Two small tubes had been inserted up her nostrils. Her whole body was covered with quilts and blankets to keep her warm and Troy's warm hand had managed to snake its way under all of them and lace both of them together. But the palm of her hand possessed a tube which Troy knew was rehydrating her body.

He knew she was ill. He knew that she had been close to dying. But as his hand caressed hers the guilt sunk in even more. Troy had never felt so bad about something in his life. Truth be told he just wanted to wake up and realize that none of this had happened and he had never let Gabriella break up with him. It had been stupid for him to let her go, it was the worst thing he had ever done, besides how he had put Gabriella in the hospital.

His phone had been buzzing in his pocket nonstop, even though he didn't know the time he would have estimated that it was about 4 in the morning and yet it hadn't stopped, he didn't need to look he knew who it was. He was disgusted in himself that he had gotten so low to be calling somebody who could be so evil and vindictive his girlfriend. How could he have gone so long without realizing who the real her was?

It was as if he had woken up that morning and he had woken up being a whole new Troy, he had changed his view on everything. Starting with Demi, and finishing with Gabriella. The state championship win to Troy now felt like it was years ago, like a distant memory.

Troy was so entranced in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open and see the nurse walk in until she spoke. "Troy right?" She asked as she looked down at the file which was situated at the bottom of Gabriella's bed.

"Erm, yeah." He responded, the frown evident on his face as a result of his confusion.

"She was asking for you." The nurse informed him which immediately caused him to look at her, his hand still caressing Gabriella's. "It may only have been a few little mumbles. But she was still asking for you." She added with a soft smile.

"Will she be okay?" He asked the dreaded question that had been relaying on his mind ever since he had found her. He knew that the probability was really high of her pulling through an illness like this one, she was strong like that. But what about all of these thoughts she had been having? Would she have recovered from that? "I mean really..."

The nurse's face softened as she came to the other side of Gabriella, placing her hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. "I won't lie. She's been through something she'll never forget for the rest of her life. She's probably gonna be reluctant to talk about it. She'll be embarrassed, confused and everything else between." Troy's visions fell to the covers that were encasing Gabriella finding the nurses face hard to look at. "But I think with the right support, and people around her. She should be fine."

Troy smiled for the first time. Knowing which side of the argument had won in his brain. He may have caused some of this, but he couldn't do anything about it now. He was just going to be there for him, if she would give him the chance. "Don't beat yourself up Troy. She'll be fine..."

* * *

Gabriella's head felt like it was a thousand tonnes, and there was almost a pulse pounding through her small head. She knew her eyes were closed and the bed where she was didn't feel like her own. She could feel light beaming down on her face, but she knew it wasn't the sun, it was artificial light. She felt as if there was a thousand tonnes weighing down on her body but then as she moved her hand she could feel the weight of covers on top of her. What she didn't feel was the squeeze of her hand underneath the covers. Shivers were rolling up and down her spine but it was as if she couldn't feel it.

And then she remembered.

It was all as if everything had flooded back to her. Everything that had happened flashed before her eyes within a matter of seconds. Back from when she thought things were going to be perfect with her and Troy again right up until she looked into Troy's eyes when she knew she could give up fighting and a part of her knew that it was over. So that would spell out to her that she was in the hospital. Which meant this wasn't good.

Gabriella would have never chosen to have done something so stupid, so reckless. But it was a split second decision, a decision that she would probably regret for the rest of her life. It wasn't like she didn't want to live, because she did. She really did. She wanted to go to college and graduate. She wanted to try and pay her own bills and live in her own apartment, she wanted to walk down the aisle and she wanted to have children. But at that split second where she had made that decision, it wasn't about not wanting to be here. It was about the pain, about how all of the pain had built up and she didn't know how else to deal with it.

She felt like talking to somebody wouldn't have gotten her anywhere. She had tried that, she had spoken to Chad, Sharpay, Taylor. She had tried the whole talking thing, and it hadn't done much for her. She had tried crying all of the emotion out of her, which again hadn't worked. She had cried herself to sleep most nights and the pain was still there. She had tried to go to her father's grave and talk to him, to see if that had eased the pain. But it didn't.

So when Demi had told her that Troy made a decision that chose her instead of Gabriella, after everything they had been through together. Gabriella felt like she couldn't cope with anything anymore.

So she had gone to the lake, she had gone to think things through, she had tried to talk herself out of it, but as soon as she set her mind to something she was bound to follow it through. The jumping in seemed like a blur to her now, she couldn't remember jumping. She remembered standing at the top of the hill, and then the next thing she remembered was Troy's panicked look on her face.

But if Troy didn't give a damn about her then why was he the one who rescued her? Was he in the hospital? Was he with Demi? Did he really not care about her and was that what he was trying to tell her at the party? Gabriella slowly, and carefully pealed her eyes open, and immediately closed them again as a cause of the bright light. After opening them again she stared around at her surroundings. Once to her right she was greeted by the mint shade on the walls, which held a picture frame of a vase. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw what she had been looking for.

He looked tired, no scratch that, he looked exhausted. Like he hadn't had sleep in days. How long had she been out anyways? His normal abnormally blue eyes looked dull and almost grey, his eyebrows were knitted together in concern and panic was written all over his usually stunning face. She then tried to wriggle her fingers again and felt a vice holding them down, looking up into his eyes she realized.

It was him.

But despite all of the exhaustion he held a smile of relief.

"I thought you were never gonna wake up." He responded, caressing her small hand with his warm fingers, causing her to shiver again.

"Troy..." She said weakly, her voice raspy, her eyelids starting to droop.

"Yeah, it's me..." He replied. "You scared me..."

"D...D..." She began but found herself wheezing slightly, Troy squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Demi..." She forced out slowly.

Immediately Troy's eyes closed and he stared down at the floor. Telling Gabriella that it instantly wasn't good. "It was lies." He then looked back up into his eyes. "It was all lies."

Gabriella's mouth suddenly fell agape slightly. Shock flooding over her body. So Demi hadn't even said anything? "Oh god." She coughed slightly. "I am so sorry..."

"Sssh..." He silenced her and ran his other hand over her forehead, running chills down her spine again. But she didn't know whether it was from being cold or the fact he was touching her. "It doesn't matter. None of this was your fault."

"It was." She whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just found you."

"How long have I been here?" She asked, and then something came to her mind that she hadn't even thought of before. "Oh my god. Mom."

"You've not been here long. And you're mom just went home, think she was gonna get some sleep or whatever. All that matters is that you're awake, and you're fine." He argued, slowly stroking the skin that was on her forehead. "I should be the one that's apologizing."

"When can I go home?" She asked, hating the smell the decorations and everything about a hospital. It reminded her of her father, and knowing her father died within this very hospital didn't make her feel positive about the place.

"Not yet." He responded. "You erm, you're pretty sick."

It was at that point that her eyelids began to droop and she felt exhaustion sweep over her body again. But she was fighting against it. She had to, she wanted to know what happened. She had to tell him everything that had been going on. "I don't wanna be sick..." She mumbled.

"Gab, I think you and I both know that now you've been sick for a long time. In more ways than one." He explained, his hand still resting on her forehead. "But it's okay now."

"Things have gotten so bad..." She explained, her voice totally droning out as her eyes closed again. "I don't know who I am anymore..."

"Sssh, it's okay. Things are gonna get better now."

And for the first time, Gabriella started to believe him before she drifted off to sleep.


	22. Goodbyes

The journey had been long.

From start to finish it had taken a suicide attempt to realize that there was a problem and the problem needed to be addressed. But it also didn't help that Gabriella was afraid of hospitals. Her grandmother had gone into hospital when she was around 6, and she never returned home. She had died of pneumonia. And then Gabriella's father had been admitted to hospital, and even though he was allowed home, he ultimately passed away in the hospital. So Gabriella Montez had chosen to associate hospitals with death.

So when she had spent almost a week in the hospital it hadn't gone down well.

She had stopped showing symptoms of any illness around 3 days ago, even though she still had a few symptoms of the flu, she had made a full recovery. But the three days which had followed had consisted of tears, tears and more tears. Revelations had been revealed to her mother about her money spending and how all of the money she had saved for college was gone. It had been revealed that she had lost her job. And she had explained to all of her friends how hard it had been for the past months, and how she had lost her way and they had assured her that she would find it.

But she wasn't sure if she could.

Everybody had been so nice, so supportive. In the hospital she had met the supportive doctors, the nurses who had waited on her hand and foot. She had met fellow patients who she had spoken to and they had made Gabriella's problems look like nothing. One girl had an alcoholic mother, a drug addict of a father, she had lived with her grandmother to stay away from them and her grandmother had died, leaving the girl in care. Which had made Gabriella cry buckets.

But the thing was, she had been confined in this space for so long with people coming to see her, it made her not want to leave. She had had a meeting with a councillor who was going to apparently help Gabriella work thorough her problems. In which Gabriella had replied "_how much time have you got for a lost cause?" _It wasn't that Gabriella didn't want to get better, she did. She wanted to reach down inside of her soul and bring out the person who used to be happy, the person that made _him _happy. But she felt that she was so lost, so delusional, living this life that had no meaning to her, she had lost herself so much. She couldn't find her way.

She had cooked up an alternate universe in her mind. The one where everything was perfect, she would get drunk and all of her problems were miraculously gone. She would have sex with Bradley to feel something apart from the pain inside of her; she may not have felt loved or even wanted like Troy had made her feel but she had felt something. Even if it was just a release of a build up inside. She shopped because possessions had made her feel better, and then she hadn't slept at night because she had been on such a high.

But was she ready for that universe to end?

Well there was no doubt about it at all, it had to end. But she didn't know whether she could go through the stages that it was going to take to make it all end. She didn't want to face up to her problems, which was the main thing. She didn't want to face all of the things she had done wrong. She couldn't face up to the consequences of her terrible decisions. Gabriella just wanted to go back to where everything went wrong.

But that was barbaric wasn't it?

Gabriella wasn't a miracle worker, she couldn't magically turn back time and transform it back to that day, because she wasn't sure that was what made it go wrong. She could have found out her father had cancer and everything could have still gone wrong too. She had never been a coward in her life, she had always faced up to her actions. She had once knocked a tray of cookies from the top of the oven when she was 9, she had been so scared to tell her mom and dad, she had walked away and then instead of saying she didn't know anything about it and blame it on the cat. She walked into her mom's bedroom, and told her what she had done. Her mother had been a little pissed, but less than she would have been.

"You've progressed so well Gabriella." One of the nurses complimented her with her high cheek bones and hazel eyes as she shook the creases out of Gabriella's pillow.

"You think?" Gabriella asked angling her body towards the nurse as she lifted her head from the bag she was packing. The doctor had told her she could leave today, if she had wanted and despite the doubts in her mind, she knew that she could do it. Once she put her mind to it, she knew that if she put enough effort into it she would be back to normal in no time. "I mean not that I don't think I have because I feel so much better than I did but I don't know if I'm ready." Gabriella confessed as she sat down on the bed resting her hands in her lap.

"Honey, you've been through some terrible things. You can't expect it to all be better in days. You've got a long way to go." The woman smiled tightly at her and came to sit next to her. "I know I haven't known you long, but since I've been here and seen all of your friends and family. I know that they care about you and you can do it."

"You know what?" Gabriella asked rhetorically. "I think I can."

"Good!" She responded. "Are you waiting for your mom or?"

"No." Gabriella giggled. "I think I'm just gonna take a walk home, get some fresh air because she doesn't know that I'm getting out today so I think I'll surprise her."

"You're forms are?"

"Signed sealed and delivered. Uh-huh." Gabriella replied. "Thank you for all of your help." She finished with a smile.

Gabriella walked out of the hospital room, walked down the corridor down the stairs, saying bye's to people on her way out. And as soon as she got out into the fresh air, feeling the sun beat down on her face, even if the wind was providing a slight chill, down her spine and making her wrap her sweater closer to her body.

It felt amazing to be free.

* * *

Facing up to her demons was something that Gabriella's therapist had advised her to do. At first she had thought that it would have been ridiculous to be faced with everything she had done. It had made her think she would break down if she were to see her boss who had fired her, to see Bradley who she had used to numb the pain, and see her baby sister who she had barely bonded with because of her illness. But never did she think she would feel the pain that she did now.

As she walked down the corridors of East High school.

She didn't think it would be this bad, but every time she looked she was either faced with a happy memory or a memory that turned her stomach, like when she looked over at her locker and saw the shadow of Troy kissing Demi, or holding her, or having any contact with her at all. Gabriella didn't plan on saying anything to Demi. She did hate her. Gabriella couldn't understand how somebody could go that far to push somebody. But when she looked back on it too she wondered why she had taken it so seriously.

As Gabriella made her way down the hall she was watched by students who had no doubt been talking about her, no doubt rumours had been speculated about her. No doubt people had heard completely silly things about her. But some people smiled, and greeted her. But the butterflies, the nerves in her stomach weren't fading. She had seen her friends in the hospital almost every day, but it was something about seeing them when they didn't know about it just made her feel uneasy.

And then all of her friends came into view. She wanted to turn around but she didn't. She faced her fear and walked closer towards her friends. She was hoping to deal with them one by one. But coincidently all of them were stood together. Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and even Troy. Troy had barely left her side in the time she had been at the hospital. Part of her had thought he had been trying to make up for what Demi had done. But she had loved spending the time with him. Loved getting to know him again.

Her small feet patted against the floor, as she got closer and closer towards her friends. None of them seemed to have noticed her until she stood right beside them. "Hey guys." She greeted quietly and immediately looking to the floor.

"Gabriella? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Chad immediately asked her stepping towards her and placing his hand on her arm.

"I uh, I don't know I just thought I'd come see you guys." She looked up to them seeing them staring at her with confusion and concern. "Don't worry I haven't broken out of the hospital or anything." She added.

"Oh my god." Sharpay announced causing Gabriella's face to fall in shock.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You're wearing clothes! You're out of that horrible gown. I mean you could still use a little work but..." Sharpay explained with a cheeky grin. "No I'm kidding. I'm glad you're back." Sharpay immediately embraced Gabriella and held her there for a few seconds.

When she pulled away Gabriella almost instantly looked into the blue pools that had practically hypnotized her. The look he gave her was almost overpowering, as he stared at her silently asking her if she was okay. His head was tilted to the side as he leant against his locker, one leg straight and the other bent upwards.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Chad asked, his protectiveness leaking through his words.

Gabriella rolled her eyes dramatically. "Chad I'm fine. I'm not gonna go throwing myself off of any cliffs or anything." Chad immediately scolding her with his eyes. "But no. She doesn't know that I'm here."

"You should have told her." Chad responded, but Gabriella's eyes flickered to Troy's, who looked slightly amused and he began to mimic Chad by looking up into his own eyelids and moving his head side to side, opening his mouth and pretending to talk, which made Gabriella stifle a giggle. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No." Gabriella replied immediately, with a smile on her face still. "I actually came to talk to you guys. I wasn't just coming because I have nothing to do."

Taylor chuckled. "Before you start I took the liberty of going around to all of your teachers and asking them for work you've missed. Just to make sure you don't feel left out of course."

"Of course." Gabriella snickered.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Chad asked seriously, as he shook his head probably thinking that Taylor was stupid.

"I'm taking off for a week or two." Gabriella began.

"What? Why?" Sharpay barked.

"My mom has bought us both tickets to go to Thailand." She couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face as the words left her mouth. Her mother had turned up in the hospital the previous day and surprised her with tickets to get out of where she was for a while. To get away from everything and Gabriella couldn't have been happier.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Gabriella confirmed. "We leave tomorrow."

Hopefully she was going to be leaving all of the bad things behind.

* * *

"So you haven't done it yet?"

Chad asked. The senior looking up from the bio textbook he was reading intently. No he was lying he was just staring at it while he thought about the events that had unfolded over the past two weeks.

"Done what?" Troy asked, confused as he looked down back into his book.

"Broken up with Demi." Chad didn't hide his sarcasm, he asked it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But Troy just shook his head obnoxiously and rolled his ceruleans. "That's been the last thing that's on my fucking mind."

"TROY BOLTON!" A booming voice echoed around the biology room, and as he turned his head to the left he saw his biology teacher standing right next to him.

"What?" He mumbled. His mind clearly on other things but nobody was seeming to understand that.

"Don't you use that language in my classroom. Got it?" She sneered.

Troy just nodded not even really listening to what she was telling him. "What's on your mind then?" Chad asked Troy as he absentmindedly began doodling on the top of the page which explained mitosis in words he didn't understand or even want to.

He was physically exhausted. His body ached to the point of he felt like it had been catapulted, as a result of sleeping in a hospital chair for 4 nights running, and the nights that he was at home he didn't sleep much at all. Wondering if he could do something, if there was something he hadn't done. But he knew he had done enough already, he just wanted to make it right. But seeing her there standing infront of him that day, wearing that beam on his face made him remember how genuine that smile was and how she had lost that over the past months.

Demi hadn't been in school since it had all happened, and she had attempted to call Troy all of the time, she had been texting him she basically wouldn't leave him alone. But he didn't have the time or energy to deal with her. But he did realize that he had to talk to her. Tell her what he thought.

"She's in school today y'know." Chad informed him, his pencil flicking against the metal of the table.

"Who is?" Troy asked, but knowing fully well who he was talking about.

"You know who. Taylor checked out her timetable, she's on free period now. Go find her." Chad instructed.

"Miss Walsh, I'm going to the bathroom." Troy called, as he turned his back and walked out of the room, ignoring the call of his name afterwards, all he could hear was the echoes of his footprints and the blood rushing to his ears and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know where she would be but all he knew was his feet were dragging him to some place and he didn't know where he was going until he was faced with the library doors.

He pushed through the door and there he saw her. He didn't know how he knew she would be in here. But her hair was tied back loosely. Make up was lightly applied to her face and she was dressed in a black cami and grey sweat pants. And now Troy finally looked at her, looked at her for what she was he didn't realize what he had seen in her in the first place. Because looking at her at that minute she didn't have the looks and she had the worst personality in the world. By far she was the worst decision that Troy had ever made. But then again, letting Gabriella go was one of the worst too. Demi didn't have to question that he was there. She just looked up and he was met by her light brown eyes that were ridden with guilt and sadness.

"We need to talk." Troy released the deadly words from his mouth and he walked back in the direction of where he came from, and he didn't need to look if she followed he could almost hear her footprints echoing and her whimpers from behind him. He didn't stop walking until he stood at the top of the science block.

Immediately he was hit by memories of him and Gabriella.

This had been their place, it had been where they had relaxed when things had gotten hard, where he had comforted her over her father's illness. They had just sat up there and talked about everything. They hadn't even needed a reason, it was a place they went to, to be together. And he was here with another girl. It was almost as if he was cheating on Gabriella. Which sounded ridiculous.

"You know what. Why don't you just say it now?" Demi asked sharply.

"Because I'd rather tell you what I think first." He responded, his eyes almost grey from his anger. Just staring at her, looking in her eyes made his blood boil. "I don't know what the hell I've been thinking. Do you have any idea what you did?"

"I haven't slept since that night. Of course I know what I've done!" She exclaimed. "Troy I was jealous okay."

"Jealous? There was nothing to be fucking jealous of!" He yelled not caring if anybody heard or the fact that she was hanging her head in shame. It didn't matter to him.

"You love her! It's not hard to fucking see! And I was the one that had to live with being second best every fucking day Troy!" He knew she was on the verge of tears, he could hear the crack in her voice but he didn't care. He hurt Gabriella, which had almost destroyed him. And she wanted to blame that on _jealousy? _Who did that?

"You didn't have to stick around! I have a past, ex girlfriends everybody does. You don't make somebody feel like they have to commit suicide it doesn't work like that!" Troy attempted to reason with her, but he found that the dominant side of him wanted to scream, shout and take everything out on her.

"So this means we're over then huh?" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air to add to the drama.

"You're fucking delusional if you think that we're still together. If we've still been together since the second I found out what you'd done!" He growled his voice dangerous.

"So what was the sex then Troy? You slept with me when you knew I'd made you choose between Gabriella and I so what was the sex then? Something for safe keepings huh?" Demi inched herself further towards him. Her eyes travelling up and down his body.

"Things are different. You're selfish, vindictive, malicious. And I don't know why I ever let you into my life. Because you've done nothing but make it worse." He ultimately roared, feeling all tension leave his body as it began to shake from anger. Why had he done this? Troy was never usually this stupid, he had never made stupid decisions like this one before. To date somebody who was just not, Gabriella. That's what it all came down to. She wasn't Gabriella and he had learnt that the hard way.

"Well you know what Troy? You don't have to worry about me anymore. Go and have you're precious fucking Gabriella because I'm not gonna be in you're life anymore."

Demi hadn't been right about alot of things. But there was one thing that she was 100% right on, the fact that Gabriella was precious to him. Too fucking precious to let her walk out of his life again.


	23. Clearout

**A/N: *Bites nails* Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, like real apologies. My computer broke, and then I had to use my sister's Mac that I couldn't use to save my life, and then my computer came back but it was broken again so it came back a couple of days before Christmas, and then we've had some family problems. So there are my excuses, again sorry lol. But this might not make up for it or whatever, but I'm gonna have to take a couple of weeks or so off again, maybe a month. Just because it's exam time again and I need to get my revision done. I'm really sorry but it's got to get done. So apologies again. I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and New Year and you got everything you wanted! And heres to 2010!! **

* * *

Chad Danforth always held the strong belief that something was too good to be true.

He could never sit back and enjoy something, because every single time that he tried to, something awful came along and ruined it. It was the norm, it happened every single time. It was like a routine. It all started when he was little, and he must have been around 5 or 6, and he had this perfect nuclear family life. Mom, dad and little sister. And it was around Christmas time, everything had gone perfect on that specific Christmas day. Santa had brought him everything that he wanted. He had stuffed himself rotten with chocolate and food. And then a bombshell had been dropped that his father had cheated on his mom, which involved his father walking out that Christmas and never coming back. Chad still saw him, of course but it wasn't the same.

In junior high, he had tried so hard to make the basketball team, despite him being skinny and short, he had gone to the gym every night after school he had benched weights and spent hours on the treadmill. He would go running and he would practise throwing hoops in his back garden. He had almost exhausted himself in time for the basketball tryouts. He had been on energy drinks the whole day and when he found out he had gotten on the team it was amazing. He didn't think he could have made his family more proud. And then a few weeks later, somebody had injured him, he had ripped ligaments and tendons in his foot, and he had been out of basketball for nearly 8 weeks. And that had been heartbreaking for him.

So now that he was finally getting things to go the way he had wanted them to for so long. He hated to feel like he was putting a dampener on things or burst anybody's bubble's, he just felt that because things were going his way he was allowed to think that sooner or later things would come crashing down. For so long each minute, day, week, and month had been filled with so much pain, despair and everything had come falling down and crumbled. The whole process had put alot of strain his relationship with Taylor. At times he had been distant with her; he had been in the room but not actually been there. He hadn't listened to her when she had needed him because of all of the worry. Worry about Gabriella, where she had been, who she had been with, what she was doing.

And now because everything had come out. Gabriella had finally crumbled and succumbed to needing somebody and keeping everything bottled in for so long. And she had been discharged from the hospital and she had gone away with her mom. Troy had finally realised his feelings for her. Whether they be love or whether they had just been that he needed her in his life. Troy had realized that he had been too stupid, and that some part of this had been his fault. And Troy had broken up with Demi. That was all Chad had prayed for since the new term had started after Christmas at school.

Some part of Chad hated a part of Troy and who he was. Some little aspect of his personality Chad couldn't put his finger on it. Was it the fact that Troy had ignored what he had really felt for so long and been too fucking proud to admit what he felt? Was it that Troy chose to act with his head and not with his heart? Was it the cocky demeanour that had ignored Gabriella and chosen Demi? Or maybe it was just because Chad was pissed because things hadn't gone his way.

But that Saturday morning he had received a text from a friend. A friend that had genuinely needed help. Needed his help. And he wasn't going to refuse that. He was trying to turn his back on his beliefs that things were going to go wrong and try and accept that maybe things were going good because fate wanted it to. And because he and his friends had been provided with more pain than any normal teenager then now they were going to have happiness? As cliché as it sounded.

"Hey! Shithead!" The now cocky, cheeky, cheery voice which had been lifeless and dull drew him from his thoughts. Chad shifted his almost black eyes to his best friend who had an amused look on his bronze face.

"Sorry what?" Chad replied.

"I'm not gonna do the girly shit so if you need to talk I'm here but..." Troy looked down to the floor as the two of them walked in sync up to the familiar house that belonged to Gabriella. "How'd you get the key anyways?"

The key he was referring to was the key to Gabriella's front door that was placed in his sweatpants pocket. The text had read:

_Need u to clear out the crap in my room in my closet, drawers before I come back. Please, thanks x_

So Chad had done the first thing he had thought he could do, he had called Troy and said that Gabriella had needed help which Troy had jumped eagerly at the chance to get back into her good books.

"She gave me a copy a while back, she said I could use it when she was too wasted to do it herself and I was taking her home. Looks like some goods come of it then doesn't it?" Chad attempted to lighten it and block out the thoughts of when he would have to take her home when she was too wasted to talk. When he actually took the time to think about it he couldn't get his head around why he had let it happen. He had taken a back seat and it had all just blown way out of proportion.

Troy however just chuckled slightly, Chad knew it was a fake kind of laugh but didn't push it. Chad placed the key in the lock and walked into the house that he had basically grown up in. "So what did she say she wanted clearing out?"

"I don't really know." Chad responded. "She just said her room I think."

The truth was Chad didn't know what he would expect to find. But he knew that if she wanted it all out before she came home, either she wouldn't have wanted her mother to see or she just wanted a new start. Chad prayed that it was the latter but he knew it wasn't.

As Troy and Chad walked up the stairs and down the corridor they were greeted with the white door and the picture on the door of Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay. Also the 'wildcat' logo in the top corner of the door and finally the plaque that rested in the middle that printed her name and a rainbow over the top of it. Just as Chad's hand rested on the doorknob Troy hand rested on top of his.

"Dude, wait." Troy urged.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"What exactly are you expecting to find? I mean we could find personal stuff in there." Troy almost whispered, although they were the only two in the house.

Although Troy was voicing Chad's thoughts, he pushed Troy's hand from the top of his and snickered slightly almost as if to taunt him. "Stop being such a pussy."

And with that Chad pushed the door open.

* * *

When the door swung open. Troy was stunned.

Normally Gabriella's room had lilac walls, and a wooden floor. The double bed was normally in the middle of the room rested against the back wall. The wardrobe had glass doors that swung to the and usually above her bed there was a board that held all kinds of photos on it. Photo's of the family, photo's of her friends and just pointless photo's of snow or something like that. And Gabriella usually had shelves in the corner of her room that held all of her school books and text books etc. The last time Troy had been there it had been a neat and tidy room, everything had had its place.

This room looked like it belonged to somebody else and that person certainly wasn't Gabriella.

The covers on the bed were slung back and half of on sheet was on the floor. The curtains were shut. There was everything imaginable on the floor. Chip packets, bottles of vodka. Troy was sure he could even see a condom box which he closed his mind at the thought that they were intended for anybody else but him. Selfish yeah but anyway. The shelves that had contained her books was on the floor with the wood shattered. There were clothes all over the floor. Photos were lying forgotten on the floor. It was as if she had just gotten so angry she had just trashed everything. And the only problem was the two of them had only taken one step into the room.

"Jesus Christ." Chad placed his hand over his mouth and Troy stifled a chuckle that was threatening to emit from his throat with his large hand. But he immediately earned a stern look from Chad who clearly didn't find this funny. "Where do we even start?"

Troy sarcastically placed cupped his index finger and thumb over his chin and looked up sarcastically, and began stroking the skin on his chin. "Well Chad..." He began mockingly. "I think that we walk in the room and then we start at the beginning."

Troy then laughed however Chad's face looked like it was set in stone. If there was one thing that Troy had learnt about Chad it was the fact that he was a neat freak. It only started when Chad was around 14 years old, and he would let his bedroom get in such a state that his mom would eventually get sick of telling him to clean it and she would do it herself. However one time she said that she wouldn't do it anymore. And Chad however didn't believe her, he let the rubbish build, and build... and build some more. Troy remembered walking in and he could still smell the disgusting smell that owned Chad's bedroom. He must have left it for over a month. On one day Chad had found a rat crawling around his room, and Chad's phobia was rats. So when he found the rat in his room it was like an epiphany for him. And now it was like a different person's room. Nothing was on the floor, everything had its place and he hated mess.

"Fuck off Bolton." Chad stated and just before Troy began to walk in, Chad's arm rested on his shoulder and when Troy looked back, worry plagued Chad's chocolate face. "What if there's a rat?" He asked rhetorically.

"Oh come on." Troy joked. "You were thirteen and there was everything in your room, pizza cartons y'know."

"There's everything in here too." Chad explained.

"Okay well..." Troy began. "If there's a rat I promise that I'll get it and you won't even have to scream that loud." He explained in a high pitched female tone. "You're such a pussy."

"Right I can do this. I can do this." Chad coaxed himself, whilst he was still stood in the doorway. Troy however had walked straight in, over to the radio and the familiar sound of _Rihanna – Russian roulette _began playing through the speakers. "Come on Chad." Troy called.

More than an hour later. Things hadn't seemed to progress much. Most things had been cleaned off of the floor such as bottles and crisps and chocolate wrappers in which Chad had insisted he would take the rubbish down to the outside bin. And as Chad emerged he still had the worried look on his face, which Troy smiled cockily at. "Y'know _I _have been at this for an hour and there's no rat. I think we're good."

Chad seemed to let go of whatever tension he was holding as he crossed the threshold, however didn't get that far as he sat on the bed and Troy was still picking trash up from the floor. "What's up?" Troy didn't have to look up to see the confused look on Chad's face as he asked him the question.

"What do you mean what's up? Nothings up." Chad rambled all too quickly for Troy's liking before he picked up a photo and looked up to his best friend's face who looked away instantly.

"Bullshit." Troy moved his body around to he was sitting on the floor, one leg resting on the wooden floor and the other bent upwards where his elbow then came to rest. "You've been weird for days. Are you still pissed at me?"

"What?" Chad asked bewildered, shaking his head his afro shaking also. "No! No not at all."

"Then what? I know I said I wasn't gonna do the girly shit but you're being weird and I'd prefer to try and at least not hate today and spend it in silence while my best friend's got shit on his mind." Troy explained running a hand through his hair that currently was in need of a cut.

"You're not gonna hurt her again are you?" Chad asked quickly and then closed his eyes as if he was shocked by what had come out of his mouth. "I mean it's just last time things got all. And now things are all. And I just don't want things to be..."

"All?" Troy finished the sentence for him with a smile on his face.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Troy commented shaking his head while Chad's forehead creased. "But to answer your question. No I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not gonna push her. I know all of this is my fault, so I'm just gonna take things slow and if she doesn't want anything to do with me then..." He shrugged. "Then I'll accept that it maybe just wasn't meant to be."

"I don't believe that..." Chad said adamantly with a smile on his face. "I think you guys are meant to be. I just don't want it to be like last time."

Troy shrugged slightly as he chuckled. "You make us sound like Romeo and Juliet post the death of Mercutio."

Troy's best friend chuckled. "Okay first of all I find it disturbing that you know the characters or Romeo and Juliet. And nah I guess you weren't that bad. Just after the whole break up thing it got a little ugly." Chad continued but Troy wasn't hearing anything he was saying, instead he was entranced with a photograph he held infront of him. "What you haven't got some naked picture have you?"

Troy rose the photograph to his face and then smirked cockily before his eyes connecting with his best friends. "You wish man. Do you remember this picture?" He then passed the photograph to Chad whose hand was waiting. As soon as Chad's black eye's connected with the photo the same knowing smile appeared on his face.

The photograph contained Gabriella, Sharpay, Troy and Chad. Everybody had huge smiles on their faces, even Gabriella. Even though she had a huge stain on her shirt, which was white, and see through.

_The thunder rumbled in the sky as he walked through the door and let out the breath he was holding. He could hear the slight pitter patter of the rain that had decided to come along and ruin his day. It was April, and all he wanted was to play one on one with his best friend in basketball. But the stupid rain had to come along and spoil that. So as soon as Chad had felt the slight bit of water on his afro he started screaming like a girl and saying that if it got wet it would be wild. And Troy then had to forfeit his fun. But he made sure that he won the last basket._

_But the fact that his girlfriend was also in a bad mood didn't add to the mood he was in._

_Currently she was standing at the oven, with her back to him. It was supposed to be a good day, her parents had gone on vacation but she unfortunately couldn't get the time off of school. Gabriella's father had been given the all clear and the two of them had been together for just under a year now. The two of them had just lost their virginities to each other, and they were supposed to be the 'honeymoon' phase. But Gabriella seemed to be upset that her parents had left, which he could understand he really could but not to this extent. He was going to be there alot. He could tell his parents he was sleeping at Chad's when he would be the one who was keeping his girlfriend warm at night. _

_So to help her mood. He inched towards her quietly. Holding up his index finger to his mouth and ignoring the stern glares from her two best friends. And as he got closer, and closer, and suddenly his chest was around an inch closer from her back and as he put one foot infront of the other he didn't realize that she had turned around and she had a mug in her hand, and as both of them collided the liquid in the mug was all over her shirt. And before Troy knew it he was around half a foot away from her staring at her torso that was covered in coffee. And she looked like she had been given a slap around the face from the stare she was giving him._

"_TROY THIS IS A NEW SHIRT YOU ASSHOLE!" Gabriella almost roared, her eyes black with fury, but the stifle of Chad's giggle didn't go unnoticed by her who gave him a death stare. _

"_Baby I'm..." He began but it didn't make things better at all._

"_I don't care. Just go watch basketball or something." She exclaimed, still irritated. "Somewhere where you can't cause me any trouble."_

_Immediately Troy felt guiltier and he turned his back and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and folding his legs beneath him. He didn't know how much time had passed but the next thing he knew was that Sharpay, Taylor walked past him and sat down on the other couch and Chad walked in and gave him a smirk which Troy knew too well. And if he hadn't have spotted Gabriella walking into the room he would have smirked back. But when he looked at her she didn't have fury or anger in her eyes anymore, it was guilt. _

"_Troy I'm sorry..." Gabriella pleaded, closing the space between them and standing between his legs. _

"_I'm sorry." He replied. _

_She smiled, the coffee that was on her shirt which she hadn't changed still wet and Troy knew that if she didn't change it soon it was going to be a problem for him and his "friend." Another 10 minutes went by and all Troy could find himself staring at was the stain on her shirt. _

"_Gab can I make you another coffee?" He asked innocently as she looked at him in confusion. She was standing infront of the fire with her arms folded. _

"_Um I'm wearing one thanks." She replied cockily. _

"_Well do you wanna?" He then pointed to the ceiling where he knew her bedroom was directly above. _

"_No." She shook her head cheekily. _

"_Troy you're disgusting." Taylor commented. _

"_Okay I finally think I've done it." Sharpay referred to the camera she was holding in her hands, which she had been trying to figure out how to work for the past 3 days. "Taylor take a picture."_

"_What why do I have to take the picture?" Taylor retorted. _

"_Because it's the first picture on my new camera. I just have to be in it." Sharpay commented before handing the camera to Taylor and throwing herself on the couch next to Troy. _

"_Okay say cheese..."_

"I got laid that night..." Troy almost sung while nodding his head cockily.

"Nice." Chad laughed while running a hand over his face.

"Stop being a pussy and start cleaning. Y'know Gabriella will be pissed if she's back and it's not done." Troy joked before throwing a pair of jeans that were on the floor at his best friend.

The two best friends had gotten to the house at around 10 that morning, and it was not 6pm. They had both worked up a sweat, eaten alot of food but had managed to clean the room from top to bottom. They had managed to clear out all of the rubbish in her room. They had found clothes that neither of them had thought Gabriella would afford in a lifetime. They had found photographs and laughed about old times.

It had been hard. Troy wasn't going to deny that. He had thought that from the point he and Gabriella had broken up to the point he was cleaning out her room this would have never have happened. He would have never put money on that he and Gabriella wouldn't be together. He would have never have thought he would have hurt Gabriella to the extent that he had. He may not have been the root cause of it, that maybe being her father. But he did realize that he was a part of that. And he didn't just cause Gabriella pain. He caused his best friend pain, he caused Taylor pain, he caused Gabriella's mother pain. But what he didn't realise that throughout all of that time, whenever Gabriella was hurting, he was hurting. He just didn't know how to deal with that hurt. He hadn't known that he could have brought things to be so terrible.

But if he had learnt anything in the hours that he had been at Gabriella's house. It had made him a new person. It had changed him, it had changed Gabriella for certain, it had changed Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella's mother. But it had changed them all for the better. Sure the process hadn't been something any of them had enjoyed. But they had all been transformed into better people, stronger people. Who could become stronger as friends. And while Gabriella had been gone. He had missed her. He really had. He had missed not seeing her every day, he had missed not seeing her smile. He had missed her chocolate brown eyes lighting up every time they did when they saw him. He missed the way her hand felt when it touched his golden skin.

But besides missing her, besides what had happened these past months. He was just looking forward to putting it right. Like he had said to Chad, it didn't matter if she didn't want to know. He just wanted her to know. He wanted her to know how sorry he was, how guilty he felt and also how it didn't change anything that had happened. But most importantly he wanted her to know how much he loved her. And how much he was going to make it up to her, every day, every second and every minute if she would just give him the chance.

"You ready to go dude?" Chad asked him as he stood at the door and watched Troy walk down the stairs.

As Troy looked around the house, he and Gabriella may have spent some good times in there, laughing but they also spent some times where he would chase her home after she had been crying and just hold her, just to make sure that she was okay. And the last time that had happened she had been crying. And now...

"Yeah let's do it.."

It was his turn to make her laugh again.


	24. Welcome Home

It must have been somebody's great idea to do this.

Troy didn't usually mind the cold and the damp, but there was a difference in going for a run and it starting to rain which usually removed any trace of a salty liquid that lightly bathed his skin. And sitting outside in a decking where the rain was bouncing off of the roof, and creating a noise so loud that a shout had to be created to be heard. It had started with light patters, showering most of the day and then around 6pm it had pelted down. Even though the sky was black because of the night there was a slight gray shade indicating that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"S..ssharp...pay, this is " Taylor wrapped a duffle coat which probably belonged to Chad around her small body as her teeth chattered uncontrollably, her teeth resting on her bottom lip to stop the noise.

"It's not, its kinda like the camping trips we used to go on. Don't you think?" Sharpay didn't seem to be effected by the cold. Although she did have what Troy was sure of three pairs of tights with jeans on the top, and more than 3 layers on her top layer with a hot pink duffle coat and numerous blankets around her. Blankets that just covered Sharpay. Nobody else.

"Not really." Chad began with a chuckle. "Firstly we _all_ have blankets on the trips we go on. We have sleeping bags, things to do. It's not usually raining and um, we can zip up the tents we sleep in. And Gabriella's usually here..." He trailed off, saddened as the last sentence left parted his lips.

It had been two weeks later and Gabriella had extended her trip. A short text to all of the guys had been sent, explaining she was having a good time and she didn't want people to worry but her and her mother had extended their visit so they could spend time together and make up for all of the time they had missed out with each other. And although Troy and Chad had discussed this, and they had agreed that it was for the best and they wanted her to be happy and if she was happy all of the way in Thailand, then they would try and be happy for her.

But Troy would have been lying if he said he didn't want her sat next to him at that very moment in time, maybe with his arm around her and listening to her moan about how cold she was and how much she wanted to be back inside surrounded by the warmth. But despite this deep down Troy knew that it was for the best. "Come on she'll be back soon. I'm sick of you two moping you're asses. Taylor babe if I were you I'd be jealous."

"Why?" Taylor asked dumbfounded.

"Because Chad misses Gabriella and he's moping, have you ever considered you may not be enough for him?" Sharpay teased as she folded her legs and placed both her arms around them, probably freezing but just refusing to admitt it.

"Fuck off." Chad and Taylor simultaneously announced.

This earned a giggle from Sharpay. Troy however had been quite for around an hour now, only answering questions and giving one word answers. He didn't mean to mope but he couldn't help it. He hadn't really been sleeping much, and he was normally okay until he was alone, but every so often he would be in his own little trance.

"So proms coming up...." Sharpay began, probably trying to make conversation.

Troy immediately stared at her, prom had been like a taboo word. Something that he didn't like to hear about. It had been something he had insanely been looking forward to around 18 months ago, the prospect of taking Gabriella as she looked stunning in a gorgeous dress that would flatter her in every way possible. He imagined that they would have all had an amazing time, their friends all together and they would have really ended their high school year with a bang. Then the after party would have been where he would have really showed Gabriella how much she meant to him.

Call Troy sad, but he had actually thought about this, every miniscule detail. But since they had broken up he hadn't thought about prom. He hadn't thought about much else but himself. And it wasn't until his mother had mentioned it over the breakfast table about how he should have been thinking about buying a tuxedo and then his father had chipped in by telling him the tickets would be available on a certain day that was upcoming.

And apart from that Troy had completely forgotten.

"Oh come on we have got to start thinking about prom. It's like a month away.." Sharpay admitted, as if she had been counting down the days on her calendar for months. But then again she probably had. "I already have my hair appointment booked." She beamed like a child on Christmas morning and clapping her hands together. "Daddy said that he could arrange a limo or a car or something and Andy Hawkins is having an after party, which should be fun right?"

Chad ran a hand over his face slowly as he closed his eyes. "Prom. I had completely forgotten about prom..."

"What?" Sharpay shrieked as if it was blasphemy. "How can you forget about prom?"

"Well Sharpay, after everything that's happened. My minds been kinda um, pre-occupied." Chad said softly. "But I guess something should be arranged right?"

"Chad don't you worry about a thing you get you're tux and you're corsage and leave everything else to me." Sharpay had leaned over and pressed her hand to Chad's knee and she patted it affectionately. "That goes for all of you by the way."

"Gee Sharpay you're so thoughtful." Taylor mocked, and giggled shortly after. "Are you not even missing Zeke? You seem completely..." She paused pondering for a word. "Not bothered" She shrugged.

"Yeah of course I am but seeing his dad and his little sister in Charlotte is important to him so. And we've spoken on the phone and sent a few sexts. So..." Sharpay grinned mischievously and then put her head down in embarrassment. "He's back on Sunday so..."

Zeke's parents had recently had a divorce around a year ago, which had been pretty there had been some infidelity on Zeke's fathers account. Troy didn't know the full story so he wasn't going to judge, but the divorce had broken out into a messy one which had taken its toll on Zeke. And in the end Caroline which was Zeke's mother had taken his father for everything he had, and the custody battle had resulted in Zeke's younger sister being taken by his father and he had stayed with his mother as he wasn't long from finishing school. So from time to time Zeke took off to spend time with his father and little sister in Charlotte. Which he seemed to enjoy even though his father wasn't his most favourite person. His father had owned a restaurant which Zeke spent alot of time in and did have a job there when he worked.

"Sexts?" Taylor asked completely unknowing what the term meant but Troy and Chad both snickered. "What the hell is a sext?"

"Taylor you're so young and naive." Sharpay mumbled along with a giggle. "Sex texts."

"I don't understand..." Taylor shook her head slowly.

One thing that Troy had learnt about Taylor, even though she and Chad were far from abstinent from sex she had always been naive in what terms meant and Sharpay had always managed to be a sort of urban dictionary. "Oh let me show you..." Sharpay volunteered, rising from her sitting position on the couch in the garden and pulling her cell phone from her bag, and pressing a few buttons and then holding it infront of Taylor's face.

"I can't wait until you..." Taylor began her face then transformed into something different. It was almost as if she had become repulsed by the text. And her actions proved this as she shoved the phone away from her face. "Oh Sharpay that's disgusting."

"Shut up. Like you haven't done it anyway..." Sharpay mumbled as her thin lips tugged at the side.

"No I can assure you. I definitely haven't." Taylor's black eyes widened. "You're disgusting."

Sharpay's face homed a grin, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat back down on her seat. "So Troy have you lost your ability to talk?"

Troy was suddenly snapped from any thoughts he was having and he realised that he hadn't opened his mouth apart from to sigh within the last hour. He wasn't good company at all. "Wh..?" He began even his voice raspy.

But what cut him off was a voice. The voice of an angel. He could never have imagined forgetting this voice or forgetting the effect that it had on him. Butterflies and nerves flew around in his stomach before he even had the chance to turn his head to the direction of the voice. But as soon as he did his mouth almost dropped to the floor, and he almost had to ask for a tissue to wipe the corners of his mouth to wipe the drool away. She was back. It was almost as if his memory had clouded her true beauty, and locked it away for so long and now he was really seeing. Like he was looking before but not really seeing.

Her hair looked a little shorter but was still raven and curled to perfection despite the rain as she held an umbrella to keep it in place. However light brown highlights were through it making her look even more beautiful. Tan was now present on her face compared to the last time that he saw her when the colour was pale and deadly. Now the colour was back on her cheeks. But what really caught his attention was her eyes. How full of life and happiness they looked, although she didn't have everything back. Troy could still see some hurt and confusion but what was important was that she was getting there. And even though she was dressed simply in a tight black cami, a khaki green jacket and khaki harem pants with some black sandals.

She still took his breath away.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay practically screamed and leapt up from where she was sitting leaving her blankets discarded and forgotten and she threw her arms around Gabriella who looked shocked at the greeting. "Hi!"

"Hey" She greeted back when Sharpay had finally removed her arms from around Gabriella's thin body. Still a little thin for his liking.

"Oh my god you must be freezing do you want some blankets?" Sharpay offered as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her into the sheltered area where they were sitting.

"She must be freezing Shar, really?" Taylor probed with a smug look on her face as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Gabriella. "I'm glad you're back." She whispered only loud enough for Troy to hear her as he was sitting close to her. He felt like he was so close to Gabriella physically but so far emotionally. Like she was just an acquaintance, somebody he had just met. Somebody he didn't really know.

And that itself was enough to break his heart.

Chad was the next to rise from his position and hold Gabriella close to him. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week." He told her. Closing his eyes to savour in the moment that he had back with his best friend.

Troy had had the time to reflect on how much this had affected Chad. Troy had felt insanely guilty and although Chad didn't have anything to feel guilty about he had nearly lose his best friend because of his other best friend and he was surprised that Chad was still talking to him, because if the situation was reversed he didn't know how he would have handled it.

However, what didn't go unnoticed by Troy was the raise of eyebrows on Sharpay's part as her caramel eyes locked with Taylor's and the nod towards Gabriella and Chad to tease her, which provoked Taylor in picking up a cushion and throwing it in Sharpay's direction. "Shut up." She called, and Sharpay's reaction was to stick her tongue out.

After what felt like forever Chad finally let go of Gabriella, whose back was now turned to him. He just wanted her to turn around, so he could stare at her face and savour it, and almost remember everything about it, because he couldn't spend that amount of time away from her. Not ever again. Call him selfish but he didn't want to waste any more time. If he had learnt anything apart from not be a complete ass. It was that life was too short and he was only eighteen so he didn't want to be caught up in too much drama. Not anymore.

"Well if you want me to go?" Gabriella chuckled playfully.

"No you're never leaving my sight again." Chad responded. Troy knew that Taylor wouldn't mind about him making remarks like that, she trusted the both of them. But that didn't stop Sharpay from making remarks about the two of them, she was still nodding towards Taylor to tease her and Taylor was shaking her head at her with a grin on her face.

And then it was as if everybody looked at him as Gabriella turned to face him. Gravity stopped, it was as if the world had stopped spinning. And there was nobody left in the world apart from the two of them as they looked at each other and shared an earth shattering stare, it was as if nothing had ever happened and the two were happy again. Together. Momentarily of course. Troy had to read her actions, had to try and figure out what she was going to do. He wouldn't blame her if she just ignored him and completely blanked him and tried to move on with her life without him. If he was her, he was probably sure that's what he would do. But this was Gabriella, she was simple but complex at the same time and even when the two of them were together he could never figure out what was going on in her mind.

"What you're just gonna stand there?" She joked playfully and Troy's face broke out into a grin as he practically jumped from where he had been sitting and threw his arms around her. It seemed desperate the way they gripped each other like they were gripping onto one another for dear life. One of his hands sprung to her head and cradled her hair as he turned his head to receive the delightful smell of her hair, and he closed his eyes blissfully to revel in the moment. His other arm was around her petite waist holding on, her top had risen a little as she was on her tip toes to grip him and his hand rested on the small of her back, tickling her skin. It was a funny feeling that he felt in his chest. One that hadn't been there for a while, not the feeling that there was a hole there. It was the feeling of being healed, a feeling of happiness right there in that second where she was in his arms.

It felt like hours that he had his arms wrapped around her, when in reality it was only a few seconds. The two shared a look, and his lips tugged up to the sides for the most meaningful smile he could muster, the only one that came without it seeming an effort. And instantly she beamed back at him, her teeth shining like pearls. "So come on tell me what's been going on I've missed you all!" She walked over to where Troy had previously been sitting and sat down. When Troy turned around however, his eyebrows were furrowed, but she seemed to know that he was sitting there as she smiled bashfully at him. Troy manoeuvred himself slowly and sat next to her. It could have been his imagination but he was sure that she moved closer to him.

"Jees Shar its freezing. Blanket?" Gabriella held her hand out to the blanket that Sharpay currently had around herself.

Sharpay looked shocked at first, dumbfounded like somebody had just asked for her left arm. But her face lightened and she handed over the blanket which Gabriella threw around herself and shivered slightly. "Thanks."

"You ok you sound a little, um. Congested?" Taylor asked carefully and placed her hand on Gabriella's knee.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm still a little sick from y'know..." She trailed off. Troy allowing himself to think about what had happened and allowing himself to still feel sick to the stomach. "But the temperature change from here and Thailand has had an effect."

"Oh." Taylor responded.

"So what's the story? How come you're back? We didn't expect you until next week or something?" Chad rubbed his hands together, hoping to generate heat from the friction. "I mean not that I'm not happy you're back because I am. Just thought I'd get that in there." He joked.

Gabriella appreciated the joke and smiled also. "Well we kinda got sick of it. And we didn't have a flight ticket for a certain date, and then we'd kinda seen anything and me and mom kinda got to that point where we were just sick of each other 24-7 so we had to get a plane back before we ripped each other's hair out."

"So come on tell us about Thailand" Sharpay ordered.

"Um. There's not much. The weather was gorgeous. Beautiful every day. Um, there's not alot you can do when you're with your mom and 7 month old baby sister. So it was kinda beach in the morning, pool. And then we went on a couple of trips like to the mountains and stuff and then it was kinda an evening meal and we were all exhausted by around 10pm. So it was all relaxation. And there is only so much you can take." She explained shivering slightly and Troy wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around her to keep her warm. But that was a boyfriend's job and he was _not _a boyfriend. "Anyway what's been going on with you guys?"

"Oh well, we've just been talking about prom and how everything's gonna be amazing..." Sharpay began.

"Shar..."

"Don't worry I mean everything's in my hands we have a party to go to after and everything and.." She continued.

"Shar...."

"I'm thinking a limo you guys want a limo right? A limo would be good. Daddy knows the perfect driver and like I said all you guys have to do is basically show up and..." She rambled.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella called more forcefully this time.

"What?"

"I'm kinda not going to prom." Gabriella announced through the rain.

Troy bit his bottom lip. He didn't mind that Gabriella wasn't going to prom, infact he couldn't say he was surprised on her decision to not go. But for Sharpay, as he watched her reaction, instead of it being that somebody had asked her for her left arm. It would be as if somebody had taken it, as well as her left leg and then her right arm and right leg. Basically the Barbie's world had just shattered into a million pieces. Her eyes shrunk to slits, like she was out for blood and Gabriella was just in her line of vision. "WHAT?" She shrieked. "Why the fuck not?"

"Calm down." Gabriella instructed. "Just because of everything that's happened. I just made the decision not to go. My whole spending spree well $2000 dollars of that was on prom dresses. I don't wanna be reminded of that. So that night, whenever it is I have a date with my couch and two men that truly understand women." Gabriella finished with a smile.

However Chad looked completely lost.

"Ben and Jerry?" Gabriella giggled.

"Oh!" Chad nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Good for you." Troy whispered into the cushion of her hair, only loud enough for her to hear him.

* * *

The next thing Gabriella knew was a hand was gently rubbing up and down her arm. And she felt warm but totally not comprehending what was going on around her.

"Gabriella..." The voice called her name sweetly.

"Hmm?" Gabriella responded, not opening her eyes but still feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay Chad and Troy had begun talking and to her it felt like they had been talking forever, they had been talking about the past, the present and even the future and what was going to happen regarding college etc. It felt like a catch up with friends that she hadn't been with for years. But really, she had only seen them a few weeks ago, but it felt like she hadn't truly been herself for years around them. It finally felt like normality.

The instant she recognized the chuckle above her she knew who it was.

So then she gathered that she had fallen asleep and now Troy was trying to wake her up? As she opened her eyes she realized she was in a car and he was in the driver's seat. "We're home..."

"Oh god. I fell asleep didn't I?" She asked, and then she lifted her head and realized that it had been resting on top of Troy's shoulder. Uh oh. That wasn't good. Seeing Troy had been good for her but being in the place of limbo wasn't. Were they together? Weren't they? She was so confused. Did she want to be with him? Did he want to be with her?

"Yeah you did." He responded a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella chuckled, running a tired hand through her black curls.

"It's fine." He responded. "You want me to talk you to the door?"

"No, no." Gabriella insisted. "I'm a big girl I can walk myself to the door." She smiled.

And then there was a few seconds of silence.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to be there to protect me all of the time. Because you can't." Gabriella explained, and then she realized that one of Troy's arms was wrapped securely around her waist and they were a little closer to one another than she had anticipated. "I don't want you to feel guilty about anything." She admitted looking downward to avoid Troy's cerulean glare.

"I know. But I can't help it. If I hadn't have..." Troy began frustration laced into his voice.

"Don't." Gabriella instructed finally looking up to meet his eyes and seeing the hurt and despair inside them. "If there's one thing that I've learnt throughout this whole mess. Is to not dwell on the what if's, because I did that. What if Troy hadn't have broken up with me? Would all of this happened? Did Troy start going out with Demi to punish me? What if my dad hadn't have got sick? Would we have still been together? All of these questions just swirling around my mind and you know what it did? It drove me crazy. So you've gotta stop it." She exclaimed passionately. "For me."

Troy leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. And then she couldn't fight it anymore. His scent was so close. His lips were so close. It was everything that she had ever wanted, everything she had craved, everything she had fantasized about ever since the two of them broke up. His lips moved in towards hers. This was it. It was one decision that would take her back to happiness. Back to her and Troy.

But then she inhaled a sharp breathe and backed away slowly. "I'm sorry I..."

Troy shook his head. His eyes still wide probably shocked by his actions. Or shocked that she had rejected him? One part of her was screaming what are you going you idiotic girl? He's everything you've wanted and you're turning him down. But the other side the more rational side was telling her she didn't need him. She needed herself. "God no I'm so sorry. I should never have. I'm such a dick for..."

"Troy don't." She smiled. "Look I'm not saying never okay I promise. And I understand if you're not gonna hang around for long. But after everything that's happened, where every single thought I had was about you. I think I just need some time." Gabriella ran her tongue over her lower lip. "To figure this out, to figure out who I am before we can be an us again." She took a deep breath. "Does that sound completely insane?"

Troy looked hurt, like she had just shattered every hope he had had. "No it's fine. I understand. I deserve that, but don't worry I've got lots of time."

"Thank you." She responded and then pressed her lips to his cheek. "And for the ride home, I appreciate it."

"It's okay." He smiled at her.

Gabriella turned to look at him one last time before she jumped out of the car and walked into her house. It was time to get her life back on track.


	25. Normal

**A/N: Hi guys! No update for 3 months and then 2 in 2 days! I just wanted to apologise for the lack of updating, my lifes been really crazy at the minute with exams and my computer got this horrible virus and I lost everything so I kinda had to start from scratch again, even with another story I was planning on posting some time soon! But I've got some personal stuff going on at the minute and writings my way to vent about it all so I hope you don't mind. Just wanted to let you know that there is only going to be 3 chapters left after this one, I am aware that this is darker and alot different to anything I have written before but hopefully some of you have liked it? And I am aware that maybe it hasn't been my best work but I've enjoyed writing this story even if it had taken alot out of me! So thanks again and I hope you all had an amazing Easter!!**

* * *

The first day back was always going to be the hardest.

That's what Gabriella kept telling herself and had kept telling herself that all morning, ever since her alarm woke her up that morning. She had kept telling herself that as she took a shower, brushed her teeth, as she ran the curling iron through her hair and applied little make up. Her therapist had even told her that no matter how much she told herself she couldn't go back to school. She could. It couldn't be that hard could it?

"Stop it." She muttered to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. "You can do this. You can do this."

She was dressed simply in a gray knitted jumper, two necklaces around her neck and some baggy black pants, with black sandals. "Stop being a baby." She mumbled to herself again, as she took a deep breath.

"GABRIELLA!" Her mother yelled. "Sweetie!" And then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in..." She mumbled, which was followed by the door opening and her mother walking in with a cup in her hand.

"I brought you some coffee." She smiled. It had been hard for Gabriella to spend time with her mother without feeling like she was being suffocated. Of course it was hard for her, her daughter had nearly committed suicide but there was only so much babying Gabriella could take. "You want?"

"Um, no I'm good thanks." She said quietly walking over to her closet to pick out her bag for school and started to get her things together.

"You have that meeting with a tutor at lunch right Gabi?" Maria asked, slipping that one in there as Gabriella bit on her bottom lip out of annoyance. Because of when Gabriella was on her downward spiral she had missed out on so much work when she either hadn't bothered to do anything or just hadn't bothered to turn up for class. So to get her life back on track she had to meet up with a tutor to catch up on the work she had missed. Otherwise she would be flunking and repeating the full school year. And she really, really didn't want to do that.

"Yeah mom. And yes I'll call you when I'm finished." She announced as she breezed past her mother and down the stairs towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass of orange juice and taking a small sip.

"Gabriella you know it won't be that bad.." Her mother attempted to calm her down but what the hell did she know? She hadn't been to high school in what forever?

"Yeah whatever." She mumbled.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Gabriella knew that her mother was about to say something and she thanked god that somebody had decided to come to the house at that specific time. She breezed past her mom and opened the door and was surprised and a little taken back to see Chad standing there. "Hey..." He greeted but then seemed to pick up on Gabriella's bad mood. "Everything okay?"

"Yes! Perfect!" She beamed sarcastically. "I'm sorry. You um, wanna come in?"

Gabriella didn't wait for an answer she turned her back and then when she heard the echo of the door shutting she realized Chad had decided to follow her in. And she could almost sense the confusion that was beaming from him. "You do know we start school in like 20 minutes right?"

"Relax Danforth it's not like we're going on your bicycle." She playfully joked as she took another sip of her orange juice ignoring her mom sat with the baby on her lap. "We're not going on you're bicycle right?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "Actually I haven't ridden my bicycle in years. Maybe..."

"Shut up." She laughed.

"Um Gabs.." Chad called her name with a frown on his face.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You are coming to the party tonight right?" Chad asked probably seeing that she only had the one bag resting on the floor.

"Party?" She pondered completely clueless.

"You're kidding me!" He exclaimed playfully. "Kelsi's Birthday party?"

And then realization dawned on her, her mouth fell wide and her eyes too. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I totally forgot. Um, yeah I'll be there."

"Um Gabriella are you sure you wanna be..?" Maria asked whilst rubbing her hand up and down the baby's back.

"Mom it's just a party. I can't be stuck in this house where you can suffocate me..." Gabriella finally blew up and then released her annoyance in a sigh.

"Maria if it's any consolation. I'll bring her home straight after. I mean Jack and Lucille are gonna be there, it's kinda an adult thing too. You know Kelsi..." Gabriella turned her coffee eyes to stare at Chad who had an almost devious smirk on his face. In which she then had one too. She knew she was best friends with him for a reason. Guilt tripping Gabriella's mom had to be the oldest trick in the book.

"Well if Jack and Lucille are gonna be there. Okay, um, make sure you're home by midnight okay?" Maria asked smiling at her daughter.

"Um okay." She responded a little confused. Thinking her mother wouldn't let her go. "Thanks, I guess."

"Now go on go to school and don't forget to call me okay?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at her mother's babying, but her mother's eyes were drilling into hers, sending the message that she wasn't there to be tested at that time.

"Fine okay." Gabriella smiled whilst walking over to her baby sister and tickling her stomach earning a giggle. She quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned around to see Chad standing looking around the room awkwardly, causing her to chuckle. "Come on. You have to come to the mall with me so I can buy her a gift; you're such a shit friend for not reminding me." She joked.

"As long as you don't max out your credit card." Chad joked, and Gabriella halted her movement on the steps and her coffee eyes met his almost back. He then bit his lip in terror. "Too soon?"

And then Gabriella burst out laughing uncontrollably. "You're lucky I like you. You should have seen you're face!"

* * *

Gabriella could handle whispers. Before she had her melt down she would hear people saying that she was hot or they liked her clothes or something like that but never did she imagine that she would hear the whispers that she was hearing as she walked down the corridor that morning. She was alone too. Everybody had disappeared to their classes and she had to endure walking from English all the way down to Physics which was across the school. And the pressure was building inside of her from the whispers. She slyly turned her head to the side to hear two junior girls not being remotely quiet about what they were saying about her.

"_I heard she had a complete nervous breakdown and she slit her wrists."_ The blonde girl commented holding her hand up to the side almost shielding her mouth.

"_No that's bullshit. She ran up to this camp site and jumped into the water."_ The whispers were too much. She knew it was going to be hard but she didn't know it was going to be this hard. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and it was all going to crash down as these three girls whispered about her. But yet, they weren't really whispering were they?

"_Yeah it's because Troy apparently said that he hated her." _All she had to do was keep her head held up high as she walked, but it was starting to droop. She knew people were going to whisper about her. She knew they did. But as she continued walking heads turned to stare at her. But not in the good way. They were all staring at her, looking her up and down.

"_Look how skinny she's gotten..." _Another girl commented.

"_Psycho." _

And that was the turning point.

Gabriella's eyes were wide. Chad had promised that he would ask to get out of his gym class, just to come and get her and walk her to class. But she had told him not to. She had said that she wanted to do it alone. And now she was regretting that decision. Chad had walked her to her first class and she had sat in her usual seat at the back so it was hard for people to stare at her. And as she was leaving her teacher had offered her a few words of wisdom saying that she shouldn't have been afraid to be back in school and what she was doing had been a really brave thing. But that was a lie wasn't it.

Gabriella felt helpless. Like everybody was out to get her, like she was in a jungle and she was the dear and the rest of the animals were cheetahs and lions and they were all out to get her. Because she was vulnerable. She didn't know where she found her strength from But she found it from somewhere, but it wasn't the strength that she should have to scream at all of the ass holes that were being awful to her. She started to run, her shoes clicking against the ground and she kept running.

And running.

And running.

She felt like she could keep running until it was silent. Until the whispers were gone. She didn't know how long she had been racing through the hallways for but she felt tears rushing off of her face. And then she found herself somewhere odd. Totally odd, somewhere that she didn't think she would ever run to. Gabriella stopped herself from running as she became breathless and placed her hands on her knees to gain oxygen in her lungs. Then she glared at the bench, as she walked to sit down on the bench. She folded her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them hugging them close to her and placing her head on the top.

She sat there for a while. Not realizing how long she had really been there until she heard an echo of footsteps and cheers and laughs around her. And then all went silent. It must have been a millisecond later when she felt a hand on her left arm. And then another on her right arm. This was it; she didn't even have to think. She knew that they had found her and they just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Gabriella, what is it?" A concerned, caring voice asked her. And she didn't even need to look up to know who the angelic voice was even as he touched her arm she could feel sparks flying around her body. Then realization dawned on her. It was the day of the state championship. Everybody was still in silence, and then she knew that the entire basketball team was standing in the locker room witnessing the scene unfold.

"Gab I love you and all but do you wanna tell me why you're sat in the boys locker room. Miss me that much?" A deep voice joked which she knew belonged to Chad and he placed one of his hands on her right arm. "Gab come on your trembling."

She hadn't even realized she was shaking. She sniffled slightly to stop herself from crying even more as she lifted her head and saw Troy and Chad sat at either side of her. And then to the door where the other guys on the basketball team were standing. Either looking at her like she was a complete loony tune, or with genuine concern or confusion. Gabriella looked to the two of them again and then to the team. And the two of them seemed to pick up on her uncertainty.

"Guys can you give us a few minutes, please?" Troy asked, all seeming to understand and nodding and turning away and walking out of the door. "Come on talk to us..."

Gabriella finally took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face, not caring whether she had smudged her make-up. "People were just staring and talking and saying all of this mean stuff..." She had to stop herself to let a squeak of a sob erupt from her throat. And then she felt Chad's hand rub soothing circles on her knee. "And I just couldn't take it anymore. I thought that I could but I.... I couldn't. And I just ran." She sobbed, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Come here..." Troy beckoned as he pulled her body towards him, her head resting on her shoulder and she felt his chin rest upon her head. She wasn't stupid she could tell that Troy and Chad were having a conversation above her head and miming the words to one another.

"Gabs you know..." Chad began, Gabriella lifting her heavy head to stare at him. "Even if people are talking about you, at least you're on their minds."

Gabriella's eyebrows rose as she stopped herself from slipping into hysterics for one minute as she stared at him. And then Troy began to laugh. "Dude seriously. Is that the best you've got?" Troy asked nodding his head.

"That's the best I could come up with yea." Chad joked with him as Gabriella giggled. "See I made you laugh!" Chad triumphed.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just hard." She was beginning to calm down. And she ran a hand through her hair brushing the curls out of her face. "I'm sorry..."

"We didn't even have to do anything..." Chad exclaimed as Gabriella's head fell back into contact with Troy's shoulder. She shouldn't have been doing this. She didn't want to confuse him, they weren't together and yet she was leaning on him, gripping to him like her life depended on it.

"DANFORTH!" The door slammed open and there she saw Jack Bolton standing there with fury locked into his eyes, his face rigid like stone. His arm stuck to the door like glue." Oh hey Gabriella." His eyes narrowed as he must have seen her crimson eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She responded, smiling sweetly to her second father. "You were shouting at Chad?"

"Oh yeah um..." He replied, and then cleared his throat. His stern face returning. "Danforth. I didn't have you down as a thief..."

Chad's eyebrows furrowed however there was a slight smirk on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know if it this wasn't just a little bit of fun playing again before the school years over I'd have your ass suspended! I've got scared teenage boys out there because one can't find his towel. Jimmy's towel. Where is it?" If Gabriella looked close enough she was sure that she could find slight amusement in Jack's face. But Chad's bottom lip was quivering as if he couldn't hold the laughs in any longer. And then Troy broke the silence by laughing. Laughing too hard making Chad laugh. The two laughed until they couldn't contain themselves any longer. But Jack's expression didn't falter.

"Where is it Chad?" Jack asked, he glanced towards Gabriella and he sucked in his bottom lip to hide his amusement. Gabriella doing the same.

"Fine.." Chad mumbled grumpily, standing up and searching inside his bag. He finally pulled out a snow white towel and extended his arm to give it to Jack but Jack shook his head. "What?"

"I want you to give it to him yourself. See what everyone's so mortified about..." Jack instructed. Chad's almost black eyes were wide with surprise, shock and horror.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get your ass moving!" Jack shouted, instructing Chad who stood up and skulked over to the door, Jack's face still rigid as he stared over to Gabriella who had to control her laughter.

"Not a word!" He mumbled before Jack slammed the door.

And then there were two.

"Troy I'm really sorry for bothering you. I just started running and..." She rambled, finally calming down and realizing that she had been a fool for running. She knew it was going to be hard but... not that hard and she knew she had to grow up and face the music but she didn't think she could.

"Hey don't worry about it. This is the thing, you've got to talk to us when something's wrong. I'm glad you're here." He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tightly to his body. "Hey how about this. You don't go anywhere alone huh? I mean we'll assign people to walk everywhere with you and that way you won't have to listen to what people are saying."

Gabriella smiled. He was trying hard, he really was. She inhaled deeply and rested the front of her face on his shoulder affectionately. It wasn't quite romantic but it wasn't innocent either. "Yeah. Thanks. I really appreciate you and Chad and everyone else being there for me. It means alot."

"Don't mention it." He responded his chin resting on the top of her head. If anybody walked in on the two of them they would think they were dating. Gabriella even had to reassure herself that they weren't dating. "So you're gonna be at the party tonight right? I didn't know if you'd be there because of..."

"Where else would I be?"

* * *

It was just a barbeque.

A family barbeque. Where friends were together too.

The sun was beaming brightly down on the big garden and the smell of food filled the air. Everybody was sitting outside, around tables and there was music playing in the background. Troy wouldn't have exactly called this a party. He would have called it something like a get together. But Troy's idea of a party was completely different to what Kelsi's was. Alcohol and loud music was what Troy considered as a party. But Kelsi was always the one to do things low key and she wasn't really an alcohol and loud music kind of girl. She was more a glass of wine and the classical music TV channel. But Troy liked her all of the same.

"So how's she doing? I heard people were giving her a hard time today. Someone even came over to me and asked if she'd shaved all of her hair off." An almost feminine voice asked him. As he turned to the owner he saw Sharpay's twin brother Ryan standing there. If anybody would have looked at Ryan they would have thought he was gay. But he just liked to look after himself and express himself in other ways to which he and Chad probably would. Troy would like to express himself in basketball where he could bring out his personality as well as get fit. However Ryan liked to keep fit by practising yoga and expressed himself in music. He was Kelsi's best friend. But as Troy told himself each to their own.

But to this comment Troy did have to laugh a little. This was one of the more extreme ones that he had heard. Today had been hard on Gabriella and it showed. She had cried a little at lunch after she had had her meeting with her tutor as she learned it was going to be alot harder to catch up on work she had missed than she had originally thought. She had walked out of one of her classes crying but luckily Jack Bolton had been walking by so he calmed her down. But now she seemed happy. Well content. However people had been approaching Troy all day to ask him questions about Gabriella. He would have said that he was getting annoyed with it. But he knew it was just day one, and it wouldn't get much worse than it had been on that day.

"Um, she's better. I think. We've had some tears but I think being here with people she cares about is finally doing her some good." Troy explained as he picked up a sausage roll, not bothering to put it on his place and putting it straight in his mouth. "Gotta say I'm glad it was Kelsi throwing a party tonight and not your sister. Gabriella upset and drunk is not something that I think any of us are ready to deal with yet."

"Yeah I guess so. You're mom seems to be cheering her up..." Ryan commented as Troy's azures turned to look at the bench that was on the grass to see Gabriella sitting with Lucille and Jack and Lucille must have been telling her something funny because Gabriella was laughing, alot. As she held her juice in her hand. Gabriella had been responsible in choosing not to drink tonight.

"Yeah moms probably telling her some horrific story about me." Troy explained, picking up an assortment of food, putting it on his paper plate and carrying it over to where his mom and dad and Gabriella were sitting. He had to admit, it tugged at his heart to see Gabriella laughing and her talking to his mom and dad, it was like they were dating again. Throughout their relationship Gabriella had been extremely close to Lucille and Jack, they had always considered her one of the family. "Are my ears burning?" He asked as his mom turned her head to look at him. Her red hair glowing in the sunlight.

"You're mom was just telling me a story about you coming home drunk and telling her aliens had landed and you had to flee the country because they were gonna get you.." Gabriella had to stifle a giggle as she told the story.

Troy's cheeks immediately flashed pink as memories of the story had flooded back to him. He had indeed been grounded for coming home in such a state, but he hadn't received his punishment until he had walked into his mother and fathers room that night drunk thinking that it was the bathroom and puked all over their new cream carpet.

"You were right man..." Ryan chuckled.

"Always am." He nodded cockily.

"Yeah I gotta admit Gab, we thought we'd lost you back there." Jack informed her. It wasn't often that Jack got sincere but ever since Gabriella had gone on her downward spiral even though he didn't admit it that often he had been insanely worried about Gabriella. Everyone had.

"That's over now. I'm slowly but surely getting there."

That was exactly what Troy needed to hear.

* * *

Troy didn't know what time it was but it was dark and chilly outside. And he Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason were all sitting on garden chairs in the garden still. Alot of people had left, including his mom and dad and he had informed them that he would drive home and stay off the alcohol. There was a melody playing in the distance. It wasn't freezing, it was just bearable. For Troy anyway. Sharpay had nagged and nagged and nagged for Kelsi to get her a jumper which had ended up too small for her anyways. Gabriella was laid on Chad, and his arm was wrapped around her with Chad's huge black sweatshirt that buried her, but she seemed to be content because she was fast asleep.

Troy would have been lying if he hadn't said that he was jealous that Gabriella was asleep on Chad and not him. But she had told him that she needed time. And he was going to give her it, and she and Chad were best friends. So it wasn't like she was laid on Nathan from West High was it? Because then he was sure he'd have a problem.

"Taylor I don't know how you do it.." Sharpay commented lightly as she held a glass of wine in her hands. Kelsi's mother had come around and offered some drinks to the gang but everyone else except Chad Troy and Gabriella had taken the glass. Troy wasn't in the drinking kinda mood. And Chad was on driving duty.

"Do what?" Taylor commented, her eyes closed as her head rested on Kelsi's shoulder. It must have been late because Taylor was falling asleep and Troy was finding it quite hard to keep his eyes open too.

"Share you're guy with another girl." Troy had to let out a laugh at Sharpay's efforts to get on Taylor's nerves. But Taylor didn't seem to be bothered. Sharpay however was pointing at Gabriella and Chad. Everyone could tell that Sharpay was wasted, but then again it didn't take alot.

"Oh my god Sharpay. Seriously, you've gotta come up with something better to get me angry. Because this one's really old babe." Taylor exclaimed with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah she knows I love her. Don't you babe." Chad commented candidly. Smiling lovingly at Taylor.

"Yeah I know." Taylor replied smugly, opening her eyes and then glancing towards Gabriella and then Chad. "She's been sleeping a while. Must be two hours now."

"Yeah um, her mom told me yesterday that the medication she's on literally just knocks her out and she took some after her dinner so." Chad explained causing the rest of the gang to go quiet. "Speaking of, what time is it?"

Troy quickly glanced at his watch. "Its 11:45 man, why?"

"Shit. I've gotta get her home. Her mom said midnight and I'm the dedicated driver so..." Chad gently turned his body and began to rub his hand up and down Gabriella's arm. "Gabriella..."

Gabriella barely faltered. Troy knew how hard it was to wake Gabriella up once she was out cold.

"Maybe you should just carry her to the car..." Troy began.

"Nah I like waking her it's fun." Chad joked while patting Gabriella's arm. "Gabs..."

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay screamed.

Gabriella immediately jolted from her sleep and screamed. "What what?" And then she whimpered without opening her eyes causing Troy to smile at her.

"Nice one Sharpay. Really." Chad joked while he aided Gabriella in sitting up.

"Oh whatever. Take her home." Sharpay giggled obnoxiously. "Gab I'll call you tomorrow okay."

Chad placed his arm around Gabriella and helped to stand up as she was still half asleep. "Yeah whatever I'm gonna call you at 5am to wake you up you bitch. I'll see you later everyone."

"Bye Gabriella. Thanks for coming, oh and thanks for the gift." Kelsi stood up and hugged her friend politely. And then Chad lead her out of the house after everyone had said bye.

After Gabriella and Chad had left, everyone became involved in conversation, about college about life about relationships. It had returned back to how it used to be there was no conversation about worry about Gabriella or how things had affected her or what she was going to do next. Sharpay had brought up the prom again, which had became her favourite subject. But it must have been 20 or 30 minutes later when Troy felt his cell phone vibrate loudly in his pocket. He assumed it would have just been Chad telling him that he was home and everything was okay.

But Troy was in shock when he saw the name on the screen and he re read the text 3 times before it actually sunk in what it meant.

_I know this is out of the blue. But can you come over? We need to talk xx_


	26. Clarity

**A/N: Okay so before you start reading I want to say that I'm quite nervous about this chapter and I'm aware it may not be one of my best, I've really struggled with it so don't be too brutal *bites nails***

**Only two more to goo!!**

* * *

Gabriella distantly heard the sugar fall into the cup of coffee she had just made.

She stood motionless, as she leant against the kitchen counter. She had got in around a half hour ago and she had got changed into her pyjamas and then she hadn't felt like sleeping so she made herself a cup of coffee.

To say things were different were a little bit of an understatement. She had felt like there was a mist in her head that was clouding her vision from everything, from every aspect of life to how she treated herself, how she felt things, how she looked at life and to how she treated her friends. Part of her was surprised that they were still friends with her, she couldn't blame them if they wanted to abandon her completely, but they chose not to and that still confused her. But she wasn't about to question them. After a long journey she was finally seeing the light.

But if she was quite honest everyone babying her was driving her insane. She understood that people were worried about her and just wanted her to get better, and wanted her to find her way again and she knew that she hadn't particularly given people any reason to not suffocate her on how she had reacted and how she had behaved. If somebody would have come to Gabriella 18 months ago and told her she would have tried to... commit suicide, even the words stung to think let alone say. She would have told them that they were totally insane and they had to be checked in to a mental hospital. Her actions had shocked her. She never thought that behaviour like getting drunk and having sex with some random guy would have been her style.

Everything had been a blur.

From the second that Troy had broken up with her and she had gone downhill it had all been a blur, like she hadn't been in her own skin. It was like she was watching her life being lived and watching her life falling apart when she hadn't even been there. She hadn't been in control of her life and that's what she was trying to gain. It had been a great fight to get where she had gotten and she was finally starting to see things clearly and hopefully she was going to get back on track sometime soon. Get firm back on the tracks. Although, she knew that she had alot to do before she was fully healed, one was to maybe apologise to Bradley for how she had treated him. For how she had just used him because she wanted to feel loved and she had wanted to feel needed. And she had used him as a rebound. She had to apologise for that.

She had to apologise to her father, because she knew that she had disappointed him. From where he was she knew he was watching and she could almost feel his presence every day, just because she couldn't see him or talk to him anymore that didn't mean that he wasn't there. Looking out for her, just like he had once promised her. But she knew he would have disapproved with how she had dealt with things. And even Gabriella thought she was stronger, and better than all of this that had happened. But then again, people were always there to surprise you.

Gabriella carefully crept up the stairs, as one movement that caused a noise would make her mother spring up out of bed and cause a conversation that Gabriella didn't want to have. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother caring for her, she really did. But there was caring, and then there was wrapping in cotton wool. She wasn't expecting much but after almost a month after the 'event' she would have at least liked some breathing space.

But as she rounded closer to her bedroom door she could hear the flipping of pages.

Oh dear.

Great, her mother was up and waiting for her in her bedroom now while she made a cup of coffee? Who did that? What the hell was that? Gabriella cradled the cup close to her small body as she used her weight to push the door open. And as she stared at her bed, her eyes went wide and shock spread throughout her small body.

It wasn't who she was expecting.

And the cup of coffee fell on the floor. Gabriella winced as the porcelain fell onto the ground, and didn't make a noise. "Troy?"

There he was sat on her bed. In all his glory, his hair styled perfectly, a white tee shirt on his body sculpting and showing off his god like figure. His legs were crossed, and there was a book in front of him. But what shocked her was his eyes, the cyan colour that highlighted everything and seemed to be alot brighter than when she had seen him. But they shone something to her, what was that? Determination? She wasn't sure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered harshly.

She knew her mom hadn't woken up, because there had been no noise and she was sure if she listened very, very intently that she would hear a slight snore.

"You texted me?" Troy told her, more of a statement than a question, his whisper just as quiet but harsh and the way he looked at her was as if she was completely insane. Maybe she was, she didn't know.

"What? No I didn't!" Gabriella defended. "I only left 30 minutes ago did you smoke something in that time?"

"No! I have the text." Troy responded and pulled out his cell phone walking silently over to Gabriella and showing her a text that was 'supposedly' from her. And the text read '_I know this is out of the blue. But can you come over? We need to talk xx'_

But Gabriella had her phone didn't she? It was in her bag that was on her dressing table. "I'm sorry, what? No I have my phone in....." She began rummaging through her black bag, finding her IPod, her keys, her purse. And no phone? What? "Oh my god..." She mumbled as she almost ran to her bed and emptied the bag, lip gloss falling out and a packet of Kleenex. She then lifted her glance and looked at a very, confused Troy.

"You want me to call it?" Troy asked, his voice more than a whisper now, and Gabriella nodded subtly. Great this was all she needed, somebody to have stolen her phone and to be sending stupid texts from it. "Hello?" He began his face then narrowing in confusion. "Sharpay?"

Oh that was just great. Trust Sharpay to steal her phone and start meddling in her business, business that didn't concern her. She loved her and everything but sometimes? For instance now she really could have slugged her.

"Yeah I'm at Gabriella's." Pause. "Yeah coincidence..." He trailed off rolling his eyes in annoyance.

But was it a blessing in disguise that he was here? If she was truthful she had actually been considering calling him and talking things through. But she hadn't had the guts to do it, she hadn't had the guts to deal with the confrontation. When it came to Troy it was always a sticky situation, always on that totally confused her. On one hand she really wanted to get back together but the other side the more winning side told her, no screamed at her to stay away from him. Until she was better. But would she really be better until she was with him again? That was the question that was on her mind and possessing every thought she had at the minute.

"Gabriella!" Came a harsh whisper snapping her from her thoughts.

He did look so desirable. "What?"

"You kinda zoned out." He half chuckled but the look on his face and his cyan eyes did scream at her that he was being sincere and he was concerned. "Well this was fun." He joked. "But I'm gonna go now, you look tired..." She knew the last part was probably an excuse to leave rather than stay in a room and actually talk with her. Troy stiffly but quietly moved his body from the bed and was almost about to put one leg over the balcony to climb down.

When one side of her head finally overpowered the other.

"TROY!" She shouted but in a whisper and then clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from shouting anymore. Her mom was going to wake up she just knew it. His stare met hers and it was almost like they were the only ones that mattered in the world. "Come back..."

And then the nerves kicked in. Part of her wondering why on earth she had actually called him back, what was she going to say to him? She didn't even have a clue, but as soon as she knew it Troy was standing right before her. "Yeah?" He whispered sensually, the dim lighting in the room making him so much more desirable than previously. He was always desirable though.

Her mouth opened, she took a deep breath, and no words came out? What. "Oh my god I don't even know..." She ran a stressed hand through her curled hair, and letting out a breath of distress. "God why is this so hard?" She asked herself and then realising that she had actually said that out loud.

"What's hard?" He asked his hand reaching for her and touching her bicep, sparks originating from the touch.

But as soon as the small gesture happened she pulled away and padded around the room in total frustration. With her, with Troy, with the situation. "This!" She exclaimed, her voice still quiet. "Me? You? Us!"

Troy seemed to find this amusing as he chuckled slightly. Oh how she loved his chuckle. God she had to stop this! What was going on? She was going completely crazy! "Gabriella it's us. When has it ever been straight forward?"

She had to be going insane. She didn't even know what was going on. Troy Bolton was here in her bedroom, and she was contemplating what she would say to him. Alot of girls would have killed to have this opportunity. "Okay can we talk..."

"That's what the text said." He joked and then sat down on the bed again, Gabriella following.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I'm treating you. I'm sorry about everything that happened I'm sorry that we broke up and part of it was my fault. We never talked about this and things were too crazy. And in all honesty? I should never have broken up with you. I was being selfish and hoping that I could try and swim on my own but I drowned. Like literally..." She attempted to joke, rambling in the process.

"Gabriella.." Troy began, placing his large hand on her thigh.

"No I'm not done." She announced, her eyes not even looking at him, they were scanning the room, it was as if the room was a book that contained a script of everything she had ever wanted to say to him and it was just leaking out. "We were together a long time and I was so stupid to just throw it away over something as stupid as not wanting to hold you back. I know I wasn't holding you back, now. You know I wasn't holding you back. And everything with my dad and I thought that I needed to do it alone. But i needed you. I really needed you and I was too stupid to come to you and admit that I needed you're help. I needed you to kiss me and hold me and just tell me everything was okay. At the funeral I needed you, I needed you to hold my hand just so I could feel you're strength there. Even when you started going out with Demi I thought that things would be different, like you would stop being with her for me. For some stupid reason."

"Sto..." he began.

But she wasn't done. "I mean things got so bad I couldn't see and my mind was so delusional. I thought that you were going to break up with her because you'd realise that you loved me, and then I got that little bit of hope at the state championship and then she completely shot me down. I mean you guys had sex and that's a big deal. A big, big deal. Chad told me that. And then when I found out you loved her, the alternate reality that my mind had cooked up completely went into overload and I couldn't handle it. My fault obviously." She was rambling, she could hear that she wasn't breathing, her lungs were burning needed oxygen but she was finally getting it off her chest. "Part of me hated you. Part of me wanted to stab you but the other part of me just wanted to come and find you and say it was okay, and you and I were really over. But then I couldn't, and I did something stupid, totally stupid and it's totally fucked me over for life. I mean if you would have ever told me I was gonna be seeing a shrink and taking tablets to help with my 'mood' then I would have slapped you and told you that you were insane but you're not..."

"Whoa. Gabriella stop." She finally snapped out of her trance, her mocha eyes staring at his azures, and they were leaking concern but also amusement. "You gotta take a breath."

She then closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to compose herself before he began talking.

"Gabriella not all of this is your fault, okay. Yeah maybe we shouldn't have broken up or you shouldn't have broken up with me but I could see that you wanted to get back together but my pride was so fucking dented that I wouldn't admit that I knew you wanted me and you needed me. Demi was totally my fault. Yeah maybe we did have sex but it felt wrong when it wasn't with you. Like I was cheating on you or something. Yeah you've made some pretty bad decisions for example nearly killing yourself. But come on I'm not much better am I?" He stopped talking, his thumb making circular motions on her thigh as she stared at him.

"Oh god." She gasped. "everything's out in the open." Nervous again.

But Troy lightened her mood by chuckling. "Yeah everything's out in the open." His other hand then motioned itself on her forehead and swept any stray tendrils out of her face. "What's going on in your mind?"

"I love you and..."

"Stop." Troy stopped her, and the next thing she knew time immediately skidded to a halt. As his lips slammed up against hers and her eyes shut tightly, savouring every single moment of it. It was as if the whole world had shaken below them as he kissed her with almost everything he had. This had to be a dream didn't it? Stuff like this didn't happen in real life. You're best friend didn't text your ex boyfriend from you're phone and tell them that to come round to talk. The two people didn't end up kissing on her bed did they?

Troy's arms wrapped around her as he kissed her ferociously. Everything had stopped; she had lasted so long without his lips on hers. It was like she was really seeing, like the world wasn't black and white anymore. It had all turned to colour right before her, there was no blur, everything was as clear as day. She felt healed. She felt complete. But even as she savoured every minute and as her hands ran over his body and she remembered the way he felt beneath her touch. The way he was almost trembling. It was as if the whole wait, the whole journey and everything else had been worth it.

He moved his hand up into the tangle of her curls to almost pull her to him even more. It was hard to determine where she began and he ended. She arched her back to be closer to him and he lifted her body so she was on his lap. She could hear his uneven breaths along with her own. But she would have gladly suffocated if it meant that her last minutes could be with him. She was with him, this was everything she had ever wanted, she had needed this and she was partly cursing herself for ever telling him she needed time! Time what the fuck does time do anyway? Apart from complicate things.

"Tell me if you don't want this." Troy panted in between kisses. "If this is too much..."

There was the guy she had fallen in love with. The guy that she had just confessed that she loved to and yet he was willing to stop, just to make sure she was okay. "I'd be lying..." She confessed, passionately trying to pull him closer to her, but every fibre of their skin was touching. The only thing separating was clothes. Which she planned to work on. She ferociously grabbed his white t shirt, pushing it further and further up his torso, and as they broke away for all of two seconds she was finally able to look at his body. The way she remembered it.

His body lightly pushed upon hers as she landed on the soft bed and he hovered over her. She could feel his erection rubbing against the side of her thigh as she split her legs to let him hover over her more. She felt his struggle as he leaned around to pull her pyjama shirt over her head, momentarily breaking the lip lock and she suddenly felt self conscious. She didn't have a bra on as she didn't think she would be seeing anybody and she planned on drinking her coffee and then going straight to sleep.

But Troy immediately dove for her stomach pressing open mouth kisses on it, causing Gabriella to whimper. "I missed you so fucking much...."

She began to feel a raging fire in her core a pulse from deep within. She broke the kiss momentarily again to unbutton the button of his jeans and he laced hands with her to pull them down his legs. Soon enough her pyjama shots had been shed and all that was separating the two of them was her soaked panties and his white boxer shorts. "Troy..." She moaned. "I missed you.." She whispered as she felt something wet against her neck and realised he was placing kisses there probably causing a hickey in the morning, but it didn't matter as long as she was with him.

"You have no fucking idea." She ran her hands up his bare chest and sweat was beginning to coat his golden skin. And he slithered away from her body in order to pull her soaked panties away from her core. She could feel his rock hard erection still rubbing against her thigh, begging to be freed from his boxers. As she began to move to pull his boxers down she inhaled sharply as she felt his finger inside of her.

The ache in her core had suddenly stopped as his fingers pumped inside of her. "Troy..." She moaned, her head thrown back in pure bliss. It had been so long since she had felt this kind of bliss.

"God I want you." He almost chanted as he continued pumping. And Gabriella moans became louder. And she suddenly felt a pull from behind her navel and Troy seemed to know what was coming.

"Just let it go." He whispered before pressing a kiss to her swollen lips.

It wasn't long after that Troy had been stripped of his boxers and the latex condom covered his man hood and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay..." She whispered. Troy nodded silently and thrusted himself inside of her. Gabriella felt a sharp stretching pain seeing as in it had been such a long time since she had done this.

"Whoa, are you alright? I mean we can stop?" She knew how hard it would be for him to stop, but she knew he would do it. Despite everything he may have done he still wanted to make sure that she was okay. Troy was already panting and sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"No.. no..." She panted. But as he continued pumping in and out of her she began to arch her back and press her lips to his chest. "Troy..."

"So good..." He chanted. "Gabriella..."

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she partly wondered why she had broken up with him when the sex had been as good as this. "Oh my god..."

"Gabriella...." He began, his eyes tightly closed. "I'm not gonna..."

It was at that moment she leaned up in the darkness and kissed him senselessly, just before she felt the pull behind her navel for the second time that night. "Troy...."

"I know."

Gabriella had lost count of how many times that time had stood still. And then it did again she could hear and feel the blood rush to her ears, as happiness rippled through her at the speed of light.

"GABRIELLA!".

Troy sang her name like it was the last thing he was ever going to say in his life, and then his back gave out on him as he rolled to the side, and she lay there breathless. "I love you too." He finally responded.

"Why did we ever break up?" She half joked with her eyes closed, the sweat was slowly starting to dry on her skin making her feel cold. But then she was surrounded by warmth, one being Troy's arms wrapping securely around her small body. And the other the comforter that had been resting on her bed. And for the first time that night Gabriella finally felt like she could go to sleep.

"Oh I don't know something about holding me back" He responded, and she could tell that sleep was overcoming him too.

And for the first night, in a long string of nights. Gabriella finally found herself falling into a very content sleep.


End file.
